Six Goals in One Weasley Year
by Moonprincess92
Summary: The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Year's realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married, to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year ... :RHr HG and others AU:
1. There's Some Goals

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ron or any of the Weasley sibblings, Firewhisky or goals.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year

Blurb …

The Weasley Siblings are nobodies two years after the war. New Year's Eve and a lot of Firewhiskey realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married, to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU: **This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where **Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts**. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

_This story is dedicated to all my beautiful friends, new and old. For Rachey, Clozey, Em, Sarah, Bex, Lena, Bun, Katapus, KM, Kel-Bel, Becca, Cody, Elly, Jam, Van, My, Catherine and Catie. I love all of you so much. xox_

_

* * *

_

Prologue: There's Some Goals.

_December, 1999, New Years Eve. _

_There's no possible way she can see me here … _Ron thought desperately, clutching his bottle of Firewhisky as he sat crouched under the drinks table. _The only way she could see me is if she were lying on the ground … _

"Ron? What the hell are you doing under the table?"

Inwardly swearing whoever it was to hell and back, Ron glanced up from his rather uncomfortable position to see his younger sister, Ginny standing before him, supporting her own bottle of Firewhisky and a very confused expression.

Ron sighed and crawled out from under the table, accepting his sister's hand up from the ground. There was no point in hiding if Ginny could see him. His sister tended to look over most things, especially when she'd been drinking. If she could find him, he had no hope of hiding from Lavender.

He wasn't even sure why they were having a New Year party. It had been something of a tradition for years, but he must have figured that what with the war and everything, no one would really be in a party mood. He should've known his mother, however; Molly Weasley was never someone to argue with.

"So you going to explain why you're hiding away like Uncle Bilius had risen from the dead?" Ginny asked once she had heaved Ron to his feet.

Only one word was needed in answer. "Lavender."

"Oh," Ginny frowned. "Do I need to get the broomstick out again? I'm sure an extra _whack _will deter her this time-?"

"No!" Ron shot, cringing at the all-too memorable last time Ginny had tried to forcibly remove Lavender from their house.

Ginny only laughed at him as Ron glanced around the insane amount of people chatting, drinking and dancing together. Before the war, their parents had hosted a New Year Party every year. The war had mostly disrupted that but they had been trying in vain to start it again – this was the first party they had had since the war.

"Fred's kind of lucky right now, don't you think?" Ron asked Ginny who sighed.

"He doesn't have to endure this torture." Ginny agreed. Even one and a half years on, the rest of the family had never quite gotten over the loss of the other Weasley twin.

"The battle seems so long ago now, doesn't it?" Ron asked. The battle that had saved the world, yet also ruined it with the loss of so many lives.

"It does," Ginny agreed. She took a long draught from her drink before putting on a grin and saying, "You'd better come on then, we're all waiting for you up at the orchard. We all would've disappeared like last time, but I think Mum's caught on and put anti-Disapparation jinx's everywhere."

Ron groaned. "I'll go anywhere, so long as Lavender isn't there."

"Which reminds me, you _still _look as if Uncle Bilius has risen from the grave," Ginny told him as they headed out into the equally crowed garden. "If you want to chuck Lavender for real this time-?"

"No!" Ron insisted. "Lavender's brilliant and everything … she …"

"Just drives you completely mental?"

"Yes," Ron admitted. And Lavender _was _brilliant – they had started going out during their Sixth Year at Hogwarts and while there had been a bit of drama though the war, they had stuck together. Lavender was easy, he knew what to expect. Not that he had much experience to go on anyway. "She only came tonight because Mum made cheesecake and you know she can't resist that. I think she's still traunmatised from last time."

"Oh of course!" Ginny cried as they climbed the small fence at the back of the garden and headed up to the orchard where they played Quidditch. "Where not even the strongest whack of a broomstick could get her away! Wasn't that also the One-Shot Whisky night?"

"The one and only time you can see Bill serenade Fleur on the kitchen table with 'A Cauldron-full of Hot Strong Love'."

"Merlin that was some great whisky …"

Ron agreed as they reached the orchard. All of Ron's elder brothers were there, already cracking out the Firewhisky as they sat on logs around a small fire pit. Bill waved to them before pointing his wand and fire filled the hole until it became somewhat of a mini-bonfire.

"You lot took your time." Percy told them as they sat down, chucking them both a new bottle.

Ginny rolled her eyes, as Ron popped open his new Firewhisky. "I had to find this one – his grand hiding place this time was under the drinks table."

They only laughed. "Seriously? Ron mate, that's probably the reason Lavender keeps finding you again." Bill told him.

"Sod off, would you?" Ron said in answer. All right, so it wasn't the best hiding place in the world …

"Another year gone …" Charlie was saying sombrely to his bottle. "To think that this time last year, we were all in the exact same place …"

"Funny that, we do this every year," George put in, whacking his older brother around the head. Charlie swore loudly before continuing.

"Except for the year before," He muttered and they all fell silent to his musing. None of them liked to mention the war if they could help it. "But what I really mean is that our lives are completely the same."

"That's not necessarily bad, is it?" Percy asked. Charlie shrugged.

"Depends how you look at it," He said. "What I mean is, Ron's still with Crazy-Lavender," He gestured to Ron who'd accepted Lavender's unfortunate nickname months ago. "We're all still at the same jobs," Percy gave a huff. "Ginny's still not a international Quidditch star-"

"-Oi, I'm working on that!" Ginny interrupted.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Gwenog Jones considered signing you onto the actual team this year, rather than the reserve. We know, you've told us a dozen times."

Ginny grabbed a stray bottle lid and chucked it at her bothers' head. They all laughed at his yelp. "And that impeccable aim is one reason why, Charlie."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, still rubbing his head. "But we still haven't gotten anywhere. Even Bill is still child-less."

They all glanced at their eldest brother, who had married his wife, Fleur two and a half years ago. "It takes two to make a baby," He said, looking stony and staring into his bottle. "Fleur's confidence was shattered after last time … we tried a whole year, and _nothing_. None of you know what that's like."

"You only gave up six months ago," Ginny said, laying a hand on her brothers' shoulder. "I dunno, who knows? Maybe things have, erm … kicked into gear since then?"

Bill gave her an odd look. "Possibly … wait, Ginny, how in Merlin's name did you know that?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm the only girl. Mum has to gossip to someone."

All the boys seemed to agree with this.

"At least you might still have a chance, Bill," Percy grumbled and they all turned to look at the third-eldest brother. "I have to live with the fact that I simply wasn't _good_ enough to get that promotion at work. That Peters guy hardily deserved it …"

"Don't be stupid, Perce," George said. "You're the best in your department! All the other swots didn't stand a chance against you."

"Yet, here I am, still stuck as junior assistant to the Minister," Percy replied in indignation. "It's madness! It's a popularity contest, not actually based off who can do the bloody job better!"

"Of course it is," Ginny put in. "That's what every job is like … specially the reserves of the Harpies team. Those girls can _hex_! Merlin, you guys would love to see those cat-fights …"

"And thanks for putting that image in my head," George said, grumbling at the lost fantasy. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Percy was apparently too full of ire to reply as he mumbled under his breath something like _senior personal assistant to minister … popularity contest … might as well give up … _

"This is stupid," Ron said eventually, considering his brothers' morose musings. "We know we're one of the best Merlin-damn families in the Wizarding World!"

"Exactly!" Charlie cried, throwing his hands into the air and splashing Firewhisky all over Bill, ignoring his cries of, 'Oi!' "So why aren't we putting ourselves out there and making a name for ourselves?"

"It's not that easy, Charlie," Bill said. "Look at it realistically. It's not like we're Harry Bloody Potter. We can't just say, 'Hey, look at the Weasley's!' and have the entire Wizarding World fawning over us. We need to do something worth _The Daily Prophets_' time."

"And before you say it," Ginny said, pointing an accusing finger at George before he could even take a breath. "Your annual 'Quidditch in Drag' competition does not count."

"Aw, Ginny! That's always a hit!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We deserve happiness in our lives. Fred wouldn't want us to wallow in our own self pity, would he?" They were all silent, George's face turning sober in an instant. "So we should fight for our lives! It won't be _that_ bloody hard!"

"Have _you_ ever tried going out with Lavender?" Ron put in, irritated. "It's not easy!"

"Hence the reason you were hiding under the drinks table?" Percy asked, smirking.

Ron rolled his eyes as he directed his wand and sent a near-by rock flying at his brother, who ducked. "I'm sick of never having any sort of … personal space?"

"Because we all know that once Lavender gets in there, she stays there." Ginny said, sniggering and Ron shoved her backwards off her log.

"OI-!"

"_Sometimes_," Ron stressed, taking a large gulp of Firewhisky despite the stinging sensation as he swallowed. "I believe it'd be a hell of a lot easier to just find one person you get along with and stick with them for the rest of your life."

"Are you saying you want to marry Lavender?" George asked in amazement as the other brothers gaped.

"Bloody hell, no!" Ron said quickly. "But marriage does sound easier than going out with her. You're together and bam – instant partner until you die."

"That sounds horribly depressing mate." George put in.

"You had better make sure they don't have confidence issues first …" Bill muttered darkly, more to himself.

They all seemed to agree with this as they all fell into a morose silence. Ron considered what he had said to his brothers; sure he loved Lavender, enough to stay with her for three years. But his experience was a little … hampered, to say the least. It was the fact that besides Lavender, he'd never had a girlfriend in his life. He had no bloody clue what was or wasn't acceptable in a relationship! He normally would've complained about this aloud, but there was something about the nature of drinking Firewhisky alone with his brothers and sister on New Years Eve that made him keep his mouth shut and to wallow in silence.

Eventually Ginny broke the sombre mood. "My brothers, what on Earth are we doing?"

"Er, drinking away our sorrows on New Year's Eve?" George put in, obviously thinking he was being helpful. Ginny only shot him a look.

"No, I mean what're we doing with our _lives_?" She elaborated. When none of her brothers gave any dawning looks of comprehension, she sighed angrily and took another gulp of Firewhisky before continuing. "Look, we sit here on our arses, complaining that our lives are shit and that we've got nothing to live for, blah, blah, blah … but we never make any effort to _do_ something about it!"

"It's too much effort, Ginny," George replied, shrugging. "And besides … I mean, I would _love _to actually be worth something. Opening up the joke shop again and getting rich? Now _that_ would be great … but …"

George gave a small cough and none of them had to ask why his voice trailed off. George had refused to step foot in the joke shop since Fred's death.

Ginny sighed. "That's why we need goals in life! George, you _really_ want to be rich, yeah?"

"Erm, yeah …?"

"Then drink to it!" She said, pushing his bottle into his face, causing him to nearly fall over backwards. "Drink to your goals. Say by this time next year, you _will_ have opened up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and become filthy rich!"

All the brothers laughed at their sister's ideas of becoming rich within a year, but to their surprise, George repeated this goal and drained his bottle.

"I agree with her," He said to his siblings' shocked faces, shrugging again as he tossed his empty bottle aside. "We all need goals in life – it's time we started making them. Opening up the joke shop again won't be easy. But it's what I really want to do."

"Have you had too to drink George, or did you just agree with one of our sister's plans?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny had her wand out in a second and within another, a rock flew from the ground into Percy's head much like Ron's rock had.

"OUCH! Gin-"

"Perce, you're complaining that this 'Peters' got that job, even though you deserved it," Ginny carried on, Percy now in the spotlight. "You _know_ that the Senior Personal Assistant to the Minister job has your name all over it! Make it a goal."

Percy must've drunken too much as well, Ron noted as he actually considered this. After a few short moments, he held up his drink and said, "By this time next year, I _will_ have gotten that top job and Peters will be wishing he were me." before downing his own bottle.

Ron could see where this was going. He'd never fancied having goals before as he could never really stick to them back at Hogwarts and always ended up failing. The failed goals always just reminded him of how much he _could_'ve achieved. But either he really _was_ mad or the alcohol was getting to him (Ron suspected the latter), because he made the next goal, "I vow that by this time next year, I will be married to a gorgeous and amazing woman who I am yet to meet!"

"That's a big ask, mate," Charlie pointed out, laughing. "If it's that hard to find a wife, I'm sure Lavender would be perfectly happy to marry you!"

"Merlin, please don't talk about Crazy-Lavender Brown and marriage, it makes my skin crawl." George said, shuddering. Ron silently agreed with him, feeling exhilarated about his goal either way.

"Bill?" Ginny prompted after also agreeing with George's comment.

Bill looked thoughtful before raising his drink. "I know what I want. A family. By this time next year, I will have had a baby with my beautiful wife."

There came some mock 'Aw's and laughter as Bill just stuck up his middle finger at his siblings.

"So what about you, Charlie?" He asked, turning to his younger brother. Charlie thought for a moment before lifting his bottle and saying, "I make the goal that in one year I will have made a name for myself. I will be so bloody famous, _I'll_ be the one getting married, not Ron."

"Hey!"

"All right!" Ginny yelled as many more rocks were thrown about and there came cries of outrage and a lot of swearing. "We don't need any more concussions tonight!"

"Oi, what're _you_ going to achieve by this time next year?" Ron put in, glaring at his little sister. "You started this and we've all made goals except for you!"

Ginny looked faintly embarrassed, yet she still made a drama of holding her Firewhisky in the air and saying, "_My_ goal, dear brothers, is this: by this time next year, I will have found true love with a wonderful and amazing man who doesn't mind that I have red hair and probably knows a broomstick better than he does."

All five brothers were silent for a few moments, all exchanging looks. Then George snorted and they all burst out into hysterical laughter.

"It's not _that_ funny …" Ginny grumbled as Charlie fell off his log and ended up rolling around on the grass as he laughed.

"Are - are you kidding?" Percy managed to gasp. "You, Ginny Weasley, tomboy Quidditch player, are going to find _true love_? You're mad!"

"I am not," Ginny countered before sighing exasperatedly and kicking Charlie in the shoulder as he rolled at her feet. "For Merlin's sake, stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"S-sorry, Ginny," Charlie said, not making any move to get up, even though he'd stopped laughing. "But imagining you … true love … you've never cared for pansy-girl stuff like that before …"

Ginny sighed. "_You_ lot might not have noticed – I mean for Merlin's sake, you're my brothers of course you haven't – but I _am_ a woman. And all women dream of finding true love some day."

"And _you_ think you can find that?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

"Bill did," Ginny said, gesturing to their eldest brother. "If he can find love with Fleur, the vainest person alive, why can't I find love with someone?"

This seemed to stump the brothers for a bit, so Ron said nothing. Eventually after a bit of thinking, he said, "So wait … we're supposed to achieve these amazing goals … within a year?"

"Mate, like hell that'll happen," Charlie said, laughing. "How're you supposed to fall in love and get married in just one year?"

"Or have a baby?"

"Or become rich!"

"And famous, of course."

"You know what my brothers? And sister," Percy added. When no one answered he said, "Who _cares_? We have goals in life, a purpose. A completely ridiculous purpose, but still a purpose nonetheless."

"And Firewhisky!" George added, raising his own bottle as he said this.

"_And Firewhisky_!" They all yelled in varying cries. Suddenly, Ron could hear the voices of the many people back at the Burrow begin the countdown to midnight – the start of the New Year. _20, 19, 18_ …

"We can do this!" Ginny said excitedly, adding her own bottle of Firewhisky in a toast in the air. "All of us! We are Weasley's and we can do anything!" … _17, 16, 15_ …

"Six goals in one Weasley year …" Ron said, raising his own bottle.

"This should be interesting." Bill said, adding his own Firewhisky. _14, 13, 12 … _

"Yeah, I can get famous within the next twelve months, sure," Charlie said sarcastically, eyeing all his siblings' bottles held in the air. _11, 10, 9_ … "Why did I agree to this?"

"You can't go back now!" Ginny insisted. _8, 7, 6_ …

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine," Charlie said, adding his bottle into the air. _5, 4, 3_ … "To goals, Firewhisky and everything else in between."

"Hear, hear!" _2, 1_ …

_Clang_.

"_Happy New Year_!"

* * *

A/N: Hello all again! Moon is back after an incredibly long absence with _Six Goals in One Weasley Year_. Or SGIOWY for short. Long live RHr! I have always imagined a story where Ron and Hermione never knew each other and _this _came into exsistance. The concept was shamelessly stolen from the NZ TV show, _'Go Girls'_.

This is obviously the prologue and there will be a chapter for every month. I'm posting this up now because if i don't, i never will. So if the next chapter doesn't come up for a while, i'm terribly sorry. I could bore you all with a long-winded story about how stressful University is, but i won't.

Very different to GIR World, but i've missed RHr too much. I hope you all liked this prologue!

Remember that reviews are always appreciated!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	2. There's a Broken Lift

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ron, Weasley's, Hermione or chicken's crossed with cinmeras.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year

Blurb …

The Weasley Siblings are nobodies two years after the war. New Year's Eve and a lot of Firewhiskey realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married, to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU: **This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where **Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts**. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

_Chapter One: There's a Broken Lift._

_January._

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?"

Ron and his brothers all looked up from their various spots around the Burrow lounge to see their rather angry-looking sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen. None of them looked non-pulsed at all.

"Er … nothing?" George more or less asked.

"Lazing around our parents' house that we've all since moved out of?" Bill put in.

"Exactly! You're 'lazing around', doing nothing!" Ginny said, sounding increasingly irritated. Ron knew this tone and he jumped slightly when Ginny batted his feet out of the way so she could sit down on the other end of the couch. He'd learnt from experience that you don't mess with Ginny Weasley when she's pissed. "How is this helping us achieve our goals?"

The brothers continued to look non-pulsed.

"What goals?" Percy asked eventually, raising an eyebrow. Ginny only glared at him.

"The goals we all made, _Perce_," Ginny said with a hard look. "The ones that we all said we'd achieve within a year? The one's you lot obviously don't give a crap about?"

"Oh …" Ron muttered as his brothers' faces lit up as they realised what their sister was on about. "Right, yeah. Ginny, we were all drunk when we made those up. I think our only goal right now is to stay sober until next weekend."

George snickered at this, but Ginny only flicked her wand and sent a cushion flying at him, causing him to fall off the coffee table he was sitting on. "D'you guys even care about making a life for yourselves?"

"They weren't really that realistic, Ginny," Bill said, frowning. "Seriously, a baby within a year? We spent a whole year trying last time … I can't convince Fleur that – to have one within the year! She'd need to be pregnant by March at the latest!"

"Yeah, three months," George shrugged. "That's plenty of time to convince her to talk about it, persuade her to make passionate-baby-making love and create a kid. You've got nothing to worry about, mate; the baby would be gorgeous with Fleur as the mother …"

"Thanks, George. That's really helpful." Bill said sarcastically, leaning back into the armchair he sat in.

"And besides, how am I meant to become famous?" Charlie put in. "I mean, I suppose I could try and catch that wild dragon that's been burning down our forests for months back in Romania … but then I wouldn't be alive to see myself become famous …"

"Right, you need a goal that will keep you alive." Ron snickered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You need to believe in yourselves, my brothers," She said. "So c'mon! Stand up, get out there and make something happen!" As she said this, she walked around the room, shoving Ron's legs off the couch again, pulling Percy to his feet and throwing cushions at Bill, Charlie and George. All of them groaned.

"Fine, I will _attempt_ my goal," Charlie said. "But let it be known that it's _your_ conscience that will be in peril if I die, little sister."

Ginny grinned. "I accept the consequences. Anyone else?"

"Likewise: your fault." Percy said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Ginny."

"I'm never drinking again."

"That's the spirit!" Their sister said cheerfully as the various brothers finally left the Burrow lounge. Eventually it was only Ron and Ginny. He could almost tell what kind of conversation was going to come next.

"So … true love?" He asked before she could.

"So, married?" She countered. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sick of having no one," He told her, sitting back down on the couch. "Getting married just seemed like the best option to fix that. Besides," He shot Ginny a look. "Who's to say that I actually have to love her? I just need to get married! You're the one who needs to find 'true love' or whatever the crap."

Ginny folded her arms with dignity. "I can find true love. It'll be easy."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. It'll be the damn hardest thing I've done in my life. But it'll be worth it if I succeed, won't it? Besides, I don't see you jumping up at the chance to marry Lavender."

Ron's insides went cold at the thought. "Ugh. Lavender. Marriage. Don't mention those two things in the same sentence again."

Ginny frowned. "Then what the hell are you doing with her? You don't want to marry her, yet you refuse to chuck her!"

"I'm just used to Lavender," Ron tried to explain. "I know what to expect with her. Going out and trying to find someone else … seems like too much hassle when I have a perfectly good woman already."

"Minus the fact that she drives you insane."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Right."

"So basically you're saying," Ginny said. "You still want to try and achieve your goal, but you don't want to marry Lavender, your current girlfriend. But you don't want to break up with her either? How the hell does that work?"

"It doesn't," Ron said truthfully. He didn't even know what he was going to do. "I know I should probably talk to her. But hell, I wouldn't know what to say …"

Ginny smiled. "I guess we're going with the ever popular 'just wing it, mate'?"

Ron grinned back. "I think so."

* * *

Ron had only been to the Ministry a few times – Lavender worked in the International Magical Cooperation department, helping spread Wizarding news throughout the world. Merlin only knew why, considering Ron had always thought she'd do something more … creative with her life. Lavender had always liked the carefree way of doing things (though it was more often than not, the carefree way of _not _doing things) and he could never imagine Lavender sitting behind a desk all day. Nevertheless, it was her job so Ron respected that.

He wasn't sure how much longer she was going to respect him when he told her he didn't want to marry her. Or break up with her.

Ron sighed, dragging a hand through his hair as he waited for the lift up to her floor. He and Lavender were good together, he thought. Minus the fact that he spent more time hiding from her than he did actually being in her company. Most would probably say that it wasn't really a relationship, but Lavender seemed to be happy …

The lift clattered into view and Ron reluctantly stepped on. There was only one other person in the lift – a young woman with lots of frizzy brown hair, pouring over a piece of parchment and constantly glancing at her watch – along with the usual flock of memos. Ron amused himself for a moment, imagining telling Lavender through one of those memos,

_Lavender – My siblings and I all got extremely drunk on New Years and we ended up making these insane goals to achieve within a year. Mine was to get married – not that I want to marry you or anything. So we still on for Friday? Regards, Ron_.

Oh yes, she would take that very well.

He leaned against the back wall of the lift, staring at the ceiling and wishing that somehow, something would happen within the next 10 seconds that would stall him reaching Lavender's office. He was just considering asking the boys down at Magical Maintenance to start a thunderstorm all through Level Three when several things happened at once: there came a loud _bang_, the lift stopped abruptly to a halt as smoke started pouring in through the ceiling, battering the memos and the woman with the parchment shrieked and nearly fell over.

Ron himself had only stayed upright as he was hanging onto the handrail behind him. Coughing and waving his arms through the smoke, he could make out something red flash through the vents above them.

"Wh-what the h-hell?!" He managed to choke. There came another loud _bang _from above them and he was just starting to panic when all the smoke suddenly disappeared. Momentarily stunned, Ron tried to cough the smoke out of his lungs as he glanced around long enough to notice that the woman had taken out her wand and had obviously vanished the smoke.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, her eyes streaming. Ron only shook his head.

"Where abouts are we?" He asked. The woman glanced around and pointed out the dial above the doors.

"We're near Level Four, my level." She answered, looking panicked as she glanced at her watch again. Ron glanced up through the vents and saw more red and something that looked a lot like _fire_ … there was a _crash _and that's when he heard the voices,

_Mate, just grab it …! Shit, that looks bad … It's coming at me-! … Bugger this I'm not having my eyebrows singed off … SHIT! _

Ron winced as the last curse was obviously yelled simultaneously to another loud bang. "My guess is that those fire-breathing chickens crossed with chimeras have gotten out …" He said as the woman also listened to the pained yells of the men above them. "… I'm not sure if we're getting out any time soon …"

The woman groaned. "This is madness," She said, clearly irritated as she glanced around the lift. "For Merlin's sake, aren't there supposed to be phones in lifts for situations like these?"

"Phones … pardon _what_?" Ron asked, bewildered. The woman ceased her search, obviously declaring it a lost cause.

"A telephone, it's … oh never mind, I'm muggle-born – my name's Hermione, pleased to meet you." She finished with mock cheerfulness, offering her hand. Ron took it with a smile.

"I'm Ron, it's nice to meet you too," Ron said, noting how Hermione could not keep still. "D'you happen to be late for something?"

"Unfortunately, yes. A job interview," She explained, looking at her watch again. "Which happens to start in two minutes … it was a miracle I even got the interview; it'll be bloody _amazing_ miracle if I get out of this one …"

"I'm sorry this isn't great for you," Ron said, lowering himself to the floor as the men from the Control of Magical Creatures continued the battle above them. "But to be honest, I was hoping for a miracle like this. I was on my way to tell my girlfriend that I don't want to marry her."

He hadn't meant to say that to a complete stranger, but he was going to be stuck with this girl for a few hours, at least from what it sounded like above them. Hermione gave a small smile and sat down next to him, leaning against the back wall. Her frizzy brown hair seemed to be her dominating feature, but Ron noticed she also had brown eyes and happened to be quite pretty, if you looked past all the hair. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't really place where she was from.

"I'd face a mad boyfriend of mine any day than miss this," She said, dropping her paper to the floor in front of her. "Not a lot of places have been that keen to offer me a place at all. Judging from the fact that you know my name, I'm guessing you know who I am by now and why this is."

Ron blinked at the assumption. "Er … to be honest, you look familiar, but I can't remember where you're from … were you in my year at Hogwarts or something?"

Hermione looked faintly amused. "I'm Hermione _Granger_. My best friend is Harry Potter. Recognise me now?"

It took all he had not to gasp – of course he knew her _now_! Her face had been blasted on every paper in England, along with the bigger picture of Harry Potter two years ago. She had helped the Chosen One save the bloody world and she _had_ been in his year at Hogwarts, his very class in fact. They had never really talked before, though; Ron had always sat next to his good friend, Neville Longbottom at the back of every classroom.

"Of … of course …" Was what he said, leaning his head back against the wall of the lift. "We were in the same class … I fought in the same battle as you …"

Hermione flinched slightly at the mention of the battle, something Ron also never cared to remember much, but it came to him at that point. In fact, he had saved her once … Harry Potter had been no where in sight, yet that Malfoy git from Slytherin whom he'd never particularly liked had been willing to convince a Death Eater that he was on their team and to kill Hermione if he liked … Ron had punched Malfoy, stunned the Death Eater and caught Hermione before she tripped down the Marble Staircase …

"So you see," Hermione continued as he remembered all this. "People are more than willing to give Harry any job he wants … of course he's with the aurors now, but I'm pretty sure they'd give him Minister for Magic if he wanted it. As for me … I'm just the famous sidekick. Harry deserves those jobs, but no one wants to be the ones accused of giving me a job just because I happen to be on speaking terms with Harry Potter."

Ron had heard of this before in the newspapers, of the injustice of it all. Many battle hero's had had difficulty finding jobs due to their close friendship with Harry Potter, mainly due to Rita Skeeter publishing some mad story about how Harry was a money-flaunter and all those who followed him were galleon-diggers. Ron didn't have anything to worry about as he was working at George's shop as a result of a lack of skills to get jobs elsewhere. But from what he remembered, Hermione had been the brightest witch of their year back at Hogwarts – she should've had the best job in the Ministry …

"That's extremely unfair," Ron said. "You were brilliant at tests and everything."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "Thanks," She answered before looking at her watch again and sighing. "Well, the interview was meant to start five minutes ago. Oh bugger it, I don't really care anymore. It was a shit job anyway."

"That's the idea," Ron said, grinning. This girl was a lot funnier than he originally thought. "But any place in this Ministry would be bloody lucky to have you."

"Again, thanks." Hermione answered. They both then listened to the battle raging above them, of one of the men calling for help and another yelling, '_Merlin's Pants, there's three of them_!'

"I think they may be up shit creek without a paddle."

"I think you may be right. Something's telling me that we may be stuck for a while," Hermione said. Ron snickered; he found he didn't really mind having to be stuck for a while. Hermione was interesting company, her sarcastic humour very refreshing from the crass and blunt humour he usually received from his brothers. "So," She said, turning to face him with a smile. "Tell me about this mad girlfriend of yours."

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's not mad. She's more … well, it's hard to explain what she's like. You'll remember her – Lavender Brown?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That girl in my dormitory who 'borrowed' all of my quills but never gave any back?"

"Erm, yes that's probably the one," Ron cringed slightly. "I guess you two didn't get along that well?"

"Get _along_?" Hermione gave a laugh. "We'd have to talk to each other in order to try and get along! For the most part, she completely ignored me. Except when she was 'borrowing' my quills or trying to get the answers to the homework she forgot to do. How in the world did you end up with her?"

"Sometimes, I don't know myself," Ron thought back to the day he had bumped into her, about a month after the battle. "We saw each other, started talking and before I knew it, she had asked me out. We were together for a bit in Sixth Year, and I've … well, I've never been known for being the _ladies man_, and a girl actually fancied me, so …"

"So you decided any girl was better than no girl?" Hermione asked. Ron snorted with laughter. Hermione sighed. "Well you're better than me," She said. "I seem to only go after Quidditch players … maybe it's the muscles, I don't know …"

"Quidditch players? Anyone famous?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hermione smirked at him. "Victor Krum?"

Ron thought the bottom of his mouth may have fallen off. "Victor _Krum_? The Bulgarian seeker? You've gone out with _him_?" He asked in amazement.

"During the Triwizard Tournament, remember?" Hermione asked. "I went to the Yule Ball with him."

"Good Merlin …" Ron remembered now. He remembered the Ball – he'd hated it, but he never would've guess that the gorgeous girl that went with Krum was _Hermione_ … "That was _you_?"

"Amazing what hair potions can do, right?"

"Right …" Ron didn't think he could handle any more reminiscing. He was starting to remember much more than he did before meeting Hermione. "You looked-" His comment was cut off however, by a triumphant shout from above them, _I've got it_!

"Hopefully that means we can get out of here!" Hermione said cheerfully, glancing at her watch. Her face fell. "Well, I'm officially thirty six minutes late for my interview. I guess I'm back to making tea."

"Tea?" Ron asked as they stood up. The wizards in the roof were shouting down, apologising to whoever was in the lift for the holdup.

"I work at a café in Diagon Alley," Hermione answered. "_Rosie's_ – it's on a corner of a side street, just past Flourish and Blots. You should come visit me – I get awfully bored when there are no customers to serve."

"I – ok." Ron said, smiling. The Lift finally started moving again.

When they reached Hermione's floor and the doors clattered open, Ron had a thought. "Hermione – you do realise that we could have simply apparated out of there the entire time?"

Hermione's eyes went wide before she smacked her forehead with her palm. "Merlin's pants, you're right! How did I forget magic as simple as that? I guess we were both distracted …" She added, glancing back at the lift. There were black burn marks all around the doors to the lifts and Ron could hear the wizards who had tried to capture the chickens/chimeras complaining and swearing a corridor beyond.

However Ron didn't think it was the chicken/chimera that had been distracting.

* * *

"Holy shit, what died in here?"

Charlie's exclamation echoed throughout the abandoned store as George pulled a sheet off the front counter. He, Charlie and Bill all ended up choking on the tonnes of dust that billowed up. "Scorgify!" Bill coughed out and the dust vanished.

"Thanks," George said, peering around the counter. Charlie wasn't exactly sure what he was looking out for, but in Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, he guessed it could be anything.

"Maybe the Pygmy Puffs have been breeding …" Bill suggested, the dust making crunching sounds as he stepped through it.

"I am not cleaning this place up if it's possible I will come across thousands of those things," Charlie said in disgust. "I already have to live with Arnold sneaking into my bed every other night. And he belongs to Ginny, not me."

"Don't worry, she said she would look after them when I closed up the shop," George answered. "Dunno what she did with them, but considering our sister, it could've been anything …"

"Why do we ever listen to her?" Charlie mused as they each started unpacking boxes from the shelves.

"She _is _the reason we're here in the first place," Bill agreed, shoving open a box and vanishing the dust before he could choke on it again. "It feels odd … being back here. It's like …"

"You can feel him?" Charlie asked. Bill glanced over at George's back, visible from over the front counter.

"Yeah." He said.

Charlie sighed. He felt it too. It had been over a year since Fred had died and George still shut down anything to do with him. Of course since Fred was half his life, it meant George had practically shut down himself. Things should have gotten easier over time, but … even though it had been over a year, nearly two in fact, they were facing the shop before any of them were ready to admit they even missed him, thanks to Ginny and her stupid goals.

"At least George has a way of making himself rich," Charlie said. "And you have Fleur at least. What do I have?"

"A family, Charlie," Bill reminded him. "Who would do anything for you. Remember that, please? Before you go charging off, trying to become famous."

"When do I ever go charging off?" Charlie grumbled, accepting the box Bill had handed him. Setting it down, he started unpacking whatever was in there.

Bill snorted, unpacking his own box. "Please, your middle name should be 'charging off'! You went charging off to Hogwarts – the year _I_ was meant to go. It took us nearly a week to find you! You went charging off to Romania to wrestle with dragons. You went charging off to join the order. You went charging off into battle. You went-"

"All right, I get it," Charlie cut his brother off. "I 'charge off'. But this is something I _need_ to charge off for. How do I become famous if I don't do something stupid?"

"I don't know, write a book!" Bill said, sounding alarmed. "_Please _don't do something stupid – I was only joking about wrestling dragons!"

Charlie grinned. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"_Charlie_!"

"Joking!" He said, as Bill punched him on the shoulder. "Besides, your goal is just as impossible. I thought you and Fleur and given up trying to have a child?"

"Well, _she_ has," Bill looked saddened. "I'll have to convince her somehow … I don't know how to do it, Charlie. I just can't argue with her …" He glanced over at George again. "At least George has a way."

They remained silent for a while and Charlie knew that they were both thinking the same thing. "Will he be able to handle opening the shop again? I know it's been about a year and a half now, but still …"

"I really don't know, Charlie. I really don't know."

* * *

Percy sighed as he practically fell into a cosy chair at the café. He didn't normally go to _Rosie's _– he found the tea a bit too strong – but it was pouring outside and he _really _needed a hot drink.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice and he looked up wearily. The girl serving him seemed to be staring at him intently.

"Can I help _you_?" Percy asked her, noting she hadn't even tapped the quick quotes quill to start writing his order. The girl shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry," She said. "It's just … you're Percy Weasley, aren't you? Ron's brother?"

"I am," Percy answered. He didn't recognise the brown-haired girl and he was surprised she recognised him – he had gone straight from work to helping George sort through the load of crap that had taken up residence in the shop. He was completely covered in dust. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"My name's Hermione Granger," The girl said. "I was in Ron's year at Hogwarts and I think you were Prefect my First Year."

"Oh, you're the marvellous Granger?" Percy asked in amazement. He'd heard the name countless of times throughout the Ministry. Not only did she aid Harry Potter in defeating You-Know-Who, but she was apparently an extremely gifted witch. "Practically everyone at the Ministry raves about you! What are you doing working in a café?"

Hermione blushed slightly and tapped the quill to life. "I've depended on Harry most of my life in the Wizarding World and when I couldn't afford the tuition fees for the Magical Creatures department, I wanted to earn the money myself. Would you like to order anything?"

Percy was surprised at Hermione's answer, but ordered a tea and a muffin.

Percy hadn't personally known the girl at Hogwarts. Ron would have a better chance at knowing her than he did but he wasn't even sure if Ron had said more than two words to the girl before. Everyone at the Ministry knew how bright she was; he found it amazing that she was working _here_ of all places. He watched Hermione take his order back to the counter and converse with the pretty, dark-haired woman who was apparently in charge of the making of the drinks. Wands flew, hot water poured and Percy had his muffin and tea in record time.

"Here you are." Hermione said cheerfully, handing him his order. Percy thanked her and she made to turn back to the counter when he had an idea.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning back around.

"You seriously want a job at the Ministry?"

Hermione gave him a look. "What did you have in mind?"

Percy didn't know if he should mention the long, chaotic story that was the goals he and his brothers had made so he simply said, "The top job for me is open right now – senior personal assistant to the Minister," He explained. "And I could recommend you to Shacklebolt myself to have my current job – Junior Assistant. It's not in the Magical Creatures department, but it's a good way to start making contacts, to get in there."

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite him. "But why would you offer up _your _job?" She asked.

"Well, that's when I become selfish," Percy admitted. "If you're perfect for my job, then the Minister needs to put me somewhere – and the top job is the next place up for me …"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but Percy could see a smile. "So you want to partially use me to get a promotion?"

"Partially," Percy said, wincing at the thought of what his mother would say to him. "But it would be beneficial for you as well. For some of these jobs you _need _to claw your way in, or you'll just get spat out. It can be pretty cruel."

"I never would have guessed," Hermione said, grinning. "Percy Weasley is a sneaky, manipulative little wizard. At Hogwarts I thought you were a bit of a stick in the mud."

Percy grinned back. "My brothers greatly underestimate me."

"I think you might have a deal, Percy," Hermione said. "Come here tomorrow and we can sort something out."

"_Hermione_!" The woman behind the counter yelled. "You're working, remember?"

"Sorry, Audrey!" Hermione yelled back, standing up quickly. The woman laughed at Hermione's stricken face.

"It's all right, love." She said back, smiling.

Hermione made to leave, but she turned to face him. "We're making that deal," She told him. "Come in tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes." Was all he said. He liked that girl – he wondered why Ron had never talked to her. That brother of his could've used someone like her in his life.

* * *

"I never asked you two weeks ago - how did talking to Lavender go?" Ginny asked Ron, directing her plate over to the kitchen table with her wand. Sunday Night Dinner's at the Burrow had become something of a tradition and any tradition that contained food was eagerly upheld with the Weasley brothers.

Ron shook his head as he sat down next to her. "I didn't, Ginny." He said.

"_What_?" She said, wide-eyed. "But you went to the Ministry and everything … I made sure you went myself."

"Well, there was a broken lift," Ron tried to explain. Or well, he wasn't sure if the fact that Ron had spent more time thinking about Hermione than Lavender herself this past month could _ever_ be explained. "Some creature on fire or another made it break down between floors and I was stuck in it for half an hour or so."

"Trust Ron to break the lift." George snorted into his mashed potatoes. Mrs Weasley whacked him on the back of the head as she followed her sons to the table.

"Don't make fun of your bother," She warned. "Listen to him. Continue your story of breaking the lift, Ron."

"Er, all right," Ron said. He saw Bill and Charlie exchange looks. "Someone was stuck in the lift with me … Hermione Granger?"

If Ron's family wasn't shocked before, they were shocked now.

"Granger?" Bill repeated.

"As in Harry Potter's friend?" Ginny asked. "Wasn't she in the year above me at Hogwarts? Your year?"

"She was," Ron said. "And … well, I'd never really talked to her before but I have to say, it was nothing like talking to Lavender. Lavender's … erm, nice-"

"Nice to snog, you mean." George muttered and this time both Mrs Weasley and Ginny whacked him.

"-But Hermione was …" _What? Incredible? Amazing? _Ron knew neither of those words would make this all right. "… Interesting."

"And Merlin forbid Ron should go after an interesting girl," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "It's a miracle you found Lavender!"

"I'm _not _going after-" Ron began.

"I met Hermione," Percy said suddenly, causing all of the siblings to glance at him. "About a week ago – she was working at that café in Diagon Alley, _Rosie's_?" Ron recognised the place Hermione had mentioned. "I-" He cut himself off. "I … got to talk to her. She seemed nice."

Ron exchanged a look with his sister as they both clearly realised that Percy was up to something (which was a statement that was rarely used). But then, their goals seemed to have turned them all into complete nutcases. "You met Hermione?" Ron repeated, amazed.

"I did," Percy said, smiling. "She's a sharp girl, that one. I wouldn't mind going back to see her."

"I think that's partly because you were busy eyeing the witch behind the counter last time you practically dragged me there …" George said, earning another whack, this time from Percy. "OI! Stop hitting me!"

"I really don't want to know what all this is about," Mrs Weasley said, sighing as she stood up. "Your father will be home from work soon and I think I'll wait for him outside. George, no more offensive comments. Ginny, don't you dare even think about throwing some of those potatoes at your brother-"

"Which one?" Ginny said, sniggering.

"Any of them," Mrs Weasley shot her a look. "Ron, try not to get on the bad side of this Hermione girl, she sounds like a keeper and Bill, Charlie-" The two glanced up, looking almost guilty. Their mother had the ability to make them feel guilty, even when they hadn't done anything. "-please make sure your bothers and sister don't do anything that will land them in Azkaban. I love you all!" And she left the kitchen.

"It's scary how she does that." Charlie noted.

"Are we going to tell Mum and Dad about our goals?" Percy asked. Ron and his brothers all turned to their sister, who seemed to be the Mistress in charge of this whole fiasco-waiting-to-happen.

"No," She said, shaking her head. "Mum will fuss and Dad will try to help. Besides-" She gave Ron a look he knew well – a sneaky, kind of scary look. "-I think we've done pretty well on our own so far. Haven't we Ron?"

Ron's eyes went wide. "I – I am _not_ going to marry _Hermione_!"

"Of course not," Ginny said, leaning back on her chair. "My brothers, the goals have begun."

* * *

A/N: And that was January. There's a lot more Weasley to come! I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner, but like i said, i won't be able to update this every week like i've done for my previous stories. I would love to, but i seriously don't have the time for it now that i'm at Uni.

So i hope you all liked it! Thank you for the reviews so far, they are seriously appreciated!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	3. There's a Coincidence

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, Quidditch, dragons or the Weasley siblings.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley Siblings are nobodies two years after the war. A drunken night realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married, to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU: **This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where **Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts**. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Two: There's a Coincidence.

_February. _

The Holyhead Harpie's training stadium was simply amazing. Ginny felt her mouth fall open in shock as she stared at the sheer amount of _space_. Never before had she had the opportunity to fly the full speed of her broom in a stadium without fear of crashing into the stands.

She couldn't believe she was actually here! She had been on the Harpie's Practise Squad ever since she left school and had constantly worried about whether she would ever make it onto the actual team. Gwenog Jones had been considering her for the past year. Those who make the Practise Squad are put onto the Reserve Team. Those who don't get cut.

Somehow, Ginny had managed to bypass the Reserve's and go straight to the team. Something about one of the Chaser's last leg had been finally amputated and the reserve Chaser was 'incapacitated' (though for some reason she had the sneaking suspicion that that had to do with George in some way). Ginny was the next in line, so she got it. She was starting late, the Quidditch season having already begun and all the girls on the team would already know and fly well with each other. Nevertheless, she had made it to her dream job and she couldn't wait for it.

Grinning, she kicked off from the ground immediately, her new Harpie's robes flapping behind her. Ginny loved to fly and she was good at it, despite her brothers refusing to let her play with them in her youth. They didn't know it, but she had taken to breaking into the broom shed and practising by herself.

"Morning, Newbie," Came a voice from behind her. Ginny halted and turned to see one of her new team mates and beater, Gelsi raising an eyebrow at her. "I see you've already gotten yourself acquainted with the pitch. First practise, and she's already flying like she owns the place!"

Ginny hadn't felt at all nervous about her first ever official Quidditch training session up until that point. Ginny hardily ever felt unnerved and she found herself uncomfortable to realise that she felt intimidated by this girl.

Gelsi smiled at her, however. "Relax, I'm only joking. Though be prepared for some comments thrown at you by the other girls. Specially the Reserve Team; those girls are seriously pissed."

"I guess I sort of expected that," Ginny said, steering her broom so they flew side by side. "I am a bit young to be on the team than normal."

Gelsi laughed. "A bit? You're the youngest player we've had in ages! You're only, what? 18? 19?"

"I'll be 19 in August, yeah," Ginny said. "I was on the practise squad for a bit once I finished school. Somehow managed to bypass the reserve team."

"And now you're here," Gelsi said with a shake of her head. "You must be amazing! Rising star you are, just you wait. First game and little kids will be wanting your autograph."

Ginny couldn't imagine – perhaps _she _should've made the 'get famous' goal, rather than Charlie. As they cruised Ginny watched the older girl fly, so naturally, it was as if Gelsi should never touch the ground again. Ginny gaped as Gelsi let go of the broom entirely to adjust the band holding back her short black hair, steering the broom with her knees alone. It was a skill Ginny was envious of as she was yet to master it (though her last attempt was slightly hampered due to Ron flying into her).

"You must've been flying for ages," Ginny said. "You're really good at this."

Gelsi smiled. "Thanks. I grew up in a Quidditch oriented family. I've been flying since before I could walk."

"I wish I could've," Ginny said. "I had six brothers growing up and none of them would let me play with them."

"You sure showed them then," Gelsi told her as Gwenog Jones, captain and Ginny's childhood hero came striding out onto the pitch with the other girls, who soon took to the air. "I bet they're annoyed now that they have to support an all-girls team."

"On the contrary," Ginny said. "All they could think about was the amount of girls I could introduce them to."

Gelsi laughed. "I might take up that offer. Your brothers sound like a bunch of laughs!"

"Oh they're more than just a bunch …" Ginny muttered under her breath and Gwenog called them all to the ground. The other girls had started warming up around the pitch with her and Gelsi and Ginny knew she was right to heed Gelsi's warnings about animosity from the others – a few glared while one girl with a long, brown ponytail scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ginny had worshiped Gwenog Jones ever since she was eight and her father took her to her first ever Quidditch game. The Harpies had faced off against the Chudley Canons. It wasn't surprising that the Harpies won (much to Ron's displeasure) but Ginny had loved the match and the amazing beater that was Gwenog Jones. When Ginny had been offered a trial for a placement on the practise squad, she'd nearly fainted with shock, only being a few weeks out of school.

"Morning ladies." Gwenog said but the girls all grumbled and moaned in response.

"Quit the pleasantries, it's six o'clock in the bloody morning." Garnet, one of the chasers muttered. Georgiana, the third chaser snickered at her comment.

"Fine, I know we're all tired, but after our last match we need the practise." Gwenog said, sternly.

"Uh, Gwenog, we won that match …" Gillian, the keeper, put in.

"By ten points! We need to be at the top of our game. No more losing to boys," Gweong added and all the girls exchanged agreeing looks at this. "We all know what it's like later on in the year. Sometimes, we'll be here five o'clock."

Most of the girls moaned, but the girl with the long, brown ponytail said, "Not all of us know what it's like …" She eyed Ginny, as if seizing her up.

"You're right, Giselle," Gwenog said. "Everyone, this is Ginny, your new chaser. I know we all miss Gemma, but after losing her second leg I think we all knew she was close to retiring. Someone had to replace her and all of our reserves were either at a wedding, in Germany or unable to move. And Ginny is bloody good, our best practise member, so I don't want to hear any shit about her being young or a newbie."

The girls starting muttering at this and Ginny waved apprehensively at them. She didn't know what to make of them – none seemed to particularly hate her, but they all carried particularly heavy brooms and Gelsi even had a beater's bat …

That was when Ginny noticed who else had come onto the pitch with them. A photographer, carrying a large camera and polishing the lens with a dirty cloth, along with someone who was clearly a journalist, quill at the ready. She was slightly confused – at the beginning of a new season, a Quidditch correspondent would normally write up profiles of the players, but they didn't usually write up anything this late in the season. Why they were here _now_ was anyone's guess.

The other girls all began whispering at the sight of them, obviously having never come across this situation before. Gwenog noticed this. "Yes, and as you are all aware, we have a few guests over-seeing our training session today."

"We won't be your way," The Journalist told the team. "Besides, I can't lay one hand on a broom before I've fallen off of it."

"They've actually come to cover a competition winner," Gwenog said, rolling her eyes. "We all knew that there was that competition in _Which Broomstick_? and I know all they were meant to win were free tickets to our next game … but hey, why not grant a war hero the whole cake? Girls, joining you today will be none other than Harry Potter." Gwenog said this all in a slight mocking tone, clearly irritated that her training session would be disrupted.

Ginny nearly gasped at the name, but managed not to at the last second as Harry himself appeared from the changing rooms, wearing tracksuit pants and a t-shirt – carrying a Firebolt, no less.

"Holy shit, she wasn't joking …" Georgiana muttered to Garnet.

"He's actually going to be flying with us?" Gelsi agreed with shock.

"Good morning," Harry said, appearing slightly embarrassed. "I'm _really_ sorry to invade in on your training like this-"

"It's all right, Mr Potter," Gwenog said, giving a mischievous grin. "As a hero you might get perks, but I swear I'll train you just as hard as the girls here."

Harry grinned right back. "I haven't properly flown since I was sixteen. I reckon I'm in need of a work out. Give me all you girls have got."

"Right then – everyone in the air!" Gwenog blew a whistle hanging around her neck. "I want 20 laps of the pitch to start with! Then I'm releasing the bludgers!"

Ginny shakily climbed onto her broom and kicked off. Harry Potter was _here_, rising into the air with them, flying with them! He had been her bloody idol ever since she'd first heard his story! As a little kid she'd practically worshiped him and now she was flying alongside him! Which reminded her that she should probably watch what she was doing-

"Oi!" Their seeker, Giselle, the girl with the ponytail, cried as Ginny nearly rammed her. "Look out where you're going – you're going to crash head-on if you don't watch yourself."

"Sorry." Ginny told her, hanging back until Giselle sped off. Ginny tried to concentrate on the laps, but as each one went by, she could only wonder where exactly Harry was around the pitch.

Gelsi caught up with her on the 18th lap. "You done eyeing up Harry Potter yet?"

"What?" Ginny snapped her head round to stare at her. "I'm not …"

Gelsi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh all right, he's only been my hero since I was about six," Ginny admitted. "I would've given _anything _to meet him."

"You and the rest of the girls on this team," Gelsi said, nodding towards Gillian and Georgiana who were spinning and looping in the air, with Harry conveniently flying behind them. "They've always been bloody show-offs, but this is madness."

"Oh?" Ginny said as they began their 19th lap. "And you performing twists and twirls before weren't for his benefit?"

"Ok, so I admit I'm a bit of a fan too," Gelsi smiled. She swung her beaters bat up and into the air in front of her, spinning and looping on her broom before catching the bat again. "I didn't just learn these tricks for matches. All wizards love a girl who knows brooms."

"You'll have to teach me that one day." Ginny told her, eyes widening at the trick.

"Oh I've tried with the others," Gelsi said. "Even Gwenog couldn't do it, and she's the damn best Quiditch player I've ever seen."

"You've never seen me play then." Ginny said, zooming around the older girl and Gelsi gave a laugh.

"Aha, you think you have skills on a broom," Gelsi said, hurrying to catch up with her. "Fine. I accept your challenge, Miss Weasley. Welcome to the team!"

Ginny heard Gwenog yell, "20th lap, I'm releasing the bludgers!" but she didn't listen to it. She concentrated on flying, grateful that at least one person on the team seemed to have accepted her. She'd almost forgotten Harry Potter was there, the photographer below snapping picture after picture.

Ginny flew among her new team mates, gauging how each flew, particularly her fellow chasers, Georgiana and Garnet. She tried to figure out the best ways to pass to suit their techniques. Just from watching them, she found Garnet a very straightforward flyer, preferring to just plough through anything in her way whereas Georgiana was very light and could flit away from bludgers and other players in an instant. Submerged in her thoughts, Ginny didn't notice the bludger heading for her nose, or Harry Potter flying almost underneath her until Gelsi yelled, "GINNY!"

She glanced up just in time to see the bludger hurtling towards her. Using a roll technique, she avoided it but it threw her off-balance and she slipped off her broom – smack into Harry. He gave a yell and they both tumbled to the ground, thankfully only eight feet away.

"OUCH!" Ginny yelled as she hit the ground, half landing on Harry as she jarred her wrist. She lay still for a few seconds as the wind was knocked out of her, gasping for breath before she found the will to move. Rolling onto her back, she saw Harry lying on his broom next to her. The rest of her teammates starting circling back and yelling down, asking if she was ok. Glancing over, she had just enough time to notice that Harry hadn't moved when her broom came hurtling from the air and thunked straight into the ground centimetres away from her's and Harry's heads.

It stood quivering slightly as Gwenog hurried over, followed by the photographer and journalist.

"Ginny! Mr Potter! Are you all right?" She said, crouching down next to them, shoving the broomstick out of the way. Ginny nodded, her head slightly dazed as she tried to sit up.

"Is Harry all right?" She asked. He still hadn't moved.

Dread filled her as the photographer snapped pictures. Humiliation at what had just happened filled her as she relived her spectacular fall in her head – on her first training session too! And to top it off, Harry-

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth. "_Oh my God, I've killed Harry Potter_!"

* * *

Ron was going to kill George.

Working with his brother had its good points in various ways, the main being he got a lot of say in the products George tested and developed. For the past one and a half years, Ron had worked with George, testing new products, creating new ideas, and trying to find money to open the shop again. Every time they got close, there always seemed to be some reason not to go through with it. And any other time when Ron had suggested that they actually open the shop for real, George had shut him down with a blatant _no_.

So working with his brother also came with many bad points. But by far the worse of it was that he had to cater to his brothers' every command.

That was why Ron found himself wandering the shelves of Flourish and Blotts one dreary and rainy afternoon, mid-February. George was in need of a book named, _Magical Properties in Balloons and Other Rubber Objects_ so Merlin knew what kind of product he was planning to make. Ron tried to avoid bookstores if he could help it; he'd never been one for recreational reading and the text books and large scrolls that were found at the back of the shop always reminded him of homework.

_How the hell am I meant to find this book_? Ron thought, glancing around. This store was huge and as far as he could tell, he was somewhere in a magical creature section.

Bending down, he read some of the titles on the bottom-most shelf. Running a finger along the titles, he started backwards, trying in vain to find George's bloody book. It wasn't until he felt himself crash straight into someone when he stood up to hear a shriek and a loud thump.

Spinning around, he was shocked to see Hermione Granger lying in a heap on the floor before him, surrounded by books.

"Merlin's pants, I'm so sorry!" He said frantically, feeling his ears glow red. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry-"

"I'm all – Ron?" Hermione smiled and accepted his hand upright.

"Yeah – Hermione, hi," Ron felt like an idiot. To try and make up for knocking her to the ground (with his _arse_, no less) he pulled out his wand and accio-ed all her books into his arms. "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to – er, bump into you like that – here's your books-" He held them out for her.

"Oh Ron, it's fine," Hermione said, almost laughing as she accepted the books gratefully. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I was practically asking for it. Either way, it's good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too," Ron said, ears still red. He had been thinking about this woman a rather unhealthy amount the past month or so and then to completely arse her in a bookshop … he wasn't sure if he was thrilled or mortified. "At least we're not in a broken lift this time."

"That is true," Hermione said, smiling and hoisting her books up into a better position. "I was here spending some well earned Christmas money from my parents," She gestured to the books. "What were you doing?" She asked, eyeing the bottom shelf where Ron had been searching.

"Oh," Ron glanced down also, ears going red again. "I was trying to find some book my brother wants for his shop."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded. "Oh George Weasley, of course! He and Fred were complete menaces at Hogwarts! Oh … Merlin, sorry-"

"It's fine," Ron said, waving off her apology. "It'll have been two years in May. We all try to think of Fred in his glory days."

"That's pretty brave of you all," Hermione told him. "You look a little lost … can I help you find your book?"

"Uh …" Ron remembered the title but then figured Hermione had probably heard weirder things. "It's called _Magical Properties in Balloons and Other Rubber Objects_, if you can believe that."

Hermione looked slightly alarmed. "What on earth do you make in that shop?"

"Trust me, at some points even _I_ don't want to know." Ron said.

"Goodness, I miss that shop. Let's find that book."

It didn't take long to find it, seeing as Hermione knew her way around the shop like Ron knew Honeydukes. Nearly all the staff knew her by name and Ron sniggered slightly when they stopped to suggest books for her. By the time they got back to Diagon Alley, the magical balloon book gratefully in his hands, Hermione had purchased an extra book.

"You're quite the popular in there." Ron noted.

Hermione laughed. "I admit it, I go there way too often."

"You could teach me a thing or two."

"Something I noticed," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Now we just need to find Harry …"

Ron blanched. "Harry?"

Hermione turned to face him. "Oh right, sorry – Harry was with me, but he knows how long I can spend in a bookshop, so he went for an ice-cream. He's just been up in Holyhead most of the day; won some Quidditch competition or another. I don't really know what it was all about, Quidditch is pretty beyond me."

Ron didn't know what was more shocking – the fact that Harry Potter was right here, somewhere in this street, or the fact that Hermione knew next to nothing about Quidditch. "But Quidditch is the best sport in the world!" He exclaimed as they continued down Diagon Alley, towards George's shop and Florean Fortescue's (eventually reopened after Florean's abduction during the war, now being run by his son).

"Oh the rules are far too complex for a muggle-born like me," Hermione said, laughing. "The first game I saw at Hogwarts I thought was absolutely terrifying – mind that might have had something to do with the fact that Harry nearly choked on that snitch …"

Ron remembered that game; he, Seamus and Dean had made bets on how long it would take Harry to catch the snitch. Ron had bet within an hour, whereas Seamus had bet over three. Ron had won.

"There he is!" Hermione's voice chimed in and Ron spotted the recognisable untidy black hair from the newspapers. "Harry, over here!"

Harry turned with his half-eaten ice cream. "Oh hey, Hermione," He said, standing. "I was worried for a minute there, you've been gone for ages – I had to wonder if you'd somehow been eaten alive or something."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Hermione said. She reached up and pulled Ron into view from where he'd been hiding slightly behind her. "I ran into Ron – Weasley, from our year at Hogwarts?"

Harry's face filled with recognition. "Of course!" He exclaimed, offering his hand and Ron shook it. "You were in my dormitory – how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," Ron said, grinning. He remembered Harry's easy-going nature from school. "I've just been – holy shit is that a _Firebolt_?" He cut himself off when he noticed the magnificent broom propped up against the table next to Harry.

He glanced down and shrugged. "Oh yeah, my Godfather gave it to me years ago. It's pretty old now. I had to go to a Quidditch training session this morning."

"That's the one with the Harpies?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him at the round table. She gestured and Ron sat down too. "How did that go?"

"Amazing!" Harry said in awe. "It was actually rather embarrassing at first. I would've been fine with the tickets, I only entered that competition for something to do but when they realised who won they started throwing all these things at me, I couldn't say no … anyway, it was brilliant, those girls are _amazing_ on brooms!"

"Wait, the Holyhead Harpies, did you say?" Ron cut in.

"Yeah, with Gwenog Jones?"

Ron snorted with laughter. "My sister just made it on to that team! She's been on the practise squad for about a year and she was afraid they'd cut her when they put her on as a chaser. Completely skipped the reserve team, she's been raving on about it for weeks. Today was her first session."

"That's brilliant," Harry said, smiling. "There was another who had her first session today. In fact, she accidentally fell off her broom and ploughed right into me. I was practically knocked out cold for a few minutes at least…"

Hermione only shook her head at this while Ron laughed. "I told you Quidditch was a dangerous game …" She said.

"It's fine Hermione," Harry told her. "So which one is your sister?"

"It probably would've been the one on the verge of hyperventilating the whole time, she practically worships you-"

"RON!"

Ron jumped as his sister suddenly leapt into view. "Holy – buggering Merlin, don't do that, Ginny!"

Ginny seemed to appear from no where, grinning. Harry and Hermione looked surprised and Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. Ron knew it was no coincidence that she arrived _now_, of all times.

"Hi," She said. Offering her hand to Hermione. "You're the famous Hermione Granger I've been hearing so much about from Ron. Harry, hi! I didn't know you knew Ron …?"

"You call that subtle?" Ron hissed under his breath. Ginny shot him a look but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Oh yes, well we knew each other during Hogwarts," Harry answered her while Hermione accepted Ginny's hand shake. "Of course, _you're _his sister! I should've made the connection, with hair as red as yours … how's the head?" He asked with a slight smile.

Ginny somehow managed to blush almost the same colour as her hair. Ron suddenly clicked. "Oh Lord … Ginny, _you _were the one who nearly killed Harry during training this morning? Trust you-"

He cut himself off as Ginny kicked him. Hermione snickered as Harry laughed.

"It's fine, I forgive you," Harry told her. "Other than the falling off your broom thing, you're pretty good at flying."

"Thanks." Ginny answered, grinning.

"So you fly as well?" Hermione asked. "Does _every _Weasley know a broom front and back?"

"Pretty much," Ginny told her. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Harry's Firebolt against the table. "Merlin … may I possibly-?"

"Sure," Harry handed Ginny the broom and Ron felt for sure that she was about to pass out. "It's pretty old though-"

"Nonsense, it's amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, marvelling over it. "See Hermione, this is what a superb broom is! None of that Cleansweap crap, _this _is the real deal! See the streamlined handle …" She engaged Hermione in broom talk that amazingly, Hermione seemed to be understanding.

Ron turned to Harry slightly awkwardly, but Harry made it impossible to be awkward with. Ron knew that he had gone through some terrible stuff during the war and couldn't even begin to imagine what that must've been like, but Harry still somehow managed to be easy-going, the Harry Ron remembered as his dormitory mate for seven years.

As they talked, Ron caught Hermione's eye as Ginny started talking about broom tails. They exchanged grins and Ron suddenly felt a little closer to his goal. He didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

Charlie loved his work, but looking after sick dragons wasn't going to get him famous. He put down the steal bottle now only half full of a mixture of sheep blood and old bits of leftovers from his dinners and let the young dragon's head fall back onto his lap. Charlie leaned against the metal wall of the dragon sick bay, trying to imagine how he could possibly gain a name for himself doing _this_. Sure, not everyone got to feed sick dragons, let alone had one collapsed on top of them but Charlie was sick of it – he wanted to be remembered, recognised. He _would_ be.

"Charlie!" The Romanian voice of the sick bay attendant shouted through the steal barn. Nothing could wake these dragons when they were down. "Is that Short Snout feed already?"

"Yeah, Cornel, he's asleep!" Charlie yelled back, lifting the dragon's head and standing up. He reached the office where Cornel, a bright, plump man was sitting at his desk. "I'm due out on the fields."

"Sure thing Charlie," Cornel replied, smiling up at him. "You come back soon! These dragons can't sleep without you."

Charlie smiled. The Famous Charlie Weasley, he puts sick dragons to sleep … "I will," He replied. "Is Burnell already out there?"

"That he is," Cornel replied. "Those new dragons from the east have arrived and Burnell's overseeing the transfer. Vicious things, they've been burning down everything in sight since dawn."

Charlie considered this as he waved goodbye to the dragon keeper and made his way out into the weak, Romanian sun. In February the weather was pretty miserable but today it seemed to be scorching – though that might have had something to do with the three large, eastern dragons that had just arrived that morning, roaring fire as far as they could.

Charlie eyed the burn on his left forearm. It came from when he'd just started working on the Reservation – he was young, cocky, and thought he could handle the baby dragon that needed vaccinations. Of course he was torched and the guys he worked with mocked him for it ever since. But he was stronger now, he knew his way around the Reservation. He followed the dirt path from the sick bay down to the holding cages where new dragons were kept before they were released onto the Reservation.

Three eastern dragons – all various stages of a Chinese Fireball – were in three of the cages they had. At least thirty of the head handlers were attempting to control the dragons with little success.

"Makes you wonder why we do this!" Charlie's colleague, Noah yelled over the roaring as Charlie ran forward to the closest dragons cage and directed his wand to his hands with a gripping charm. He grabbed a chain and held on hard.

"Hell yeah!" Charlie agreed. "I thought you were quitting last week?"

"I was!" Noah yelled back, gripping his own chain, blowing the curly brown hair out of his eyes as the young Chinese Fireball thrashed and roared in his cage. "Layla and I were planning on moving back to England, but the Missus knew how much I loved working here," Noah rolled his eyes. "So she insisted that I stay. I'm starting to reconsider now that we have _this_ bastard to try and control!"

Charlie laughed. A lot of his colleagues were fellow English men who had done Magical Creatures courses before moving to the Reservation. They all had quarters on one side while the dragons roamed on the other. Charlie's mother still couldn't understand how he could ever sleep, knowing that a full-grown, carnivorous dragon was flying about just a few miles away but Charlie found a thrill from it.

"It's no good, boys!" Their Head handler, John Burnell cried. "We'll just have to release them and let them settle before we vaccinate them! There's no way we can get them to calm now and following them while they're this agitated would be suicide!"

The men groaned as they all started to let go of their chains, the three Chinese Fireball's now able to thrash more than ever. Charlie made to let go, but forgot about the gripping charm he had. He made to lift it and got one hand free, but suddenly the cage door was opened to allow the dragons to fly out onto the Reservation-

-with Charlie still holding onto one of the dragons' chains.

"MERLIN!" Was all he managed to yell as the young, teenaged dragon he was attached to launched itself into the air. It was all he could do to will all his magic into the chain passing harmlessly through the cages bars, as there was nothing worse than a dragon who was held back. Thankfully, the chain did pass but then Charlie was rising steadily with it, the dragon thankfully unaware.

All the handlers on the ground began yelling,

"Charlie, mate!"

"Get him down!"

"Hang on!"

"Get the dragon!"

Charlie tried not to freak out – he'd been trained to handle situations such as this – however he'd never exactly been on this side of the situation before. Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of,

"_HELP_!"

His scream was lost in the roar of the dragon as it twisted and thrashed in the air, the other chains falling to the ground. The men back at the cages were mere dots now and Charlie felt himself start to panic.

_Wait, _he told himself. _Don't panic. Calm down. If you calm, then maybe the dragon will calm._ He relaxed his body, taking deep breaths before reaching his wand with his free hand and lifting the gripping charm. He then proceeded to try and hoist himself up the chain, the dragon still flying out onto the reserve.

If he could just reach the dragons' head, there was a spot he could pinch and it would go down like a sack of potatoes …

Why he even tried, he didn't know. All Charlie could think about was his sister's stunned face when he claimed he had already achieved his goal – famous dragon tamer! Everyone would love him, be amazed by his skills-

Before he could complete the thought, the dragon noticed him climbing onto his back and with one quick flick of his tail, Charlie was thrown off the dragon completely.

Charlie's only thought as he fell screaming, was: _my brothers and Ginny are going to give me shit about this tomorrow … _

* * *

"Charlie did _what_?"

Ron snorted. "Landed himself in hospital. Apparently a dragon flew away with him and he tried to calm it himself. I have a feeling it had to do with the whole 'getting famous' thing."

Ginny only shook her head while George handed her a bowl of mashed potatoes, snickering with laughter. "He's insane! And stop laughing," She added, clipping George around the head. "Our brother is seriously hurt in hospital and all you can do is laugh?"

"He was asking for it, Ginny," George said in answer, sitting at the partially set kitchen table as he rubbed his head. "I mean, 'I'll be famous within a year'? Seriously?"

"'I'll be rich within a year'? Seriously?" Ginny countered, throwing cutlery at him. George rolled his eyes as he directed his wand, the forks that were seconds from stabbing his eyes flying neatly into their correct place.

"Touché." He answered.

Bill sniggered at this while Ron tried to stay out of it. Percy was yet to show up to the traditional Weasley Sunday Dinner while Charlie was of course incapacitated in the hospital on the Reservation. Their mother had thrown a complete fit when she had found out and was in Romania right then. Charlie's injuries weren't life threatening, but were severe enough that he couldn't be moved from Romania to St Mungo's. Ron wasn't too worried, as they had all suffered much worse in the past and Charlie was tough. It was Mrs Weasley Ron was worried about – one scratch on any of her children and there was hell to pay.

Mr Weasley was still at work and would no doubt turn up with Percy. They had sent an owl to him, but they still weren't sure if their father knew about Charlie yet.

"Will Dad come home?" Bill asked at large. "Or d'you reckon he'll go straight to Romania?"

"He's gone to Romania," Came Percy's voice and they all turned to see him come trudging in through the back door. He shrugged off his jacket as he said, "Got the owl about an hour ago. He went straight away."

"We've you been then?" Ginny asked.

"Work. It's complete mayhem," Percy answered, collapsing at the table. "I'd say it was organised chaos, but it's not even that – it's just pure chaos. Shacklebolt is sick and couldn't make it in today and it was madness as everyone on my level tried to cover for him. My desk was a nightmare!"

"A nightmare? Don't tell me, _two_ papers were out of line?" George mocked and Percy scowled.

"I'd hit you, but you're too far away and my wand is in my jacket."

"On it." Ginny whacked George again, who yelped.

"You guys have _seriously_ got to stop doing that!"

"So it's not looking like that top job is going to be easy to get, is it?" Bill asked, sitting down next to George. Ron and Ginny joined them around the table as Percy nodded.

"It would be fine if it was just a few people," He said. "But it's the whole bloody department! If you're Senior Personal Assistant to the Minister, you're practically second in control!"

"Merlin forbid that Percy should be second in control of the Wizarding World." George put in.

"It sounds like when I was on the practise squad for the Harpies," Ginny said, laying a sympathetic hand on Percy's arm. "That was so competitive, I swear I never came home without a new bruise. Thank Merlin I'm on the actual team now!"

"That's right!" Bill exclaimed. "How did your first training go?"

Ron nearly laughed out loud, but managed to contain it in a snigger. While Ginny's trainings had continued without further presence of Harry Potter, she had confessed that her teammates still teased her about her first session.

"Well, she nearly killed Harry Potter, for one." Ron said, not managing to contain his laugh any longer.

This was met with many loud exclaims of laughter and shock. "You nearly killed _Harry Potter_?" George repeated.

"By flying into him." Ron confirmed.

"Oi!" Ginny yelled. "In my defence, that bludger came from no where! I swear it turned invisible somehow … besides," She smirked at Ron, who felt his stomach drop out. _Oh no_. "Ron ran into Hermione Granger again last week … with his _arse_."

Ron closed his eyes, hoping that his brothers had all suddenly gone deaf.

"_What_?" Bill asked.

"All right, yes," Ron confessed, rubbing his forehead. "When you, George sent me to find that ridiculous book about magical rubber objects? She was in Flourish and Blotts at the same time and I accidentally ran into her."

"With your arse." Ginny muttered and Ron flicked some mashed potato at her.

"Wait, is that why it took you three hours to buy one book?" George asked.

"Kind of," Ron explained. "She was there with Harry Potter, actually. The three of us got talking, which is how I found out about the Quidditch Killing incident."

"That must've been awkward." Bill commented, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't," Ron said. "Though it did slightly when, oh! _Ginny_ shows up."

Percy snorted as George said sarcastically, "_There's_ a coincidence."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wanted to apologise for nearly _killing_ the saviour of the Wizarding World."

"You mean you wanted to try and get off with him." Ron told her, to which Bill, George and Percy laughed at.

Ginny blushed bright red and didn't answer. Ron didn't know what would happen if Ginny tried to make Harry Potter of all people her true love.

"Ginny, you _do _know that your chances of Harry Potter being your true love are practically nothing?" Percy asked.

"I don't think he's my true love, that's stupid," Ginny said, angrily. "I don't even know him …"

Ron sighed. His sister could easily get over-passionate about things and he was afraid that it was going to happen again. "Ginny, don't go declaring your un-dying love for him, _please_. This guy knows Hermione."

"Ah yes," Bill said, grinning. "The great Hermione Granger. She works at that café in Diagon Alley, right?"

Ron felt his ears start to go red, but answered, "_Rosie's_, yeah."

"Fleur and I went in there the other day," Bill said. "She served us. Recognised us too – it think it was the hair. But she asked about you, Ron."

"Really?" Ron dismissed any feelings of excitement at this. "About what?"

"About whether you would come and visit her at the café any time soon," Bill smiled. "She's a sharp girl, that one. Kind of reminds me of Fleur."

"Which reminds me," Ginny said. "What's been going on with you two? Isn't she meant to be here tonight?"

Bill sighed. "Yeah. She's visiting friends tonight from school, so she sends her love and apologies."

"That's lovely and all, but what about your goal?" Percy said, exchanging looks with the rest of his siblings. They hadn't really discussed the more serious goal of the siblings that much. "Have you talked to her at all?"

"Talked? No," Bill answered. "Babbled like an idiot for a million years before changing the subject? Yes. A dozen times."

Ginny sighed. "Surely it's not that hard? You just go up to her and say, 'Hey Fleur, guess what? I still want to have a baby with you! I reckon we should keep trying, yeah?'."

Bill gave her an exasperated look. "If you think it's that easy, then you tell her."

Ginny didn't seem to have an answer to this. Ron considered all they had talked about that night – it seemed like their goals were talking over their lives. He was still debating on if this was ideal or not. It could be a good thing – they were finally mking something of their lives.

Or it would just get them either killed by dragons or buried in an avalanche of Percy's paperwork.

* * *

A/N: So we finally have the second chapter. I'm very sorry i couldn't have this out sooner. If any of you have read my previous chapter stories, you know i'm normally very good at getting chapters out quickly. Unfortunately, it's simply not possible now due to university. But don't lose faith - i promise that this story will continue to be updated until it is finished. I'll make sure of it!

I kept in the theme of all Holyhead Harpie players' names starting with the letter 'G'.

Either way, i hope you liked this chapter. Our famous trio is finally together!

Remember that reviews are always appreciated! Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	4. There's a Wizards Night Out

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, Wizards Night Out, the Weasley siblings or Firewhiskey.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley Siblings are nobodies two years after the war. A drunken night realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married, to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Catie - for pimping me out and generally being awesome. : D_

* * *

Chapter Three: There's a Wizards Night Out

_March_

"Bill? Are we going to your parents' for dinner?" Fleur's beautiful voice carried through the kitchen of Shell Cottage to the lounge, where Bill answered,

"Mum said she'd understand if we didn't want to go," He got up from where he was sat on the couch and entered the kitchen. "You just got back from visiting your friends and family, after all."

Fleur turned and smiled at him and Bill could've sworn he stopped breathing. Some days, he still couldn't believe he was married to this woman. "Oh, but I wouldn't want to disappoint your muzzer!" Fleur answered, leaning against the kitchen table. "I couldn't come last time because I was away and I miss 'er and your siblings."

Bill grinned back. "Trust me, they'll understand." He told her. Well, his siblings would understand more than his mother anyway. _She_ might not know about their crazy goals, but his brothers and sister sure did and if Fleur came to Sunday Night Dinner, questions would be asked and awkward silences there would be.

He didn't even know how to approach the idea again. It had been such a sensitive topic for over a year. They had been scared during the war that they would be killed before they could have a family of their own. It was insane as the likelihood of dying had been growing by the day, but Bill's reasoning had been that if he was indeed going to die soon, he wanted to die knowing that he'd experienced holding his first child in his arms.

He supposed it was overall a good thing that they hadn't been able to conceive back then. They had kept trying, even after the war, up until October the next year. And still no baby. Bill knew how much it had affected his wife and yet, there he was, making a goal to have a baby within a year, two months later.

Sure, Charlie only had to get famous and George only had to get rich, but Bill's goal affected not just himself. It would affect his _wife_ and he wasn't sure if he was ready to get shot down again. But March was practically his last chance if he wanted to give his goal any shot at happening. He had to try.

"So you never told me what you did in France," Bill said, walking around the table to wrap his arms around Fleur's waist. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, it was _fantastique_!" She replied, her face lighting up. "Eet was odd speaking _fançais_ again, I almost forgot 'ow! Gabrielle reminded me zough, she 'as grown up so much!"

Bill held her tighter at the look on his wife's face. He knew she missed home and he revelled in the moments when Fleur talked about her family. "That's right," He said. "Gabrielle must be what? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"_Elle a treize ans_, she is thirteen, yes." Fleur answered.

Bill considered. "How would Gabrielle like to be an Auntie?"

As soon as he'd said it, he wished he hadn't. Fleur gave him a look that made him cringe. He let go of her and sat at their kitchen table. "Bill?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered to his hands. "Forget I said anything."

"_Non_," Fleur said, sitting down next to him. "You … you still want …?"

Bill still refused to look up. "Uh, yeah. It's just … hearing you talk about your family … it makes me sad that we don't have our own."

"Bill," Fleur forcefully turned his head to look at her. "We 'ave a family. Your muzzer, your fazzer, all your brothers and Ginny of course. We 'ave each ozzer."

"Fleur, we wanted one before," Bill told her. "Are you honestly telling me that you _don't_ want a baby in our lives? A child of our own, someone who is half me and half you?"

Fleur sighed. "Of course not. I would love to 'ave your baby, Bill. But eet did not 'appen last time and what eef eet did not 'appen again? We would be right where we started! Disappointed and wizout a baby."

"But …" Bill had no idea what to say to her. He sighed. "Look, Fleur I know we haven't had the best luck in the world and I know that your confidence was shaken after last time, but think about it – last time was in the middle of a war. We were scared we would never experience this and lets face it; we weren't really ready to have a child …" He trailed off.

"… Are you saying zat we are ready now?" Fleur asked.

Bill shrugged. "I think so. Don't you? I mean last time, maybe it didn't happen because it was nature's way of telling us we weren't ready. But we've grown up, we've survived a war! I think this time, it might just happen … because we are _so _ready for this, Fleur."

Fleur didn't answer, but turned to stare out the window that overlooked the garden and the cliffs beyond. Bill reached over to her hand resting on the table. Fleur gripped it back tightly, her hair nearly flicking him in the face as she spun to look at him.

"We could put a swing out zere," She said, gesturing with her head to the window. "By zee big tree. So when our child swings high enough, zey will be able to see over zee cliffs. Zey can pretend zey are flying, only wizout zee 'orrible danger of a broomstick."

Bill could hardily dare to believe it. "What are you saying?"

Fleur smiled. "I zink I'm saying I want to 'ave a baby wiz you, Bill," She said. Bill grinned back. "I zink you may be right about zee war. We weren't ready zen. But now we 'ave everyzing to look forward to, including making a family of our own."

Bill shook his head slightly. "Have I ever told you how incredible you are?"

Fleur snickered. "A few times. Eet wouldn't be bad if you were to say eet more."

"This is amazing!" Bill cried, throwing his arms around Fleur and standing, swinging her into the air. "We _have _to go to dinner now! Merlin, my brothers and Ginny are going to freak!"

"Er, why's zat?" Fleur asked, glancing uneasily at the ground. "And do you zink you could put me down?"

"Oh," Bill let her back onto her feet but didn't let her go. "Well … do you remember our New Year tradition of drinking our weight in alcohol up at the orchard?"

"Do I?" Fleur snorted with laughter. "Year before last, I 'ad to levitate you 'ome, you could barely stand, let alone walk!"

"Yeah, well …" Bill normally tried to block out that particular years celebrations. "Well this year we got a little carried away … or rather Ginny did. We were complaining about our shit lives and she made us make goals to achieve within the year. None of us have really done much so far."

"Goals?" Fleur sniggered. "What does zat 'ave to do wiz us having a baby?"

"Well, that was my goal," Bill told her. "My goal was that we would have a baby by the end of the year. And I think we can do it."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Fleur stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth. "_Excusez moi_?" She exclaimed, an eyebrow raised. "Zis was your _goal_?"

Bill let go of her to remove her hand from his mouth, only to say, "Ah, Merlin. No, I mean …" He cast around for something that _wouldn't_ offend her. "It's my goal, because this is something that I _really want_, Fleur. It's something we _both _want, but we were doing nothing to get it! That's really what the goals were all about. To get us off our arses and to make something of our lives. Can you see that?"

Fleur folded her arms, considering. "So … you are not just saying zat you still want to 'ave a baby wiz me just to win a ridiculous bet wiz your siblings?"

"Merlin no!" Bill said. "There was no bet involved! Just insane goals which at this point, seemed impossible to achieve. Which reminds me that that's a good point, if there was money in this, I'm sure it'd give the others a bit more of an incentive …" He caught Fleur's look. "I'm kidding."

"Seriously?" Fleur repeated.

"Yes," Bill said, unfolding Fleur's arms to take hold of her hands. "If anything, the goals have helped me to realise that this is what I truly want. A baby with you, Fleur. Our own family."

Fleur sighed. "Ugh," She said. "Eet is impossible to be angry wiz you. But I am going to 'ave a very serious talk wiz your siblings, I can tell you! Er, just out of curiosity," She smiled. "What were your siblings' goals?"

Bill considered. They couldn't get angry at him for telling Fleur – his goal affected her, she was practically a part of it already. "Well, Charlie's is to become famous, which I'm having difficultly in seeing. George is to get rich, which is something we've all been wishing for our whole lives so I don't really see what that's going to do, to be honest. And Ron wants to get married while Ginny wants to find true love."

Fleur blinked at the last two but smiled. "I don't zink you should be too 'ard on your siblings, Bill," She said. "Like you, zere goals are probably somezing zey 'ave wanted for a long time. Zough I am kind of concerned about Ron's … _married_? Eesn't 'e wiz Lavender?"

"Trust me, we've been through the whole 'Ron marrying Lavender' concept. He's not into it at all." Bill told her.

"What ees 'e going to do, zen?" Fleur said. Bill shrugged, leaning against the kitchen table and pulling Fleur closer to him.

"Who knows? He's Ron," He answered, grinning. Fleur's neck was exposed and practically shining from the sun from the window. He leaned over and kissed it. "Besides …" Fleur gave a giggle. "_We_ have a lot to celebrate. We could always try and achieve my goal right now?"

"But what about dinner?" Fleur asked. Bill ignored her question and continued to kiss up her neck until he reached her lips. Her arms went around his waist. "Mmm, oh fine. So we are late. Your siblings will understand, _non_?"

"_Oui_." Bill said.

"Zen let's achieve your goal right now." Fleur said and Bill grinned before threading his hands in her hair and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

* * *

"… My desk was an absolute mess! I told Parvarti that sending that order to Peru would only end in tears and I was right, wasn't I, Won-Won?"

"What?" Ron snapped around and realised that Lavender wanted a reply. "Yeah! Yeah, you were definitely right."

It was generally easy to talk to Lavender – she did most of the talking anyway, so it was basically a case of adding in your agreements whenever she paused. However Ron had gotten so good at tuning her out that sometimes, he didn't even notice when she'd stopped talking.

He still wasn't really sure why he was with her after nearly two years, not including the time they went out during their sixth year. However it only took the short walk from George's shop where Lavender met him to _Rosie's _on the corner of a side street in Diagon Alley to remember why: his usual responses to her speaking reminded him of how easy it was to be with her. Lavender was his safeguard, someone he could trust to be constant. He knew how to act with Lavender. If he chucked her … he wouldn't have a clue.

_Why the hell Lavender_? He thought, however as they reached _Rosie's_. She might be safe, but she drove him insane!

"So why did we come here?" Lavender asked as they stepped inside the cosy café. For March, the weather was still pretty miserable and it was a comfort to be inside the warm shop that smelt like coffee and biscuits.

"Because I discovered this place about two months ago and I wanted to show you," Ron told her, gesturing to one of the many armchairs and coffee tables that littered the café instead of normal tables and hard-backed chairs. "They have amazing tea here."

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "Right. So anyway, I was telling you about Peru, and Parvarti got all shitty at me because I yelled at her …"

Ron sighed as he tuned her out, yet again. He had to admit that the only reason he dragged Lavender along to _Rosie's _was on the off-chance that Hermione may be working. However, scanning the front counter he didn't see the tell-tail busy brown hair – in fact, he saw bright red hair …

"Percy?" He called, interrupting Lavender, who turned and looked over at the counter too. Percy looked up and waved from where he was leaning against the counter, talking to the café manager, Audrey.

"Hi, Ron!" He called. He managed a grimace at his girlfriend. "Er, Lavender."

"Hi …" She said, giving him a look.

"Mate, what're you doing here?" Ron called across the room again as he led Lavender to a two-seater couch in front of a coffee table near the window and sat down. "Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"I'll have you know Ron, I _am _here on work business!" Percy yelled back. "The boys down my corridor were begging for muffins, so they sent me on a mission to get some!"

"Yeah right, someone probably mentioned they were hungry and he leapt at the chance to flirt with Audrey," Came a startling familiar voice from right behind Ron and he jumped a mile to see Hermione laughing. "Sorry! Seeing you jump like that was too much. Good to see you, Ron. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Hermione! Hi," Ron said, grinning. "I'll get you for that one day," She laughed again as she moved around the couch to stand in front of both him and – oh. Lavender. She was still here. "Uh, this is Lavender." He said, gesturing to her. Lavender gave Hermione an appraised look.

"I remember," Hermione said, offering her hand for Lavender to shake. Thankfully, she took it. "We did live together for seven years."

"Six, Hermione," Lavender pointed out. "You went jetting off round the country side during your seventh year."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh. Of course. At least you guys had a spare bed?"

"Yeah …" Lavender said. She didn't add anything else and Hermione turned to Ron to give him a '_Really?_' look.

"Well," She said. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Just two teas would be great, thanks." Ron told her and Hermione wrote it down before sending the order flying over to Audrey at the counter. She gave Lavender another look before turning back to Ron.

"By the way, Ron," She said, causing Lavender to snap her head back up. "Harry thought it was great fun when the three of us got talking last month and we're going to Wizards Night Out on Saturday. We were both hoping you might come … with your girlfriend too, apparently." She added, glancing sideways at Lavender.

"Wizards Night Out?" She repeated. Hermione smiled.

"Yes," She said. "It's basically a piss up for all our mates as a way of catching up with each other. We try to make it every week or so. We go to the Leaky Cauldron – it's so much cheerier since Hannah Abbott took over."

"Sounds charming." Lavender said, rolling her eyes. Ron shoved her with his foot under the coffee table.

"So what does this night entail exactly?" He asked Hermione.

"Oh, just your general stuff," She said. "There's a lot of drinking, yelling, spells going wrong, etcetera. It's great fun! So you two want to come?"

"We'd love to." Ron said before Lavender could interrupt. He caught her face however and knew he was in for it later.

But Hermione grinned as his and Lavender's teas flew over from the counter, which Hermione caught and placed on the coffee table. "Excellent! I'll send you an owl later with details. I've got to go serve other customers, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ron said and she left them.

He braced himself for the torrent he knew was coming. "Er, what the hell _was_ that?" Lavender asked, giving him a look. "I remember that girl from Hogwarts, she was _extremely_ boring. I didn't realise you two were on such good terms …?"

"We weren't," Ron admitted, glancing over at her from where she was serving two old warlocks. She caught his eye and smiled. "Until two months ago. I met her again at the Ministry and we got talking. She's really great Lavender, you should come to this thing on Saturday with me and give her a chance."

Lavender sighed and took a large gulp of her tea. "Fine, I will. But only for you, Won-Won."

"That's all I needed to hear …" Ron muttered, glancing at Hermione again.

* * *

"Would you look at him," Audrey said, almost laughing. "Your brother can't stop staring at her!"

"Poor bloke," Percy admitted. "I can see why he's so taken with her, though. She's a sharp girl, Hermione."

"My best waitress." Audrey said, shooting him a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Percy laughed. He knew that Fred and George would probably have been mocking him by now if they could see him. He was the studious type – not the type that went after girls. However, he knew that he had to be completely taken with Audrey in order to come back here practically every day since he first entered back in January. Luckily, he had an excuse to be in here all the time.

"Hermione, I've been doing some digging," Percy said as she approached the counter with a tray of empty cups. "About the job at the Ministry?"

"Oh, of course!" She said, setting the tray down. "What have you heard?"

Percy shrugged. "Not much, to be honest. The Minister's keeping the employees he's considering for Senior Personal Assistant under spells and dragons. There's no way to tell for sure if I'm in the running or not."

"I'm sure you are, Percy," Audrey chimed in from where she was mixing ingredients into cups with her wand. Percy and Hermione both gave her a look. "Oops, sorry. I don't know anything."

"Besides," Percy continued. "The Minister will probably want to hire someone who's had a little experience in office work at the Ministry already for my job. It's not where I first started out after all."

"That's a problem …" Hermione said, leaning her elbow on the counter.

"What if Hermione acted like an intern?" Audrey put in, sending her newly made cups of coffee out into the café. "What if she came in every other day or so just to get a feel of the job and figure out how to do it? She could be your assistant, Percy or something like that? Then maybe the Minister would see her working there and realise what potential she has?"

"I thought you knew nothing?" Hermione asked her, grinning.

"I don't," Audrey said, turning back to her orders. "_You _on the other hand," She added, pointing her wand at Hermione. "Need to start serving again. Percy, stop distracting my waitresses with mad plans to screw over people in your department."

Hermione laughed as she took a note pad and proceeded out to take more orders. Percy gave Audrey a look. "We won't be screwing anybody over, Audrey," he told her. "Simply … bypassing the usual system."

"So … screwing people over."

"Ok, so maybe a few people who would also suit the job would be out of the running thanks to us, but that's not the point," Percy said. "The way I see it, we both get something out of it so it's not completely selfish – I get Senior Personal Assistant and Hermione gets the connections to make it to her dream job. I'm only doing it to help her." He didn't mention the goals.

Audrey only shook her head, several strands of her dark brown hair falling loose from her bun. "I knew all Weasley's had to have a little mischievousness in them to be Gryffindor's, but for some reason I never expected it from you, Percy."

"You and the rest of the Wizarding World, Audrey," Percy said. "You wait till George hears about this plan! He won't be believe it!"

"Two teas, one black, one white and a scone with jam," Hermione called, flicking her wand and a slip of paper flew over Percy's head into Audrey's outstretched hand. "So, do you reckon Audrey's plan will work?" She asked, sitting down on a stool at the counter again next to Percy.

"Not my plan," Audrey added. "I've got no part in this!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It might," He said. "But there's a good chance that the Minister won't even notice you. He barely notices me half the time."

"Ah, you're forgetting who I am," Hermione said. "Hermione Granger, remember? Harry Potter's sidekick, helped save the Wizarding World? We were practically both together in the Order near the end of it. He knows who I am and what I'm capable of."

"Merlin, Hermione, you're just as bad as he is," Audrey said, nodding at Percy. "Willing to use her fame as an advantage over others. I'm ashamed to be working with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Percy sniggered. "While that is true," He said. "There's a good chance you'll still be looked over. Minister Shacklebolt is a good man – he doesn't just hire people because they're famous or donated a lot of money. No, we have to prove that you can do the job."

"I'm willing to try anything you throw at me." Hermione said. Percy considered this. He knew Hermione's brains – she would have no problems grasping his job. How to get the Minister to notice her, however …

"Hang on," He said. "Every year there's a Ministry Ball held during the summer, normally round June, July. Everyone in my department has to go and normally it's a real nightmare. It's basically just a piss-up for rich people to show off how much money they've given to the Ministry. But it's also the perfect time to make connections, talk to people. If I take you as my partner, I can get you in and we can do some serious arse-kissing."

"Merlin, we over-estimate the talents of the Ministry, don't we?" Audrey muttered under her breath as she cashed up another order.

"That sounds like a plan, Percy Weasley," Hermione said, holding out her hand. Percy shook it. "And Audrey, you know nothing."

"Of course," She said, rolling her eyes and tapping the side of her nose. "What plan?"

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Hi, Ron!" Hermione said, turning around and grinning at the sight of Ron battling his way through the crowd of people in the Leaky Cauldron. "Lavender, nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Lavender said, clinging to Ron's hand. He was pretty sure that if he let go she would disappear from sight. Not such a bad concept, but he figured he should probably look after her for at least the first five minutes. Ron glanced around the Leaky Cauldron; it was a lot brighter since Hannah Abbott from his old Herbology class had taken over as Landlady. As a Saturday night, it was loud and full of people, particularly a large group near the back where he recognised a lot of the witches and wizards there.

"So this is Wizards Night Out?" Ron asked.

"Sure is – Firewhiskey?" Hermione asked, offering each of them one. Ron thanked her and took it as Lavender glanced over her shoulder to the group at the back.

"Hey, I know most of these people," She noted. "Dean! Seamus! How're you guys?" She yelled and the two old dormitory mates of Ron's called back in delight. Lavender left to talk and Hermione led Ron back towards the group.

"We've managed to get everyone here tonight," She said, ducking a stray cork that went shooting through the air. "Or, well most of what's left of us," She added. "I'm sure these guys lost a few brain cells after our last night out."

"Including you, right Hermione?" Came Harry's voice and Ron saw him sitting at a table with who he recognised as Neville Longbottom. "Hey, Ron! Good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too – hey, Neville!" Ron said, shaking his old friend's hand. He had been on pretty good terms with Neville considering they had shared a room for seven years.

"Hey, Ron mate," Neville said as Ron and Hermione sat down. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years!"

"That's because it basically has," Ron noted. "Last time I'd have seen any of these guys would've been the anniversary of the battle last year," He regretted saying this due to the sombre looks that fell onto their faces. "Oh, sorry …"

"Never mind, we should celebrate that day as well as mourn it anyway," Harry put in. "How's your sister, Ron? Killed any other Quidditch players yet?"

Ron snorted. "No, thank Merlin. But she _has _been forcing my brothers and I to practise with her – apparently a girl on her team's trying to teach her this new trick that even Gwenog Jones can't get – she sucks, but it's not for the lack of trying."

"I miss Ginny, is she coming tonight?" Neville asked.

"Nah, she has training," Ron answered. "Their next game's coming up and it'll be Ginny's first. They've been training like mad the past month or so."

"Makes me miss Quidditch from Hogwarts …" Harry mused.

"You mean back where you swallowed snitches, teaches removed your bones and dementors caused you to fall fifty feet?" Hermione said, giving him a look. Ron remembered the infamous matches that Harry had flown in.

"That's Hogwarts for you," Harry said, laughing. Catching Hermione's look, he sighed. "Ah, c'mon. At least I didn't die."

"You nearly did. On several occasions."

"Why do I get the feeling that Hermione doesn't like Quidditch?" Ron asked at large as he took a gulp of stinging Firewhiskey.

"Because it's an insane game invented by wizards who's life ambition was to get _killed_," Hermione answered. "I've read _Quidditch Through the Ages_, they used to charm rocks to fly at people and knock them off their brooms before there were bludgers!"

"But that's the brilliance of it!" Ron said, shocked. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Neville both snorted with laughter.

"Ron, I've been trying to get Hermione into Quidditch since I first met her," Harry told him. "I've been unsuccessful so far. If you can somehow manage it, I'll pay you twenty Galleons."

"Seriously?" Ron said in excitement. "Twenty Galleons? You're on, mate!" He shook Harry's hand.

"It's impossible to be done." Neville pointed out.

"I managed to convince _Percy _to play with us the other day," Ron said. "If I can get my _brother_ to fly, then I can definitely get Hermione to."

"Oh really?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," He answered, grinning at her. "Next time Ginny's making us practise, I'm dragging you along. I'll get you in the air, no problem."

"Good luck with that …" Harry sniggered.

Wizards Night Out continued on for the next couple of hours. Ron knew Lavender was off talking to someone or another but he couldn't really bring himself to leave Harry and Hermione once Neville left to talk to Dean. Even though he really did want to talk to Dean and Seamus, since the three of them had been pretty good mates during Hogwarts. But, Ron, Harry and Hermione simply got on so well for people who didn't really know each other. He knew that Harry and Hermione had a lot of history together that he didn't have, but they didn't let this seep into their conversation – it was like Ron had been friends with them ever since that first day at Hogwarts.

Eventually, Harry left to get more drinks and Ron felt his mind become slightly befuddled from all the Firewhiskey's he'd had as he and Hermione moved to a window seat next to their table. It was starting to get overrun by a few Hufflepuffs that Ron recognised from his year at Hogwarts, including Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones. After a quick "Hey!" he and Hermione collapsed onto the window seat.

"How on earth do you do this every week?" Ron asked in amazement, gazing out at the chaos that was their group.

"Well generally there aren't this many people," Hermione answered. "Not everyone can come every week so there's a general rule that Saturday night, if you can make it, come down and someone will probably be here. But yes, they are quite sensationally mad," She turned to look at Ron. "I can't believe you haven't talked to most of these people in years."

"Yeah, well," Ron shrugged. "I have my family – my brothers and sister, we're all pretty close. I guess I didn't think I needed anyone else other than them." He considered his goal as he noticed Lavender laughing with Dean and Seamus – maybe that was why he made it? Not just because he was so bad at relationships in general, but because he wanted to have a family of his own?

Hermione sighed. "You're lucky, you know," She said. "To have such a great family. I wish I had brothers and sisters."

"Oh, you don't," Ron said. "No, I love them and everything, but half the time I want to jinx them to hell and back! Growing up, we hated each other, all seven of us. Except perhaps Fred and George, but they were the exception …"

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry about Fred," She said quietly. "You must miss him a lot."

"Yeah," he said, turning to look at her. Suddenly, he found himself nearly nose to nose with her and he felt for sure that his heart stopped. "Erm … seriously, being an only child has to be much better …"

"Not really …"

Ron could have sworn that she was leaning closer. Maybe it was the alcohol in his mind, but for whatever reason, Ron couldn't bring himself to pull away. His breathing hitched as their noses touched-

Suddenly, there came the voice of Harry saying, "They ran out of Firewhiskey's, so I got us some sort of vodka-type stuff which I think has been mixed with pumpkin juice …"

Ron leapt a mile and Hermione flew into the opposite side of the window seat. Harry gave them an odd look but didn't say anything as he handed them both a bottle each. "You guys talk about anything interesting?"

"Erm …" Ron couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Siblings," Hermione said. "About how Ron has so many when we both have none."

"Oh right," Harry said, dragging a chair forward to sit down. "That must've been irritating growing up."

"Five brothers and a sister, sure but at least if you were fighting with one, chances are you could beat up another to make you feel better." Ron said. He glanced sideways at Hermione, but she wasn't looking at him. Harry seemed to notice this exchange.

"Hey Ron, you mind if I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Ron nodded and he made sure not to look back at Hermione when they got up and walked a few paces away. Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

"Look, Ron," He said. "I don't know what the hell is happening between you and Hermione, but I know there's _something_. And while I might not have any real sister's, Hermione's as close as it can get. Now I like you Ron, I reckon we could be best mates some day. But if you somehow hurt Hermione in any way, whether intentionally or on purpose, I _will _actually hunt you down and curse your sorry arse until you resemble nothing more than a flobberworm. You understand me?"

Ron could have argued that Harry was seeing things, that there was nothing to worry about, but he just sighed and said, "I understand."

* * *

"You nearly did what with _who_?" Ginny asked, shovelling mashed potato onto her plate.

"I swear, I nearly kissed Hermione." Ron said, throwing his fork down.

"Did Lavender see this?" George asked from across the table.

"No, she was talking to Dean and Seamus," Ron said. "But I'm actually wishing she _had _seen it, then I wouldn't feel guilty about not telling her about all this."

"But you don't care about Lavender …" George said.

"Yes, I do," Ron countered. "I care a great deal about how she feels. It's just half the time, I can't stand her."

"And _that's _a healthy relationship …" George muttered to his food.

Ron rolled his eyes. Sunday Night Dinners for the most part were an annoying feature of the weekend, but they were a good chance to figure out what the rest of his brothers had been up to. However, tonight they were a little short on siblings. "I know Charlie's still in hospital on the Reservation, but where's Bill and Fleur?"

"At Shell Cottage, they owled and said they weren't going to make it," Ginny said, grinning. "But he added in a PS that his goal was an operation: go, so I'm thinking they're doing something more than just having dinner …"

"And Bill manages to convince the self-conscious quarter-veela wife of his to make amazing, baby-making love," George said. "Bill's already half way there with his goal!"

"You're forgetting that to actually have a baby by the end of the year, Fleur needs to be pregnant pretty damn soon," Ginny put in. "That and the fact that they tried for so long last time, only to give up."

The thee of them seemed to think about this for a moment. Ron knew that they were all hoping like mad for their eldest brother. Just then, the kitchen door opened and Percy walked in, followed by their mother and father.

"Hello, my wonderful children of mine!" Mr Weasley said happily, throwing his arms wide open and hugging the closest child to him, which happened to be George.

"Good day at work, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Dad got a raise," Percy explained as their mother started serving out meals for her husband and Percy. "I can't believe it, _Dad _can get a promotion before I do!"

"Percy, it's because you're already amazing at the job you've already got. They don't want to lose you." Mrs Weasley said, levitating his food over.

"That and _I got a raise_!" Mr Weasley said, grinning as he sat down at the table.

Percy just grumbled as he also sat down. "Yeah, well, we'll see," he said. "I've got a plan …"

Ron didn't even bother asking. "Anyway, Ginny you're coming to the next Wizards Night Out."

Ginny frowned. "But they're all _your_ old friends from Hogwarts and I used to go out with Dean. Wouldn't that be a bit awkward?"

"Well, there will be an endless supply of Firewhiskey … until they run out. Then they apparently crack into the vodka/pumpkin juice. And Harry'll be there."

Ginny gave him a look. "Hot wizard and alcohol? I'm there!"

"Our baby sister, ladies and gentlemen!" George pointed out.

* * *

AN: It feels weird ending a chapter without a conclusion. But this chapter didn't take weeks like the previous ones! I'm getting better at least. I hope you guys all liked it!

Your reviews have been amazing, so far. They are always appreciated.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	5. There's a Wingwoman

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Weasley siblings, goals, wingwomen or anything else.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, to get married, to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where **Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts**. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Four: There's a Wingwoman

_April _

"Hey, Fred," George murmured to the headstone. Ron and the rest of his siblings stood back from the twins. George needed his moment with his brother. "Happy Birthday, mate. We're twenty-two today. I can't believe we're all growing up without you. You would love to be here right now …" He glanced behind him at his siblings, including Fleur who was standing next to Bill. He gestured and they all sank to their knees around George and Fred's headstone.

The first of April was always going to be a hard date to face. Ron felt tears threatening to spill but he managed to hold them back as he knelt with an arm around Ginny. Last year had been nothing but pure pain – the first birthday where they'd only celebrated one twin's birthday. 1999 had been a nightmare.

This year was hardily any better, but Ron noticed small things that gave them a little hope; things that showed they were learning to be happy for Fred. For one, George had them all together – all six of them, for Fleur was basically a part of the family and Charlie was getting out of hospital that morning – in comparison to last year, where he had yelled at anyone who came remotely close. Bill didn't see the need to have to be the strong one anymore and Ginny let out what she was thinking.

"Sorry Charlie can't be here," She said, reaching out and laying a hand on the headstone. "The idiot's supposed to be discharged from the hospital this morning. He'll probably come down later."

"I still can't believe he's been in the hospital for over a month …" Percy put in.

They all turned to the headstone again. "You're probably wondering what the hell Charlie did. It's a long story," George glanced at Percy, who was next to him. "We should tell him about our goals, right?"

"Of course," He answered. "He's still a Weasley sibling."

"Right, well we all blame Ginny," George started to explain as Ginny shoved him. "On New Years we were all complaining about our shit lives, so she made us each make a goal to achieve within the year …" He exchanged looks with his brothers and sister. "None of us have gotten very far yet …"

"Bill and I are wanting a baby," Fleur explained, placing her hand next to Ginny's on the headstone. "But unfortunately, we are still trying. No baby yet."

"I'm supposed to get this job," Percy said. "The top job – Senior Personal Assistant to the Minister. I have no idea how to get it."

"Ron and Ginny made the cheesy goals, mate," George continued as Ron scoffed and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron's supposed to be married by the end of the year and Ginny's got to find true love. And yeah, Ron's still with Crazy-Lavender and Ginny seems to think that Harry Potter's going to fall madly in love with her."

"Don't listen to him, Fred, I do not." Ginny insisted.

"Charlie's is to get famous, which explains why he's in the hospital," Percy said. "He attempted to calm a furious dragon and got torched when he fell about fifty feet. Mum went absolutely spare."

"And I'm supposed to be rich," George said, quietly. "Which is something I suppose we've all been wanting for years. But I thought I could do it … I know _we_ could do it … but …"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. The siblings sat in silence for a few moments, gathered around Fred's headstone. For a few minutes, Ron felt like Fred was almost there with them and that they were a family again, or at least that Fred could hear them. But then a cold wind blasted through the Weasley graveyard in the field behind the Burrow and Ron was jolted back to reality.

They would never be a seven again. Sure, they now had another sister in Fleur, but it wasn't the same without Fred. It never would.

"We can achieve these goals," Bill said at large and they all turned to glance at him crouched down next to Fleur. "Even though Fred's not here … we can do it for him. Prove that we can continue to live and achieve without him. That we're not just wasting our lives."

"What if we don't want to live without him?" George muttered, whether for the rest to hear or not, Ron didn't know. Bill sighed and let go of Fleur to place his hands on George's shoulders, making him face Bill.

"Would Fred really want that?" He asked. "It might be nice to know how much your siblings care about you for a while, but I'm sure Fred would want us to carry on with our lives. I'm sure he wants us to achieve as much as we do. Can you do that for him?"

George looked back at the headstone. Adding his hand with Ginny's and Fleur's, the rest of the siblings soon followed suit. "We can do it," He said. "Fred, you want us to, right?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "We're not just doing it to get something out of life, and we're not just doing it because I made us all drink to it. We're also doing it so Fred will know that we can live not without him, but you know, for him."

The Weasley siblings all nodded and murmured, "Yeah, for Fred," "Love you, Fred," "Doing it for you, mate,"

"Or, you know," George said. "We're doing it because Fred sees it as an opportunity to take the piss out of us."

* * *

"Now, what have we learnt from this escapade?" The healer asked. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Dragons are dangerous and it hurts when they breathe fire." He said. He was bloody glad to be finally getting out of the hospital. It wasn't a big building – just the small wing they had on the Reservation for injuries such as Charlie's. They had considered moving him to St Mungo's to be closer to his family, but he'd been in too much pain to travel when he'd first arrived. As such, all the healer's now knew his parents by name.

Mila laughed at him. The girl who was a head shorter than Charlie with short brown hair was his healer, and she had started work on the Reservation around the same time Charlie had joined. Thankfully, he was never in the hospital long enough to get to know her, but this time was in some way glad that the dragon had thrown him off his back.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave us, Charlie," Mila told him, leaning on the end of Charlie's bed. He was finally being allowed to leave and to start the trek all the way back to his quarters to pack and head home for a couple of days (at his mother's insistence). "You were an interesting patient."

"That's just because by mother would never leave you alone," Charlie said. "And my Dad wouldn't stop calling you 'Mila-the-Healer'."

"The rhyming did make it an unfortunate profession choice," Mila agreed, grinning. "But seriously, I'm going to miss your family. They're quite hilarious."

"It's a good thing you haven't met my siblings then," Charlie answered. "Especially George …" And Fred, he added, but didn't voice that out loud. Today were the twin's birthdays, even if only one of them was alive to celebrate it. He went cold just thinking about going to see Fred when he got home.

Mila sighed. "You'll just have to promise to visit us sometimes. I'm not the only healer in this hospital who'll miss you. Isn't that right, Aim's?" She yelled down the corridor full of hospital beds.

"Sure will!" Another healer, Amy yelled back. Charlie laughed as several other healers looked up at this and also bade him farewell.

"Next time I get burnt, I'll request you specifically then." Charlie said, standing. The Chinese Fireball had managed to burn him quite badly as he was flung off it's back, but thankfully the burns to his stomach and chest had faded into light scars by now, thanks to Mila and the other healers. He should've been out of the hospital weeks ago, except for the Head Handler's, John Burnell's insistence that Charlie be completely healthy by the time he left. Mila and the other healer's hadn't minded – they found Charlie a fascinating patient, what with his parents visiting and causing havoc every other day.

"I can't believe you even let yourself get that badly burnt," Mila said, picking up Charlie's discharge forms and signing the bottom. "I've seen many different injuries over my years here, but this one takes the cake. You've been here just as long as I have, I thought you would've known better than that."

"My judgement was a bit clouded, thanks to my ever-wonderful sister." Charlie said. Mila raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister?" She asked. "Oh, don't tell me that she hexed you or something-?"

"Oh no!" Charlie said. "Nah, my siblings and I haven't used magic on each other in ages, at least not directly. Though Ginny does carve out a pretty good Bat Bogey Hex when she's pissed …"

"It's a miracle you're not in here more often."

"Very true," Charlie agreed. "No, it was these mad goals she made me and my brothers make back during New Years. We were all supposed to make one goal we wanted to achieve and we had to do it within the year."

Charlie didn't see the harm in telling the healer about their goals, even though their own parents didn't even know. It wasn't like Mila was going to sabotage his siblings or something.

"Goals?" Mila asked. "Sounds ambitious. So what does that have to do with you falling fifty feet off a pissed dragon?"

Charlie felt slightly embarrassed at mentioning it, but he explained, "My goal was to become famous. When the dragon flew away with me, rational judgement must've flown off with it. I got some mad idea that I could tame it somehow, but before I could, I fell trying."

Mila thankfully didn't laugh, only winced. "Yow. Well that's brilliant! Not for you, obviously, but for me – I get to meet the infamous Charlie Weasley who was flown away with a very angry dragon. And it wasn't even a fully grown dragon."

"Pleased to meet you too, Mila." Charlie said, shaking his head as he snorted with laughter. He would miss her and the other healers here in the hospital.

Mila thought for a second. "Hang on …" She said. "You need to become famous within the year?"

"Apparently so, since Ginny made me drink to it."

"I think I can help you there," Mila said, a glint in her eye. It was something Charlie had never seen on the usually innocent-looking healer's face before and it frightened him slightly. "What _you _need is a wingman. Someone willing to be there for you. Someone who can be dragged on crazy missions with you and will stand guard, or be your sidekick. Someone who can find out what the world wants so you can give it to them."

"You would be willing to do that for me?" Charlie asked in amazement.

"Of course!" Mila said. "I don't get out of the hospital much and there's only so many burnt-up wizards I can take in one day. Plus when it comes to you implementing your final plan, you're going to need some poor girl to save, right?" She gestured to herself. "I can be it."

"So … you're willing to be my wingman?" Charlie confirmed. Mila handed him his discharge forms as she gave him a grin he'd seen many times during his month and a bit in the hospital.

"Well, wing_woman_," Mila corrected. "But sure thing. Your mother and father were brilliant enough; I can't wait to meet the rest of the Weasley's."

"Then welcome to Team Charlie." Charlie said, shaking her hand. Charlie had never really had a friend who he could share things with and wasn't also related to in some way. He loved his family, but he wanted what Ron seemed to have found in Harry and Hermione. Someone outside his family who wouldn't judge him when he did stupid things. A mate he could trust and wouldn't tell on him to his mother.

Mila the healer could be it. He couldn't wait to be famous.

* * *

George glanced around Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. It _looked _exactly the same as it did last time he'd been here: most of the shelves empty save for a few boxes and a lot of dust, a few Pygmy Puffs nesting in the corner and the back room where he currently was a total shambles. But for some reason, it _felt_ different. He wasn't sure if it was because of his and Fred's birthdays or whether he was imagining things, but for some reason, he almost felt like Fred was still _alive_.

He knew it was impossible, but he had always felt a connection to Fred that he'd never had with any of his other siblings. He tried to shrug off the weird feeling as just that old connection getting stronger on such a significant day for them both. It was crazy to even imagine that he was still alive. Fred was dead and nothing would change that.

Either way, he still felt it.

"… So what d'you think?" Ron's voice came chiming in through George's head and he snapped around to glance at him. "I know it's a bit different from the original recipe for Nosebleed Nougat, but this way, the nosebleed will last much longer. You reckon?"

"Er, yeah, sure …" George muttered, not really listening. Ron seemed to notice this as he chucked the clipboard of the recipe down onto the back room's table.

"Mate, you're not paying attention at all," He said. His eyes softened. "Look, we don't have to do this today …"

"No, we're doing this today, it's _fine_," George said, irritated as he turned back to his little brother. "I'm just …"

"… paying no attention?" Ron finished. George snapped back again.

"Sorry!" He said, exasperatedly. "I really am paying attention! The Pygmy Puffs can be red, whatever colour you want!"

Ron's eyes narrowed for a second but he didn't push it. "Fine," He said, picking up the clipboard again. "So what d'you think about adding in extra blood to the Nougat?"

George frowned. "What's wrong with the original recipe?"

Ron glanced down and flicked a few papers. "Nothing, I guess. I just thought if we added more, the nosebleed would last longer."

"The nosebleed already goes for two hours," George said, still frowning as he leant against the table. "Does it really need to be any longer?"

Ron sighed and threw the clipboard down again. "Fine, we _won't _change it. I thought the whole _point _of going over the recipe's was to change what could be done better?"

"Well, the recipe's already fine, so we don't need to change anything!" George countered. "It was fine when Fred made it and it's fine now!"

Ron's entire face fell. "… Fred made up this recipe?" He said in a low voice.

George didn't answer for a moment. Instead he sat down on one of the stools they had at the table and avoided looking at his brother before saying, "Yes, he did."

Ron didn't seem to know what to say to this. Eventually he sighed and said, "I repeat, we don't have to do this today, George. It's your birthday, Mum didn't even want us coming in today. You're twenty-two, you should be out celebrating!"

"Yeah, and you know who won't get to celebrate?" George said bitterly. "_Fred_, the one person who actually matters."

Ron frowned again. "You matter as well, George."

"Really?" George said scathingly. "Does anyone _really_ give a shit about me if I don't have Fred? We were Fred and George with _everything_! That doesn't work without the Fred part!"

Ron groaned with exasperation. "Would you quit beating yourself up over this?" He insisted. "Look, I'm supposed to meet Hermione at _Rosie's _after we were done working – how about you just come with me now and we take a brea-?"

"I don't _need _a break, Ron!" George practically yelled, throwing a fist onto the table with a bang. "What I need is for you to stop changing recipe's that were already perfect and trying to throw your own opinions in whenever you can! This shop ran without you before and it can run without you now! I know you felt guilty about Fred and that's the only reason you offered to help out with the shop in the first place, but I can do this myself!"

Ron's ears had turned scarlet. "And _your goal_, George is the only reason _you_'re bothering to give a shit about reopening this place. George, I offered to help you because you needed it," He said, glaring. "Face it, you can't do all this on your own if you plan on opening it again! And you have to open it if you want to get rich – you've got to achieve your goal somehow!"

"Yeah, well I say screw the goals!" George yelled, storming for the door. "You can run off and go see your precious Hermione, _your_ goal is going fine – _mine_ was screwed from the start, so there's no point in really trying, is there?"

"Fred wouldn't want you to give u-!"

George cut off Ron's words by slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ginny sat morosely in the armchair at the coffee table Ron usually sat at when he was in _Rosie's_, nursing a slightly sprained ankle that she'd gained during Harpie training that day. This particular table included two couches on either side as well as this armchair at the head, all right by the window – it was quickly becoming a table that her and her siblings found themselves occupying. She had her foot up on the coffee table when Hermione spotted her.

"Hey, Ginny!" She called from the next table over. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for one of my brothers to turn up," Ginny called back. "They usually do at some point. Percy can't help but moon over Audrey, Ron practically lives here and the rest are addicted to the tea and coffee."

Hermione laughed as she finished the order she was taking and came and dropped into the seat closest to her on one of the table's couches. "Well, Ron said he'd drop by today, so you'll be able to see him soon. I have to work, so I can't talk unfortunately, but I think I told Ron to tell you to come to our next Wizard's Night Out?"

"Oh, of course!" Ginny said, remembering. "Definitely, I'll come next time. When is it?"

"This Saturday," Hermione answered, smiling, just as Ron himself traipsed in through _Rosie's _front door. "It'll be great if you can come, Harry was looking forward to talking tactics with you. He saw your first game and thought you were amazing!"

Ginny felt her insides light up. "Really?"

"Oh definitely," Hermione said, standing. "I'll send you an owl at a later date – see you later!"

"Thanks Hermione, see you." Ginny said as Hermione intercepted Ron as he made his way over to his sister. Ginny sat and watched the two talk for several minutes. Had to keep working her arse – Ginny knew that Hermione lived to achieve her very best yet somehow, _Ron _managed to stop Hermione from working. Both of their faces seemed to light up when they saw each other. It wasn't until Audrey called out when Hermione reluctantly got back to her job and Ron continued over to occupy Hermione's vacated seat.

"You look like hell." Ginny pointed out. Ron just gave her a look.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "Had no idea …"

"Seriously, what's going on?" She asked. "I thought you were working today?"

"George went off at me," he said. "Started yelling that I was changing the recipe's and things should stay the way they were, that we should all screw our goals and that his was never going to happen."

Ginny felt her spirits since talking to Hermione leave her instantly. "Is this all because it's his birthday or d'you reckon it's because of something else?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno," he answered. "He's always been a bit antsy when it came to this sort of stuff but today he just went off his nut. I have a feeling that the birthday came into it somehow."

Ginny sighed. She loved her brother, she really did, but sometimes she wanted to smack him. He wasn't the only one who missed Fred.

"Anyway," Ron continued, giving her a grim sort of smile. "Why're you here? Hermione said you've been waiting for one of us to turn up?"

"Ugh," Ginny said in response. "I'm just … ugh."

"That explains it."

Ginny gave Ron a hard look. "It's all fine for you," She told him. "Your goal is straight-forward – find someone willing to marry you within the next eight months and you're golden. But me? I have to actually fall in love! And _true love_ at that! You can marry whoever the hell you want and it won't matter, you will have still achieved, but I have to actually _feel_ something …"

Ron sighed. "I think marriage only counts when you actually _like _the person you're marrying," He said. "If I just picked some girl from the street, I don't think I'd be achieving my goal at all."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "But you're not going to pick some girl up from the street, are you?" She said. "You're with Lavender! Ok-" She added as Ron cringed obviously at the thought. "-bad thing to mention. You have …" She didn't want to say the name out loud because she didn't know if Ron even knew himself what he was obviously feeling for Hermione, but he seemed to understand her.

"No," He said. "Hermione's a good friend," He looked over his shoulder to glance at her on the opposite side of the café. "I can't marry her …"

"Of course not." Ginny said. Ron turned back to his sister.

"Besides," He said. "We're meant to be talking about _your _insane goal. I don't think it'll be that hard for you, Ginny. I mean, you harp on about Harry all the time, even more so than when we were kids and you just knew his story, rather than him as a person."

"Ha, right," Ginny snorted. "Look, I can't _make_ myself fall in love, let alone with Harry …"

"Because that's _so_ not what you're hoping will happen …"

"I don't!" Ginny exclaimed hastily, but she couldn't even convince herself, let alone Ron. "Oh fine," She said, defeated. "He's absolutely amazing and I fancy the hell out of him. But I have to admit," She refused to meet Ron's eye. "I'm kind of scared."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Of what I feel, I guess," Ginny said, feeling odd at finally voicing her fears out loud. "It sounds absolutely stupid, but I'm actually petrified of falling in love. And if I get too close to Harry, I know it's bound to happen! I've never loved someone who I wasn't related to in some way!"

"But isn't that why you made this goal in the first place?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes," Ginny said, sighing. "I guess I didn't count on the whole actually having to do it part."

"I don't think any of us did, Ginny."

The two were silent for a few moments, Ginny mulling this over. She considered both what Ron had said and what she felt – on the one hand, she fancied the hell out of Harry and she was terrified of that becoming anything more – but on the other, Ron seemed to be right in pointing out that it was why she'd created her goal in the first place. She _wanted_ someone to love, someone she could spend her life with. Perhaps not in the same way that Ron wanted to get married – _that_ she was definitely not ready for – but she was ready to fall in love.

She just had to convince herself first. Then she would try and achieve her goal.

Ginny shifted into a more comfortable position in her chair, feeling her sore ankle as Ron watched Hermione complete her orders. They weren't alone for long however, as Percy soon showed up.

"I hate my job." He announced, collapsing onto the couch opposite Ron.

"So, good day then?" Ginny asked, sarcastically as Ron snorted with laughter.

Percy just gave her a look, obviously not in the mood for sarcasm. "I am no where _near_ my goal and probably never will be." He said.

"Aren't we all just achieving today?" Ron put in.

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's fine. I'm just not getting anywhere. Either way," He said. "Have you two heard from Charlie?"

"Nah, I've been at the shop all day." Ron said.

"I've been training." Ginny added.

"Well, he's finally out of the hospital," Percy said, leaning back into the couch. "Sent an owl along, he's coming back to England for a few days just so Mum won't explode. Apparently he's bonded with the healer who looked after his corridor or something."

"Charlie? _Bonded_?" Ginny repeated. "Charlie loves _dragons_. The only one of us who can get anything out of him is Bill. Bonding does not sound like our brother."

"I swear that's what it said, I could try and find the letter he sent …" Percy insisted, starting to search through his robes pockets. However, it was at that point where they didn't need to re-check the letter as Charlie entered _Rosie's _thankfully looking fit and healthy, accompanied by a rather small girl with short brown hair and a sparkling smile. The girl had apparently just said something hilarious as Charlie was snorting with laughter, despite the fact that he had a new burn on his neck that Ginny was sure went further.

"Hey, guys!" Charlie waved and led the girl over to sit next to Percy on the couch. "I stopped by the shop, George said you might be here. He looked pretty pissed at something, so I didn't stay …"

"Brill." Ron muttered.

"Er, who's this, Charlie?" Ginny asked, nodding at the girl who was looking slightly awkward. She'd obviously just come from work, wearing her green healer's robes underneath a muggle jacket.

"This is Mila," He said. "She was my healer on the Reservation. She's my Wingwoman."

"Er, 'wingwoman'?" Ginny repeated.

"Mila the healer?" Ron asked, sniggering.

"Unfortunate profession choice," Mila the healer said, starting to smile. "But at least it rolls off the tongue."

"Very true," Percy said. "And now would be where you explain the _'wingwoman' _part?"

"Right, well," Charlie said, exchanging a glance with her. "I was telling Mila about our goals and she said she thought she might be able to help me. So she would have been my wingman, only she's a girl."

"Hence, I'm a wingwoman." Mila finished.

"You told an _outsider _about our goals?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows. Percy and Ron joined her to stare down their older brother. Mila cringed slightly at the three-way glare.

"I didn't think it would matter too much!" Charlie said hastily. "Besides, Bill told Fleur!"

"Bill is _married _to Fleur, there's a difference," Ginny said. "You told this _girl_ … we know nothing about her!"

"Er, I could tell you about myself if that would help?" Mila offered.

They ignored this comment. "I can't believe you just _told _someone, Charlie," Percy said, shaking his head, looking genuinely disappointed. "_How_? How could you do that?"

"Well, my goal calls for a little scheming," Charlie tried to explain. "And Mila said she could help me. So if I need someone to rescue or something, she'll be there!"

"Because that's normal …" Ron said.

"Shut up," Charlie said, grabbing a cushion from the couch and throwing it at him. "You're one to talk, Mr. I-don't-even-like-tea-that-much-but-I'll-come-here-every-day-if-that-means-I-can-stare-at-Hermione."

Ron's ears went bright red, but he didn't say anything in response.

"Oh I've definitely made up my mind," Mila said, giving a sparkling smile. "Ok, I understand that you lot are a bit wary of me, but I must admit that I already love you guys!" Charlie grinned as they all turned to face her. Ginny glanced at her wearily but when Mila caught her eye, she gasped. "Wait, you fly for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Oh," Ginny realised she was still wearing her training shirt. "Yes, I just made chaser this year."

"That's amazing, I love the Harpies!" Mila said. "I saw your last game! I remember you now, you scored the last goal!"

"Really? You saw that?" Ginny asked, sitting up straighter, lifting her leg off the coffee table.

"Oh of course, it was incredible!" Mila said, her smile lighting up her face as Ron, Charlie and Percy stared at the exchange. "How did you manage that loopy thing you did near the beginning? Because it was really effective for dodging around the other chaser and I've been trying to learn how to fly for ages now."

"Oh it's easy," Ginny said, standing up. "Shove over, guys," She added, pushing both Percy and Charlie out of the way to sit next to Mila. "It's all about the exchanging of weight, you need to really _lean_ into the right-"

"So _anyway_," Ron said, cutting over her as Percy sat down in Ginny's vacated chair and Charlie grinned again. "Mila, _you_ think you've got what it takes to be Charlie's wingwoman?"

Mila blinked, turning to Ron. "I think I can handle him."

"Oh, but you're not just handling _him_," Percy said, leaning forward. "If you accept the challenge that is Charlie, then you're accepting the _entire _Weasley challenge. Are you willing to try and survive our entire family? That includes interrogation from any one of us _and_ birthday's."

Mila grinned. "I've known you guys for about ten minutes and already I think you're brilliant. I definitely accept your challenge."

Percy turned to Charlie. "She's brave. I guess if you were going to tell someone, I'm at least glad you picked a good wingwoman."

"Ron?" Charlie asked.

Ron scrutinised the girl for a moment before saying, "She has potential. It'll be interesting to see how long she lasts without screaming."

"Fair enough." Mila agreed.

"Ginny?"

"I was sold when she started talking about Quidditch," Ginny said in answer. "I think I have a new best friend."

Mila the healer grinned.

* * *

"So Charlie now has a _wingwoman_?" Bill asked. Ron handed him his plate of food as the siblings sat around the Weasley kitchen table, their mother still cooking in the kitchen. They spoke in lowered voices so as to not inform her about their goals. Thankfully their father was still at work and so was George, something Ron was thankful for – he didn't want to have to face him, not when George was still so pissed at him. "Merlin, our goals really have sent us mad, haven't they?"

"I zink eet's lovely," Fleur said, sitting next to Bill as she leaned an elbow on the table. "Charlie does not 'ave a good friend like zee rest of us do."

"Might I mention that it's kind of weird that Fleur and now Mila knows about our goals?" Percy pointed out. "This was meant to be a Weasley thing."

"Well, Fleur _is_ a Weasley," Bill said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "If anything, she should have a goal herself."

Fleur gave a small laugh while Ron tried to think of anything that Fleur could possibly want, but not have. "My goal ees your goal, Bill." She said in answer, giving him a smile Ron was thankful that she only reserved for Bill.

"And the rest of you guys have someone who knows about our goals," Charlie put in. "Bill and Fleur, Percy has Audrey, Ron and Ginny have Harry and Hermione-"

"Er, Harry and Hermione don't actually know …" Ginny pointed out.

Charlie just rolled his eyes. "Well, you've got a friend to talk to at any rate. And George …" His voice trailed off. "Well, we can find someone for George. Speaking of him, d'you reckon he'll come home tonight? It _is _Weasley Sunday Dinner after all …"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't," Ron said, staring at the table. "This time next month, we'll all be going to Hogwarts for the Battle Anniversary. That's probably got him on a wire as it is. And then I had to go and screw things up for him at the shop …"

"Oh that wasn't your fault, Ron," Ginny said, waving her fork around. "Besides, it's his birthday! If anything, he should get his head out of his arse and realise that the rest of us are finding this time of year difficult as well."

The mention of this seemed to remind the siblings of the fact that it was also Fred's birthday. Suddenly, the weight of George not being there seemed to double.

"Well," Bill put in. "Aren't we cheerful?"

* * *

A/N: And we have April! Mila is a character who will feature throughout this story - i hope you can all grow to like her. Poor Charlie needed a mate to help him during the adventures he finds himself on thanks to his goal.

I hope you guys liked it! Thanks again for sticking with SGIOWY and thank you _so much _for your reviews! They're always appreciated.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	6. There's Some Bonding

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own goals, the Weasley Siblings, the war, Hogwarts or the 2nd of May.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year

Blurb ...

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year ... :AU RHr HG and others post DH:

**AU: **This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where **Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts**. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Five: There's Some Bonding

_May _

"I hate mornings."

"Hello to you too, Ginny." Ron said, clutching his cup of tea tightly. Ginny practically stomped her way into the Burrow's kitchen and summoned the teapot and a cup.

"Ugh," She said, slumped over at the table. "People should not be awake at this hour."

"Two years ago, we were." Ron muttered. Despite it being four thirty in the morning, Ron felt wide awake. In less than an hour, his entire family would be Apparating to Hogsmede to attend the Battle of Hogwarts memorial service on the Hogwarts grounds.

Exactly two years ago, they had been fighting for their lives. And one of them hadn't made it back.

"Don't remind me," Ginny muttered, now ignoring the teapot and her cup and just grumbling to the table. "Where's everyone else?"

"Bill and Fleur are meeting us there," Ron said. "Percy's gone to grab an extra jumper and Mum's gone upstairs to wake George. For some reason, I don't think he wants to face today."

Ginny seemed to notice Ron's disgruntled tone. "George is still pissed at everything and everyone, then?" She asked.

"What made you guess?" Ron said sarcastically. Ever since his birthday, George had just become more and more secluded. He did this before the last year's anniversary and Ron had hoped that George would have been doing better since then – he was hoping they all would. But even though it'd been two years, it still hurt as much as if Fred had died yesterday.

He hated it.

Ginny didn't say anything to this. "What about Charlie?" She asked instead. "He's still in Romania, right?"

"Yeah, Dad told me that he'll come along a little later," Ron answered. "Apparently there's a sick dragon that regurgitated about ten chickens up in the sick-bay and because it was his shift, Charlie has to clean it."

"Charming. Won't that take him about a second, though?"

"It would, but apparently the chickens had been magically engorged and they stuck to _everything_. Not even Magic Mess Remover could get rid of it."

Ginny grimaced at this. "Lovely. I'm not looking forward to today …" She muttered to her tea. "It's bad enough I have to get up this early."

"I'm with you on that, Ginny." Came Percy's voice from the kitchen entrance. Their elder brother walked in, pulling on the jumper he had gone searching for.

"George awake yet?" Ron asked him. Percy just rolled his eyes as he threw himself down next to Ginny at the table.

"Would you be?" He said in answer. When Ron said nothing, Percy added, "Yes, Mum managed to drag him out. Literally, she summoned him out of bed."

Ron felt his mouth twitch but he couldn't find the will to smile, let alone laugh. How on earth was he going to survive this?

Ginny seemed to automatically know what Ron was thinking, as she said, "We got through last year, guys. We can get through this one." Ron turned to look at her with a _how do you know? _look.

"It'll never get easier." Percy muttered to the table. Ron wanted to contradict him, but he knew that he couldn't without lying.

Ginny sighed. "Ah well. C'mon brothers of mine, let's go face the world."

* * *

George hated the anniversary. He hated the fact that all the students of Hogwarts got the day off and that they all milled around outside in the grounds. He hated that some stupid Ministry bloke who probably wasn't even at the Battle harped on about how brave they all were. He hated that people came and replaced and added photos to the large oak tree that stood near Dumbledore's White Tomb.

All this stupid day and the fuss surrounding it did was make him remember that it was another year without Fred. He couldn't say _a year and a bit ago, Fred was still alive_. No, it was _two bloody years_.

He hated it all. But he had to sit through it and he was expected to. Fred would've hated it too – he hated to be fussed over.

The gathering of hundreds, nearly thousands of people on the Hogwarts grounds made him want to run and hide in one of Hogwarts' secret passage ways. But the hand on his shoulder that belonged to his sister made him stay. She needed him – she needed her brothers to stay strong. At least until the party later.

There was absolute silence except for now Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice rumbling across the crowd and the small whisper of wind.

"Two years ago today, we lost the lives of many people close to us," Kingsley said, his gaze sweeping over the crowd from his position between the oak tree and Dumbledore's Tomb. "But two years ago today, we also won a war. We gained a momentous victory and while we mourn today, we also celebrate – that our loved ones did not die in vain."

Ginny sniffed slightly and moved her hand from his shoulder to hold his waist tightly, however she didn't cry. Not yet, anyway. George always managed to admire his sister for her strength – it was more than he could say about himself.

_Fred … _

"So today, we will cry tears," Kingsley neared the end of his speech. "But not just for the loss we have all shared. But in joy, for the end of the war and the peace we have now kept for two years. Thank you everyone – now we shall light the tree and remember."

George and his family looked up at the large oak tree, whose branches began to light up different colours of red, green, blue and yellow – the Hogwarts colours. George knew that they all looked at Fred's photo, hung on a branch near the base of the tree. George stared at his twin's face, laughing in the photo with his arm around George, for it had been impossible to find a photo of just him. The tree pierced the lifting darkness with it's colours as the sun began to rise.

George glanced down the line of people he stood near – Bill and Fleur, standing together next to Andromeda Tonks and Teddy, who was unusually quiet for a two year old; Charlie stood on Andromeda's other side – he had attended Hogwarts with her daughter, Tonks who'd been lost in the war – and Mila stood morosely on his other side; Percy stood between their parents, letting his mother cry on his shoulder as his father stood proud and tall, tears running down his face; and Ron, standing with his arm around Hermione's waist, Harry on her other side. His family and so many people that they had encountered during their lives in the war.

He was supposed to be standing next to Fred, not Ginny. He buried his face in her shoulder. He couldn't watch this.

* * *

"Won-Won! There you are!" Lavender's voice somehow managed to chime over top of everyone else's in the over-crowded Great Hall of Hogwarts. Ron turned and saw her battling her way through the people. The party held after the memorial service on the anniversary had always felt wrong to Ron – he understood why they should celebrate, but he still felt it hard to celebrate without Fred.

"Hi, Lavender." Ron told her as Lavender threw her arms around him. He cringed slightly, looking for any sign of Harry or Hermione over her shoulder.

"That memorial was dreadful," Lavender said, pulling back slightly to look at him with what was probably meant to be a concerned face. "I hate having to face that every year. Are you all right?"

Ron had to force himself not to roll his eyes – he was as far as he could be from 'all right', but he said, "Yeah. I'm all good for now."

Lavender held her hands on either side of Ron's face in what she obviously thought was a comforting way. "I have to go talk to Parvati, see how she's doing, but I'm just going to be right over there-" She pointed to where Parvati Patil stood with Dean and Seamus. "-if you need me, ok Won-Won?"

"Ok." Was all Ron could say in answer. She kissed him before leaving, causing Ron to give her a half-hearted grin.

"What the hell do you see in that girl?" Came Ginny's voice from behind him. Ron turned to look at her as she came to stand next to him.

"No bloody clue."

* * *

George felt secluded, sat at the Gryffindor table. It had been years since he'd been here in this Great Hall, yet it didn't seem right. He knew it wouldn't make a difference if he tried changing tables or moving down the bench – it was wrong because Fred wasn't sitting there with him.

The tables had been pushed to the sides so the middle was free for people to talk and celebrate. George wished he could've stayed home, stayed sat by Fred's headstone. He needed him now more than ever.

"George?"

George looked up and caught sight of Angelina Johnson. She was standing in front of him, giving him a sad sort of smile. "I haven't seen you since forever," She told him. "How are you? Can I sit down?"

George shrugged. He didn't know what to say to her – yes, she'd been friends with both him and Fred during their Hogwarts years, but Fred was the one she had gone out with. Angelina sat down next to him on the bench of the Gryffindor table. George figured he'd better say something to her, so he muttered,

"Hello, Angelina."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm kind of wishing I'd seen you during less morbid times," She said. "How're you doing? I don't think I've seen you since-… er, since …"

She couldn't say it and George understood. Last time he remembered seeing her was at Fred's funeral. "I'm no where close to fine," He said. "But I don't want to curl up and scream anymore. Though I'm kind of close to it right now."

"Fair enough," Was Angelina's reply. She sighed. "This all seems so surreal," She said, gesturing to the party. "To think it's been two years. It seems like yesterday we were sleeping in the dormitories and attending Transfiguration class."

"Playing Quidditch." George added.

"Eating breakfast here in the Great Hall …" Angelina looked around the hall, taking in the celebrations before finally landing on George. "I've noticed that the shop is still closed. Are you planning on opening it ever?"

George didn't know what the answer was to that. Did he plan on it? Yes. Did he think it was ever going to happen? No. "Maybe some day," He told her. "Ron and I have been working together to try and recreate some of the products, get it ready for opening. I kind of want to open it before the end of this year."

Angelina smiled. "Well that would be great – I would definitely come see you. If you need any extra help getting it set up, I'd be more than happy to offer?"

George turned to her to point-blank refuse, but something in her eyes stopped him. She didn't seem like she was just being polite – she was genuinely concerned for him and wanted to help. That was the thing about Angelina – she knew what she wanted and she went for it, but she also knew when to hold back and just be supportive. He didn't know if was going to be able to handle Fred's memory of the place as well as Angelina …

"Definitely," George said, smiling at her. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

* * *

Ron eventually left Ginny to go see to their mother – she was very emotional during the party and the littlest thing could send her into tears. Normally, their father would be there to warn people if they were about to say something that would set her off, but he was currently speaking to Minister Shacklebolt. Ron had only walked two paces down the Gryffindor table, however, when he hit something at knee level and nearly went flying.

Cursing, he stumbled round and found he'd tripped over Hermione, curled up on the floor as she leant against the table's bench. She looked up in shock.

"Oh my – I'm sorry, Ron!" She said, standing up.

"Oh, nah it's fine," Ron answered as they both sat down on the bench. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Hermione normally had her amazing smile on, but today she was nothing short of depressed. It was unnatural. She managed to glance at Ron before staring at the table. Ron frowned. "Er … so what were you doing on the ground?"

"Oh. Thinking," Hermione answered, not looking up. "I hate this day. I hate remembering. I hate being _forced _to remember. Harry is so good at surviving all this," She gestured out to the middle of the Great Hall where Harry was talking to Neville. He was smiling, but Ron could tell his brave face didn't meet his eyes. "And _I'm _a complete mess."

"It's to be expected." Ron answered her.

"What, no '_of course you're not, Hermione_'?" Hermione asked, giving him a look. Ron cringed but Hermione just patted his shoulder as she gave a half-hearted laugh.

"It's fine. There's no point in white lies today. Everyone just sees right on through you." Ron continued to frown and he put an arm around Hermione.

"I can't even begin to imagine what hell you went through during the war," Ron told her as he stared at the ground. "But to survive something that horrible and still be functioning like you are … that's pretty damn impressive."

Hermione said nothing for a long moment. Then she sighed. "Thanks," She muttered. "I just … I'm not used to this. I'm used to being able to figure things out – knowing facts and dates is just what I'm good at and I fall apart without them. But _this_ … this I can't figure out. I can't say to myself that _yes_ in fact, tomorrow will be better. I don't know anything …" She looked up straight into Ron's eyes. "It's absolutely terrifying."

Ron wasn't sure what to say to this. "I guess …" He cast around for an idea, _anything_ that would make her feel better. "I guess we just have to wait and trust that … that things _have_ to get better."

Hermione sighed again. "You're right. It just throws me – I'm Hermione, I'm meant to have the answers."

She leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees and Ron quickly withdrew his arm from around her. "You don't have to," Ron told her. "It's understandable, considering what you went through. My last year at Hogwarts was probably nothing compared to yours."

"Oh right, of course," Hermione glanced behind her to give Ron a sympathetic look. "You had your own war here."

"How did you know it was a war?" Ron asked her, confused.

Hermione gave him a grim look. "Lavender told me."

This shocked him. "_Lavender _told you?" He repeated.

Hermione nodded, looking to the floor again. "When she was in St Mungo's, a couple of weeks after the battle. I'd gone in to visit her, mainly because I felt guilty and also because Harry forced me to."

"Why?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Why did _you_ feel guilty?"

Hermione gave him a look. "I hadn't seen her since the battle, nor cared to. Yet I was the one who saved her from Fenrir Greyback."

"_You_ saved her?" Ron said, stunned. He knew that Lavender had been attacked during the battle by the werewolf and that obviously someone must have saved her or she wouldn't be alive today. But to imagine that it was _Hermione _…

"I had to," Hermione said. "Ok, no offence, but I hated the girl back then and to be quite honest, I still don't care for her much now, but I _had _to help her. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had just carried on and let her die."

Ron was stunned into silence. He looked out into the crowd of the Great Hall and saw Lavender talking to her best friend, Parvati. Ron hardily ever paid attention to the scars that covered half her face – Lavender never spoke about them, so Ron didn't either. He knew Lavender hated the scars, but she still never did anything to cover or hide them – it was one of the few things he actually admired about her.

"So Lavender told you about our own war at Hogwarts?" Ron reiterated. "When you visited her at St Mungo's?"

Hermione nodded. "Got into a huge row about it, too. I admit that I didn't know half of what happened to you guys that year and I greatly underestimated what you'd been through – Lavender called me out on that. I told her that anything she had suffered was probably nothing compared to what I had to survive. We yelled, compared scars and learnt that we'd basically suffered the same amount, just in different ways. In a way, I think I helped her see that her scars are nothing compared to those who actually lost their lives."

"That's why she doesn't cover them …" Ron muttered, mostly to himself. He hadn't been going out with Lavender during this time, not since their Sixth Year, but it was when he went to visit her in the hospital, much like Hermione did about a month after the war when they started to form a connection again.

"Lavender can be quite remarkable when she wants to," Hermione agreed. "You're lucky you have someone who cares so much about you."

"You have people who care about you too," Ron pointed out, pulling Hermione back to give her a look. "You have Harry, me, surely your parents, right?"

"Well yes, I know that you and Harry care about me," Hermione said. "And my parents love me very much. But not in the same way that Lavender cares for you. I repeat, you're very lucky."

Ron considered this. He'd been getting sicker and sicker of Lavender as the months went by but Hermione helped him remember why he'd gone back to her in the first place.

And even though he felt slightly disappointed in that (_why?_), it felt nice to think positively about Lavender again.

It was at that point when Lavender herself approached them. She gave Ron a look before saying, "Ron, I need help with the ointment for … well, my face," She reluctantly gestured to her scars. "They seem to get agitated this time of year," She glanced at Hermione. "What're you doing with _her_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hermione." She added, nodding almost mockingly at her.

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile. "Lavender."

Everything good he'd previously been remembering about Lavender flew out of his head. She was suddenly the irritating, jealous girl he couldn't stand again. "I was talking to my friend, making sure she was all right, Lavender," Ron told her. "You ought to do the same. And why can't Parvati help you?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "She's allergic to the ointment – gets a huge rash and can't stop hiccupping. Are you going to help me?"

Ron exchanged a look with Hermione, who was almost laughing at him. As he sighed and stood to reluctantly help Lavender, he stuck up his middle finger at Hermione behind his back. He heard Hermione snigger as he left with Lavender.

* * *

"C'mon, it's not too hard," Bill was saying. "You just do your little scrunchy-nose thing and you're hair turns red like mine!"

"He won't do eet eef you keep pestering 'im," Came the voice of his wife as she sat down and took two-year-old Teddy Lupin from his lap. She gave him a look. "You be kind to 'im," She tickled Teddy's stomach and he gave a giggle as she said. "Teddy? Can you turn your 'air like mine?"

Teddy scrunched up his nose – seconds later, his short, messy hair turned the bright, radiant shade that was Fleur's. "Lavvve Fleur!" He babbled.

Fleur smiled at him and Bill watched with a kind of sadness that had nothing to do with the battle's anniversary. When Andromeda Tonks had asked him if he and Fleur could watch Teddy for just a few minutes, he'd said yes straight away – besides, Teddy Lupin was adorable and Bill had worked with Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks when they were both in the Order of the Phoenix. Now he wondered if he had made the right choice – they were so close, yet so far away from becoming parents.

"See, Bill?" Fleur said. "All 'ee needs ees some love and attention."

"I was giving him attention …" Bill muttered, feeling slightly bested by the two-year-old. For a toddler, Teddy seemed oddly intuitive when it came to how to act during the battle anniversary. He remained unusually quiet and subdued during that morning's memorial and promptly cried when Andromeda placed a new photo of his parents up in the oak tree. Now that the party was on, he was happy and laughing again. He was quite a remarkable child.

"I can not wait until we 'ave one of zese ourselves," Fleur said, happily cuddling Teddy. "Teddy will finally 'ave someone to play with!"

Bill agreed with her, but mostly he just watched Fleur play with Teddy. Fleur had started naming people Teddy knew and he was changing his hair to match their colour.

Fleur was going to be an amazing mother – no, she _was_ an amazing mother. They just didn't have a child yet.

"Fleur?" Bill asked, taking Teddy and placing him back in his lap. His hair, which had currently been red, suddenly turned back to bright blue. Bill sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Fleur said, looking slightly confused. "What ees eet?"

"Do you think we've been … you know, trying for too long without answers now?" He asked her, looking at the ground. "I mean … too long with no results, _nothing_?"

Bill knew Fleur was staring at him, but he refused to look up until she took his chin and forced him to look at her. "_Oui_, I do," She said. "But … I must admit, Bill – I'm scared about finding out."

Bill knew exactly how she felt; mainly because he felt the same way. "I know what you mean," He said as Fleur stroked Teddy's now purple hair. "Sometimes I think that it'll just be easier if we forget about it … just, I dunno, steal Teddy and run away to France." He said, jokingly.

Fleur gave him a small smile. "I believe Andromeda would murder us eef we did zat." Fleur said.

Bill sighed. "You're right, of course," He said. "Besides … Teddy is Harry's Godson and if Andromeda doesn't kill us, Harry will."

Bill didn't know what to think. As much as he wanted to know if something was wrong, he just couldn't bring himself to go into St Mungo's and make the appointment. The disappointment they would face if the news was bad … he wasn't sure if he and Fleur would be able to handle it.

"Bill, Fleur!" Came the voice of Percy and Bill's younger brother sat down next to his sister-in-law. "Mum wants to know if you two are planning on staying at Hogwarts tonight or going back to Shell Cottage."

"I dunno …" Bill shrugged and exchanged a look with Fleur. "I guess we'll go back home …"

Percy eyed the two before noticing who was on Bill's lap. "You two are despairing about your impossible goal, aren't you?" Percy said, bluntly.

There was no point in lying. Bill and Fleur both nodded. "At this point, I don't care if I achieve it or not," He said and Fleur agreed. "And, considering it's May, that would be pretty difficult to do."

"We need to know eef somezing ees wrong," Fleur explained. "But … we don't want to face zee idea zat somezing might actually _be_ wrong. We want a baby so much, but …" She trailed off, glancing at Bill. Percy sighed at them.

"All right," He said. "Bill, Fleur – look at the child you have with you right now," They both glanced down at little Teddy, who in the presence of Percy, had turned his hair bright red again. "He doesn't have any brothers or sisters. He needs a friend. I'm not saying have a baby just because of that, have one because you want to. But if you won't find out if something's wrong for yourselves, then at least do it for Teddy. He deserves that, right?"

Bill knew not to argue with Percy – the pompous git knew what he was talking about sometimes. He hated that. "I really hate you when you talk sense." Bill told him. Percy only snickered.

"You know you have to find out," He said. "Not for your goals, but for yourselves."

"_Merci_, Percy." Fleur told him.

"Pahsee!" Teddy babbled. Bill looked at him, smiling. He hoped to give Teddy a friend to play with one day. _Soon, we'll find out_.

* * *

"Lavender giving you grief?"

Ron looked up at the familiar voice. Hermione gave him a quizzical look as Ron gestured around him in the empty Hogwarts corridor. "I'm hiding in an alcove in a Hogwarts hallway," He told her, moving over so Hermione could sit next to him. "What made you guess?"

Hermione gave him a smile. "Just a feeling," She answered. "Did Lavender appreciate the ointment help?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I was just starting to remember why I went out with her in the first place and then she shows up and crucio's everything to hell …" He leant against the side of the alcove. "That and my brother's been dead for two years …"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ron sat up and shrugged with his other shoulder. "I'm fine," He said. "It's just it's times like these when I actually wish I was back at Hogwarts. All I had to worry about was homework, Fred was still alive and while there was a war, I didn't mind fighting … except for Seventh Year." He shuddered at the memories.

During his Seventh Year, Harry and Hermione had run off. It was as if they had completely disappeared and Neville seemed to take over the role of leader. He reinstated the D.A. – Dumbledore's Army – and they fought for their right to be safe at school. It was their own personal war and getting a detention was definitely something to cry over; in fact, detention wasn't a strong enough word to describe it. _Torture_. That was slightly closer to what they went through.

"Sometimes, I wish that I could've done what you and Harry did," Ron told Hermione. "Skipped out on Seventh Year and gone off to save the world."

"No. You don't." Hermione's blunt words cut through Ron and he turned to stare at her. She wasn't looking at him, staring at the floor.

"But it seemed so easier than being at Hogwarts," Ron said. "Here, we were afraid to go to class – sometimes, even afraid to leave the common room."

"That's nothing," Hermione said. "It might have seemed easier, but it wasn't. Ron, when Harry and I left … I'm not saying it was harder than what you went through, but it was a completely different kind of hard, different kind of torture …"

Ron didn't know what to say. They had discussed it a while ago and he could hardily argue. Thankfully, a voice rang out down the corridor and Ron saw Harry come into view. "Hermione? You down here?"

"Yes, I'm here," Hermione called, sitting up and removing her hand from Ron's shoulder. "I found Ron."

"Oh," Harry stopped short at the sight of him curled up in the corner of the alcove. He probably looked pathetic. "You all right, Ron?"

"Yeah …" Ron muttered, moving over so Harry could join him and Hermione. "We were just …"

"Talking about our Seventh Years." Hermione finished. Harry's face betrayed no emotion, but Ron knew that he was remembering a years worth of bad memories.

"Right." He said.

"And, well …" Hermione glanced at Harry. "I think Ron needs to know what we did that year. Everything we did."

Ron wasn't sure what that required, but Harry obviously didn't like it. "Hermione-"

"He deserves to know," Hermione insisted. She turned and looked at Ron. "Ron, you've become a good friend to me. To both of us," She added, gesturing to Harry, who was still frowning. "You went through a lot during the war and I think if you hear what Harry and I did, you might understand a bit more about the two different sides. Not us versus Voldemort, but Hogwarts in comparison to the Order fighting outside school."

Harry seemed to come around at this. "Well … maybe you're right," He said to Hermione, also turning to face Ron. "And … well, Hermione's always right. You've been a pretty good mate. I dunno why we never spoke back at Hogwarts. Things probably would've been a bit different, right?"

Ron gave them both a small grin. "Right."

However all their faces turned sombre almost instantly as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "Where do we start?"

"We have to explain Horcruxes first …" Harry muttered.

"Then we need to go back to the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione told him. "That was when they first came up and he deserves to know what happened. It was his sister who was taken after all …"

"Whoa, wait," Ron said. "There's something _else _about that that I don't know? You two know why she was taken?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "Well, yes. If you want to get very technical about it, I guess it started in First Year …"

"When we tried to save the Philosopher's Stone …"

* * *

Ginny could only roll her eyes at her older brother. She knew that they had all been put into Gryffindor for a reason and Charlie's was just starting to become apparent. He had to be pretty brave to be talking to Ministry Official after Ministry Official with Mila, speaking of the horrors he had faced during the war, their brother's death and Mila's help in restoring his health. He was talking himself up and Ginny shook her head. She knew Charlie had guts – he had to, working with dragons – but she didn't think he would ever stoop so low.

She wanted him to achieve his goal, she really did. But not this way.

"Charlie's going to get into some serious shit for this …" Ginny muttered to Percy. Percy glanced over to where Charlie and Mila were currently talking to the Head of the Auror department.

"I admit he's done some pretty stupid things, but this tops it." Percy agreed.

Ginny didn't know how to get through to her brothers sometimes. She only wanted to encourage them to make something of their lives! Not to go parading around the Ministry trying to get sympathy! She wished Harry was around – he would've known what to say to Charlie – but he, Ron and Hermione all seemed to have disappeared and Bill and Fleur were busy looking after little Teddy Lupin. Their mother and father would be appalled by Charlie's behaviour and George-

Oh Merlin. George.

Ginny sat up straight immediately from her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Percy? Where's George?"

"Last I saw, he was talking to Angelina Johnson …" Percy said, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. When Ginny shot him a look, he understood. "Ah … right. George is going to kill h-"

He barely had time to finish this statement when it was about to come close to coming true. Ginny had spotted George shooting the filthiest glare possible at his brother and was storming over. Ginny grabbed Percy's wrist and hauled him up, hoping to get there before wands were out.

"How _dare _you?" George yelled, grabbing Charlie's shoulder and shoving him around. The Head of the Auror department backed off in shock as Ginny tried to silently warn Mila to do the same. There was nothing worse than getting caught in the crossfire of George's temper.

Ginny had to hand it to Charlie – if he was anything, it was stubborn. "What?" He said, roughly.

"You know what the bloody hell what!" George yelled, causing everyone within ten metres around them turn and stare. "Here you are, harping on about how grieved you are for Fred, not giving a bloody damn! Fred's gone but if he were here, he would be ashamed to call you our brother, not to mention bloody pissed!"

"George, I think you need to calm do-" Mila started, stepping forward and Ginny cringed as George rounded on her.

"And you think _you're _any better?" He demanded the healer. "You're just as bad as _him_!" He threw an accusing finger at Charlie. "You're _helping_ him!"

"I'm his Wingwoman!" Mila insisted and Ginny and Percy both inwardly groaned. _Oh Mila, stop talking … please just stop talking … _

"Oh, so you _do_ hear that?" George said. "Wingwoman! _Not_ Weasley! You're not one of us and you never will be so stop shoving your bloody nose in where it's not wanted or needed!"

Ginny had to hand it to the girl – everyone who encountered the Weasley's had to endure a verbal bashing at some point, but Mila was bloody strong. This time she didn't say anything in retaliation, much to Ginny's relief, but walked off silently and Ginny beckoned her over as George continued to yell at Charlie.

"You all right?" Ginny muttered to her as Percy looked on.

"I'm fine, I can handle George," She said, turning to face them. "I'm worried about Charlie though …"

As a Wingwoman, Ginny figured she must be obligated to think that because Ginny wasn't worried about him at all. "At least I'm _doing_ something about my goal!" Charlie was yelling in George's face. "What are _you_ doing? You're sitting in your shop, crying over Fred and the fact that you have _five other siblings_ who are willing to give you _everything_ _they've got_ to help you! And do you thank them? _No_! You need to wake up and see that we are here and all this moping won't bring Fred back!"

By this point the other Weasley siblings had come running to the commotion; Bill and Fleur with a suddenly subdued Teddy, Ron looking shattered, closely followed by Harry and Hermione and their mother and father weren't too far away, watching their son's row in horror.

George seemed to be stumped. But he came round long enough to counter, "_You're _the one who needs to wake up here," He seethed. "I _can't_ believe that you would actually think of using our brothers' death as a way of trying to achieve a stupid goal."

"George, we're sorry," Mila spoke up again. Ginny figured it must be an unfortunate habit of hers. "We didn't mean any offence-"

"Oh really?" George said, slightly hysterical. Ginny noticed Angelina Johnson a few feet away, looking conflicted. It was as if she wanted to yell at George but also agree with him at the same time. "How could what you're doing _not _be offending? Fred would be ashamed of both of you! How could you do that to him and _today_?" He seemed to have run out of words as he gripped his hair. "I can't stand to look at you." He snarled before storming off out through the Great Hall's doors.

Everyone in the vicinity was silent for a few moments as Charlie stood still as a rock. Then eventually Mila went over to him, Angelina went to follow George and Ginny let out a breath she'd apparently been holding.

"Blimey," Came Ron's voice and Ginny turned to see him looking like he'd been through emotional hell, yet still managing to be confused about George. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"_Screaming like that in front of everybody? How _dare _you two? I couldn't be more disappointed_-…!"

Mrs Weasley's shouts could be heard all the way from the Entrance Hall where Ron was currently standing with Ginny, Percy, Bill, Fleur and little Teddy, who was happy again as he ran through their legs, giggling. Once George had been found, Mrs Weasley had gone completely red in the face and marched her two sons to an empty classroom on the ground floor to yell. Ron had winced at the look on their mother's face. He'd much rather face You-Know-Who than his mother when she was angry.

At this he flinched visibly. After hearing what Harry and Hermione really did during that year, he figured he probably shouldn't make comparisons like that any more. He didn't just hear about that years adventures – to fully understand, they had travelled back all the way to their First Year, when they had saved the Philosopher's Stone. They had continued until they'd reached the end and Ron's head was still spinning from the information.

"Ron? You all right?" Ginny asked, gripping his arm tightly. "You look like you're going to pass out …"

"M'fine …" Ron mumbled. "Just … thinking …" He stumbled and nearly tripped as Teddy ran into him.

Ginny gave him a look but didn't push it. "Well, I think Charlie's learnt his lesson. And Mila needs to learn to shut up."

"She will learn eventually," Fleur put in. "Eet ees just who she ees – she speaks 'er mind. But I zink we need to educate her in zee Weasley ways. Only maybe on a 'appier occasion …"

"Yes, today was the _one _day we were all supposed to just suck it up and get on with it," Bill said, stopping Teddy mid-run and picking him up. "No rowing, no fights, but apparently we can't even handle that."

"Ok, Ron _now _you look like you're going to throw up," Percy pointed out. Indeed, Ron felt like he would throw up. "What's happened?"

"I'm fine!" He insisted, though he realised that that wasn't the answer Percy was looking for. "I mean, I just talked to Harry and Hermione."

They all just looked at him.

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"And nothing," Ron said hastily. Even if he wanted to tell them, he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to Harry and Hermione – it wasn't his story to tell. And he didn't want to traumatise his siblings. "We just talked about some stuff we did while at Hogwarts. It was nothing."

"But you look like you've seen You-Know-Who rise from the grave!" Bill said.

Ron shuddered. He'd actually listened to that part in the story.

"Ron? Do you need to sit down?" Fleur asked him, frowning.

"_No_," He insisted. None of them said anything. "Oh fine," He gave in. "We just … talked about the war a lot … Harry and Hermione's side of the story. You know how we always thought there was more to the story and how we wished that we could find out what they went jetting off round the countryside doing?" His siblings all nodded their heads. "You don't want that … you don't want to know …"

"They _told_ you?" Percy asked in shock as Ginny covered her mouth with a hand.

"They thought I deserved to know …" Ron said, shaking his head, eyes closed. "I wish I could un-hear it, the things they had to live through … I dunno how they did it. It was horrible, I wish they could take it back …"

"Why?" Fleur said and they all stared at her. "Well, eesn't zis a good thing?"

"How in the _world _is this a good thing?" Ron asked.

Fleur huffed in the way that only Fleur could. "Look, 'arry and 'ermione both just shared somezing very private and very personal with you. Zat right zere shows 'ow much zose two appreciate you, care for you, know what a good friend you are."

"Yeah, there's some bonding going on, Ron." Percy pointed out.

"They've trusted _you_ with their story," Ginny said. "Not me, not Lavender, not some Ministry official, no therapist or _Prophet _journalist – _you_. That _must _mean something to you, Ron?"

It did, but Ron didn't want to admit that his sisters were right, both Fleur and Ginny. Harry and Hermione felt comfortable enough to share their darkest moments in their past with him, tell him what they hadn't told others.

And that felt amazing.

* * *

A/N: And we have _May_! Progress for Bill, Fleur and Ron, not so much for George and Charlie. Now i'm a firm believer of canon, but George/Angelina irritates me slightly. So if you're like me, don't worry they won't get together in this story, but if you _do _like them, then also don't worry because there's enough moments that imply that they _will _be together. I'm just not going to write it.

What does _June _have in stall for the Weasley siblings? You shall all find out next time where we encounter Harry teaching Ginny the ways of the broom and Percy going on an Undercover Mission!

And on a side note, has everyone seen the new DH trailer and poster? Both are so bloody amazing that i know come November, i will probably pass out. Then force my sister to punch me until i wake up so i don't miss anything! I can not express how much i'm looking forward to the movie!

Back to the story, thank you so much for your reviews, they're appreciated so much. They've been amazing! You all have so much to say. : D

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	7. There's an Undercover Mission

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasleys, goals, dragons, undercover missions, crazy people and Quidditch tricks.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year

Blurb ...

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year ... :AU RHr HG and others post DH:

**AU: **This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where **Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts**. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Six: There's an Undercover Mission

_June_

She flew with her broom handle pointing straight to the ground. She pulled it up hard, trying to get herself straight and level in time. _C'mon, just a little bit more-_

"YES!" Gelsi yelled as the Quaffle once again hit Ginny on the head. Ginny groaned out loud in exasperation as Gelsi swooped down to catch the fallen Quaffle. "I am _still_ the only one!"

"I _will _get it one day, just you watch." Ginny seethed. She had never been more annoyed at herself.

Ginny took pride in the fact that it was she who knew everything there was about Quidditch – whenever she and her siblings played in their youth, she was _always_ picked first and Percy was _always _left to referee. For Merlin's sake, she broke into the broom shed when she was six and stole their brooms!

And yet, no matter how hard she tried, she _still _couldn't get Gelsi's throw-and-catch trick.

"Hey, it's fine," Gelsi told her as Ginny flew to the ground in defeat. "When will you ever need to know that trick, anyway? You've won us games before without it."

"That's not the point," Ginny huffed, jumping off her broom. Gelsi rolled her eyes as she flew around in circles, throwing the Quaffle they were using into the air and catching it, as if just to show off that she could. Despite her trying to comfort Ginny, she knew that Gelsi was still smug. "The point is that _I'm _the one who's supposed to be good at Quidditch! And if I can't get _this_, what else can't I get?"

"It's just a trick, Ginny …" Gelsi said, pulling back her short black hair with one of her hands. She seemed to notice something behind Ginny and grinned. "Besides, forget Quidditch tricks, I think you have a visitor to tend to …"

Ginny spun around and saw Harry waving at her from across the field at the entrance to the changing rooms. She grinned and waved back. "Harry!"

"Yeah, hey Ginny!" He called back, making his way over. Ginny found she was always happy to see Harry – they had grown a lot closer since Ginny had been dragged along to the past couple of Wizards Nights Out. Last time, they had spend nearly the entire night talking about Quidditch and it had been _amazing_. Ginny knew that if she didn't watch herself, she would end up falling way too hard for him.

Thanks to her fancying the pants out of him, she was unfortunately already halfway there.

"What're you doing here?" She asked once he got within hearing range. "I thought Ron was coming to tell me whether Wizards Night Out was on tonight?"

"He was," Harry explained. "Well thing is, George is still pissed at Charlie due to the whole Battle Anniversary Fiasco but he's getting on better with Ron at any rate. I stopped by round the shop and they were on a roll with ideas. Angelina Johnson has been helping them and they were buried in work," Ginny rolled her eyes at this and Harry snorted with laughter. "So long story short, Ron sent me to tell you."

"And?"

"Oh, it's definitely on." Harry said just as Gelsi flew down to join them.

"Hey Ginny c'mon," She said. "That trick won't learn itself! Hi …" She added shyly to Harry who greeted her back. Ginny was still half irritated at Gelsi for her skills at the Quidditch trick, but she still sniggered at her teammate's whorship-status she held for Harry Potter. Harry seemed to remember their flying at the mention though, as he said,

"That's right, I was watching you fly for a bit," He said and Ginny felt her stomach lurch. He'd seen her fly-? "I saw you try that trick where you throw the Quaffle up and do a loop before catching it?"

"Ginny can't do it," Gelsi said and Ginny elbowed her. "I've told her it's impossible to learn – even Gwenog can't do it."

Harry gave a grin as Ginny rolled her eyes at Gelsi. "Oh, I dunno … do you always use a Quaffle?"

"I'm a beater, so I learnt it using my bat," Gelsi said, gesturing to the bat that she had tucked into a pocket in her Harpie robes. "Ginny's chaser so I thought learning how to do it with a Quaffle might make the trick a bit more useful. But I don't think she's ever going to get it, right Ginny?"

"Shut up." Ginny told her, shoving the girl's shoulder. Gelsi laughed before taking to the air, heading for the changing rooms. Their team practise had ended ten minutes earlier and the other girls on the team had since changed and were planning on heading out for a post-practise drink or two at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sounds like you're having fun on the team," Harry told her and Ginny shot him a look. "Well, besides the failed trick that is …" He glanced around for a moment before he spotted one of the several spare brooms they had lying about the pitch. "You mind if I take a crack at it?"

Ginny didn't know if she was terrified or ecstatic. To be able to fly alongside Harry Potter twice in one year! "Not at all," She answered, mounting her broom as Harry summoned over one of the spares and shrugged off his jacket. "_If _you think you can do it."

Harry gave her a smile as they both took to the air. "I think you're about to find, Ginny that I'm a natural in the air," He said. "You wouldn't believe the amount of teams who wanted to sign me on after the war ended."

"All right, Mr Ego," Ginny said, throwing him the Quaffle. He caught it with ease. "You show me how it's done then!"

Indeed, Harry _did_ show her how it was done. After Ginny showed him how it was supposed to be done, Harry had managed to do it with success after only five tries. Ginny just stared at him in shock when he successfully looped around in time to catch the Quaffle with one hand.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"I just twisted a bit," Harry said, shrugging. "Instead of looping in a straight circle, I veered to the side a bit and …" He demonstrated and Ginny noticed the twist that she suddenly realised that Gelsi had never pointed out, but executed every time.

"_That's _the little devil's trick!" Ginny pointed out with glee. "Gelsi never told me that part, but now that I think about it, she does that every time!"

"You wish you could see her face right now, don't you?" Harry asked, laughing.

"I do," Ginny said, flying over and snatching the Quaffle out of his hands. "I'll be able to do it now!" She threw the Quaffle and attempted the loop, adding the twist. But she again only ended up not getting around in time and having the Quaffle fall on her broom handle, knocking her off balance. "_Shit_!"

"Hmmm," Harry wondered. "I think you might be leaning too hard … you're trying to do too much now and that's why you're not getting there in time to catch it …"

Harry moved closer to show her how far to lean and Ginny felt her breath catch as his hands went to her hips, making her lean into him.

They continued their practise with little success on Ginny's part, until long after the rest of the girls left and the sun began to set behind the topmost stand in the pitch. Ginny groaned and cursed as she failed for the billionth time.

"This is insane," She grumbled. "Gelsi's right, I'm never going to get it."

"Maybe it just takes practise?" Harry suggested, obviously bothered by Ginny's frustration. She was grateful for his concern, but it wasn't making her feel much better about it.

"Yeah, well you got it in about five goes." Ginny pointed out.

"I'm a natural."

"So am I!" Ginny huffed out loud. "This is maddening! Even my brothers admit that I'm better than them at Quidditch! Yet I can't even get this one little trick!"

"It _is_ hard, Ginny," Harry pointed out. He flew closer to her and took the Quaffle. "What if I throw and you loop and catch?"

"All right." Harry threw and Ginny looped around on her broom. She caught the Quaffle easily.

"Ugh!" She said. "I can do it when _you _throw it, but that also defeats the whole purpose of the trick …"

"You just have to _lean _more," Harry said, poking her hip again. "Like I showed you before. You can do it."

Ginny sighed and threw the Quaffle once again. She looped as fast as she could, leaning with all her might to twist around in time-

-And she caught the Quaffle.

Harry let out a yell of triumph but Ginny just hovered there in midair, stunned as she held the Quaffle in shaking hands. She turned to Harry. "Did I just catch that?" She asked him.

"Bloody hell, you did!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "_See_ Ginny, I told you that you were amazing!"

"I actually caught it, didn't I?" Ginny said, giving Harry a grin. "_I did it_!"

"You were bloody _brilliant_!"

"Merlin's _p__ants_, I DID THE TRICK!" Ginny yelled with delight and Harry joined her as she flew straight into him in an awkward mid-air hug. His arms went around her waist, thankfully as she was nearly pulled off her broom. The force of her hug sent them lazily spinning in circles on their brooms as they cheered together.

Ginny wasn't really sure what happened next. One second she was yelling, "Thank you!" in Harry's ear and in the next, she was kissing him. She didn't have a clue as to what she was thinking – she probably wasn't thinking at all – but she knew that she didn't care as their lips smashed together in a kiss that was both triumphant, ferocious and tender all at the same time.

Harry didn't seem to have any problem with this as his lips moved with hers, still holding onto each other in midair. Ginny found herself ecstatic, winding her fingers in his hair, kissing him with an intensity that she'd never felt before with _any_ of her old boyfriends. That is, until her brain started working again and she finally realised that she'd just thrown herself at Harry Bloody Potter.

She wrenched herself away so forcefully that she nearly fell off her broom. Harry too wavered in midair and Ginny noticed that the Quaffle was falling lazily through the air below them and that Harry was looking like he'd been clubbed over the head, much like what he'd looked like at last weeks Wizards Night out.

"Ginny …" Harry managed to gabble out. "Wha-…?"

Ginny said the most intelligent comment she could muster in her current state, "_Holy shit_!"

* * *

Ron sat with his head in his hands. He'd been working at the shop all day with George and Angelina Johnson and they had managed to perfect nearly all of their recipes. George, while still pissed at Charlie, seemed to have forgiven Ron, or at least for now and they had been on a complete roll. Ron didn't even stop to go see Ginny at Quidditch practise, having to send Harry instead.

Working at the shop gave his mind something to think about. However, now that he was away from work, his mind was free to think about other things and he didn't like where that seemed to be going. So he tried to focus on their goals. His family seemed to have gone batshit insane lately when it came to the goals and he was sure that it wasn't good for his mental health. Well, the person who was meant to be turning up pretty soon probably wasn't exactly an advert for mental health either, Ron figured, but at least they would make a matching pair.

"Ronald?"

"Luna!" Ron grinned as his old friend waved at him from the entrance way to the Leaky Cauldron. She looked the same as usual – she wore her radish earrings, her butterbeer-cork necklace and multicoloured bows had been placed in her dirty blond hair. But no matter how crazy Luna Lovegood seemed, Ron always found her amusing and a great person to talk to. For a whack job, she was pretty smart. "How're you?"

"Oh, quite lovely!" Luna said, smiling dreamily as she hugged Ron tightly. "I spent the entire morning down at the river searching for Fresh-Water Plimpies. We'd run out and Daddy wanted to make a soup for some guests coming over for tea."

"That sounds great," Ron told her as they both sat down at their table, calling out to Hannah Abbott behind the bar, asking for two butterbeers. She nodded and with a flick of a wand, sent two bottles flying over. "Why d'you have guests coming over?"

Luna's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of it as she pulled her butterbeer from the air. "Oh, apparently some wizards from overseas want to talk to Daddy about translating _The Quibbler_ into other languages. Did you know that _The Quibbler_ is selling over _five__ thousand_ copies every month now? I had no idea that so many people were interested in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

Ron snorted with laughter at this, opening his own butterbeer. He had to admit, when he first met Luna, she actually scared the shit out of him. They had met through the D.A., the anti-Voldemort defence group Harry had started during Ron's Fifth Year of Hogwarts and Ron had been paired with Luna often during duelling practises. However, once he had warmed up to her and her odd ways, he found that Luna wasn't quite as crazy as she was made out to be and during his Seventh Year, they had both worked with Neville and Ginny to start up the D.A. again and prepare students for the coming war.

"Have you received this months copy, yet?" Luna asked him as she pulled out her pair of multi-coloured glasses – her Spectrespecs – and proceeded to flip through pages of the most recent copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Never go a day without reading it," Ron replied, leaning over to check out the pages. "Only I haven't managed to get my hands on it recently, I'm afraid … this month hasn't been too kind to me and my brothers. And sister."

Luna looked up at him and despite the comical glasses, her dreamy eyes were concerned. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Ron gave her a smile. That was what he liked about Luna. She was insane, but when she asked you how you were, she actually meant it. "Oh yeah," Ron answered. "It's just … have I ever mentioned our goals to you?"

Luna looked puzzled. "I believe not," She said. "Are these goals to do with the Blibbering Humdingers at St. Mungo's theory? Because I know that Daddy was looking at doing an article on that-?"

"Er, no," Ron cut over her. He found he had to do that sometimes, otherwise he would hear a lot more about Blibbering Humdingers than he would like. "No, these are goals that me and my siblings made. We got kind of drunk on New Years Eve and each made a goal to achieve within the year. We were joking at first, but Ginny made us stick to them."

"These goals sound fun!" Luna said. "Should I make one?"

Ron snorted. "Only if you have a high tolerance for frustration," Ron answered. "We discovered that we are all finding our goals a lot harder than we originally thought."

"I see …" Luna seemed to ponder this for a few moments, fiddling with her butterbeer cork necklace. "It seems to me that maybe you're all forgetting that there's nothing standing in your way. Not even a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. And I know that they aren't in your way, because Daddy is sure that they're native to Sweden. If it's already been half a year and you still haven't achieved your goals … maybe you need to try and see that nothing is actually stopping you."

Ron frowned. "Well ok, yeah," He said. "But you don't know what our goals are and they're impossible – I have to be _married_! Bill has to have a _baby,_ Charlie has to get _famous_ and other mad things …"

"Wow, those _are _tricky," Luna agreed, the bows in her hair bobbing as she nodded. "But not impossible."

Ron sighed. "Ok, I know they aren't actually impossible, but-"

"Well if they aren't _impossible_, then that means they are _possible_," Luna said matter-of-factly. "Which means you can do it."

"I … yeah, I guess it does." Ron gave up trying to reason with her. He found sometimes, he had to agree with her words – Luna had an uncanny knack for pointing out the truth, even if it wasn't a great truth or a truth you really wanted to hear.

"But you want to get married!" Luna said, happily. "That would be wonderful! Am I allowed to come? I could wear my rainbow-coloured robes-?"

"The wedding isn't on yet, Luna," Ron cut in, laughing. "First, I need to find someone willing to marry me."

"Don't you go out with Lavender Brown?"

"Er, yeah …" Ron sighed. "But she's … I dunno, I want to marry someone I'm close to … someone I'm friends with, someone I can talk to …"

Luna thought for a moment. "You could marry me?" She asked and Ron nearly choked on his butterbeer.

"Seriously?" He gasped.

Luna nodded. "You want to marry someone you're close to, are friends with and can talk to. You're my friend and we're talking right now."

Ron gave a smile as he took her hand. "You're great Luna, but I think I also want to be in love with the person I'm marrying. Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh that's fine," Luna said, squeezing his hand back. "May I come to the wedding though?"

"Oh definitely, I wouldn't get married without you there."

Luna smiled, retracting her hand to drink some more butterbeer and put away her copy of _The Quibbler_. "So who _do_ you want to marry?"

"Er …" Ron tried to force the image out of him, but only one face popped up. "I dunno, really …"

"Ron?"

For a few seconds, he was excited at the girls voice that called his name, but he tried to squash his disappointment when he saw that it was Lavender walking into the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Ron sitting with Luna and frowned as she made her way over. "Who's your friend?" She asked once she reach them, folding her arms.

"Er, this is Luna Lovegood, you remember her from Hogwarts, right?" Ron asked, gesturing as Luna nodded at Lavender. "She was in the year below us, joined the D.A.?"

"Oh …" Lavender gave Luna an odd sort of half-smile before leaning down to kiss Ron on the cheek. Before she pulled away, she muttered, "She's the loony one, right?"

Ron sighed. "Right."

After that, Lavender seemed to perk right up. Ron wasn't really too surprised at this behaviour, but he was worried that Lavender might have offended Luna. However, Luna apparently seemed entirely non-phased as she started chatting to Lavender about her and her father's expeditions to Sweden to search for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Lavender didn't seem particularly interested – in fact, she looked sort of scared of Luna. But her face suddenly turned back into the jealous look Ron had grown accustomed to when the girl he couldn't stop thinking about entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ron!" Hermione called, waving. Ron grinned and waved back but stopped short at the look on Lavender's face.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Ron asked her as Hermione made her way over.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Harry here," She answered, sitting down next to Luna, opposite Lavender. "Wizards Night Out is on tonight and we wanted to warn Hannah before getting something to eat."

"I sent Harry to tell Ginny that she's coming tonight," Ron told her. "But he left ages ago, so I have no idea what he could be doing that would be taking him so long …"

"Oh well, I'll just have to sit with you until he arrives," Hermione grinned, then turned to Lavender and Luna. "Nice to see you again, Lavender," She said politely and Lavender just smiled half-heartedly and agreed. "And I'm sorry, I haven't met you …?" Hermione said to Luna, looking slightly alarmed at the Spectrespecs.

"Oh you have," Luna said, stirring her butterbeer with the end of her wand. "We were in the D.A. together at Hogwarts."

"This is Luna Lovegood, a good friend of mine." Ron added and Hermione seemed to recognise Luna now as she shook her hand.

"Oh of course, I remember you," Hermione said. "You had … a very interesting way of looking at things."

"And I remember you, you had a very simple mind." Luna said, drawing Hermione up short. Lavender snorted with laughter.

Ron figured that this was probably the worst nightmare he could ever have. Three very different women were sitting at his table and he had no idea what to say. He had to be married by the end of the year and so far, two of the women at the table had either offered themselves up or were the obvious choice. Unfortunately, neither were the ones he would actually consider marrying. To compromise, he took a large gulp of butterbeer.

Ron half-expected Lavender to go off at Hermione, but to his surprise, she just sat in a stony silence, taking it in turns to shoot looks at Luna, Hermione and Ron. Whenever her eyes landed on Hermione, they narrowed into the look of jealousy he'd learned to recognise on her. He also expected Hermione to not understand his friend, but she seemed to listen to Luna talk about the upcoming edition of _The Quibbler _with enough interest not to be fake.

His life had gone bizarre ever since they had made up their goals. Luna was his good friend and though she was crazy, he was glad that Hermione was making the effort to get to know her.

He was reserving judgement on Lavender.

"I've got to go," Lavender suddenly said, interrupting Luna and Hermione's conversation as she stood up. Ron raised an eyebrow, Hermione frowned, while Luna just looked non-phased. "I said I'd meet Parvati five minutes ago."

"Oh … er, ok …" Ron said as Lavender left without so as much as a backwards glance. Hermione looked troubled while Luna looked thoughtful.

"I didn't do anything to make her mad, did I?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm …" Luna said, watching Lavender's retreating back. "That girl is going to be eaten by Wrackspurts any day now …"

* * *

"Charlie! Hurry up!"

"You can only go so fast when you're giving a dragon an injection!" Charlie yelled back to his work colleague, Noah. The baby dragon Charlie held in his lap was probably only a foot long, but squirmed with the strength of a full-grown dragon. The steel rod Charlie held, which was actually the needle needed to penetrate the dragon's hard skin, seemed to be scaring the dragon shitless. "Noah, help me here?"

Noah sighed as he walked down the aisle of the quarters where they kept all their new born dragons who weren't strong enough to live out on the Reservation by themselves yet. He joined Charlie and helped him hold down the baby dragon.

"Finally!" Charlie said, vanishing the needle and letting the baby dragon snort fire everywhere as it tried to lick the spot where Charlie had injected it.

"Finally is right, I finished half an hour ago!" Noah said, laughing as the two of them left the baby dragons and proceeded out into the grounds. Charlie saw a lot of their colleagues, who would've all just started to finish work for the day, running around, calling out to each other in celebration and asking if they were going out that night.

"I see that good deal for the Reservation got around pretty quickly." Charlie noted.

"Nothing stays secret around here for very long," Noah agreed. "Burnell's furious that it got out – says that none of us will be able to concentrate anymore, blah, blah, blah … whatever, the man complains too much. I'm glad I didn't quit now!"

Charlie whole-heartedly agreed. Their Reservation had just received news about the potential for an overseas transfer – a group of about twenty Romanian Longhorn's, a dragon normally native of Romania and extremely rare since they were hunted for their horns, had been found on the other side of the world, in New Zealand. A Reservation there had contacted Charlie and Noah's head handler, John Burnell and requested a transfer of dragons: since Charlie's Reservation held a group of native New Zealand dragons, the Antipodean Opaleye, the New Zealand handlers were willing to do a swap – their native dragons, for Romania's.

Normally, this wouldn't mean much, but twenty new dragons that none of them knew existed was incredible for the Reservation – their intended breeding goals had already doubled for the year since the new dragons came into existence and new jobs were being created to care for them, as well as hefty pay rises for those who had to take on extra jobs. Charlie and Noah were among those getting a pay rise and needless to say, nearly everyone on the Reservation was overjoyed at this.

"We're all going out to the pub to celebrate!" Another one of their colleagues called out to Charlie and Noah, Liam. "The one in town! You two coming, or what?"

"Of course we're coming!" Noah yelled back. Charlie had a feeling that the local pub the handlers often overtook in the nearest town every now and then was going to be completely packed tonight with their celebrating.

"Well, we're going too, right?" Came a voice that Charlie knew well and he saw Mila, along with about six other healers from the hospital walking towards the handlers. Liam saw them and laughed.

"You lot?" He asked. "The healers?"

There had long been a joking rivalry between the generally male handlers and female healers. Any teasing that any of them said was always done in a joking manner, but it still amused Charlie slightly to see Mila bantering with Liam, backed up by her fellow healers, including Amy and others he recognised from his own stint in the hospital.

"Yes, us healers," Amy said, leaning on Mila's shoulder. "Trust me, when you boys drink yourselves into comas, you're going to need us to levitate you out."

Liam laughed. "All right then, you girls can come too." He said and the healers joined Liam, and the others. Charlie caught up with Mila as the group started to make their way into town together – while they could have Apparated, they already had a dangerously high profile as it was and they tried to keep their magic as hidden as it possibly could with dragons flying about only miles away.

"This transfer's going to be amazing!" Charlie exclaimed to Mila as they walked behind Noah, who talking to one of the handlers. "Do you know how much of a pay rise I'm getting?"

"A hell of a lot?" Mila guessed.

"A hell of a lot!" Charlie confirmed. "We all really need a good night out, anyway. We've all been working too hard. And especially since I'm not exactly welcome at home …"

"George still pissed at us, is he?" Mila asked, frowning. Charlie shook his head.

"Nah, he's not mad at you," He replied. "It's more me. Anyway, he's right, I shouldn't have used the battle to try and get famous. Fred would've been disgusted with me."

Mila sighed. "I want to say something supportive and wingwoman-like here, but … well, yes. We shouldn't have done it. I should have tried to talk sense into you. That's the wingwoman's job."

"It's not your fault, I'm just too stubborn." Charlie said.

Mila smiled. "Well yes, you're right," She said. "But I won't let you take all the fault."

"Thanks," Charlie told her. "You know, you're stubborn too. And I really need to teach you when it's time to shut up in the Weasley family."

"That might take a while," Noah cut in, turning around to join the conversation as they continued their walk into town. "I've only met your family once and that was enough to gather that the Weasley's are _insane_."

"When did you meet my family?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Remember, it was a few months after you had started working here," Noah reminded him. "Your sister was only about nine, ten years old? They all came to visit you at your new job that summer and they caused so much havoc! Your older brother tried to keep the rest in line, but there's so many of you, it was like they were everywhere!"

"Oh, I remember that now!" Mila said, laughing. "It was still my first week! I ended up treating poor Ron when the twins pushed him into one of the dragon cages …"

"Oh yeah …" They all became reminiscent for a few moments as they remembered just as the small, muggle town started to come into view. "Anyway," Charlie said. "Today is about celebrating, not remembering what a pack of wild animals my family is!"

"Hear, hear!" Noah said.

The local pub they often overtook was already starting to become full with muggles who lived in the town. Charlie could have killed for a Firewhiskey, but unfortunately they had to make do with simple muggle beer. It wasn't nearly as delicious, but it would do for the evening.

It didn't take long for the handlers and healers to get inevitably plastered. While Noah sat at their table, lamenting over the loss of his wife, Layla (even though she was perfectly healthy and probably cursing his name as she waited for Noah, due to him not being home yet) while Mila laughed hysterically at anything anyone said.

"You're not telling me that you think that girl is ugly," Amy the healer was saying to Charlie and Noah as Liam came and joined them, accidentally stumbling into his chair. She pointed out the black-haired woman they had all been eyeing up as she sat by herself at the bar. "Seriously? She's so gorgeous, she's making all of us witch's self-esteem drop just by being in the same room!"

"I'm just saying, she's got the whole 'obvious' beautiful going on," Noah told Amy. "It's better when the beauty is more subtle, like with my Layla … only don't tell her that! Merlin, I miss her …"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well even though it's obvious, I still say she's more beautiful than that first girl you pointed out Aim's, the redhead one?"

Mila, Amy, Liam and Noah all gave disbelieving groans. "Oh c'mon, mate, the redhead looked _incredible_!" Liam said.

"You just didn't like her because you have red hair too," Mila accused him, pointing her beer bottle at him. "You'd be like your parents, you would have tons of redheaded baby Weasley's! And I think one set is quite enough."

"You should definitely talk to _her_ then," Amy said, pointing to the black-haired woman at the bar. "She's definitely not got red hair! And you said she's beautiful."

"What? Just go up to a girl I've never met and suddenly start talking to her?" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow. "I'd rather wrestle Norberta!"

"What's the harm?" Amy said.

"Yeah mate, I'd do it, but I love my Layla." Noah told him.

"Then Liam can do it." Charlie said, but Liam shook his head.

"No way, mate, I've sworn off chatting up random girls ever since that last time we came in here and that muggle girl followed us all the way back up to the Reservation? She saw a dragon and started screaming bloody murder! I'm pretty sure she still believes she saw a dragon, even though we Obliviated her about ten times."

Charlie sighed. He probably wouldn't have even considered doing it if he didn't have alcohol in him and that there was his problem – for some reason, he was just easily persuadable when he was drunk (if the New Year Goals were anything to go by).

So he stood up, but Mila seemed to get an idea and tugged on his sleeve. "Wait!" She said. "I think I can help! It'd be sort of like my wingwoman duties!"

"What?" he asked.

"Witches can never resist a wounded wizard," Mila said, her eyes sparkling. "If I pretend to chuck you really loudly, right next to her, she'll be under your spell. Just act like your heart is broken and she'll think you're the sweetest guy in the world. For some reason, we can't help it."

"You're a genius!" Liam said in amazement.

Amy snorted. "Are you kidding? That'll never work."

"Oh really?" Mila dragged Charlie up from the table and over, not too far away from the woman. "We'll see about that … how _dare_ you say that to me?" She suddenly shrieked, so loud that everyone within one metre around them turned and stared, including the woman.

"Er …" Charlie didn't know how to answer, but Mila apparently seemed to have everything under control.

"No! That's it! I can't stand to look at you any more!" She yelled, however Charlie could see the glint in her eye – she was obviously trying hard not to laugh. "I'm done with you, Charlie!"

"Er, done?" Charlie asked, confused at how this was going to help him get off with the woman.

"Yes, done!" Mila yelled. "I'm chucking you for good this time! No matter how much you say you love me, I'm never going back to you! Enjoy the rest of your miserable life!" And for good measure, Mila slapped him across the face before storming off.

Charlie wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but apparently his stunned face was what Mila had intended on, because Charlie could see her and the others at their table, all giving him a thumbs up. Charlie moved to sit at the bar, a few seats away from the woman.

Why the hell had he agreed to do this? Right, because his friends were insane. He was never drinking again.

"Er, are you all right?" The woman suddenly asked him. Her long, black hair was half pulled back and Charlie didn't recognise her from the Reservation. However, he could see a wand hastily concealed in her pocket so he could safely assume she was a witch. "I heard you, er just get dumped … are you ok?"

Remembering Mila saying that witches couldn't resist a wounded wizard, he said, "Oh yes, I'll be fine. It's just …" He thought wildly for something to say. Looking behind him, he caught sight of Noah moaning again about missing Layla. "I'm just going to miss her?"

Charlie thought it sounded like the most idiotic thing to say in the world, but to his amazement, the woman looked sympathetic. "That's horrible," She said, moving over to the seat next to him. "I'm sorry – can I assume you're with the handlers from the Reservation?"

A very sneaky way of finding out if he was with the wizards – the muggles in the town commonly thought that instead of dragons, the Reservation held a bunch of farming animals. "Yes, I'm here from the Reservation."

"That's great!" The woman said, smiling. Charlie had to admit, she was a lot more attractive closer up. "I'm originally from England, but I work on the Reservation where you're getting your new transfer from! I was actually the one who came and delivered the news."

"Oh wow," Charlie said. "That's a way better job than my girlfri – sorry, _ex_-girlfriend's job," He laid on the emphasis and the woman gave him a very sorry look. Glancing behind him, Charlie saw Mila give him an 'excellent' look. "She's a healer on our Reservation. Not nearly as exciting as one of the handlers."

The woman smiled. "I do love my job. I recently just got promoted, actually."

"Oh, brilliant!" Charlie exclaimed. "But I have to say, I never would have imagined that a witch would be a dragon handler …"

The woman shrugged, giving him a look. "It's a pretty sexist job. I'm the only girl on my Reservation and when I first started, they were pretty rough on me," She said. "But ever since I locked one of the wizards giving me a hard time in with a sick and very angry dragon, they've never given me shit about it again."

Charlie laughed and the woman laughed with him. "But I still love my job," She said. "Despite the fact that you don't get to meet many wizards willing to go out with a witch tougher than they are out on the Reservation in New Zealand."

Charlie paused for a moment before asking, "What about here in Romania?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

In the background, Mila and the others were falling about in laughter.

Behind his back, Charlie stuck out his middle finger at them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Percy?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands together. "This doesn't seem right …"

"Hermione, this was _your_ idea." Percy said, sighing.

Hermione gave a groan of exasperation. "I know, it was just my inner Gryffindor talking!" She said. "Harry's learnt to ignore it and you need to too! This is a _horrible _idea! We're going to be caught for sure!"

Percy rolled his eyes as they crouched, hidden in the Atrium of the Ministry behind the Security desk. They were waiting for the last of Percy's colleagues – a perky witch who always stayed late to finish every single bit of paper work she had – so they could implement their plan. He was feeling very Muggle-Ninja-ish in his all black outfit.

"Hermione, we're going to be fine." Percy tried to assure her.

"But we don't even know if the Minister is even considering applicants for the Senior Personal Assistant job yet!" She said. "What if we break into his office and find nothing? Then we'll just be lawbreakers! Merlin's Pants, I'm going to be sent to Azkaban for this-! Mmpft!"

Hermione was cut off by Percy clapping a hand over her mouth. The perky witch had just come skipping out of the lifts. Percy now knew that there was officially no one else left up on Level One. "Look, Hermione," He said, taking his hand away. "This was your idea and you _know_ it's going to work. There's an undercover mission we have to carry out! I'm brave enough to do this – I'm a Gryffindor. Are you?"

Hermione looked fearfully at the lifts before turning to Percy. She gulped. "I'm a Gryffindor." She said, determinedly.

Percy grinned. "Excellent."

They snuck around the edge of the Atrium to the lifts, but they needn't have bothered – the security guard who took over the night shift was dozing on his desk with his mouth open. His snores echoed throughout the entire hall. They clambered into the lifts and began to make their way up to Percy's floor.

"_Minister for Magic and Support Staff_." The cool female voice said and the lifts opened. Percy and Hermione stepped into the dim hallway of Level One.

"Ok, the Minister's office is highly guarded," Percy said as they ran through the corridors, performing as many concealment charms as they could. They were sure no one was up there, but they couldn't be too careful and hoped that the concealment charms would be enough to fool anyone who happened to still be wandering the corridors. "There'll be spells and hexs all over every inch of it."

"Why do they guard it so much?" Hermione asked, panting as they ran.

"Er, because of people like us who try to break in," Percy explained and Hermione muttered, "Right," as they spun around the corner where Percy's office was. They hurtled up the main hall of Level One, to the large doors at the end that was Minister Shacklebolt's office. "I am definitely sacked if the Minister knew I was doing this."

"Then hurry so he never does know!" Hermione insisted, halting before the doors.

"Well, I need your help here," Percy said, gesturing to the door. "You're the brains behind this undercover mission – can you tell what spells are on the door?"

Hermione sighed, then pointed her wand at the door. She muttered a few words and thought for a few moments. "Just your typical locking spells," She said. "Nothing alohomora wont open. But there's other spells too, spells I've never done before, only read about."

"What will they do?"

"Er …" Hermione retracted her wand. "Well, you can easily alohomora your way in, but your head will turn into a watermelon before exploding."

"Ah. Brill." Percy pondered this for a moment.

"I could try and lift it …" Hermione muttered, tilting her head as she stared at the door. "Percy, stand back … I don't think you want the spell to bounce back and turn you into a watermelon …"

Percy leapt back and stood up against the wall as Hermione aimed at the door again. "_Alohomora confringo fructus finite_!" She yelled and the door blasted open with a bang that made Percy jump a mile. The door was flung back so hard it bounced off the wall, making the door shudder.

"Did it work?" Percy asked.

"Possibly …" Hermione answered.

"Well that's reassuring …" Percy sighed. "Only one way to find out – lets go."

They hurried into the office, thankfully without their heads turning into watermelons. Percy turned around in the dark office, muttering _lumos _as he did so. He spotted filing cabinets along one wall. "That looks promising, lets start there." He said. Hermione nodded and they rushed over.

However, nothing about perspective candidates for Senior Personal Assistant could be found. Percy swore under his breath as Hermione kept frantically searching. Percy looked around the rest of the office, hating himself for defiling it like they were, before his eyes landed on a bright blue folder on the Minister's desk. He rushed over and pulled out some of the papers inside. "Merlin – Hermione! This is it!"

"What?" Hermione ran over as Percy frantically waved the papers around.

"Yes! Look – _job: Senior Personal Assistant to the Minister. Start date: July, 2000. Those who have expressed interest in applying: Altrove, Carter, Peters_," Percy glossed over that part. "_Those who are being considered: Carter, Peters_ … Weasley!" Percy yelled in delight and Hermione shrieked, grinning. "I'm being considered! We did it, Hermione!"

"Now we know our plan to introduce me to your job can work!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

"And the start date said July!" Percy said. "He's deciding next month!" Percy spun her around in a hug, both of them yelling in delight at their discovery. However, their celebrations were cut short as they suddenly heard a voice come from the corridor,

"Yes, I could have sworn I saw somebody running through these halls and I seriously heard some kind of explosion, not too long ago …"

"Shit!" Percy said, releasing Hermione to stuff the Minister's papers back in it's folder. "That's Peters! I should've known he'd still be up here, the guy's a kiss-arse. In fact, I swear he sleeps here."

"_Percy_!" Hermione squeaked. "We have to leave _now_! Concealment charms aren't going to keep us _invisible_! We'd need a cloak for that! Damn, why didn't I ask to borrow Harry's? That was so _stupid _of me!"

"Harry has an invisibility cloak?" Percy asked, but suddenly footsteps that obviously belonged to Peters and someone who was probably the security guard echoed down the corridor leading to the Minister's office. "Never mind!" He hissed. "They can see the door! They know someone's broken in! We'll just have to Disapparate!"

"No!" Hermione hissed, tugging on his arm. "They'll hear the crack and there are spells in here to track Apparaters!"

"Damn." Percy muttered. The footsteps were dangerously close.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Hermione slapped Percy on the arm. Percy stifled a yelp of pain as his heart hammered – they could _not_ be caught here-

"Percy! Hermione!"

The voice made Percy leap out of his skin. They both spun around to see none other than Audrey from _Rosie's_, standing on the Minister's desk. There now seemed to be an opening in the ceiling above the desk, through which she appeared to have suddenly dropped. "C'mon!" She hissed, beckoning frantically as the voices of Peters and the security guard got closer.

"What the-?" Percy gabbled as Hermione yanked on his arm. "How in the-? Audrey? Why the hell are you _here_?"

Audrey grinned, helping Hermione up onto the desk and boosting her into the hole in the ceiling. "I'm _here _to save your arse!" Audrey said. "I saw you two sneak into the Ministry while I was waiting for my Auntie to come out! She works as a cleaner up here and knows this office back to front! I knew you would probably need back up, so I'm here!"

"Ah hell-" Percy clambered up onto the desk using Audrey's helping hand. They stood practically nose to nose once he stood up there and he felt his face flush as his heart hammered and this time it had nothing to do with the thrill of nearly being caught. "-Audrey you're – you're _amazing_-"

Audrey rolled her eyes before boosting Percy up. "I know I am," She said, climbing up after Percy into the hidden tunnel above the office. She tapped the floor the three of them were crouched on with her wand and the hole filled over, just as Peters and the security guard entered the office. "Now you two owe me _big time_."

"Thank you so much, Audrey!" Hermione flung her arms around her boss. "Any extra shift you need doing, just owl me and I'll come do it! You're _incredible_!"

"Yeah … incredible …" Percy said, just staring at Audrey, who was pulling back strands of her dark hair and grinning as she hugged Hermione back.

Merlin, he was in bloody _love_ with that woman!

* * *

"I can't believe you're still friends with that Luna girl, mate," George said, sniggering in the Burrow kitchen. He, Ginny and Ron were told by their mother to watch the food cooking for that night's Weasley Sunday Dinner while they waited for the rest of their brothers to turn up. "Her dad writes some _very_ weird stuff in that magazine of his."

"Hey, Luna's cool, all right?" Ron told him, directing his wand to mash up some potatoes. "And Luna wasn't the weirdest part of that day."

"She wasn't?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron shot her a look. "No," He said. "It was when Lavender and Hermione turned up. Look, Luna's a good friend to me and if someone's mean to her, I'll have something to say about it-"

"I thought Luna scared the shit out of you?" George cut in.

"She did, when I first met her," Ron said. "But once you warm up to her, she's all right. But Lavender was very cold towards her and Luna is too …"

"Crazy?"

"_Kind_, to believe it was because Lavender didn't like her or thought she was 'loony'," Ron explained, leaning against the counter while George and Ginny took seats at the table. "But I thought we wouldn't have any problems there …"

"This _is _Lavender we're talking about," Ginny said. "She only cares about what she looks like! If she's seen talking to 'Loony Lovegood', she'll consider herself a laughing stock!"

"True …" Ron sighed. "It's just, when Hermione came, I thought that was going to be where the problems were, because you couldn't get two people more different than Luna and Hermione. She even told Hermione that she had a simple mind! But for some reason, Hermione made an effort to get along with Luna …"

"Well, she knows that Luna's your good friend," George said, shrugging. "And knows that she's obviously important to you."

"But it shouldn't _be _that way around!" Ron insisted. "I'm with _Lavender_! My _girlfriend_ should be the one to understand who my friends are and to know how much they mean to me! Not my …" He paused. "Er, my …"

"My Hermione?" Ginny offered.

"No, she's not _mine_," Ron muttered, staring at the ground. "But anyway," He said, trying to change the subject. "That day it took you and Harry _ages _to get to the Leaky Cauldron. What were you doing that took so long?"

Much to his and George's surprise, Ginny turned a bright boiling scarlet. "Nothing!" She practically squeaked, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Yeah, and we _so _believe that …" George said.

"Er …" Ginny glanced at them both before staring at the ground again. "Look, he came to tell me about Wizards Night Out. He saw I was having trouble with a Quidditch trick and he offered to help me. That's all."

"Why _wouldn't _we think that was all?" George asked, confused. "Hang on, wait …"

Ginny gave an exasperated groan. "All right!" She cried. "I kissed him! You two _happy _now?"

"_What_?" Ron said. "You _kissed_ him? Ginny, Harry's my mate!"

"I know!" Ginny hid her face in her hands. "This is a disaster …"

George was busy trying not to laugh at his sister. "But I thought you fancied Harry?" He asked. "Isn't this a good thing?"

Ginny and Ron both gave George disbelieving looks. "George, Ginny just committed the worst possible crime ever when it comes to the opposite sex," Ron explained. "George, you and I both know that you _never_ tell a girl that you like her, it makes you look like an idiot. The same goes for guys."

"And I kissed him!" Ginny said, horrified.

George snorted, but he seemed to have enough sympathy to ask, "Well, what did you do when he kissed you?"

Ginny looked up at him. "I legged it."

"Because if _that_ doesn't say 'I love you', nothing does." Ron said.

"Shut up," Ginny flicked her wand and sent a pot careening at Ron's head. He only just managed to catch it. "I just threw myself at him, then bolted! What the hell do I do?"

"Well, way I see it, you have two options," George said. "One: you can do nothing, never talk about it and avoid Harry for the rest of your life."

"Sounds … depressing." Ginny said.

"Or two: you can find Harry and _talk_ to him about it," George said. "Who knows? Maybe he fancies you too."

"George, you're giving our sister relationship advice about _Harry Potter_," Ron cut in. "What are the odds that the most famous wizard in the world fancies _Ginny Weasley_?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What were the odds that the famous Harry Potter would become best friends with Ron Weasley?"

Ron thought. "Touché."

"Anyway, what about _your _goal, George?" Ginny asked as she and Ron turned to face him. "You've been working like mad ever since the battle anniversary."

George shrugged. "I dunno, I just seemed to have found the motivation." He answered.

"Yeah, in the form of Angelina Johnson." Ron muttered as George glared.

"Yes, I've noticed that she's been helping you out recently," Ginny said. "I thought you hadn't seen her since the war ended?"

"We started talking at the battle anniversary last month," George explained. "She offered to help me out at the shop. So I told her about our goals and she agreed that I was going to need all the help I could get in order to get the shop open before the end of the year-"

Both Ron and Ginny groaned at this. "You _told_ her?" Ron put in.

"That's _another_ outsider who knows about them now!" Ginny exclaimed.

George rolled his eyes. "_So_, she's been helping out, cleaning out the shop, stuff like that. She's been really great, a real help."

George refused to meet Ron and Ginny's eyes and Ron thought he might know why. Angelina was George's ticket to remembering Fred without it hurting so much and Ron wasn't so sure about Angelina helping out. The more George hung around her, the more Ron was sure Angelina was only going to hurt him in the end.

Ron didn't voice this out loud, however. At that point, Percy trudged in through the kitchen door, completely dressed in black and looking exhausted.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and I just came back from an undercover mission," Percy said, slumping at the table. "Got rescued and realised some stuff … but Goal: Get Percy the Top Job, is a go." He collapsed with his head resting on his arms.

"Ok …" Ginny said. "I won't even ask. Are Charlie, Bill and Fleur coming?"

"Bill and Fleur sent an owl," Ron said, gesturing to the letter lying on the kitchen bench. "They're skipping out on dinner tonight. Still haven't had the courage to go to a healer, those two."

"And Charlie's still in Romania," George answered. "Remember that amazing deal he told us about last week? The one where the Reservation just got an overseas transfer and everyone's getting a pay rise? Apparently everyone went wild with celebration," George rolled his eyes. "Sent an owl along too – apparently he, Mila and some others went out to celebrate but now they're being worked to the bone to prepare themselves for the transfer."

"I should owl back, I told Mila I would teach her how to fly sometime." Ginny said, summoning parchment, ink and a quill.

"Don't take her to the Harpies stadium, or you'll end up snogging like last time." Ron said, sniggering as George burst out laughing. Ginny glared as Percy looked up. He glanced between Ginny, Ron and George, obviously puzzled.

"Why is Ginny snogging Mila?" He asked, as Ginny whacked her forehead.

* * *

A/N: _Finally_, i managed to get this out. Sorry i can't update as fast as i used to, but oh well it can't be helped. That was _June _everyone, you have to love devious!Percy, haha. I hope you all liked it!

Also, i'd like to note that i totally do not take credit for the _'you never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot'_ line. I shamelessly stole it from the totally awesome, _A Very Potter Musical _(for which the sequel has finally come out and is also amazing! Hands up if you totes agree, haha).

Half way through the year, what could possibly happen next? _July _sees Percy forcing the family to a Ministry function and Ron feeling guilty for getting closer to Hermione ...

I'm sorry this chapter was was so long - over 10,000 words!

Your reviews have been epically amazing like always! Thank you so much, they're always appreciated.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	8. There's Rich Swots at a Ball

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, Ministry functions or plans that go wrong.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Seven: There's Rich Swots at a Ball.

_July_

"Why did I agree to do this? Why, why, _why_-"

"Bill, I swear, eef you don't shut your mouth, I will shut eet for you!"

Bill didn't blame her. Fleur seemed to be regretting their decision to go to a healer just as much as he was. It only took them over a month to get the guts to go in the first place after all and they were already regretting it! Did he honestly want some person he hardily knew reading from a clipboard that there was something so wrong with him that he couldn't even impregnate his own wife?

No. Not at all. However, he only needed to get the mental picture of Fleur playing with Teddy when he remembered why they had come at all. They needed this. Needed to find out. Too long they had gone without answers. It wasn't even his sister making him drink to a goal on New Years anymore.

Their last visit to the hospital had just been plain embarrassing. He had figured that whatever they needed for tests could be done in some simple magic way – magical teleporting, maybe? But no – he was forced to do unspeakable things to a cup, just so a healer could tell him if he had dodgy sperm or not. Not exactly the type of news every wizard wanted to hear.

_Why was he doing this_? Right. Fleur, his wife, the one who deserved to be a mother.

He may have been a bit bias towards their healer who was seeing them today considering the news she was bringing them, but Bill had to admit that Healer Margo Pasco was probably the best person for them. They would have much perferred Mila to do the tests, someone they at least knew. Unfortunately, Mila's healer abilities specialised in dragons and Bill didn't exactly want someone who was used to aiming spells at dragon hide poking around … _down there_. Margo thankfully had experience and she was sensitive when it came to this sort of thing. The last time they had been here, it had only been the healer speaking in French to Fleur that made her go for her own test. Once Fleur had realised that Margo had worked on a healer's exchange in Paris for two years, did Bill warm up to her.

"Bill and Fleur Weasley?" Margo came into the waiting room and caught their eyes with a small smile. Bill hoped that meant good news – healers didn't smile unless they had something good to say, right? But then, that was just the person Margo seemed to be: kind and caring.

Bill gripped Fleur's hand tightly as they both stood and made to follow Margo to her examining room. "Are you ok?" He asked her. Fleur just gave him an unreadable look.

"I 'ave no idea, Bill."

"Well, we have your results," Margo said, shutting the door to the room as she gestured for them to sit down. She picked up a clipboard from her desk and stuck a quill in the dark brown bun she had on the back of her head. She sat down opposite Bill and Fleur with a sort of '_I'm sorry for your loss'_ look and Bill felt like leaping out the window already. He'd received that look one too many times before when Fred had died. "I'm afraid I must give you bad news."

Fleur's fingernails were already cutting into his hand before she said this, but now Bill could have sworn she was drawing blood. He didn't care. "What?" He said simply.

Margo, thankfully, didn't give them any more pitying looks. Instead, she looked down at her clipboard. "Well, we've examined you both and it appears that there's no problem with your sperm, Mr Weasley," Bill didn't know whether or not to be happy about this. "But we've found that Mrs Weasley carries a rare magical condition. It's something I've seen before, but nothing that crops up too often," she looked up at them, straight in the eye. "Mrs Weasley, it appears that you have no problem becoming pregnant. However, you have a condition where the embryo simply vanishes before it has a chance to even develop past a few cells. Since your pregnancy is so brief, your body doesn't even become aware that something had changed and continues on as normal."

"So …" Fleur shook her beautiful head. "I 'ave … been pregnant many times over zese past two years?"

Margo nodded once. "I'm afraid that since this is such a rare condition, no one has ever tried to find a cure before. I, myself have spoken out about it a fair few times, but research has never picked up."

"Wait," Bill interrupted, causing Fleur to look at him. "So you're telling me that I've been nearly a father probably _heaps _of times, but bloody _magic_ has caused them all to vanish into thin air?"

"Bill!" Fleur hissed at him, but he didn't care any more.

"I'm afraid so," Margo said, staring straight back at him. She may be kind, but she knew when to stand her ground. "I'm very sorry Mr Weasley that this is something magic can't fix-"

Bill didn't let her finish. He wrenched his hand out of Fleur's and tore from the office as quick as he could. He knew that Fleur would probably murder him for being rude later and probably his mother too when she found out, but right then, he found he didn't care. Just when he thought that magic could fix anything, it had to go and prove him wrong!

He could only remember once before feeling like this – that magic had let him down – and that had been when his brother had died. Suddenly he knew who he wanted to talk too.

"Fred." He muttered, crouching down in front of the headstone in the small graveyard in the field behind the Burrow. He'd Apparated straight from St Mungo's. He needed to be with someone who wouldn't judge him for running away like a scared child.

"Fred, I can't have a baby," He said, trying not to let his voice break. "And the killer is, it's not even my fault. I actually have people to blame this on – Fleur is the one who has a uterus that apparently doesn't want a baby in it."

He sighed, flopping down completely onto the grass that had grown over Fred's grave. "But I don't blame Fleur," He said to the ground. "I can't – she's probably blaming herself."

He didn't know what to say. Bloody hell, he couldn't even tell his dead brother how much pain he felt at that moment! He wanted to punch something – or, well really he wanted to scratch the hell out of something. But he figured that was probably his wolfness coming through.

"I've been a father," He muttered. "Probably for only a couple of hours and neither of us knew it, but I _have_ been a father! I made this goal for a reason, right? We're supposed to be parents, right?"

If Fred could somehow hear him, he didn't say anything. He supposed for that he was grateful – Fred would probably be whacking him up the head for running away and abandoning Fleur.

"Why did I have to pick such a mad goal?" he grumbled. "If I hadn't, we'd still be blissfully unaware of the vanishing babies!"

_But is that actually better_? A voice at the back of his head – a voice sounding strangely like Fred – asked. He didn't even bother answering. Of course it wasn't.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Bill told Fred, bitterly. "I'm apparently rubbish at picking goals – I'd probably be rubbish at being a father too."

"No, you won't."

His wife's voice normally warmed him to the bone, but now he only wanted to hide when he heard it. _Why_ did he have to freak out and run away?

"Bill …" Fleur sat down next to him in front of Fred's headstone. "I understand why you wanted to run. But you didn't 'ave to be so rude to 'ealer Margo."

"I know. I'm sorry." Bill muttered. Fleur sighed.

"Bill, I 'ate zis as much as you," She said, her voice as every bit as bitter as Bill's had been and it wasn't a voice he normally heard on her. "_Merde_, I am zee one who can not apparently 'old down a baby! I understand zat you are probably blaming me …"

"I'm not," Bill said immediately. "If there's one thing I'm doing, it's not that."

Fleur sighed in exasperation. "Zen _what_?" She said.

"It's magic!" He said, gesturing frantically, as if the entire air around them was the offending magic he spoke about. "This isn't the first time it's failed me!" He glanced at Fred's headstone, which Fleur noticed with a frown. "Sometimes, I think it'd be easier if we were all just muggles."

Fleur didn't seem to be able to sigh anymore. Instead, she just took hold of his hand and smoothed out the fist he didn't realise he had. "Look, Bill eef we were muggles, zen we would probably 'ave some other problem, a problem zat would be even harder to fix. But I am afraid zat we will 'ave to discuss zis later," Bill looked at her, confused and Fleur nodded towards the Burrow, where Bill could hear – now that he was listening – someone faintly screaming for them all to get their arses in the lounge _now_. "Ginny 'as called an emergency Weasley sibling meeting."

Bill suppressed a groan – what on earth had his younger sister done now?

He turned back to the headstone and mentally thanked Fred for listening to him. Fleur got up from the ground and offered Bill a hand. Despite his desperate desire to claw something, he took it straight away. He needed his wife.

Ginny was now shrieking his and Fleur's names now as they headed for the Burrow. Maybe escaping into his sibling's problems for a bit would take Bill's mind off his own.

* * *

Ron was pretty sure that his head would explode if Ginny didn't stop yelling. It was a wonder that their parents didn't know about their goals at all! Well, he suspected that their mother knew, because she always seemed to know everything – as soon as Ginny had come bursting into the kitchen, practically dragging Ron, Percy, Charlie and George, their mother had narrowed her eyes and gone straight into the kitchen. Their father tended to stay out of their mad schemes in general and was currently tinkering away in the shed – mainly because their mother would kill him if he got involved.

"Ginny, will you tell us what you're screeching about?" Charlie said, massaging his temple. "I was enjoying my only lie-in day when you come bursting in on me screaming bloody murder-"

Ginny shot him a look that even George would've been impressed with – and no girl could ever scare George with a look like that except for Mrs Weasley.

"Charlie, don't _even_ start with me." Ginny said and Charlie eventually learned to shut up after that.

Once Bill and Fleur finally made their way into the lounge, looking distinctively pissed (Bill looked like he wanted to claw Ginny's eyes out and he only looked like that when he was pissed about something), Ginny finally let out what was so important that it couldn't wait for a Weasley Sunday Dinner,

"Harry asked me out."

Ron didn't know what he was expecting – perhaps she found out that her true love was a House Elf or something – but _no_. _Harry asked me out_.

_That_ was what she had dragged him out of bed for?

His brothers, it seemed, felt the same way. "Ginny, seriously?" Charlie moaned.

"I was at _work_, Ginny I thought someone had _died_!" Percy cried.

"My head still hurts from Wizards Night Out last night! And you come screaming into my bedroom!" Ron complained.

Ginny ignored all of these comments. She sat down in their father's usual chair looking positively morose. "Ok, I'm sorry for screaming and giving you all heart attacks," She said. "But … I dunno what to _do_ …"

"Well, it's simple right?" George said, shrugging as he sat down next to Ron on the couch. Bill and Fleur occupied the other couch with Percy while Charlie sat on the arm of Ginny's chair. "You fancy the shit out of Harry. He asked you out, you go out with him."

Charlie shot George a sharp look. "Or she should _think_ about this." He said and George narrowed his eyes. While the two brothers forced themselves to be civil around other people, Ron knew George still hadn't quite forgiven Charlie for the fiasco at the Battle Anniversary.

George glared back. "What's there to think about?" He said.

"The fact that maybe he's Harry Bloody _Potter_?"

"Er, guys you're not helping …" Ginny cut in over her arguing brothers.

"Well then, tell us exactly what happened." Ron said and Ginny took a few deep breaths before starting.

"Well … you know that I … er, kissed him last month," Ginny's face had gone bright red. "And I, er, ran away. After that I figured he probably wouldn't want to see me, so I've been avoiding him up until now." Ron knew this – Harry had complained about it to him numerous times over the past month. He knew that Harry really missed Ginny (for some odd reason).

"So," Ginny continued, still looking depressed. "I wasn't going to go to Wizards Night Out last night, but you dragged me, Ron. I tried to avoid him, but eventually he found me and started yelling at me, asking why I apparently couldn't stand him anymore."

"So that's what all the shouting was about?" Ron asked, remembering. He could only vaguely remember events from last night (he may have hit the Firewhisky slightly too hard) but he definitely remembered sitting with Hermione and suddenly hearing voices yelling in the hallway that lead to the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny nodded. "Eventually, everything came out and Harry was suddenly telling me how much he fancies me and how much he's missed me …" Ron wasn't sure why Ginny wasn't ecstatic about this – it was only what she had been hoping for since she was six, after all. "I couldn't handle it, so I did the only thing I could think off …"

Six pairs of Weasley eyes went wide. "Did you kiss 'im again?" Fleur asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I Disapparated!"

Six Weasley's groaned. "Ginny, you've got to get over yourself!" George said. "You like this guy!"

"And I think it's obvious that he likes you." Percy added.

"Yeah, Harry's been complaining about not getting to see you for a month now!" Ron said. "It's getting bloody annoying!"

"Er, guys don't you reckon we should actually think about this?" Charlie put in as he placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "This is our baby sister; we don't want to fill her head with ideas …"

Ginny turned to glare up at him, shrugging off his hand. "Excuse _me_, but I think I can fill my _own_ head, thank you very much."

"Besides, what is there to fill it with?" George said, also glaring at his brother. "It's obvious that the two are mad about each other."

Charlie gave an exasperated sigh. "I said it before and I'll say it again – this is _Harry Bloody Potter_! He's famous! He could get any girl he wanted; what if he chucks her within the week? It's all about the chase in some blokes and how well do we really know him …?"

"That could be a point …" Percy said, uncertain.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron said, "Look Charlie, Harry's a good mate of mine. I know him well and I'm telling you that he would never do that to our sister. And if he did, I'd have something to say about it."

"Yeah mate, we'd bash his head in if he did anything of the sort." Bill pointed out.

"Why do you not trust 'arry?" Fleur asked. "We know 'im well like Ron said. I got to know 'arry back during zee Triwizard Tournament and 'e was perfectly fine back zen."

"It's not that," Charlie said. "I'm _trying_ to look out for our baby sister!"

"Er, your _baby sister_ will happen to be nineteen in August." Ginny put in, but her brothers ignored her as they argued.

"If Ginny fancies Harry, then I say she should go for it," George countered Charlie. "That way she won't disturb us with emergency Weasley sibling meetings and scare the shit out of us again."

"And I think we all agree that Harry fancies Ginny, so _that's_ not a problem," Percy put in. "However, now that I mention it and we're all here, _I _have a problem-"

"But if Ginny goes out with him, she'll never have peace again!" Charlie yelled, standing up from the chair, cutting off Percy as Ginny groaned with her face in her hands. "The media will want to know all about the witch who's stolen Harry's heart! The _Witch Weekly_ will be all over her-!" He cut himself off, pausing for a second as he considered this. "Actually hang on, this could be good …"

"Right," George scoffed. "As soon as you realise there's perks in it for you, you're all on board!"

"So what if I am?"

"So, do you even care about our sister at all? What, were you making up all that shit about trying to look out for her?"

"No, you idiot!" Charlie yelled as Percy continued to try to speak. "I love Ginny! I'm just stopping to consider that I might have been slightly unreasonable-"

"Ha! Slightly? One second you can't stand the thought of Harry and Ginny and the next, you're perfectly happy to have them skipping off into the sunset, so long as you get some time with the press!"

"I was just stopping to consider the possibilities!"

"Dear God, you know you lot are arguing about my love life, right?" Ginny put in and Ron snorted at this, but George and Charlie continued to yell at each other.

"This is just like at the Battle Anniversary!" George yelled, also standing as if daring Charlie to come closer. Percy managed to say, "Ah, guys?" before George roared on. "Where you went skipping around, using our brother's _death_ to get attention! You're willing to do _anything_ to achieve this goal, aren't you?"

"At least I'm doing something about it!"

"Would you two stop _yelling_?" Bill stepped in, rubbing his temple. "It's getting very old _and _giving me a headache; you row about the same thing every time!"

"That's because the bottom line is that Charlie doesn't respect our family!"

Enraged, Charlie could only manage a shocked, "_What_?" As he gaped, Percy seemed to take this golden opportunity of a gap in the arguing to yell what he'd been trying to say for the past five minutes,

"I'M IN LOVE WITH AUDREY!"

Every single pair of Weasley eyes turned to Percy. Even George and Charlie seemed to have stopping their arguing long enough to stare at their brother. Percy stood next to Bill, looking slightly embarrassed. Nevertheless, he shook himself off and said, "Right, now that I have your attention, I need your help."

"You love Audrey?" Ron asked, mouth open.

"Bloody hell, we knew you fancied her, but we had no idea you were in love …" Ginny agreed.

Percy shrugged. Despite just yelling his love for Audrey for the entire Burrow to hear, he somehow managed to hold himself high in his usual Percy way. Even though his yell was probably loud enough for their mother to hear and that was probably something you _didn't_ want Molly Weasley to notice. Mind, their mother had pretty good selective hearing when it came to her sons and daughter, so perhaps they were lucky.

"Well yes," Percy said. "I've fallen in love with Audrey. And, well …" He suddenly looked slightly awkward. "I'm not very good at the whole 'girls' thing, so I was hoping you lot could help me … though now I'm wondering why I'm bothering to ask …" He added, giving Charlie and George looks.

George just snorted. "I wish Fred were here to see this." He muttered.

"Seriously?" Bill asked. "Audrey? As in the manager who works at _Rosie's_?"

"Hermione's boss," Ron added. "Yeah, that's the one. Perce, since when was it a part of your goal to fall in love? That's what Ginny's supposed to do." _And me_, Ron figured but he didn't really want to consider that at the moment.

Percy folded his arms. "Who said I can't fall in love just because it wasn't my goal to?"

"But the top job, Percy!" Ginny cried. "That's your dream! You can't let anything distract you from your dream! You drank to it!"

"I'll have you know that Audrey's actually been helping me with my goal," Percy said. "In fact, if it weren't for her, I'd probably be fired by now."

Everyone paused at this. Even Charlie and George exchanged looks.

"What?" Fleur voiced what everyone was thinking out loud. "Percy, what een Merlin's name did you do?"

Percy looked slightly ashamed. "Well, er, Hermione and I … we kind of broke into the Minister's office …"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "'Kind of'?"

"Ok, so we did break into his office." Percy confirmed, rolling his eyes.

George snorted again, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Wow, Perce! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Shut up, I'm not proud of it," Percy said irritably, shrugging out from George's hand. "We did it to see if I was in the running for the top job. And I am. Only someone heard us and we would have been caught, if it wasn't for Audrey, who knew a secret passage out of the office. That was actually the night I realised I loved her."

"I don't believe this," Ron said, shaking his head. "Percy? You broke into the Minister's office? And you dragged Hermione down with you too …"

"It was actually Hermione's plan," Percy said, smugly. "The girl was in Gryffindor for a reason, Ron."

"But this isn't good, Percy!" Ginny said. "What if you're distracted from your goal? The rest of us aren't getting very far and you're the only one who seems to have made some real progress!"

"Oi!" Charlie cut in. "I like to think I'm getting somewhere-"

"Oh please, you're about as famous as Dad's cooking," Ginny told him. "But the point is that you're so close, Perce! Don't let Audrey divide your attention!"

"Hang on, you're all seriously telling me that falling in love was a _bad _idea?" Percy asked at large and the various Weasley siblings all gave hesitant nods. "This is mad! Just before you lot were all for Ginny falling in love with Harry!"

"Er, _I _wasn't." Charlie pointed out.

"Yes, we remember that," George shot him a look but didn't press the matter. "But the thing is, it's Ginny's _goal_ to fall in love. True love and all that. And _your_ goal is to get that top job."

"And I _am_ achieving my goal, George," Percy said. "We've got a plan, Hermione and I. Audrey actually helped us plan it. Which is why we're going to need all of you at the Ministry Function this month."

Nearly everyone groaned at this point. The stupid Ministry Function was held every year during the summer. It was basically an event so everyone could dress up, drink their body weight in alcohol and show off how much money they had donated to the Ministry that year. Normally, Ron and his siblings could manage to get out of it, since Mr and Mrs Weasley and Percy were normally enough representatives of their family to be there. Ron had only been forced along once, during the summer between his Fifth and Sixth Years. Rufus Scrimgeour had just become Minister and wanted to meet the Weasley family. Since Percy hadn't been talking to them at that point, the rest of the brothers and sister had a 'who could hang upside down on a broom for the longest' competition and Ron had lost.

"Seriously, Perce?" George said. "The Ministry Function's you lot have are so boring! There's no epic party, there's rich swots at a _ball_. I've managed to _not _go my entire life! You want me to start now?"

"I'm actually with George on this one," Charlie said and George gave him a small grin. "I've gone once, I had hoped to never repeat the experience."

"Well, at least _one _of you has to come," Percy said. "Because someone needs to get Hermione into the Ball. I'd take her myself, but I'm taking Audrey …"

"Yes, now that you're all in love and stuff." Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to Ron. To his surprise, everyone else followed suit.

"Er, what?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to offer to take Hermione with you?" Bill asked.

Ron felt his ears go slightly red. "Why me?" He asked.

"Well, you are 'er friend," Fleur said. "Eet might be a bit awkward eef one of your ozzer brozzers took 'er."

Ron only had to picture Hermione's face in his mind before he said, "Yeah, sure I'll do it."

"Right, now that we've got that settled, let's go over this emergency Weasley siblings meeting, shall we?" George said as Percy sat back down next to Bill and Charlie settled back on the arm of Ginny's chair. "One, Ginny summons us, screaming bloody murder. She _should_ go for it with Harry, whereas Percy _should not_ go for it with Audrey, though I think we're pretty much buggered anyway since we're being made to go to this stupid Ministry Function. And Charlie," He looked at his brother and Ron braced himself for another shouting match to start, but it didn't come. Instead, George got up and crossed the room to hug Charlie tightly. Ron could see Charlie's confusion over George's shoulder, but he smiled anyway. "I still can't really forgive you for what you did, but I miss having all of my siblings in my life. I've already lost one – I don't want to lose another."

Charlie just hugged him back. "Thanks, mate."

"Right, the emergency Weasley sibling meeting is officially over," Ginny said, clapping her hands together. "Brothers … and sister," She added to Fleur. "Feel free to go back to whatever you were doing before I started screaming and I shall see you all Sunday at dinner."

Eventually, the siblings dispersed throughout the Burrow. Bill and Fleur, who were still looking pretty strained, Disapparated back to Shell Cottage. Charlie and George went outside to talk in the garden as Percy went into the kitchen to help their mother. Ginny came down and sat next to Ron.

"You're seriously going to take Hermione with you to this Ministry ball thing?" She asked him. Ron shrugged, trying to make his ears return to their normal colour.

"Why not?" He said. "Percy needs Hermione there to make his plan work and if it's for his goal …"

"Are you sure you're not hoping it'll be for _your _goal as well?" Ginny asked. Ron gave her a hard look.

"_No_, Ginny," He said defiantly. "I know you think I fancy Hermione, but I don't," _I can't_, he added. "Lavender's the one I'm with, you know that."

"And how long is she going to be with you when she learns you're taking Hermione to the Ministry Function?" Ginny asked him, raising an eyebrow. "They already hate each other. Lavender will throw a fit when she finds out."

"Shit. You're right."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ginny asked, "Ron, you're clearly miserable with Lavender. You spend more time hiding from her than you do in her company. Why are you even with her?"

Ron sighed. "I dunno, Ginny. I'm not miserable _all _the time and I must have liked her for some reason back in Sixth Year, or I never would've considered going out with her."

"Other than the fact that she was keen and you were desperate."

"Er, yes, besides that," Ron said. He sighed. "I eventually chucked her in Sixth Year, but for some reason, I remember going to visit her in St Mungo's after the war ended. I think I felt guilty for not caring if she was alive or not. But we bumped into each other a few times after she got out of hospital, ended up talking and after that … I dunno, she just felt safe."

"And then you met Hermione." Ginny said. Ron looked at her.

"Ok, yes," He admitted. "That day I met her in the broken down lift was amazing and she's intrigued me ever since. But that doesn't mean I _fancy_ her, Ginny."

"You're just worried that the only reason you'll fall for her is because you need someone to marry by the end of the year," Ginny pointed out. "Trust me, I know how that feels."

"You and Harry?"

"Me and Harry." Ginny confirmed. They sat in silence again before Ron told her,

"Don't listen to Charlie. I think you should give it a go with Harry. Maybe it'll shut up his complaining. He's probably got to go to this stupid ball thing as well, so maybe you could go together. I don't particularly fancy my sister going out with any guy to be honest, but if it had to be someone, I would hope it'd be my best friend."

"You just called him your best friend," Ginny said, smiling. "You really think that?"

Ron stopped to think for a second. "Yeah, I do. Both of them."

Ginny clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you finally have friends you're not related to, Ron."

"Thanks." He said, sarcastically. Ginny snorted.

"Just saying," She said. "And 'best friends' is all you're willing to admit about Hermione?"

Ron nodded.

"Then I would do something about Lavender," She said. "The girl's got attitude, I'll give her that – and she's not going to take any shit from you, Ron. Tell her what the deal is with her – what you want."

"I dunno what I want." Ron muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, what the hell were our goals all about then?" She said. "You want to get married. You have a girlfriend. And you have a Hermione. What're you going to do about it?"

"No idea."

Ginny snorted. "There's the Ron I know and love. You'll figure it out, brother."

Ron wasn't so sure. He knew Ginny was right and that he had to figure out what he wanted.

* * *

"Lavender, have you ever considered living together?"

Lavender looked up in surprise from her spot at Ron's kitchen table. Lavender often said she despised Ron's tiny flat, but he loved it. Ok, so it was more or less the same size as his old dormitory back at Hogwarts, but it had a certain flair – though perhaps that was because he'd draped bright orange Chudley Canon's flags all over every inch of wall.

"You're kidding, right?" Lavender asked him. Ron shrugged.

"We've been together for two years now," He said. "Isn't living together supposed to be, I dunno, the way to go?"

Lavender stood up from the kitchen table and walked across the tiny flat to stand in front of Ron by the couch. "Are you serious, Ron?"

Ron started to shrug again, but then figured that that probably wasn't the best way to answer. "Er, yeah. I got talking with my sister today, about what I want and stuff …"

"And what you want is for us to live together?"

"Er, yeah …" Ron stared at the ground. This was right, right? This was what he wanted … or, what he was supposed to want, anyway. Lavender may irritate the hell out of him, but he cared enough about her not to want to hurt her.

If that meant he had to live with her to make her happy, then he'd do it.

Lavender glanced at him wearily as if still not sure whether to believe him. "So Ginny gave you this idea?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. "No," he answered. "It was my idea. We were talking today, about how Percy's gone and fallen in love with Audrey, the manager at _Rosie's_?" He added and Lavender nodded to show she understood. "He was so happy to love Audrey and I want us to be happy. I had to figure out what I wanted."

Lavender smiled. "Well, if you're absolutely sure … then yeah, I'll live with you."

Ron looked up from the carpet to meet her eyes. "Like actually?"

Lavender nodded. "We're going to live together, Won-Won!" She said excitedly, throwing her arms around Ron's neck. Ron hugged her back, but he didn't feel as elated as he thought he would. This was what he was _meant_ to want.

Then why did he want someone else's hair brushing up against his face as he hugged them?

"So wait," Lavender leant back slightly, arms still around his neck so she could look at him. "Percy's gone and fallen in love with the manager of _Rosie's_?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Hermione's boss." He regretted saying the name almost as soon as he said it, but Lavender didn't say anything. Instead, she just snorted.

"I can't imagine _Percy _of all people to just fall in love like that," She said. "He seems like the kind of person who would schedule that kind of thing."

"Yeah well, ever since the start of this year, Percy's gone a bit mad," Ron said, realising that Lavender was probably right about his brother. "We all have, actually. But I think Percy's had the most change."

"How so?"

"Well, he has some crazy scheme that's supposed to get him this promotion at work," Ron explained, careful not to mention the goals. "It involves using Hermione as his pawn and a lot of schmoosing at the Ministry Function in two weeks."

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "The Ministry Function?" She repeated, letting go of Ron to stand next to him, both sitting on the arm of the couch. "How's Hermione supposed to get in? She doesn't work at the Ministry."

"I'm taking her." Ron had been looking down, but once he caught Lavender's eye, he nearly withered under the glare. He attempted to explain. "Look, it's like you said – she doesn't work at the Ministry, so she needs to get in _somehow_. Percy asked if I would take her and I agreed. He would have taken her himself, but he's so obsessed with Audrey now that he won't let her out of his sight."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "And you're obsessed with Hermione Granger." She muttered, though she said it so low that Ron couldn't be quite sure if he heard her correctly. However this comment was over as soon as Lavender clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Well, if I'm going to move in, we're going to have to make room, aren't we?" She said excitedly. "Your bedroom's not the biggest, but I'm pretty sure that's nothing a few engorgement charms won't fix … I'll have to owl Mum and tell her! And Parvati, she won't believe it! Thought you'd never ask in a million years."

_This is what I want,_ Ron thought determinedly as he watched Lavender contemplate what would have to be moved in order to make room for her things. He ignored the tiny voice at the back of his head that told him he was lying.

* * *

"It's time!" Audrey was saying, positively quivering with excitement. "Time to implement Operation: Get Hermione into the Ministry and Percy the Top Job."

"You don't get out of the café much, do you?" Ron said, looking at Audrey slightly bemused look. Percy just snorted at the lot of them.

Tonight was the Ministry Function and tonight was the night they would achieve his goal. They had been building up to this point all year! They had done all they could to prepare – they had even started implementing Audrey's original plan of getting Hermione into Percy's office every now and then to try and show that she could do his job. It helped that Minister Shacklebolt knew Hermione well from during the war but unfortunately, simply knowing the Minister for Magic wasn't going to be enough to get Hermione in. In fact, that was partly the reason she hadn't been able to get in, in the first place.

"Tonight, I'm proving that Hermione Granger is Ministry material." Hermione said, determinedly. Percy agreed with her and they shared a high five.

Unfortunately, Ron seemed to only be able to stare at Hermione. The four stood in a huddle right at the edge of the Ministry's Atrium, having just come down from the Visitor's Entrance phone booth. While they were able to come down in order not to attract Muggle attention, they still had to wait to be let further into the Atrium and into the actual function. They all looked pretty smart, Mrs Weasley having to practically force Ron and Percy into dress robes. However, Hermione and Audrey had donned pretty dresses for the occasion and yes, while the girls did look stunning, Percy didn't really have the patience to stand watching Ron drool over Hermione (since Lavender was thankfully ten people behind them. Seeing as she worked at the Ministry, she was able to get in by herself and in fact, had brought Parvati along with her).

Most of the Weasley family had already gone in – Mr and Mrs Weasley had taken in Bill, Charlie and George as representatives of the Weasley family, Bill bringing Fleur and Charlie getting Mila in. According to Hermione, Ginny had (albeit, reluctantly) agreed to arrive with Harry who had only asked her to come the other day, which Percy was pretty sure was a disaster waiting to happen if Ginny still decided to ignore her feelings for him.

Percy glanced at Audrey, looking amazing in her dark green dress. He didn't care what his siblings thought – he was in love with Audrey and he was going to do something about it.

But not tonight. Tonight was about his goals and helping Hermione.

Eventually they got waved through into the Ball and the four breathed a sigh of relief – stage one: complete. "Now we just need to do the whole 'convince the Minister' part …" Hermione said, nervously fraying a piece of her hair that had taken Audrey an hour and a half to de-frizz. Ron slapped at her hand.

"Would you stop that?" He muttered. "You're making _me _nervous and this isn't even my plan! Besides, you look perfect …"

Hermione couldn't respond to this however, as that was when Lavender got through. She called out "Won-Won!" and within seconds, her arms were around his waist.

"Hey … Lavender," Ron said, turning to grin at her. Percy wasn't exactly sure what the expression on Ron's face held – kind of like he was forcing himself to be happy. Hermione immediately started talking to Audrey, who exchanged a look with Percy. "I guess you got through all right?"

"Sure did," Lavender said, brightly. She pulled away to tug on Ron's hand. "Parvati saw her Uncle, so she's talking to him at the moment – c'mon, they're dancing!"

"But I don't dance …" Ron complained. He managed a quick, "Good luck chatting up the Minister!" before he was dragged off.

Before Hermione could start breathing fire, Percy quickly said, "Er, shall we start schmoozing, then?"

"Yes," Audrey said immediately, glancing at Hermione. "Before Hermione scratches Lavender's eyes out …" She added under her breath.

* * *

Ginny stood awkwardly next to Harry, her arm looped in his. Though she had probably dreamed about being in this position since she was a kid, she knew that she couldn't possibly want to be anywhere less. She could feel Harry's awkward tension as well, but he didn't say anything as they got let through into the Ministry Function.

_Why_ had she agreed to come with him?

"Er …" Harry said as he lead the way through the crowds of people. "How's the Harpie training going?"

Ginny sighed. Was no topic free from awkwardness? The only thing she could think about when she thought of the Harpies, was the amazing mid-air kiss she'd forced upon Harry. Ginny shrugged as they came to a halt near a table covered in food. Ginny withdrew her arm from his quickly and she tried not to let her heart leap when she saw Harry's face drop slightly.

"Er, not bad," She said. "We have a game in two weeks, so we're training pretty hard for that …"

She regretted saying anything. She missed the free banter that she and Harry used to share. They had been able to talk so easily before she went and fell for him! Why was she so terrified of this? Harry was all she wanted and he had bared _everything_ to her at the last Wizards Night Out. He deserved much more than her.

"Er, that sounds tiring," Harry made another stab at conversation, looking more awkward than ever. "Sounds like Auror training – the other day, we got so dehydrated during the field practise that we were willing to drink our own sweat! Er …" Harry went slightly red. "Sorry … I say inappropriate things when I'm uncomfortable …" He tugged at the new dress robes he was wearing as he said this, but Ginny was sure that he was talking about more than just uncomfortable robes. He was uncomfortable because of _her_. She was doing this to him.

"I'm sorry." Ginny muttered, not looking at him. Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"All right, that's it," He said, turning her face and forcing her to look at him. "What the hell's wrong? You've been practically silent all night."

Ginny shut her eyes, wishing that she could block out everything, just by doing this simple act. However when she opened them, Harry was still there, looking concernedly at her. "Nothing's wrong, Harry." She said.

"You're lying." Harry pointed out.

"No, I'm not!"

Harry groaned. "Ginny Weasley, I don't understand you sometimes!" He said, clearly irritated. "You _kissed_ me last month! And now suddenly, you don't want anything to do with me? I'm sorry if I thought that meant you _fancied _me, but what was I _supposed _to think? You weren't under a love potion or something, were you?" He added, glancing at her warily. "Because I had quite enough experiences with them during Hogwarts, to be honest."

Ginny couldn't answer him. She just gaped until she couldn't stand it any more. Then she ran.

* * *

"Yes Minister, I've always been interested in working for the Ministry of Magic." Hermione was saying. Percy looked on in amusement – the girl was a natural.

Minister Shacklebolt seemed to have taken to Hermione quite easily. It helped that they had background history of the war in common. After introducing her, Hermione had had no problem talking to everyone until she got to the Minister himself. Their plan was working! Percy slapped Audrey a discreet high-five behind Hermione's back.

"Why don't you?" Minister Shacklebolt asked, his soothing voice reassuring Percy even more that their plan was going to be a success.

"It was hard originally for me to get _any _job here," Hermione explained. "My role in the war made employers here afraid that they would look like they were hiring me just because I was friends with Harry Potter, Minister."

"I see," Minister Shacklebolt said. "That wouldn't have anything to do with that article Rita Skeeter published just after the war, would it?"

"Er, I don't particularly want to blame anyone, but I would guess it was that," Hermione said, however Percy had learnt to recognise the dark glint in her eye and knew that she definitely _did _blame Rita Skeeter. "Besides, once I found a job I actually wanted, the tuition fees were too high and I wanted to pay for them myself. So I decided I would continue to work at Audrey's café until I could." She gestured to Audrey next to her.

"And that was where Percy came in, Minister Shacklebolt," Audrey said, looking slightly nervous at talking in front of the Minister for Magic. "He's a … er, friend of mine," She exchanged a look with Percy that he'd never seen before – there was suddenly a spark in her eyes as she looked at him and he felt his insides jolt. "When he heard Hermione's situation, he graciously agreed to help her."

Luckily, Minister Shacklebolt didn't seem to have noticed the exchange between Percy and Audrey. He simply surveyed Hermione. "You're a bright, young witch," He observed. "I always failed to see why you didn't go straight to the Ministry after the disastrous war. You say you found a job you wanted, but couldn't afford it – what job was that?"

Hermione blushed slightly, but said, "In the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Minister Shacklebolt."

Minister Shacklebolt considered this. "Hmm. I don't believe we have anything available up there right now," He said. "Perhaps in a few months-"

"Minister Shacklebolt, if I could suggest something?" Percy said and the Minister turned to him. Percy exchanged a look with Hermione, who nodded. Now, or never. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I've been bringing Hermione into my office every now and then, to help her get a feel of how our Ministry runs. And I've found that she is very competent at every single thing my job entails. Since I obviously can't stay Junior Assistant forever, what if I suggested Hermione take a job there?"

Minister Shacklebolt thought as the three stood in front of him, waiting with baited breath. Would their plan work? Percy exchanged a brief look with Audrey.

Minister Shacklebolt smiled. "That's very generous of you, Mr Weasley. You are willing to give up your own job for this woman?'

Percy nodded. "Yes, Hermione more than deserves it. And it's like I said, I can't stay Junior Assistant forever."

Minister Shacklebolt nodded. "Very true. Well then, Miss Granger welcome to the Ministry."

Percy was pretty sure that Hermione was going to explode from happiness. Her entire face lit up as the three of them exchanged 'YES' looks. Percy had just opened his mouth to enquire about where he would be placed and hopefully achieve Operation: Get Hermione into the Ministry and get Percy the Top Job when Minister Shacklebolt said,

"Mr Weasley, I'll expect your resignation within two weeks. This was a very generous thing to do and we'll sorely miss you up on Level One."

And with that, the Minister for Magic left them.

Percy stood in shock. Audrey had covered her mouth with a hand and Hermione's eyes had gone wide. Eventually, Percy turned to the others.

"… Did I just get fired?" He asked.

* * *

"HARRY! RON!" Hermione cried and Ron felt a pull on his arm. He was practically thrown around to see Hermione looking frantic. She tugged him along as she went to grab Harry's arm to also yank him around.

"Ouch, what-?"

"Percy's plan has gone _horribly _wrong." Hermione said, eyes wide. It appeared that she was still slightly in shock.

"What happened?" Ron asked, mirroring Hermione's disbelieving face.

"The Minister, he gave me Percy's job like we wanted," Hermione said, trying to explain but she was speaking so fast, Ron could barely tell what she was saying. "But when it came to giving Percy the top job, he just said something like 'I expect your resignation in two weeks, we'll miss you'!"

"So wait …" Harry said, shaking his head. "You stole Percy's job?"

Hermione slapped his arm. "No! I didn't mean to! This is horrible, since the Minister is supposed to be deciding the Senior Personal Assistant job _this month_, too! Percy's completely out of the running now-!"

"No shit, since he doesn't have a _job_." Ron put in, but Hermione ignored him and ploughed on.

"-I tried reasoning with him, but the Minister won't hear it! Harry, maybe you could-?"

"No," Harry cut in straight away. "I've learnt to _never _use my status as Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Chosen One and all that shit."

Ron eyed Harry's disgruntled expression. "What's made you so pissed?"

Harry shot him a look. "Your sister!" He exclaimed. "I thought if we came here tonight we could sort things out. That's why I asked her to come with me, but she apparently doesn't want to communicate! We talked about nothing, all while getting here and when I actually mentioned what I wanted to talk about … y'know, the last Wizards Night Out, she completely bolted!"

Ron groaned. "Right. I'm thinking one crisis at a time – Hermione, where's Percy?"

"With Audrey, I think," She answered, pointing in the general direction of behind her. "We were freaking out for a bit before I came to find you."

Ron nodded. "Ok, he should be fine for now. Harry, I'll try to find Ginny and talk to her."

Harry nodded and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, mate. I know it's probably a bit weird for you …"

"I've been through weirder." Ron said, truthfully.

"Great. Well, it looks like my boss wants to talk to me-" Harry pointed to the very battle-worn Head of the Auror Department. "-I should probably go. Please try and talk to Ginny," He paused for a second before adding, "I miss her."

Ron agreed as Harry left them. He turned to Hermione, who was still looking slightly devastated. "What's wrong? You got into the Ministry, didn't you?"

"But your brother!" Hermione cried. "I stole his job! Percy's career means _everything _to him and I stole his bloody _job_!"

"Look, he knows that this was never your intention," Ron tried to reason with her. "He's probably just as gob-smacked as you are."

Hermione made a slight 'nargh' sound as she rubbed her head. "This is a nightmare." She said.

"Look at the positives – you got into the Ministry?" Ron said. When Hermione didn't relax, Ron placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Hermione, you need to stop stressing about this. I know what you're like and you _haven't_ failed."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Oh, what do you know?" She said. Ron just snorted.

"C'mon, at least dance or something for a bit. Who knows? You might actually have fun."

Hermione grinned half-heartedly. "Oh fine, just for a bit. But don't you dare stand on my feet-"

"Won-Won?"

Ron and Hermione both turned to see Lavender looking much like Harry had done – very pissed. Ron cringed slightly. "Er, yeah?"

"Mind if I dance with my boyfriend?" She asked Hermione, looking like she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Ron had no choice but to let Lavender tug him away, shooting Hermione a look as she sniggered at him. However once he turned away, he could have sworn he saw her face drop slightly.

"Where on earth have you been all night?" Lavender asked him as she lead him towards the large group of dancing people in the middle of the Atrium, all around the Fountain of Magical Brethren. "Surely you haven't been talking with Harry and Hermione all this time?"

Ron shrugged as Lavender put her arms around his neck. "Nah, not all night. They're each freaking out over Ginny and Percy's insane promotion plan, respectively."

Lavender smiled. "Your family is mad. C'mon Won-Won, lets dance."

Ron tried to focus on Lavender. He really did. However, he found himself unwillingly glancing over her shoulder as they danced around the Atrium with the other people who were twirling and moving to the beat, wondering what Percy was going to do about his goal now that everything had gone haywire. He saw Hermione move back towards Percy and Audrey, looking distressed. She and Audrey moved off in the general direction of the Minister, Hermione catching his eye as they did so. They exchanged a look and he felt himself grinning, despite himself.

"What?" Lavender asked him, noticing his smile.

Ron blanched and immediately wiped the smile away. "Er, nothing."

Lavender gave him a look but didn't press for information like she normally would have done. Ron had voiced aloud his fears to his siblings countless of times about how worried he was that Lavender was catching on to what he felt for Hermione. Looking at Lavender's face now – the beautiful face, despite being scarred – Ron remembered a time when he had actually _liked_ Lavender. There must have been a reason he went back to her after the war ended … they must have been compatible _somehow_ …

The last time Ron ever remembered feeling like he actually liked and cared about Lavender again was during May, at the Battle Anniversary. Hermione had explained to him how lucky he was to have found Lavender, respected her for keeping her scars.

He stared determinedly at Lavender. He needed to show her that he wasn't getting closer to Hermione – no matter how much he may want to. He _didn't_ love Hermione how he loved Lavender (or thought he did).

Lavender was his girlfriend. The one he was going to live with, the one he was supposed to be with. He _didn't_ love Hermione. He _couldn't_.

How could he make Lavender see that?

"Lavender, marry me."

* * *

Ginny _thought_ that the Atrium statue was a good place to hide; it was large and had five statues to choose from. However –

"Ginny?"

Ginny closed her eyes tightly, hoping that he would just disappear. Or that she would. Opening them, she found Harry still standing in front of her from where she was sitting between the witch and wizard statues. She sighed. No running or Disapparating this time. "Hi, Harry."

"Ginny, _what's going on_?" He asked. Harry seemed to have abandoned his awkwardness. Now, he only looked determined. "Ok, I know I … sprung quite a few things on you at the last Wizards Night Out and I know that things between us are a bit … strained," _That's an understatement_, Ginny thought. "But I _miss _you Ginny, I miss talking with you, I miss being your friend. I know I've been an idiot, but I'm always an idiot around girls. I thought that if you came here with me tonight we could talk things over, but I seriously didn't think you could ignore me any more than you already were …"

Ginny couldn't think of anything to do other than shrug. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am."

Harry just grunted, rolling his eyes. "You're sorry. Right. You are very weird, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny turned to glare at him and he leapt back slightly, banging his head against the witch's leg with a _clang_. "_You_ try growing up with six brothers and see how normal _you_ turn out."

"I wish I could have." Harry said, giving her a look.

Ginny gave an exasperated groan. "Damn it, I'm _sorry_," She said. "See? I'm useless at this!"

Harry gave her yet another look, this time confused. "Useless at what? Having tact?"

"Well that, but everything else as well!" Ginny said, waving her hands slightly. "This is why I've been avoiding you at any chance I could get – because I'd be a _horrible_ girlfriend! I can't even remember that the guy I fancy the arse off grew up without brothers and sisters because his parents _died_!"

Harry's face seemed to light up slightly at this, but he didn't mention anything about the 'fancying the arse off' comment. "You wouldn't be a horrible girlfriend, Ginny."

"Oh yes, I would. For starters-" Ginny held up one finger. "-I'm not at all girly. Secondly-" She held up a second finger. "-Guys don't like it when their girlfriends are better than them at Quidditch. Thirdly-" A third finger. "-I don't even know _half_ the stuff about you that Ron and Hermione know. I have no idea what your life has been like, the things you've had to go through. Forthly-"

"Ginny, shut up," Harry cut over her, grabbing her hand and forcing it flat. Once he made sure that she wasn't going to continue her rant, he threaded his fingers through hers. Ginny nearly shivered. "Look, to be honest, girly girls kind of freak me out, anyway. Also, it'd be nice to have someone who's great at Quidditch – I'll finally get a really good one-on-one game," He looked straight at her and Ginny found that she couldn't move, even if she had wanted to. "I don't know what _you_ have done all your life either. It'll be something for us to find out. And whatever your forthly is, I'm bloody sure that it's just as barmy as the rest of the stuff you've said."

Ginny wasn't quite sure what to say. Eventually, she settled on, "But you're Harry Potter …"

"And you're Ginny Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes, however she refused to let go of his hand. "All right." She muttered. However, Harry saw right through her.

"There's another reason why you won't give us a go." He pointed out.

Ginny sighed. She figured that she would tell him at some point, but it _was_ supposed to be a Weasley thing … oh well, screw that.

"There's another reason I'd be a horrible girlfriend," She confirmed, speaking to her knees. "And that is I'm absolutely terrified at the very thought of going out with you," Harry looked confused, but she ploughed on before she could lose her nerve. "This reason goes all the way back to New Years, before I met you. My brothers and I have a tradition of getting drunk and complaining about our lives. This year, I made us make goals to achieve in life. Within the year."

Harry continued to look confused. "What does that have to do with you being a horrible girlfriend, due to the fact that you're terrified of going out with me?"

Ginny glanced up at him. "My goal was to find true love within the year."

Harry looked a cross between shocked and hopeful. "… What d'you mean-?"

"I _mean_ that I can't be sure if the only reason I fell for you was because I have to find true love by December!" She said. "You've been my hero since I was about six. To even _meet_ you was a dream come true. To be your friend and to get to _know_ you …" Ginny was sure to turn back to staring at her knees after this. "… I really think I could fall in love with you Harry and quite frankly, that scares the shit out of me."

Harry just gave her a bemused sort of grin. "And I thought you were weird before."

Ginny shot him a hard look. "Don't even-"

But she didn't get to finish her threat because that was when Harry kissed her. Ginny was so shocked that she jumped backwards and hit the statue wizard with another _clang_. Harry snorted with laughter against her lips and kissed her again. Ginny wasn't quite sure what to do as his lips did _amazing_ things to hers –

So what the hell. She tugged on the hand she was still holding and threaded her other into his hair. As she kissed him back, she felt Harry smile and his arm tighten around her waist. He pulled away for a second, just far enough to talk so that his lips still touched hers when he spoke,

"To tell you the truth – I'm terrified too."

"But what about my goal?"

Harry just kissed her hard before grinning. "Ginny, I think I might be able to fall in love with you too."

She couldn't think of anything worthy enough to reply to this, so to compensate, she kissed him.

* * *

Lavender looked like she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Ron couldn't really believe himself. Even though he clearly wasn't thinking, he had enough sense to grab Lavender's hand and pull her off the dance floor. They threaded their way through the dancing and mingling people as if Ron _hadn't_ just proposed to Lavender. He saw his mother and father, dancing together while not too far away, Hermione stood to one side, probably waiting for Percy or Audrey and still seeming to be freaking about Percy's failed plan. Hermione caught his eye and waved, but Ron pushed Hermione from his mind and tore his eyes away from her just as they passed the Fountain of Magical Brethren in the middle of the hall. There, he could have sworn he saw two people snogging between the wizard and the witch statues. He shuddered – one of them had bright red hair and he hoped to Merlin it wasn't Percy and Audrey going at it. That would've been embarrassing. How on earth did Percy manage to get _that_ one right? It wasn't fair.

Enough was enough. It was Ron's turn to get something right. He had to make this right.

"Ron, what the hell is going on?" Lavender insisted as Ron dragged her to the secluded part of the hall by the lifts. "You ask me to marry you and then drag me halfway across the bloody Atrium!"

"I'm sorry I did it like that," Ron said. "I need to do this right-"

"_Ron_!" Lavender pulled on his hand and brought them to a stand still in the darkness next to the lifts. "You asked me to _marry_ you!"

"I know!" Ron wrenched his hand away from Lavender's to grip his hair. This was not going like he planned. "Er … look Lavender, I love you, I really do and I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it-"

Lavender cut in over him, folding her arms. "Ron, is this for real? Are you honestly asking me to _marry _you?"

Ron didn't think saying "I don't know," would cut it. So instead he took Lavender's hands.

"Lavender," He said. "I care for you a bloody lot. We've managed to survive these past two years together … don't you think that we should, I dunno, do this?"

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Ron, I don't get you at all! You ask me to move in with you and less than a month later, you ask me to _marry_ you! Do you actually _want_ to do this? Or are you, I dunno, guilty for forgetting my birthday last month?"

Ron shook his head, desperate to make this work. "No I'm not doing it because I'm feeling guilty-" _Liar, _a voice in his head said. "-or because of the goals, or anything like that-"

"What goals?" Lavender cut in and Ron blanched. Shit.

He pulled his hands away from her. How to explain this? "Ok, there's something I should probably explain. You might have noticed that my siblings and I have gone a bit …"

"Insane?" Lavender asked, folding her arms and giving Ron a pointed look.

Ron felt his ears go red. "Right, yeah. Insane. Well, you remember our New Year tradition of getting drunk up at the orchard?"

"Yes."

"Well, this year, we were complaining about our lives so much that Ginny made us drink to goals we had to set for ourselves. We have to achieve them within the year."

Lavender just gave him another look. "Goals?" She repeated.

"Yes," Ron answered. "Unfortunately, the goals weren't exactly practical. Bill's supposed to have a baby with Fleur and that's not going well, apparently. Charlie's meant to get famous, but all he's managed to do is torch himself. Percy's implementing his goal tonight – to get a promotion. According to Hermione, that plan's gone completely haywire. George wants to get rich, but doesn't want to open the shop. And Ginny's supposed to find true love …"

Lavender didn't say anything for a moment. Then eventually, she asked, "And your goal?"

Ron coughed slightly. "Er, well my goal … was to get married. But it had nothing to do with me asking you!" He added quickly at the look Lavender gave him.

"Oh _really_?" She said indignantly. "Let's face it, we were never very serious to begin with and all of a sudden, you're asking me to marry you. I think this might have at least something to do with these goals of yours."

Ron sighed. "Ok look, the goals might have had _something_ to do with it, but it was also the goals that helped me see that this is what I want!"

Lavender softened slightly. "_I'm_ what you want?"

"Yes."

"Not Hermione Granger?"

Ron paused. He thought of Hermione – beautiful, amazing Hermione – who was only half a room away. He had to force himself to say, "Yes."

Lavender smiled. "… Then ok."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"Ok," She repeated, taking his hand. "I'll marry you. I take it you don't have a ring, right?"

Ron was still slightly shocked and could only manage to say, "Er … n-no, I don't, sorry."

"Never mind," Lavender said. "We can get one later. Probably a good thing, actually – anything you pick out would be horrible."

Ron wasn't sure what to be feeling – surely he ought to feel elated? He got to marry his girlfriend! But Ron could only feel relieved – relieved that he was going to be able to achieve his goal.

And Hermione. He could only feel Hermione.

* * *

"GEORGE!" Ginny yelled. "Oi, George! I have to tell you something!"

"Later, sis!" George called back, waving his hand at her as he danced with Angelina.

"Charlie? Mila!" Ginny yelled, but the duo was busy talking to Ministry officials.

Ginny grumbled to herself. She had just snogged Harry between the wizard and witch statues of the Fountain of Magical Brethren and none of her siblings could care! "Percy?"

"Ginny!" Percy exclaimed, jumping slightly at her sudden appearance. "Why're you yelling?"

"Because no one will listen to me!" She cried. "Where've you been all night? A lot has happened – where're Bill and Fleur?"

Percy thought for a second. "I think Mum said they went home. They still seemed pretty upset about something – they had an appointment at St Mungo's earlier today, so I think something must be wrong with Bill's goal."

"Ah, shit …" Ginny muttered. "What about Ron? I can't see him anywhere …"

Percy shrugged. "I dunno, last I saw he was dancing with Lavender. I saw them walking across towards the lifts earlier, so they're probably snogging or something."

"Ew," Ginny muttered. "Well, at least one thing has gone right tonight – I was with Harry just now and-"

"Percy, the Minister is absolutely serious," Hermione said frantically, turning up with Audrey right behind her. "I can't believe this! I didn't mean for this to happen – I tried to back out, but he wouldn't hear of it-"

"Hermione!" Ginny cut in. "Hermione, guess what? I think I've just gotten a boyfriend!"

Hermione just gave her a disbelieving look. "_I_ think I've just gotten a job … Percy's job …"

Ginny thought. "All right, you win. What the _hell_ is going on?"

* * *

A/N: Right. Well. Before you all pull out your pitchforks and torches and start screaming "OMIGOD, KIIIIIIIIIIILL MOON!1!1!1" Please let me explain -

…

Right. I can't explain. All I can say is that _I'm sorry, it pains me too _and that I TOLD you Ron had to go through a lot of mistakes before he could be with Hermione! At least you got HG in there, right? I can't say sorry enough, and i _know _it's frustrating to read, but i am _not _one of those authors who will simply change their story because a reader doesn't like it. I know where this story is going and what's going to happen. Also, while i can assure you that Ron _does _end up with Hermione in the end (this is a _RHr story_, and i'm Moon!), i am _not _going to rush it. I hope you will all bear with me here. This is the last mistake Ron makes. There will be plenty of RHr moments in the meantime until he realises what he's done (and no, it will _not _happen in the next couple of chapters. I'm not rushing). But i can assure you that of course Ron doesn't go through with it.

I know you will all hate this, because i hate it too. But it has to happen. I'm sorry.

Super sorry that this chapter took ages and it's so long as well! But i'm at home now on holiday from Uni, so hopefully i'll be able to bang out _August _before i go back. What will _August _bring? Look out for a lot of bombshells, a whole lot of Ron freaking out and a whole lot of Weasley chaos.

Ok. I'm ready, i'm in my bullet-proof armour and carrying a rather large bat. Give me whatever you can throw at me.

Reviews are appreciated, until next time (if there will _be _a next time, assuming you lot don't _kill _me)-

-Moon. : D


	9. There's a Bombshell

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, goals, bombshells or the past coming back to bite you on the arse.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Eight: There's a Bombshell.

_August_

"Now, you are not going to run away zis time, are you?" Fleur said, scolding Bill as if he was a child who had done something wrong.

"No."

"And you will leesten to what 'ealer Margo 'as to say?"

"Yes, I will."

Fleur gave him a small smile. "Good, Bill."

Bill just rolled his eyes as they sat together in St Mungo's Maternity waiting room on the ground floor, surrounded by parents waiting for healers to give them news about their sick children, or else anxious family members waiting for new babies to be born. Bill couldn't see how that could ever be him and Fleur since finding out the results from their tests, but Healer Margo had practically insisted that they come back in to discuss options.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Margo's smiling face came to them from the door that led to the main corridor and her office.

Bill sighed and Fleur tugged on his hand to force him up. Despite learning that it wasn't even Bill's fault that Fleur couldn't get pregnant (and more importantly, stay pregnant), he couldn't help but retreat back to blaming himself. His wife, though it was her uterus that vanished their potential baby into thin air every time she fell even remotely pregnant, had managed to stay calm and determined throughout all of it. Bill felt immensely proud of her.

"I hope I find you two well?" Margo asked as they reached her office, shutting the door behind them. "I'm very sorry I couldn't deliver more positive news last time you were here."

"Eet ees all right." Fleur said, but Bill silently disagreed as they sat down. Margo flipped through some pages on her clipboard.

"Even so, I always hate to be the bearer of bad news," She said. "But there _are _other options that the two of you can consider and that's why I wanted you to come back and see me."

"Yes, we would 'ave come earlier …" Fleur glanced at Bill with a patronising look. "Though zee 'usband did not seem to want to co-operate."

"Quite understandable," Margo said, giving a slight smile. "And you say, Mr Weasley, that you come from a family of seven siblings?"

Bill nodded curtly. "Unfortunately, we are just six now. We lost our brother, Fred during the war."

Margo nodded. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Well, if your mother could give birth to seven healthy children, I think it's safe to say that your condition, Mrs Weasley did not come from your husband's side of the family. What about yours?"

"Zere ees just my seester and me," Fleur explained. "Zere are quite a few years between us, but as far as I know, my Maman did not 'ave any trouble 'aving us …"

"Then this is very unfortunate," Margo said. "However, I'm determined to find a solution to this. You two are only the third case of this I've seen, but that's three cases too many in my opinion. I've pitched the idea to start up a project for finding a long-term cure for this condition immediately to the Head of the Research Department."

"Er, does zee …" Fleur glanced at Bill. "Condition 'ave a name?"

Margo shook her head. "Fortunately, there have been so few cases that it hasn't been bothered to give it a name. However, for the meantime, the researchers have been calling it Random Vanishing Syndrome. I don't care if the Head rejects the pitch, I'm going to find a solution anyway."

Bill had to admire Margo's determination. He might not care for hospitals and healers at that moment, but he appreciated Healer Margo right then.

"So you said we had options?" Bill asked, prompting Margo to pick up her clipboard again.

"Yes," She said. "We have some potions you could try; we normally give them to trying couples who have had a bit of trouble conceiving and it helps to speed things along. I'm not entirely sure if they would work for you, but it doesn't hurt to give it a go." Fleur wrinkled her nose at this and Bill had to agree that the idea of taking potions sounded unappealing.

"And there is one other option which I believe should work," Margo said, looking up at Bill and Fleur. "It worked successfully for the other two parties who had to go through this. But unfortunately, it would cost a lot of money and involves depending heavily on a third party."

"What is it?" Bill said quickly. Anything that Margo thought would work, he wanted to hear.

"Well, it's a procedure that has proven to work amongst muggles," Margo explained. "It's called surrogacy."

Bill and Fleur paused for a moment. "Zat sounds …" Fleur began.

"Painful?" Bill finished.

Margo smiled. "Luckily, the only part that will be painful will be the birth at the end. Basically, the idea of surrogacy is that someone else would agree to carry the baby for you, since you, Mrs Weasley are unable to do it yourself."

Bill and Fleur exchanged looks. "That sounds wrong, somehow." Bill said.

Margo nodded. "I get that it might be difficult to understand."

"'ow does eet work?" Fleur asked, giving Bill a look which obviously said, _let's at least hear about this before you _completely _shoot it down, Bill. _

"Well, there are several ways of doing it," Margo explained. "But the muggle ways are very tiresome and there's a whole lot of legal matters to tend to – such as cases where the surrogate mothers want to keep the baby they're carrying, whether it's biologically theirs or not and stuff of the like, so we tend to stick to magic here at St Mungo's. Since the difficulty here is not that your sperm or your eggs have problems themselves, but that Fleur herself is physically unable to carry a baby to full term due to the random vanishing, then in theory, surrogacy should work for you."

It didn't sound completely horrible, Bill figured. It would however, be weird to see some other woman carrying his baby. "I see," He said. "So, er, how would you do it, then?"

"Well, what we would do is allow time for you two to try and conceive, then before the embryo has a chance to disappear, like what has happened every other time, we will use simple magic to transfer the embryo from you, Mrs Weasley, into another woman who will be willing to carry the baby for you," Margo explained to them. "The idea is that she will carry and give birth to the baby for you."

"So, it would be our biological child … in someone else?" Bill tried to grasp the situation.

"Yes," Margo said. "Which is why I suggest, if you consider doing this, that the person you ask to carry the baby is someone you are both very close to – a sibling, or close friend perhaps."

Bill and Fleur both looked at each other. Fleur was daring to look hopeful, but Bill wasn't letting himself feel anything close to the emotion. At least not yet. He turned back to Margo. "Ok, lets say we do this. How much would it cost?"

Margo gave a grimace. "It's not cheap," She said. "Well over three thousand Galleons, I'm afraid."

Bill nearly winced at this, but in doing so, he caught Fleur's eye. She would never show it, but Bill could tell that on the inside, she was devastated at hearing how much this would cost them. That one glance that lasted half a second was enough. "I don't care how much it'll cost. If this is the only way to have a baby with my wife, then I'll pay any amount of money."

Fleur took his hand tightly. "Bill, we need to zink about zese. What eef we spent all our money on zis? We would 'ave nozzing when zee baby actually comes."

"Mrs Weasley is right, Mr Weasley," Margo said. "This isn't something you want to take lightly. I'm only telling you options right now. I'm saying you go away with what I've said and think about it for at least a day or two."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ok, rephrase," Margo cut in. "I'm _ordering_ you to think about it for at least a day or two."

Bill managed a weak smile at Margo's sternness. "Right. We'll think about it."

But his mind was made up. No matter how much it would cost, no matter how weird it might be, this was their one shot at having a baby. And Bill was taking it.

"Bill …" Fleur's voice chimed in, a few hours later. He was sat at their dinning table, thinking hard. "… Are you all right? You 'ave been very quiet since zee appointment at zee 'ospital."

"Just thinking," Bill answered, pulling on Fleur's hand so she would sit down next to him. "If we were to do this, who would we ask?"

Fleur's eyebrows narrowed. "Margo said zat we should ask someone zat we both know very well, like a good friend or sibling …"

Bill gave her a look. Fleur seemed to understand in an instant. "No, we can not ask Gabrielle! She ees still at school, she ees too young!"

"I wasn't thinking of your sister, Fleur." Bill said.

But his wife just shook her head, if anything, even more incessantly. "_Non_!" She said. "We could not ask her to do zat for us! She would be giving up nine months for us!"

"Fleur, this is our _once chance_," Bill said. "We have nothing to lose just by asking. The worst she could say is no. We could always find someone else in that case, but wouldn't you rather it was her? She's someone we both love very much; we trust her and know she wouldn't do anything to harm our baby."

Fleur seemed to consider this for a moment, but then she said, gently, "Bill, you need to zink about zis a bit more. She 'as only just turned nineteen. She 'as Quidditch to play! You are zinking about your goal and you are making rash decisions."

Bill sighed and he took his wife's hand tightly in both of his own. "Fleur," he said. "_Our _goal was all about getting out there and achieving something in life. Figuring out what we want. Well, _this _is what we want. And sure, we might not get an actual baby in our arms before the end of the year, but there could be one growing, just waiting to become ours. And next year Fleur … next year, _we could have a baby_. It doesn't even matter if we achieve our goal or not. That was just to get us moving. Now it's up to us."

Fleur still looked slightly sceptical. Bill moved one of his hands to her chin to make her look at him. "She's the perfect person for this," Bill told her. "Someone we both know and would trust with our life. Yes, she's young and has her own life but it couldn't hurt to just ask her, could it? It's up to her in the end. She's meant to be coming round soon – any minute now, actually …" Bill added, glancing at his watch. "She wanted to borrow that muggle book I was reading. We could ask her then …"

Fleur sighed and paused for a moment. "You are right," She said, eventually. "Of course you are. Zis ees our best shot. We 'ave to go for eet."

Bill felt his face light up. "Seriously?"

Fleur nodded, also smiling. "I want to 'ave a baby wiz you. Even eef I am not the one to carry eet."

Bill gave a yell of joy before throwing his arms around Fleur's waist and hugging her tightly. "I love you so much, Fleur!"

Fleur hugged him back just as tightly. "I love you t-"

"Hello? Bill? You home?"

Bill and Fleur suddenly broke apart, staring at the entrance way to Shell Cottage where the familiar voice could be heard. All of a sudden, Bill felt very nervous. How could he possibly ask this of her? To give up nine months of her life for her _brother_?

Bill glanced uneasily at Fleur. Right. For her. They had to.

"In here, sis," Bill called. "Fleur and I need to talk to you about something …"

* * *

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie leapt a mile in the air when his name was shouted out over the fierce wind that blew through the Reservation. He was exhausted, having been working for nearly nine hours, but thankfully his shift was almost over. The overseas transfer of dragons was to take place in exactly a week and the entire Reservation was in a state of utter chaos as they prepared for the 20 Romanian Longhorn's that were due to arrive. Charlie was among those placed in charge of overseeing this transfer, which also included organising the Antipodean Opaleye's, which were to be shipped out to the other Reservation, in their native land of New Zealand.

Considering his sleep-deprived state, he nearly hexed Mila out of instinct when she suddenly turned up behind him, obviously having just clocked out of her shift as well since she was wearing a jacket over her healers robes and carrying her bag. She eyed the heavy harnesses that Charlie had to take back to the storage shed. "Ever thought about levitating them?" She asked once she was sure that Charlie was not going to hex her.

At this, Charlie directed his wand at the harnesses, which flew into the air. "I can't believe this, I'm so tired I've forgotten that I can actually do magic," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Now are you going to explain why you nearly blasted out my ear drums?"

Mila laughed. "Just heard amazing news, Charlie."

"Besides the transfer?"

Mila shoved his arm as they made their way to the storage shed, located next to the dragon sick-bay. "Of course besides the transfer, it's all anyone bloody well talks about!" She said. "No, this is better and I think it falls under my wingwoman duties to tell you."

"Right, which is?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Well, remember when Noah was thrown by that Ridgeback dragon earlier today and flew about 20 feet?"

"Yes, the bloody idiot," Charlie said, remembering the incident. "Layla's going to give him shit for that one."

"That wife of his is a hard-arse, definitely," Mila agreed. "But anyway, when he came in for stitches, he told me that when the transfer comes, it'll be your division that oversees it!"

Charlie considered this as they reached the shed. "Er, I know. It's great and all, Mila but how is it _amazing _news?"

"Well, I was thinking about your goal," She said, helping him to levitate the harnesses into place within the shed. "And well, you haven't really gotten anywhere so far this year and this is the biggest news the Reservation's had in years."

"Definitely a big deal here in the dragon world." Charlie agreed.

"So … well, I thought with a little intervention on our behalf, we might have a shot at achieving your goal," Mila said, giving Charlie her mischievous smile that he'd become so accustomed to. "Without offending or using anyone this time, mind."

Charlie returned her grin as they shut the door to the shed. "Do tell …"

* * *

"You're insane." Charlie said, blatantly as he and Mila sat in the Reservation's dinning hall. Mila's healer friend, Amy had spotted them from across the room and was making her way over, while Noah and Charlie's other handler friend, Liam began working their way down the table they were sat at.

"It's not insane, you know it'd work." Mila insisted.

"If it goes according to plan!" Charlie said. "And I think it's pretty clear now that in my family, nothing _ever_ goes according to the plan! Look at Percy – he's jobless now! That could be me! Only if _this_ turns to shit, I'm not only going to be jobless, I'm going to be _life_less! What if the dragon turns on me and roasts me alive?"

Mila shook her head. "It won't," She said. "We'll carefully plan this one out. We'll rope Amy, Noah and Liam in to help us, make sure nothing goes wrong. All you're doing is releasing one of the transfer-dragons and catching it again. You capture dragons every day for your job! You can do it."

"Not by myself!" Charlie said, horrified. "Mila, you're absolutely insane! Besides, if I get caught releasing one of the dragons, I'll be fired before you can say Quidditch!"

"You won't be by yourself," Mila said, speaking quickly as their friends approached. "We'll all be stationed around to help out if things get out of hand. We won't let you die, Charlie."

"Reassuring." Charlie said, sarcastically.

Mila rolled her eyes. "Look at it this way – we're not using anyone in your family or offending them. We're not lying to everyone by helping you catch the dragon, you'll have done it by yourself. We're just creating the opportunity. Isn't that what the goals are all about? Making you get off your arses and making something of your life?"

Charlie thought about it. As mad as the idea sounded, Charlie had to agree with what Mila was saying. "Right, yeah I get that. But-"

"I know you think it's crazy," Mila cut over him. "But it'll work. And as your wingwoman, I'll be right there with you. And I know this is supposed to be a Weasley thing," She added when she saw that Charlie was about to speak again. "But we don't have to tell the others about the goals, we can tell them something else. C'mon, Charlie. Say you'll at least consider it?"

As stark-raving mad as it sounded, Charlie had to admit that it was probably the best thing they could come up with. It was a plan he wouldn't actually feel bad about because like Mila said, they wouldn't really be hurting anyone, unlike his previous attempts to become famous at the Battle Anniversary. They would simply be creating the opportunity.

"If this goes wrong, I'm taking you down with me," Charlie said, eventually. "I'll, I dunno, make sure that you're buried alive with me or something."

Mila grinned. "That's fine! After this, you'll be so famous that those other handlers on the opposite side of the world will know your name!"

"Why will the world know Charlie's name?" Amy asked, having finally reached them. Noah and Liam weren't far behind as the three joined Charlie and Mila.

Charlie exchanged a look with his wingwoman. "We have a huge favour to ask, guys."

"Can it wait until later?" Noah asked. "Burnell wanted to see you, Charlie. He asked me to send you to him as soon as you clocked off."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What on earth for?"

Noah shrugged. "I dunno, he mentioned something about our new boss, that Pilditch woman from the transfer handlers?"

"Oh, I haven't met her yet, is she nice?" Amy asked.

Liam shrugged. "I haven't seen her yet, unfortunately," He said, sounding disappointed. "According to Dan and the other boys, she's _gorgeous_!"

"I haven't seen her either," Charlie said. "What do Burnell and Pilditch want with me, then?"

"Our division is going to be the head of this transfer," Noah said, shrugging. "Maybe Burnell wants you to officially meet our new boss?"

"Maybe," Charlie said, standing up. "I'd better go see what this is all about."

"Wait, you said you had a favour to ask us?" Amy put in. Charlie turned to Mila.

"I can trust you to tell them," He said to her. "Can you explain the situation? It _is _your crazy plan, after all."

Mila saluted him. "You can count on me, Charlie."

Charlie grinned. He was glad that he could. He bade his friends goodbye, leaving them behind to talk strategy with Mila. If they couldn't help him, he didn't really want to think about going into Operation: Catch a Dragon with only Mila as his back-up. As great as the girl was, she was a _healer_ and had no experience with catching _dragons_.

It didn't take him long to reach Burnell's office, located in the Reservation's main building. Charlie knocked on the large door and he was called in.

John Burnell, their Head Handler stood up from behind his desk. "Ah, Weasley," He said. He gestured to the woman who sat on the other side of his desk. "This is Christine Pilditch – she's come here to join our team in Romania from New Zealand as a new Head Handler. Your division will be working right under her, during the transfer and after, so I thought you ought to meet before the dragons actually turn up."

However, as it turned out, Charlie didn't need introducing to the woman. As she turned around and Charlie instinctively held out his hand for her to shake, he felt himself do a double-take.

The new Head Handler was the attractive black-haired woman he had gotten off with back in June. The one he'd met at the muggle pub and ended up going home with.

Charlie blanched. Ever since that night he hadn't given the woman a second thought. However, Christine Pilditch was giving him a large smile, which was almost turning into a smirk.

"Hello, Charlie," She said. "Nice to see you again."

_Oh shit_.

* * *

"This isn't working!" George yelled in frustration, letting his clipboard holding the recipe he was trying to make, clatter down onto the table in anger, knocking over several bottles of ink and crashing into the cauldron used to make their products.

Angelina just eyed the mess George had made all over their table. "Throwing your notes at the cauldron won't make it make the Puking Pastilles for you." She said, raising an eyebrow.

George just groaned to himself, gripping his hair in his hands. He had to appreciate Angelina's ability to be able to put up with all of his shit but right then, he was just wishing he had his twin back.

"I _know_, Angelina."

"Then why are you _still _acting like a child who hasn't gotten his way?" Angelina said, folding her arms and giving him a reproachful look. "You and Ron have been working on this shop for nearly two years and you've gotten no where! Maybe if you appreciated what help people are willing to give you, you would be open by now."

George turned to stare at Angelina. He knew what she said was true – but Ron had never been brave enough to say it to his face. "It doesn't feel right to open it just yet," George said. "We've been working on the recipes for the re-launch."

"Which is going to happen _when_?" Angelina put in. "George, if you don't stop sulking and actually get off you arse, then nothing's ever going to happen!"

"Good!" George retorted, turning his back on Angelina. "Maybe I don't want it to open!"

"Don't want it to change, is more like!" Angelina said. She stormed around the table and yanked on George's arm, forcing him around. "You're acting like a stubborn child, George; you're refusing to let go of Fred! You're refusing to face the fact that he's gone. Sooner or later, you're going to have to start living without him! What about your goal?"

George shrugged away from her. "What about it?"

"You want to achieve it, right?" She asked him. "You want to be rich?"

"Yes …"

"Then start acting like it!" George had never seen Angelina so worked up before. Sure, he saw this side of her during Quidditch matches back at Hogwarts, but _this _Angelina was the one who was stubborn and determined. "George … I know losing your twin must've been hard," She said, rubbing her temple. "But you're holding onto him like a lifeline. It's been over two years now. I _know_ that this will always hurt, but you have to accept that things _are _going to continue without him. If you keep holding onto him … you're going to be stuck. You're never going to move forward. You'll never achieve your goal."

"That's it though, isn't it?" George cut in, glaring. He glanced up at the wall of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' back room – a smiling portrait of Fred looked back at him. "The shop isn't the only thing I'm doing without him! I'm achieving this goal without him! It's just another thing … eventually … I'll have lived longer without him than I did living _with _him …"

Angelina's face softened slightly. She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder as he stared up at Fred's face. "George … I know you love Fred. I do too. But if you're not going to even try to go on without him, then you might as well give up now."

"Fine – maybe I _should _just give up!" George said, tearing away from her as he stormed for the door. "C'mon," He grumbled. "We have to meet Ginny at _Rosie's_."

Angelina groaned in frustration. "_George_!"

* * *

"Did we really have to come _here_ of all places?" Ron muttered, sinking lower in his seat. Though he admitted that he loved going to _Rosie's_, right then Ron wished he could be anywhere but.

"Quit complaining, just because you made the mistake of a lifetime." Percy said irritably, folding his arms.

"_You _only wanted to come here so you can eye up Audrey." Ron accused his brother. Percy only rolled his eyes in answer.

Ginny whacked both of her brother's on the back of the head. "You're _both _idiots! I don't even know where to begin with you two!"

"How about the point where you started going out with my best friend?" Ron put in, rubbing his head. Ginny blushed scarlet but gave him a glare worthy of Mrs Weasley.

"Harry and I have nothing to do with this," She said, sitting down, though she was so agitated, Ron wouldn't have been surprised if she suddenly jumped back up again. When Ron had told Ginny about him and Lavender, his sister had punched him. Right now, he was pretty sure that they were close to having a repeat experience. "At least _I_ got something right with my goal! I can't believe this, I snog Harry for half an hour, only to come back to one brother engaged to a girl who makes him want to cry when he sees her and another who instead of getting a promotion, got fired."

"Thanks for the mental picture of you and Harry snogging, sis …" Ron muttered.

Percy just scoffed. "Obviously, getting fired wasn't the actual plan."

Ginny just shook her head. "And when on earth did you think that the actual plan was going to _work_?" She asked. "Percy, it relied heavily on the Minister, someone you didn't know how he was going to react! And quite clearly, it backfired."

Percy simply huffed and didn't say anything.

"And _you_," Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Ron. "Don't get me started on you! _Lavender Brown_? Ron, what the hell made you think that this was a _good_ thing?"

Ron didn't know how to answer her. So he didn't.

Ginny just scoffed. "Fine. Don't tell me anything. Where's George? Maybe he can back me up …"

"At the shop with Angelina," Ron answered. "They're working on re-doing some of the old recipes. He hasn't really been into it lately, so he was hoping for some inspiration."

"Bloody hell …" Ginny muttered. "All this stress isn't good for …" Ron thought his sister drifted off for a moment so he snapped his fingers to bring her back.

"You were saying?"

"Oh," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I went to see Bill and Fleur a couple of weeks back. They're having a pretty tough time."

"Any news on their goal?" Percy asked, obviously thankful to have the attention off him and Ron for a bit. Ginny, however tensed slightly.

Eventually, she looked directly at them and said, "Fleur can't get pregnant and stay pregnant."

Ron felt his mouth drop open.

"_What_?" Percy said.

"I know, that's what I said," Ginny answered, deadly serious. "That's why for the past couple of years, nothing happened. Apparently she has this condition that's pretty rare, so they didn't bother name it. Now, they're calling it Random Vanishing Syndrome."

"But … if they can't get pregnant," Ron said, shaking his head. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, things were pretty much screwed since March, since nine months after that is … well, the end of the year," Ginny answered. "But I'm pretty sure that they honestly don't care about the time limit anymore. As far as they're concerned, they achieve the goal if they have a baby, no matter when it's born."

"But what are they going to do?" Percy asked, concerned.

Ginny took a moment before answering, "They've figured something out."

Ron didn't even have time to ask what Bill and Fleur could possibly do, because at that point, George turned up at _Rosie's_, Angelina in tow and looking positively livid.

"I _hate_ these goals!" He said, furiously, throwing himself down next to Percy. Angelina looked torn between looking concerned and wanting to smack George.

"What's the shop done now?" Ginny asked, non-pulsed.

"Nothing!" George said, groaning with frustration. "That's exactly it, nothing seems to work without him!"

"I've told you, George, you need to get your act together," Angelina cut in, seeming to go for the wanting-to-smack-him tone. "If you want to achieve this, you're going to have to face the fact that you're achieving it without Fred."

Ron looked at Angelina in shock. All of the Weasley siblings knew that this would have to happen with their own goals eventually, but none of them wanted to be the one to say it – they all missed Fred as much as each other and no one missed him as much as his twin.

George gave Angelina a hard glare for a moment. Eventually, he mumbled, "That's not the point …"

Percy then spoke up. "Angelina's right, George. I know it's hard … we all have to accept that we're achieving these goals without Fred here with us. It's been two years, after all …"

"Two years too long." Was all George said.

Ron just rolled his eyes. He missed Fred a lot, he really did, but sometimes he wondered if George was over-reacting. It had been two years – and while that didn't make it hurt any less, he could at least think about Fred and smile, unlike this time last year. They had all come a long way in dealing with their siblings' death. All except George.

While Ginny, Percy, George and Angelina continued to argue, Ron was thankful that he had time to catch Hermione's eye. While originally he figured that going to _Rosie's_ would be a bad idea, he found that he couldn't help but wave when she saw him. That day was one of her last at _Rosie's_; no matter how badly she felt about getting Percy's job, his brother insisted that she deserved it and should still take it. Next Monday, she would officially be working for the Ministry.

Ron got up and left his squabbling siblings behind as he approached the front counter, from where Hermione was working behind. He wasn't really sure what he was even intending to do once he reached her – tell her about his sudden engagement to Lavender? He didn't think so some how, but how could he possibly act like everything was _normal_? Nothing about his family had been normal since they'd made these crazy goals.

"Family row, I see?" Hermione noted once Ron reached her. She was grinning as she nodded towards the others and George, who was now trying to get Angelina back on his side.

"This is nothing, you should see us on Christmas Day," Ron said. He couldn't help but grin back. "All of us, complaining about the presents we didn't like, complaining that we didn't get the presents we wanted and complaining about the colour of our Weasley jumpers. Eventually, Dad gets so sick of the yelling, he goes and hides out in the shed."

"Remind me to never come near the Burrow during Christmas." Hermione said, snorting with laughter. She directed her wand around and several washed cups went flying to their appropriate place.

"You have to visit sometime," Ron insisted. "Maybe not Christmas because let's face it, that can get downright dangerous. But in the summer, when the weather's nice and we can play Quidditch up in the orchard."

"Where _you_ can play Quidditch," Hermione added, giving him a look. "_I _however, will watch safely from the ground."

"Aw, c'mon, flying isn't that scary-"

"Ron?"

Ron and Hermione both turned to see Ginny had approached them. "Hi, Ginny!" Hermione said, happily. "Ron's _still _trying to make me like Quidditch …"

Ginny smiled, but Ron noticed that it didn't quite meet her eyes. She glanced at Ron. "Good luck with that, my brother. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Ron narrowed his own eyes at her. "… Ok." He said eventually, but he had a feeling that he knew what Ginny was about to yell at him about and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to hear it.

Ginny practically dragged Ron away from the front counter and Hermione, sitting him down in one of the corners of _Rosie's _as Percy, George and Angelina continued to argue, Audrey now having joined them to back up Percy. Ron turned and exchanged a look with Hermione, but Ginny snapped him back with a _whack_ to the upside of his head.

"OUCH! Ginny, what the hell-?"

"Ron, you're _engaged_ to _Lavender Brown_," Ginny said. "Can you imagine the drama we would've had if she had walked in here just a few moments ago? There'd be a complete uprising on our hands!"

"I was just talking to Hermi-"

Ginny cut him off with another one of her withering looks. It was so terrifying that Ron shut up straight away. "Ron, whenever you two are even remotely interacting, there's always way more to it than just _friendship_ and you know it."

Ron couldn't even deny it. "I know."

"So what're you going to do?" Ginny asked.

Ron thought. "I'm going to tell someone about it."

Ginny gave him a very shrewd look. "It had better be Lavender."

"Er, sure …"

* * *

"Harry?"

"Ron!" Harry looked up in surprise from his desk at his Auror cubicle. "What're you doing here, mate?"

"Er, I kind of have news …" Ron said. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry eyed Ron's nervous cracking of his knuckles and his ears, which Ron was pretty sure had been bright red since that morning. "Of course."

Ron sat down in a conjured chair in Harry's small cubicle. Harry's space wasn't that big and he was stuck between two Auror's who were apparently not used to someone occupying the space between them, as memos kept swishing back and forth over the low walls. The Auror sharing Harry's back wall talked loudly to his neighbours and people out in the corridor were apparently starting up a mini game of Quidditch. The Auror Department was noisy and over-crowded, exactly the place where Ron wanted to talk. Less likely that anyone would pay attention to them.

"Are you all right, mate?" Harry asked, also sitting back down. "You look a little green."

"I feel like I'm a little green," Ron said, truthfully. "Look, I've gone and done something which I didn't really think through …"

"Bloody hell, did this include your brothers?" Harry said, going wide-eyed. "Last time something of _that _scale happened, the Ministry nearly exploded! How much trouble are you in? Do I need to get Hermione to sort this out? Are your siblings going to go to Azkaban? Shit, I only just started going out with Ginny, I'm going to miss her-"

"Calm down, mate!" Ron said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I get the worry, but it's nothing on that scale this time. Mum would fry us alive if it was. I think she's still getting over last time."

"I think the boys down in Magical Maintenance still are as well," Harry put in. "Sorry – I hear Weasley and 'not thinking' and I automatically fear the worst."

"Nice to know you think so highly of us – just like my mother," Ron said, snorting with laughter. "No, this won't land us in Azkaban. It's something I've done. And now I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about it."

"All right, let's hear it then." Harry said, leaning forward with his elbows on his desk, as though bracing himself.

Ron gritted his teeth before saying. "I proposed to Lavender. And she said yes."

He expected Harry to say _something_, but he just sat there, staring. He didn't even blink. It was several moments before Harry managed to even gape at him. "You … what?" He said.

"I proposed to Lavender?"

"I'm sorry, you _what_?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You heard me."

Harry's mouth was open. "Ginny mentioned that she was pissed off at you for some reason this morning … now I know why! Ron mate, what in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"That's just it, isn't it?" Ron said. "I wasn't thinking."

Harry leant back in his chair and let out a breath. "Shit … when on earth did this happen?"

"During the Ministry Function last month?" Ron said. "It was a bit … spontaneous."

"Bloody hell, how did I not notice?" Harry mused out loud.

"You were probably busy snogging my sister." Ron pointed out. If men could giggle, Harry did it.

"Oh right." He said, grinning.

"Please, never make that sound again, you sounded like such a girl."

Harry sighed. "Sorry. It's just … Ginny's amazing. I know it's kind of weird … actually, I half expected all of you to attack me once you all found out. But then I remembered the goals, so I figured that you'd probably not think too badly-"

"Wait – goals?" Ron asked. He couldn't possibly …

Harry nodded sheepishly. "Er, yeah. Ginny told me about them. About how she wants to find true love by the end of the year."

Ron eyed him shrewdly. "And you're ok with that?"

Harry nodded. "To be honest, even without the goals, I'm pretty sure I'd fall in love with her anyway. No, the one goal I'm worried about is yours."

Ron cringed. "… Mine?"

"Married by the end of the year?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You could say that it's what's made me a little sceptical of you proposing to Lavender. You didn't do it because you love Lavender and want to marry her, did you?"

Ron sighed, slumping down in his chair as the memos being sent over their heads continued to whoosh. He hardily noticed. He could only think of the mess he'd gotten himself into. "I love Lavender," he said. "But hardily enough to even go out with her, let alone marry her. Part of it was my goal. The other part was … I think I felt so guilty getting closer to Hermione, that I felt like I _had_ to marry Lavender."

Harry shook his head. "That's stupid."

"I know." Harry didn't answer for a while. When eventually he spoke, Ron wished he hadn't,

"So … d'you love Hermione, then?"

He didn't know how to answer. He knew that the answer was probably yes, but he could hardily admit it to himself, let alone out loud, so he said, "I don't know. I know I definitely like her, a lot more than I really should for a bloke who's engaged to someone else."

"Then don't be engaged." Harry said, looking confused.

Ron just gave him a look. "I wish it was that simple."

* * *

Weasley Sunday Dinner was a very tense affair. Ron still hadn't told his mother and father about marrying Lavender and he knew that Percy was keeping the fact that he was currently out of a job under wraps as well. George was poking at his dinner morosely, while Charlie looked like he was coming up with ways to leave the table, but for some reason, Bill, Fleur and Ginny were all looking slightly nervous.

"All right, what one of you has done what?" Mrs Weasley cut in over the silence. All of the siblings exchanged varying looks of apprehension – a pissed off Mrs Weasley was definitely not to be trifled with. Charlie was the only one of them who lived up to their Gryffindor bravery as he said, "Nothing."

Mrs Weasley snorted. "Like I believe that," She said, pointing an accusing fork at each of her children in turn. "You lot are _never_ this quiet. I've raised all of you from birth to this point and I know when my children have done something that will get them into trouble!"

Ron cringed. He didn't see how announcing that he was engaged should be a bad thing, but he still felt the need to feel ashamed about it. He glanced at Ginny, who hadn't told their mother and father about her now going out with the most famous wizard in the world, yet she still looked like she was about to vomit all over the table. What she was so nervous about, Ron didn't know. He didn't particularly like the way Bill and Fleur kept glancing sideways at her and he had a feeling that the three were in on something that the rest of the siblings didn't know.

Ron turned to their father for hopefully some support, but he was looking just as stern as Mrs Weasley. Perhaps a little more interested in finding out what they had to say than angry, but Ron knew he would never side with them when his wife was obviously so mad at them.

The siblings still stayed silent. George stared at his food as though hoping it'd absorb him while Percy was twitching slightly. Mrs Weasley bore them down with her famous glare each in turn. "I swear to Merlin, if one of you don't tell me what's going on this instant, I'll-"

She didn't get to finish her threat however, as Ginny apparently cracked. "Bill and Fleur _made_ me do it!" She yelled, standing and pointing at their eldest brother.

"_What_?" Bill yelled back. "Ginny, in the end, you _offered_!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron put in. What they said didn't make any sense. Why would Bill and Fleur make Ginny go out with Harry?

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Percy suddenly yelled, obviously trying to maintain as much mercy as possible from their mother for his lost job. "The plan went haywire! I was stupid to think it would ever work!"

Mrs Weasley screamed overtop of all of them. "Stop shouting!" She yelled and they fell silent for a moment. "Now one of you start explaining! What has happened? Bill, _what_ did you make Ginny do? Percy, _what_ plan didn't work?"

"And also," Mr Weasley put in. "Just to clear it up, is anyone going to Azkaban for this?"

All that happened was a bunch of shouting as the siblings each tried to place the blame for their mistakes elsewhere,

"The Minister is cracked up, I swear!"

"I can't handle it! It's too hard!" George was trying to explain.

"It's our only option!" Bill put in.

"I wasn't thinking clearly!" Ron said hastily.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs Weasley roared and they all fell silent. "If you don't explain what has happened _right now_, I swear I'll disown you all as my children and send you to Azkaban myself! Now, _what_. _Has_. _Happened_?"

None of them said anything for a moment. Then –

"I lost my job, ok?" Percy yelled, panting slightly.

Ron just stared as Mrs Weasley gaped. Mr Weasley looked at each of his children in turn before –

"I'm giving up on the shop!" George yelled then. Ron felt his mouth drop open in shock. However, something came over him in that moment and he found himself yelling,

"I live with Lavender now and I'm engaged to her!"

Mr and Mrs Weasley turned to him now, apparently torn between who to look at in horror. In a desperate attempt to turn the attention off him, Ron pointed at their sister,

"Ginny is going out with Harry Potter!"

"OI!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Bloody hell …" Mr Weasley muttered.

"I am unable to stay pregnant because I 'ave a magical condition zat vanishes zee baby!" Fleur suddenly shouted, standing. Everyone then turned to stare at her, Bill and Ginny looking particularly wide-eyed.

Then Bill yelled, "GINNY OFFERED TO BE A SURROGATE AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT WITH OUR BABY!"

This onslaught of information appeared to be too much for their mother. She leant back in her chair, apparently too shocked to say anything. Mr Weasley was now looking at Charlie, as if half expecting him to suddenly yell out a secret.

"There's a bombshell …" Charlie muttered. "Don't look at me," he added, raising his hands in defence when he noticed their father's stare. "I'm the only one who hasn't done something scandalous!"

Mr Weasley rubbed his temple as Ron and his siblings simply exchanged frantic looks. How on earth were they going to explain all this? The goals made them do it? They all went crazy? Apparently, Mr Weasley didn't need an explanation however, as he simply stood, a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder as he spoke in a normal tone, which was quite un-normal, considering the circumstances,

"Right," He said. "First of all; Percy: What on earth did you do? George: Why would you give up on your dream? Ron: I thought you didn't particularly like that Lavender girl? Ginny: You're going out with Harry Potter? Fleur: I'm sorry to hear that, and Bill: …" Mr Weasley shook his head. "Just _what_?"

Ron looked frantically at Ginny for help, but she could only exchange stricken looks with Bill and Fleur. Charlie seemed to be on the verge of laughing at the apparent untimely deaths of his siblings at the hands of Mrs Weasley, who had now come out of her induced state of shock. She stood calmly, however her voice was anything but calm as she said,

"_All of you explain NOW_!"

Suddenly, all of the hands on the Weasley clock, minus her's and Mr Weasley's, switched to _mortal peril_.

Oh, hellfire.

* * *

A/N: So wow. Lot's of death threats. Lot's of very mixed reviews for the last chapter. You all do know that Ron wouldn't possibly go through with it, right? I ship _Ron/Hermione_. I would never betray that! Thanks to all those who reviewed anyway, i'm grateful that you took the time to tell me what you think.

(_Please read this part_)  
Yes, Bill and Fleur have now figured something out to acheive their goal. I do however understand that surrogacy can be a sensitive issue for some people. Personally, i have no problem with it, but i know some people might think differently. Think of it this way - Ginny's doing it because this is what Bill and Fleur want more than anything. They're ready. She's wants to do this for them, not just for their goal, but so they can become parents. Also, Victoire has to be born somehow and she can't really come into exsistance if they adopt her (well ... she _could_, this _is _an AU, but she wouldn't _really _be Victoire if she wasn't biologically Bill and Fleur's, would she? She has to have that Veela in her somewhere!). And it's _not _something i've just decided to do on a whim; it actually has to do with the overall plot line in the end, just like Ron being engaged to Lavender. Again, it's not something i'm going to change, simply because people don't like it. I hope you can understand and look forward to Ginny somehow trying to explain this to Harry!

Just so everyone gets the timeline - Bill and Fleur found out about her condition at the begining of July. The Ministry Function was is about the third week of July. Bill and Fleur talked to Ginny about being a surrogate at the begining of August. Ginny thought about it for a few days and then went into St Mungo's. It took another few days and Ginny became pregnant in the first week of August. Nine months later is the 2nd of May, the Battle Anniversary and Victoire's birthday, according to JKR.

Also, you might be able to argue that Charlie has indeed done something scandalous (IE. sleeping with his new boss without realising it was actually his new boss) but he seems to have his own little story line going here, so his story will intertwine with the others' in later months. : D

Yes, George is being an idiot, but never fear, Angelina will straighten him out.

Again, sorry for the insane amount of time between this and _July_. Once uni's over for the year and i'm out for the summer in November, i'll be able to go back to my regular updates again. Hopefully i'll have finished this before that, though! Thank you all for sticking with me so far. : D

What will _September _bring? We'll see Mrs Weasley go off her nut (more than she already has), Ron tell Hermione about his engagement and a whole lot of spazing …

So ends a ridiculously long A/N. I hope you all liked it and reviews are appreciated - I'm pretty sure you'll all have something to say!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	10. There's a Lot of Spazing

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, spazing or people freaking out.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter Nine: There's a Lot of Spazing

_September _

_Previously on Six Goals in One Weasley Year … _

"_I lost my job, ok?" _

"_I'm giving up on the shop!" _

"_I live with Lavender now and I'm engaged to her!" _

"_Ginny is going out with Harry Potter!" _

"_OI!" _

"_I am unable to stay pregnant because I 'ave a magical condition that vanishes the baby!" _

_"GINNY OFFERED TO BE A SURROGATE AND NOW SHE'S PREGANT WITH OUR BABY!" _

"_Right," Mr Weasley said. "First of all; Percy: What on earth did you do? George: Why would you give up on your dream? Ron: I thought you didn't particularly like that Lavender girl? Ginny: You're going out with Harry Potter? Fleur: I'm sorry to hear that, and Bill: …" Mr Weasley shook his head. "Just what?" _

_Mrs Weasley stood calmly, however her voice was anything but calm as she said,_

"_All of you explain NOW!" _

_Suddenly, all of the hands on the Weasley clock, minus hers and Mr Weasley's, switched to mortal peril. _

_Oh, hellfire. _

* * *

They were utterly screwed, Ron figured. He was pretty sure he'd never seen his mother look so angry, even after the time Fred and George had nearly blown up Hogwarts with fireworks and dropped out of school entirely.

However, Ron found himself staring at his sister, as were the rest of them. Ginny was staring wide-eyed at Bill, who was still panting slightly from yelling. Fleur didn't seem to know who was best to look at and eventually settled for her husband.

"Look, Mum-" Bill began.

"I'm sorry, you're _pregnant_?" Percy said, disbelieving.

"It was his idea!" Ginny said, pointing at Bill. Their eldest brother turned to look at her, obviously pissed off.

"I was just voicing the idea out loud, _you _were the one who offered to do it!" He said, outraged.

"Mate, this isn't helping you to explain what the hell is going on …" Charlie put in.

"Bill dear, you're my son and I love you …" Mrs Weasley began. "But if you don't start explaining …"

"Right," Bill said, hastily. "Look, all of you know that Fleur and I really want a child of our own, but it hasn't happened. We went to St Mungo's, did some tests and, well …"

"Zere was somezing wrong," Fleur stepped in, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I 'ave a rare magical condition zat vanishes zee baby every time before I actually realise zat I'm pregnant. Currently, zere ees nozzing to cure zis, zough our 'ealer was determined to 'elp us."

"They explained everything to me," Ginny said, stepping forward. Ron glanced at his sister's stomach – he didn't see how it could be possible that she was _pregnant_. She was their baby sister – she was Ginny! "They explained that surrogacy was their only option. I could tell that they wanted to ask me, but they were rather reluctant, so I offered instead. They agreed and I went in with them a couple of weeks ago. I've only just found out that I'm pregnant."

"But …" Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged odd looks – it was as if they didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted.

"Ginny, you're going to have _your own _niece or nephew?" George asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

Ginny sighed, glancing down at herself. It was still hard to believe that in a few months, her stomach would no longer be flat. "Yes, George. Bill and Fleur can't have a baby themselves, so I'm going to have it for them."

"How does that even _work_?" Ron put in and Percy nodded in agreement.

"Healer Margo used magic," Ginny said, shrugging. "It was very simple, didn't hurt or anything. Took a while for it to happen, but it worked. I'm due on the 2nd of May next year."

There was silence at this. "The Battle Anniversary?" George asked and Ginny nodded.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Mrs Weasley said, sitting down again, head in her hands. "But I don't understand this at all! You have your _own_ life! You can't just put everything on hold for your brother!"

Ginny folded her arms defiantly. "Why the hell not? They _needed_ me; there was no one else they were both close enough to where they felt that they could ask! Fleur's sister is too young-"

"And you're not that much older!" Mrs Weasley cried. "You're barely nineteen! Surely there's an age restriction on this or something?"

"Mum, Ginny's legally an adult, in the muggle _and_ Wizarding World," Bill put in. "I never would have even considered her if I didn't think she could handle it. I dunno what the deal is in the muggle world, but in the Wizarding World, it was pretty straightforward. Ginny's of age, someone we both trust very much and she wanted to do it, Mum."

"Molly, please try to understand," Fleur said, nodding. "Zis ees somezing Bill and I want more zan _anyzing_. We are ready for zis and we swear, we will look after Ginny for zee entire nine months. We would never 'ave considered zis eef zere was an easier way!"

Ron thought about this. He had a shrewd feeling that this had a lot more to do with just doing something nice for her brother. He shot Ginny a look – _this had to do with the goals, didn't it?_

She glared back and Ron could almost hear her saying, _yeah, like _your_ scandalous secret didn't!_

Mrs Weasley was shaking her head now as Mr Weasley looked at Bill, Fleur and Ginny with an unreadable expression. "I'm very disappointed that you didn't consult your mother or I about this before you went running off to St Mungo's," He said. "Did you even stop to think about your sister's career?"

"I know I won't be able to fly for a bit," Ginny cut in. "But I asked Healer Margo and she said that I won't be able to fly only from four months onwards. I've already talked to Gwenog about it and my reserve will fly in my place until I can fly again."

"Yeah but sis, is that really the point?" George put in. "Ginny, you're giving up nine months of your life for Bill and Fleur! What if it doesn't work? You'll have wasted so much time and effort! How much money did this cost you, anyway?"

"Er, I'd rather not get into numbers right now," Bill said, wincing slightly and Ron guessed it had to be a high number. He shuddered to think. "But even _we _told Ginny to think about it-"

"Then you should have made her think harder!" Mrs Weasley cut in, glaring at Bill.

"I can _think_ for _myself_!" Ginny yelled, waving her arms about. "This wasn't spur of the moment, I _did_ think about this!"

"From the sounds of it, for about five minutes …" Ron muttered to himself. However, Ginny heard him and shot him a look that made him cringe.

"No!" She yelled. "I thought long and hard about this! I offered straight away, but Bill and Fleur _made _me go home and think about it for at _least_ a couple of days! It was completely my choice! Do you think that they _want_ to have a child this way?"

None of them answered. Ron exchanged a glance with Percy as George continued to look sceptical. Ginny simply ploughed on. "Trust me, this was _not_ their first choice! But Bill and Fleur …" Ginny glanced at her brother and sister-in-law. "They've been ready to have a child since the beginning of this year. They've been waiting _so long _for this and if anyone deserves to have a child, they do."

Ron considered this. "As weird as this situation is, Ginny has a point." Ron pointed out to their parents.

Mr and Mrs Weasley still seemed slightly sceptical at this, but Percy apparently came around. "I think I get what Ginny's saying, Mum …" He said. He turned to look at their eldest brother. "We all know how much Bill and Fleur want a child. If this is their only way, then I think it's great of Ginny to do this for them."

"Even if it's kind of weird." Charlie agreed, reaching out to place a hand on Ginny's shoulder, who smiled. However, George still looked disbelieving.

"You're seriously going to do this?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded determinedly. "Yes I am," She said. She walked around the dinning table to approach Mr and Mrs Weasley. "Mum, Dad … I understand if you think this is too strange to comprehend … but no matter what you think, I'm still going to do it. Bill and Fleur need me."

Mr Weasley sighed. "Well, I suppose we have to respect your deci-" He began, moving to perhaps hug Ginny, but Mrs Weasley got there first. With a cry, their mother, to their intense surprise, threw herself at her only daughter, crying.

"My baby is all grown up!" She said as Ginny gently patted her on the back. "And my baby is going to have a baby! For her brother!"

"That's great Mum … thanks …" Ginny choked out. "Er … Mum … you're probably squashing the baby …"

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley let go to lay a hand on Ginny's stomach, marvelling. "My … my grandchild is really in there?"

Ginny grinned, holding her Mum's hand. "I have a scan and everything."

This apparently overwhelmed Mrs Weasley as she practically dragged Ginny back around the table so she could gather her, Bill and Fleur all together in a large hug.

"Right, well if we have that settled, I think I'll be heading off to work then …" George said, trying to sneak away. He patted Ginny on the head once he reached her. "Congratulations on becoming pregnant with your brother's child and everything, but I'm going to go now-"

"Oh no, you're not!" Mrs Weasley broke away from Bill, Fleur and Ginny to point an accusing finger at George, making him stop dead in his attempts to escape out of the door. "The rest of you have a _lot _of explaining to do!"

"Starting with you, George," Mr Weasley added, pulling out his chair calmly and sitting down. "Now all of you, _sit_!"

It was one of those rare moments when their father was just as scary as their mother could be. All of the siblings sat down at once.

"Now, someone start at the beginning," Mr Weasley said, once Mrs Weasley had taken her place by his side and was sending her withering glare at each of them. "What on earth caused all of this to suddenly happen?"

George glanced frantically at Ginny, the ring-leader of all of these goals. Ginny sighed and nodded. Ron exchanged looks with Percy and Charlie – surely Ginny wasn't suggesting that they-?

"Mum, Dad," George said. "It all started when we made these goals during New Years …"

* * *

It was a case where Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't know whether to be happy or appalled at their children. Ron could tell that Mrs Weasley very much so wanted to smack Charlie for nearly killing himself trying to take on a dragon back in February all because of some goals. She was also trying to contain her contempt for Lavender, albeit not very well, Ron figured.

"But I thought you hated the girl?" Mrs Weasley asked him, confused.

"That's what we thought." Percy put in.

Ron sighed. He hated being in the limelight. George had already suffered an interrogation about why he was leaving the shop when it was his dream and Charlie had received an earful about being safe around dragons. "Look, I care about Lavender a lot," He tried to explain. "I promised to marry her, so I will."

"But Ron, Lavender's …" Bill tried to come up with the right word.

"A cow!" Ginny finished for him. "See Mum, this is what we've been trying to tell him – it's obvious that he's madly in love with Hermione, but we can't make him see that Hermione's the right choice!"

"Shut up, Ginny." Was all Ron could think to say.

Mr Weasley gave him a look. "I think you should listen to your sister, Ron," He said. "She might make some … controversial decisions, just like the rest of your siblings," Ginny rolled her eyes at this but Mr Weasley just gave her a smile before turning back to Ron. "But I think they might just be right about this one."

Ron thankfully didn't have to think of an answer to this as Mrs Weasley cut in, huffing and puffing. "Pah – goals!" She said. "What were you _thinking_? And don't even get me started on _you_, Percival Weasley!" She added, rounding on Percy and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. The focus was off him, finally. "You lost your _job_ because of these goals? I thought you would know better than that!"

"I do!" Percy insisted. "It was a stupid plan I thought would work, but it didn't. But you know what? It doesn't matter any more – I might not achieve my goal, but because of them, I met the most amazing woman in the world!"

Mr and Mrs Weasley blanched at this while Ron choked down a snigger. Percy gave him a disgusted look but went on. "Yes – Audrey Brown, she's the manager at the _Rosie's_ café in Diagon Alley?"

Mrs Weasley looked amazed. "Percy … you're saying that you actually fancy a girl?"

All of the siblings snorted with laughter at this while Percy just turned bright boiling scarlet. "That's what we've been saying this entire time, Mum." Bill said, sniggering behind his hand.

"Well … I'm not happy at all about you losing your job," Mrs Weasley said. "But I want to meet this Audrey."

"Dear God, that'd be a disaster waiting to happen …" George muttered.

"I must say, as disastrous as the results have so far been," Mr Weasley mused out loud as Mrs Weasley began to fuss over Percy's appearance, straightening his glasses and his collar. "These goals sound rather amusing! Maybe I should make one-?"

Mr Weasley was met with several loud cries of, "_NO_!"

* * *

"Hey Audrey," Ron called as he stepped into the cosy interior of _Rosie's_. "Is Hermione-?"

Audrey laughed. "I think you're forgetting that Hermione no longer works here, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to her, so I asked to meet her here," Ron explained. "And please don't give me any shit about it, I get enough of that from my brothers and sister."

Audrey snorted. "I haven't seen her yet, I'm afraid. It's still her first week at the Ministry though, they're probably forcing her through the mud, seeing if she's got what it takes. That's what happened to me when I first started working here."

"Really?" Ron asked, leaning against the front counter to talk to her.

Audrey nodded, making cups of tea and coffee as she did so. "I started off picking up rubbish here, inside and outside the café. It was no fun, believe me."

"How long did it take you to actually get a job that you liked?"

"Oh, a good couple of months," Audrey said. "It wasn't until all the other waiters and waitresses were sick when they were forced to put me out there, taking orders. Never done it before in my life and it was a complete rush period too! Luckily, I took to it like a duck to water. The manager was a bit nicer to be after that. Merlin, I'm going to miss this place …"

Ron frowned. "Why, where's it going?"

Audrey gave him a sad look. "The owner's selling it." She said.

"_What_?" Ron exclaimed. "But … we come here all the time! They can't just sell it!"

Audrey shrugged. "The owner's are a couple who live about half an hour away from here," She explained. "They normally come in to check on things every once in a while. Generally I'm left to handle everything. I basically run this place … and now I have to leave. I've been working here since I was 15! Started off during the summers between Hogwarts years."

"That's bollocks." Ron said, his mind completely taken off his nervousness at speaking to Hermione soon.

"I know," Audrey agreed. "But the owner's are moving to France, so they're selling up and moving on."

"But what's going to happen to _Rosie's_?" Ron asked.

"If no one buys it, I guess it'll just close down and stay closed," Audrey answered. "If someone buys it, then it'll completely change. The new owner might keep it as a café, but they could just as easily make it something different. Either way, my era here will come to an end."

"Well, how much is it?" Ron asked, desperate to keep their hang-out place up and running. That, and the fact that Percy would probably have a fit when he found out. "Couldn't you, I dunno buy it off them or something? You said that you basically run the place anyway."

Audrey sighed, sending a tray of drinks and muffins to a waiting waitress. "I dunno, Ron," She said. "Ever since they told us that they were selling, I considered buying the place … but it'd mean so much work! And so much money. I don't think I could do it on my own."

Ron thought hard for a moment before it came to him. "You won't have to do it alone," He said. "I have an idea, Audrey. I'll have to discuss it first, but I think I know a way to keep _Rosie's_ around." _Might not be the top job he was going for, but still … _

Audrey gave him a grin just as the doors to _Rosie's_ opened, letting a gust of autumn air blast into the café. "Thanks a lot, Ron. Oh, and Hermione's here."

Ron felt himself freeze and all of his tenseness from before came rushing back to him. In wake of his talk with Audrey, he'd forgotten all about why he wanted to speak to Hermione in the first place.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione called and Ron waved back. He beckoned her over and they both collapsed onto one of the usual sofas him and his siblings occupied, in the space in front of one of the windows. "I've wanted to work at the Ministry ever since Hogwarts, so I never thought I'd say this but – I absolutely hate my job."

"What?" Ron asked, his thoughts becoming once again, distracted.

"Oh, ok well it's not exactly the job that I hate," Hermione said, turning to look at him. "In fact, I love that part. Not exactly what I want to do, but I'm grateful for the job at any rate, no matter how badly I feel about accidentally taking it from Percy. No, it's just … the people who work up on that level with me … well, I dunno how Percy handled it, the witches are right cows!"

"Yeah, I think you'll find that Percy fit in pretty well with them …" Ron said.

Hermione gave Ron a look as if to say _don't tease your brother_, but said, "I suppose you're right. I can't wait until I can move into the Department of Magical Creatures."

"What is it you want to even do there?" Ron asked her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's _so much _I could do if I worked there, Ron!" She said. "For instance, House Elves – they get so badly treated, they _need _to have their own legal rights, or wizards are just going to continue to walk all over them! Not to mention the right for freedom, don't get me started on tha-"

"Hang on, this isn't you trying to start up that Spew thing again, is it?" Ron put in, suddenly remembering something from his time at Hogwarts.

Hermione shot Ron a look. "S.P.E.W, Ron," She said. "And how did you know about that?"

"Because I was one of the people you tried to force to join," He said, remembering one night, sitting in the common room during Forth Year with Neville, only to suddenly have that Granger girl shoving a box full of badges under his nose, harping on about House Elf rights. "Neville and I just paid to shut you up."

"I don't remember asking you." Hermione said.

"You badgered a lot of people, it's not that surprising."

"I did not _badger_," Hermione corrected him. "I was merely encouraging people to-"

"To protect the House Elves, give them equal rights, yeah, yeah," Ron cut over her, getting a glare in return. "You're lucky I actually caved. Fred and George stuck it out, I think."

"So did your sister …" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of my sister – have you heard about Ginny?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "About the surrogacy? I have," She said. "Ginny came up to level one earlier today to talk – she needed a girl's opinion," Hermione snorted with laughter at this. "She's trying to figure out how to tell Harry. Made me swear that I wouldn't say anything about it before she did."

"She did the same with the rest of us," Ron said. "I never thought about it at the time, but bloody hell, that's a disaster waiting to happen …"

Hermione nodded again. "Harry's pretty easy-going and he's definitely seen weirder, but Merlin knows how he's going to take this. He's fancied Ginny ever since she nearly killed him on her broomstick. And now they're finally going out and she turns up, saying she's going to have her brother's baby!" Hermione shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's a lovely thing to do for Bill and Fleur, but she's putting herself under a lot of stress isn't she?"

"My sister is very strange. I think it's best not to question her logic most of the time."

"Even so …" Hermione called to Audrey and ordered two teas for herself and Ron. "I hope she realises what she's going to have to go through."

"Believe me, I think she does," Ron said. "Mum obviously went off her nut when she found out, but Ginny managed to explain her reasoning to her. It's for Bill and Fleur."

Hermione nodded. "I do admire Ginny's strength. I'm not sure if I could do it."

Ron thought as their teas were brought floating to them by one of the waitresses. He had to tell her at some point. It was the whole reason he brought her here. "Hermione, I actually have to talk to you about something …" He said, hoping he was brave enough to actually say it.

Hermione gave him a look. The fact that she was currently holding hot tea was suddenly very ominous in Ron's opinion. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He said, putting down his own tea in fear of spilling it with his shaking hands. "It's just … well, I have to tell you something. And I want to tell you before you hear about it from someone else."

"Which is?" Hermione asked, now looking concerned.

Ron braced himself. "Er … I proposed to Lavender. And, well, she said yes."

He didn't really know what he was expecting. For Hermione to throw the cup of hot tea in his face? For her to start crying? To kill him? However, Hermione's face was unreadable as she froze, staring at him.

"Er …" Ron began. "I mean … well, it was very spur of the moment … there's no date or anything like that yet … but I figured I should … er, tell you …"

Hermione slowly placed her cup of tea on the coffee table, still staring at him with her unreadable expression. Ron braced himself for the punch or curse that he was sure was coming, but Hermione did neither. Instead, she stood up calmly, turned her back on Ron and walked out of the café without a word.

Ron was pretty sure it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much if she had just punched him.

* * *

It was practically suicide, Ginny figured. They had only just gotten together! He was going to run for the bloody hills when he realised what she was doing for Bill.

Ginny sighed as she leant against the wall next to the front door of Harry's flat, not quite brave enough to actually knock yet. Ok, so her family took it reasonably well; she might have been over-reacting just a little. Harry might think it was an admirable, selfless thing to do for her brother.

But then, she figured, on the other hand – he might think it was just plain odd and strange. Unnatural. It was definitely one sure-proof way to scare off a wizard at any rate.

Ginny turned to face the door. She couldn't stand outside it forever. However as she raised a fist to knock, she heard a familiar shrill voice coming from inside. Ginny paused and she recognised Hermione, who was apparently in the middle of a spaz-attack,

"… Married! What is _wrong _with him? He's going to be miserable-"

"Hermione calm down!" Harry told her. "Look, I'm pretty sure Ron won't go through with this, he knows next to nothing about girls. He probably thinks that this is the right thing to do."

"For God's sake, _Lavender Brown_ is the right thing?" Hermione said, apparently completely exasperated. "That girl was absolutely vial at Hogwarts!"

"I thought you said that she kind of … I dunno, redeemed herself in the end?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

Hermione sighed. "She did. In a way. Oh, I dunno Harry … I didn't hate her in the end. I actually kind of respected her for keeping her scars. But now I'm starting to really reconsider that choice …"

Ginny could hear the perplexed tone in Harry's voice and could almost see his eyebrow raising. "Hermione, why're you so upset about this? You've never gotten this worked up over something before, except for maybe when you started up Spew …"

"_S.P.E.W_, Harry," Hermione huffed and Ginny couldn't help but snort with laughter – after all these years, Hermione still felt the need to correct him. "And … well, we're a trio, Harry. We need to look out for each other and I'm damn sure Ron's going to regret this."

"I'm pretty sure he already does, Hermione."

Ginny would have much preferred to stay on her side of the door – much safer from Harry's impending wrath and Hermione's spazing was rather amusing to listen to – but she knew she had to go in at some point, so before she could lose her nerve, she knocked on the door.

Hermione cut off her next retort as Harry approached the door. Ginny could hear him muttering, "_We're a trio _… ha, like you don't wish that it was you he was marrying … Ginny!" He said once he saw who was on the other side. "Thank Merlin! Something sane and normal in this world! How're you?"

Ginny didn't really know how to answer him. He wasn't going to think she was sane and normal for much longer. "Er, I'm fine, Harry. Hey Hermione," She added and Hermione gave her a pointed look. She knew why Ginny was there. "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Er, ok …" Harry turned back to Hermione. "Sorry, as much as I'd love to listen to you spaz a bit more, Ginny apparently needs my undivided attention."

Hermione just snorted. "That's all right," She said, getting up from Harry's sofa, stopping to give him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and to lay a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "If you survive, send me an owl, please." She said. She stepped outside and waved before Disapparating. Probably to go punch Lavender's face in. Or Ron's. Both Ginny would have paid to watch.

Ginny was actually wishing that Hermione had stayed – it was less likely that Harry would murder her if she had. Instead, Harry took her hand and pulled her over to the sofa.

"What's going on, Ginny?" He said, apprehensively. "Something's not wrong, is it …?"

"Oh no!" Ginny said, hastily. "Nothing's wrong, I just have to tell you … er, something …"

"Well, can you just say it because I'm imagining you with Spattergroit or a third arm or something …" Harry said, concerned. Ginny nearly laughed, despite the situation she was in.

"All right," She said. "Well, no doubt once you know you'll never hear the end of it from my family, because they all think it's mad … or well, George and Mum do, but they'll get over it and I made them swear not to tell you until I did which, quite frankly, I'm surprised they have actually stuck to-"

"Ginny!" Harry cut in. "You're rambling. Your point, please? Because you're kind of scaring me."

She was going to lead him up to it, explain the situation before dropping the bombshell. However, apparently her brain figured it would be easier for him to understand the basics first.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Wha-?"

Ginny suddenly realised what her statement sounded like. "Oh, but don't worry," She said, quickly. "It's not yours!"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Oh, I don't mean – or well, it's not mine either!"

Harry just looked at her like she actually _had_ grown a third arm.

"Shit – I mean it's my brother's!"

Why was she still _talking_?

"I mean I'm having it _for_ my brother!"

Finally, it started to make some sense. Harry shook his head slightly. "Er … right," He said, looking slightly dazed. "So … you're … _wha_-?"

"I'm being a surrogate," Ginny finished for him, since Harry seemed to be incapable of saying anything at the moment. "For Bill and Fleur."

Harry just stared at her.

"Er … if you could say something, that'd be great," Ginny told him. "Anything will do – a grunt, a nod, _anything_ …"

Eventually, Harry gave a slightly cough. "Ok," He said. "Let me get this – you are pregnant. With Bill and Fleur's baby. Your brother and his wife. And you're going to have it _for them_?"

"Yes." Ginny sighed, thankful that Harry at least understood the situation.

Harry shook his head. "I've officially seen everything …" He muttered.

"Harry …" Ginny took Harry's hands in a desperate attempt to make him accept this. "Look, I know that you probably think it's an absolutely insane and crazy thing for me to do, that I'm going to be putting my body through an enormous amount of stress, that I won't want to give the baby up or something, that I'll lose my spot with the Harpies if I can't fly, that I was stupid to not come to you first or to consider the fact that I have my own life to live but I _have_ to do it, Harry!"

Harry said nothing, so she ploughed on. "Fleur _can't_," She explained. "She physically can't carry a baby to full-term because of this condition she has that vanishes the baby every time. To find a surrogate was their only chance to achieve their goal! And I _want_ to do it, because they are _so ready_ to parents, Harry. If anyone deserves a child, they do. I was the perfect choice and if I can give them a child, then I _have_ to do it for them! I _have_ to-"

"Whoa!" Harry practically yelled as Ginny's voice had grown hysterical. He clapped a hand over her mouth and she fell silent. "Ok, Ginny calm," He said. "I'm trying to get this … you're not regretting it, are you? You didn't just do this because of the goals, right?"

"No, definitely not!" Ginny said, quickly.

"Ok …" Harry said. "But Ginny … like you said, you're going to be putting yourself through a whole lot … I admit I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to having babies, but I'm pretty sure that it hurts a hell of a lot during the actual giving birth part … you're willing to go through all that? And what about the Harpies? You only just made it this year!"

Ginny sighed. "I _know_ it's going to be a lot," She said. "I've talked to Gwenog – she was a bit pissed off since I've only just joined, but she understood and said that my reserve will fly for me when I can't. And well, yes it's going to hurt. I'm trying not to think about that part. But I have to do it, it's for _Bill and Fleur_!"

"All right!" Harry cut in. "You're going into ultrasonic again! Ok, I get your reasoning …" Harry shook his head slightly. "This is just … I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that you're bloody _pregnant_," He stared at her in amazement. His hand twitched as if to move to her stomach, but thought better of it. "You don't look any different …"

"Yeah, generally it takes a few months for it to become really obvious …" Ginny said, giving him a look. Harry looked faintly embarrassed back.

"Right," He said. "I know, it's just … there's really a baby _growing_ in there …?"

Ginny gave a small smile. "Yes. I'm about a couple of weeks along. Due on the 2nd of May."

Harry's awed look turned to a frown. "The Battle Anniversary? Really?"

Ginny nodded. "That's what my brothers said."

Harry shook his head. "Ginny … I've seen some very strange things over the course of my life in the Wizarding World," He said. "I thought I'd seen the strangest when I saw myself six times over thanks to Polyjuice Potion. But this …" He sighed. "My life is never going to be boring with you in it, Ginny …"

Ginny managed a grin. "So you … kind of understand, at least?"

Harry nodded. "I think so …" he said, staring at her stomach again. "I get that you're doing it for Bill and Fleur's goal and that they deserve it … I wish there was a way for you to help them without having to give up nine months of your life … but yeah, Ginny. I understand you."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Thank bloody _God_," She said. "I was afraid you'd murder me at the very least!"

Harry snorted. "Why would I do that? I've waited this bloody long to have you, I'm not about to kill you just because you're pregnant with your brother's baby … oh shit," He said, cutting himself off. "I got enough publicity just for going out with you! What in Merlin's name are they going to say when they see me with you and you're _pregnant_?"

"You really think that this would make the news?" Ginny said, sceptical.

Harry gave her a look. "They printed an article about me just because I bought this flat, Ginny. _The Witch Weekly_ will write about anything. What on earth are you going to say a few months down the track and people ask you whose it is?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'll just tell them that the father is my brother."

Harry snorted. "Oh, _Witch Weekly_ will have a field day when they hear about this …" He said.

* * *

"I can't believe this place is being _sold_!" Percy huffed. George just rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"I know, that's the fifth time you've said it since Audrey told you." He said.

"Well, it deserves to be said five times!" Percy said, putting his un-drunk cup of tea down. "Where are we going to go if we don't have _Rosie's_? _The Leaky Cauldron_? I swear, that place is a hazard …"

"_The Leaky Cauldron _has become a lot better since Hannah Abbott took over," George pointed out. "And that's not the reason you're so pissed off, is it?"

Percy just shot his brother a look. "All right, no. What excuse am I going to have to see Audrey if _Rosie's _shuts down?"

George just snorted. "Bro, you could do the normal thing and ask her out," He said. "You're madly in love with her and there's no reason she wouldn't be either, considering the … er, Love Machine that you are …"

"Cheers George." Percy said, unenthusiastically.

"Besides, you have no job now, so you might as well find a little bit of happiness somewhere." George added.

"I feel even better now," Percy said, sarcastically. "Besides, what about _your_ goal?"

George's carefree face dropped almost immediately. "Don't even talk to me about that."

Percy frowned. "Why the hell not? George why're you doing this? I know things are hard when it comes to Fred, we all know that – but this has been your dream since you were teenagers!"

"Exactly," George said, morosely. "It was _our_ dream. But now he's not here. Would you stop harping on about it? I get enough shit from Angelina."

"She's right to give you shit about it!" Percy tried to get his brother to see sense. "George, you're being ridiculous! Someone needs to knock some sense into you-"

"So it's ridiculous that Fred died?" George cut in with a stony look.

"Wha-? George don't be stupid, you know that's not what I said at all!"

"It might as well have been …" George grumbled. Percy sighed.

"You're going to be an idiot about this forever. There's no persuading you, is there?" Percy said, more to his now lukewarm tea than to his brother. George just gave him a look.

"No, there's not. So drop it. Besides," George added. "I don't see you trying to do anything else about _your _goal."

Percy shook his head. "George, I got _fired_," He said. "I think it's safe to say that I've royally screwed it up. How can I get the top job if I have _no_ job? Besides, Senior Personal Assistant has already gone to bloody Peter's …"

"Who?" George asked.

"A bloody prick who kisses up to everyone."

"You two should have gotten along fine then!" George joked. However, Percy just gave him a very un-amused look. "Er, sorry. Look, mate I know you really wanted that job, but there _are _others out there. Maybe you're supposed to get some other job?"

"But my goal was to get _that _one …" Percy frowned.

George considered this for a moment. "Well, yes," He said. "But think about it – all of our goals have been slightly skewed in a way, haven't they? Look at Bill and Fleur."

"True," Percy agreed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll get the top job somewhere else and you'll open the shop again and make millions."

George rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by the voice of their youngest brother storming into the café. "Percy! There you are!"

"Ron?" Percy asked as Ron came and joined him and George on the sofa opposite theirs. "What're you doing here?"

"Trying to find you," Ron answered. "I've been looking all over! I was here earlier today, so of _course _I left this place till last."

"Why were you here earlier?" George asked. Ron suddenly looked subdued.

"I met Hermione here," He said. "To tell her about … Lavender."

Both of his brothers gave him sympathetic looks. "Oh. How did she take it then?" Percy asked.

"Well, she didn't punch me at any rate," Ron said. "But she got up and walked out without a word. I'm guessing that's still not very good."

"Once again, your knowledge about girls is astounding." George put in.

"Anyway, why did you want to talk to me?" Percy asked. Ron suddenly seemed to remember again why he'd been looking for Percy the entire day.

"Oh, right!" He said. "Well, I had an idea for your goal – possibly, if you'd consider it."

"Really?" He asked, interested. "What is it?"

"Well …" Ron looked around at Audrey behind the front counter. "I was talking to Audrey before Hermione came and she was really upset about _Rosie's_ being sold. She said that she'd thought about buying it, but couldn't possibly do it by herself. You're out of a job, so I thought …"

Percy stared. "That Audrey and I could … what, buy it together?"

Ron shrugged. "It was an idea. Think about it, if you became partners or something, I dunno … she can make the tea while you handle the admin side of things, you're pretty good at that."

"And he could be a waiter in his spare time." George snorted.

Percy considered the prospect. It would cost a lot of money – money he didn't really have to spare. But the chance to work with Audrey was very tempting. "I'm not sure Ron, who's to say that she'll even want to work with me?"

"Try _asking _her?" George said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy looked over at the amazing woman, smiling and waving to the customers that she knew. _Why not_? He thought. _I've got nothing better to do … it's not exactly a top job, but I'll be with Audrey and that's what matters_ …

"You know, I think I _will _ask her," Percy said and Ron grinned. "I'll have to sort out money, probably talk to Bill about getting a loan from Gringotts, but I think it might just be worth it."

"Finally, something I thought of has gone _right _for once." He said, collapsing back onto the sofa.

"Right," Percy said, standing up determinedly. Both of his brothers gave him confused looks, but Percy just glanced at George. "My brother, _you_ might be giving up on your goal," He said. "But I'm sure as hell not giving up on mine."

And he stood up, marched over to the front counter, caught Audrey's attention and kissed her full on the mouth from over the counter before he could even think properly. She yelped slightly in surprise, but a few seconds later, her fingers were winding into his hair, he could feel every inch of her lips and it felt incredible.

"That's going to help you get the top job _how_?" Percy heard George yell as Ron laughed, but he ignored them both. He had his Audrey in his arms.

* * *

"Guess what?" Came Bill's ecstatic voice. "I'm going to Egypt again!"

Several "What?"s coursed throughout the Burrow kitchen as the rest of Bill's siblings gave him confused looks. Ron looked to Fleur for an explanation, but she was busying herself pulling out a chair for Ginny (who responded with a "Bloody hell woman, I'm barely a month pregnant, I can pull out my own chair!"). Mrs Weasley asked her eldest son, "You're going back to Egypt?"

"Yes!" Bill said. Ron wasn't sure if Bill was happy or just plain surprised about this as he sat down next to Ginny and Fleur. "I know it's not exactly ideal timing …"

"Yes, since your sister is pregnant with your baby." Mr Weasley added from where he helped his wife cook dinner. George and Ron both snorted with laughter as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Anyway …" Bill said. "Apparently a new batch of pyramids were found – they were invisible as well as completely buried, so they only just uncovered them. I'm one of the senior curse-breakers and they apparently need me back over there to see what we can find."

"But what about Fleur and Ginny?" Charlie asked, helping to set the table.

"Een any ozzer case, I would go wiz 'im," Fleur said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "But under zee circumstances, we decided zat I would stay 'ere wiz Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You _do _know that I don't need looking after, right?"

Fleur gave Ginny a patronising look. "What kind of mozzer would I be eef I didn't even stay to look after my own baby?"

"A mother who's sister-in-law is pregnant with her baby."

"Anyway," Mrs Weasley cut in. "How long will you be gone for?"

"A couple of months." Bill replied.

"A couple of _months_?" Mrs Weasley repeated, apparently not at all happy at her eldest son being sent to another country for more than a week.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine Mum, I've been doing this for years," On seeing his siblings' faces, he added, "But I'll be back for New Years, don't worry."

The siblings all seemed reassured at this. It had become some sort of unspoken rule that all seven of them be together at New Years this year (seven since Fleur was of course a Weasley sister).

"And Harry is ok with me being pregnant, thank Merlin." Ginny added.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Charlie said. "I bet he went off his nut at first though, right?"

Ginny snorted. "Oh there's a lot of spazing when it comes to this sort of thing," She said. "I just blurted out 'I'm pregnant' and made it sound like it was his. When I assured him that it wasn't, I think I freaked him out even more."

Ron snorted with laughter at this, but Ginny threw him a very dirty look. "Though I also heard that you told Hermione about you being engaged to Lavender."

Ron froze as everyone turned their attention onto him, even their Mum and Dad. "Uh …" He said. "Erm, yeah. I did."

"I'll bet she wasn't very happy about that …" Mr Weasley mused.

Ron couldn't believe that their bloody _parents _had been dragged into this. "She wasn't angry!" He insisted to very disbelieving looks. "She … well ok, she wasn't very _happy _about it either … in fact, she just stormed off without a word … but that doesn't mean to say-"

"Ron, I heard her spazing to Harry before I told him about me being pregnant," Ginny cut over him. "Believe me Ron – she was _not _happy. She's under the impression that you're going to be miserable if you go through with this."

Ron sighed. _Nothing _he did was right anymore. More to get the attention off him than anything else, he asked, "Where's Percy?"

All of them shrugged, though Ron exchanged an amused look with George, remembering what had happened earlier at _Rosie's_. As if he knew the cue, Percy suddenly came bursting into the kitchen through the back door, looking positively ecstatic.

"Everyone!" He cried before Mrs Weasley chimed in with, "Doesn't your loving family deserve a 'hello' first?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, hello Mum," He said and Mrs Weasley seemed satisfied. Percy sat down at the table next to Charlie. "Guess what? I'm officially not jobless anymore!"

"_What_?" Several voices coursed, though Ron thought he knew where this was going.

"Well done Percy, I _knew _you could never be the one to stay unemployed," Mrs Weasley said, proudly. "Where do you work now?"

Ron braced himself for their mother's reaction. "I'm a waiter at _Rosie's_!"

Everyone broke into several different shouts at once. Ginny yelled, "That's excellent!" Mrs Weasley cried, "A _waiter_? That's where you want to waste the rest of your life?" while Charlie said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Audrey, would it?"

"Would it heck …" Mrs Weasley grumbled.

"Well, Audrey and I are thinking about buying the place together and becoming partners! Ron gave us the idea!" Percy exclaimed happily. "Oh and not to mention the fact that she's my girlfriend now."

"Good Merlin, my children have gone mad!" Mrs Weasley cried, flinging her arms into the air while Mr Weasley just shook his head, laughing at his wife.

* * *

A/N: First of all, credit and a big **dedication to** **Joelle8 **for giving me the idea of have Percy work at _Rosie's _with Audrey - Joelle, this one's for you!

And second, thank you all so so much for your reviews! You were all incredibly supportive of Ginny and her decision and i thank you all for it. Also, Ginny not being able to fly with her pregnancy from four months onwards i read in another story, so i thought i'd be consistant and use it here. I don't take credit for making it up.

Also, i made up Audrey's last name. She needed something and Brown just seemed to fit.

Thankfully, this one didn't take so long to get out - however, _October _might take slightly longer since my exams are rapidly coming up here at uni. Guys, if you're at school, seriously appreciate it now.

What will happen in _October_? We'll see a Halloween party, Hermione get just a little bit more than tipsey and Harry dressed as Superman ...

Again, thanks so much for the support! Reviews are always appreciated, i know you'll all have something to say!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	11. There's a Halloween Party

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, goals, halloween parties, firewhiskey or snogging.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter 10: There's a Halloween Party

_October _

"Bye, Bill!"

"See you, bro!"

"Do you _have_ to go to Egypt again so soon?" Mrs Weasley cried, launching herself at her eldest son. Bill staggered a bit from the force of his mother's hug, but managed to stay upright.

"I haven't been to Egypt since before the war ended!" He said. "Believe it or not, but I'm actually excited to be going back. Though I will miss you, Mum." He added hastily at the look on Mrs Weasley's face.

They had all gathered to see off Bill as he went back to Egypt; all nine of them packed together in the main hall of the Portkey office at the Ministry. International portkeys were scheduled to arrive and depart from this point and while generally, family members came to see people off, Ron didn't think that the Portkey officers had quite seen a turn out like the Weasley family.

"Ok … Mum … I have to go now …" Bill gasped, but still Mrs Weasley squeezed him. Eventually, Mr Weasley managed to pry his wife off his eldest son. "Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to stop breathing! Thanks Dad."

"Have fun in Egypt, Bill." Mr Weasley gave him a tight (though maybe not a Mrs Weasley-tight) hug.

All of the brothers got their manly claps on the back in and then Bill turned to Ginny, who stood next to Fleur.

"See you, my little sister!" He said, hugging her. "And goodbye my unborn child!" He added to her stomach. Ginny just rolled her eyes as Fleur laughed.

"I'll make sure zat she does not 'ave eet before you get back." She said.

"I'll be back way before May, I'm sure of it," Bill said to them all. "Definitely back in time for New Years, at least."

"Er, Bill Weasley?" One of the Portkey officers asked their group at large. About four other witches and wizards were crowded around a bucket. "Ten o'clock to Cairo, Egypt is about to leave."

They all burst into another round of saying good bye and then Bill wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her off the ground. They all looked away pointedly at this and Ron wondered if he could _ever_ imagine himself doing that with Lavender.

He knew that if he left it up to his siblings, they'd shove Lavender in the direction of the Portkey and make sure she was long gone before going out and celebrating.

Eventually Fleur managed to peel herself away from her husband and Bill approached the Portkey. They all waved and yelled "Good bye!" and "Love you, mate!" and within a few short moments, there was a flash of blue and Bill was gone.

"And then there were six …" George said.

"Back to work I suppose," Charlie said, stretching as they all traipsed out of the Portkey Office, the workers seeming to be very thankful that they had left. "Though I'm not sure how safe _that's _going to be …"

"What, have the dragons caused a riot or something?" Ron asked as Ginny snorted with laughter. Charlie only threw him a dirty look.

"No." Was all he said. They all frowned, but didn't press the matter. Charlie had always been more closed off than the rest of his siblings. While generally, there were no secrets within the Weasley family, Charlie did do a pretty good job at keeping them.

"Well, I also have to get to work," Mr Weasley said. "I hope I can trust you lot to behave yourselves while leaving the Ministry?"

There came various, "Yes, Dad"s and Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep them in line, Arthur," She said, eyeing George as if he was suddenly going to do something wrong. George looked affronted, but had a gleam in his eye which made Ron worry. "If they don't behave, they don't get tea on Sunday."

"Mum, _seriously_?" George asked. "We're not _five_ anymore!"

Mrs Weasley gave him a look. "Well, don't act five and _then_ we'll see." Mr Weasley chuckled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before leaving them near the lifts. George had settled into a stony silence.

How their mother managed to do that, Ron would never know.

Approaching the lifts, Percy noted he was glad that they were going down, not up like Mr Weasley. "I don't think Peters would ever let me live it down," He complained. "Fired! And now I'm a _waiter_. It's almost painful to even be here! "

"We know, Perce, that's only the billionth time you've told us," Charlie put in. "But I thought you liked working with Audrey?" Percy just huffed. None of them had voiced it out loud, but Ron knew that ever since Percy got fired, they had all thought the same thing: _one goal not achieved_.

On the seventh floor, they encountered Dean and Seamus coming from their offices in the Department for Magical Games and Sports. The two joined Ron, his mother and his siblings on the lift. "Hey Ron! Ginny!" Dean said.

"And everyone else." Seamus added, nodding to the rest of the Weasley's.

"How're you, mate?" Dean asked Ron. The two hadn't properly talked since their Hogwarts days, up until Ron had started coming along to the Wizards Night Out's. The same had gone for Ginny, though there was the added factor of the fact that Dean and Ginny had gone out once during Ron's Sixth Year. That made it slightly more awkward during their nights out at the Leaky Cauldron, but luckily Dean and Ginny had become fast friends again. Ron had to be thankful that Harry wasn't the jealous type (or so he hoped).

"Oh er, not bad," Ron said. "Hermione's still not talking to me, but when is she?"

Dean snorted. "I swear that girl keeps you on your feet," He said. He glanced around at the rest of the Weasley's. "Merlin, I feel like I haven't talked to you lot in ages!"

"That's because we haven't, mate," Seamus said. "It _has _been ages since our last Wizards Night Out. You're all coming to our Halloween party at the end of the month, right?"

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes at her children's enthusiasm for the party. "If it is anything like the parties we had in my day, then I don't want any of you going." She said, mainly to herself. George put an arm around her.

"But Mum, where's the fun in that?"

"Halloween party sounds pretty fun." Charlie said, nodding.

Ginny hesitated. "I dunno, Dean, Seamus," She said. "You might not have heard, but I'm-"

"Pregnant, yeah we heard all right!" Seamus said, laughing. "I don't think there's one person in the Wizarding World who doesn't know, thanks to that article they wrote in the _Prophet_."

"And _I _was worried that people would make a big fuss over it," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Well, since I can't drink, I'd just be sitting and watching everyone else get entirely shit-faced."

"Oh nah, Ginny," Dean said, enthusiastically. "We're going to make it a real good time! We've talked to Hannah and we're booking out the Leaky Cauldron for the night! It'll sort of be like a themed Wizards Night Out, only there'll also be music, dancing, a prize for the best costume, that sort of thing. Plus we need someone to make sure that Ron doesn't hit the Firewhiskey too hard again …"

"Oi!" Ron put in as Mrs Weasley just shook her head, but Ginny laughed.

"All right then, I'll come." She agreed.

"So will I." Ron said, despite Dean's jest.

"Eet sounds like eet would be very fun!" Fleur said, wishfully. Dean and Seamus only had to glance at Ron's beautiful sister-in-law to immediately say,

"Oh, but of course you can come too!" Seamus looked at Charlie, Percy and George. "All of you can! The more the merrier."

"This means we have to dress up, right?" Percy asked, sighing.

"Definitely," Dean said. "No costume, no getting in."

Percy still looked disgruntled, but he soon brightened up slightly when he asked, "Can we bring girlfriends along?" and the siblings all groaned at the thought of Percy and Audrey being together all night at the party. Ever since getting together, they hadn't let each other out of their sight. It was very amusing in some ways, since it was a high-sight different to the usual Percy. But then at other times, the two became sickening to watch.

"Or mates of ours?" George asked and Charlie agreed. "You two remember Angelina Johnson, right?"

"Oh yeah, you can bring them sure!" Seamus said, waving a hand dismissively. It was then that he seemed to notice that Mrs Weasley was also in the lift. "Oh – er, sorry Mrs Weasley, I hope you don't think that we're corrupting your children …"

Mrs Weasley just shook her head. "My children were long gone, years ago."

* * *

"Do your brothers and sister know about all this?" Mila asked Charlie as they sat together in the Reservation's dinning hall.

"About what? That I'm up shit creek without a paddle?" Charlie said, bitterly.

Mila sighed. "This is stupid!" She said, throwing her sandwich down on the table. "You didn't know she was your boss! I didn't know, either! None of us did, or we never would have made you talk to her."

"Yeah, that's the last time I ever let you talk me into something."

"Is this in reference to the 'Christine Pilditch' scenario?" Came Noah's voice and their friend sat down with them.

"Unfortunately." Charlie grumbled.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, mate. Liam and I were asking around and everyone reckons you're sleeping your way to the top."

"_What_?" Charlie yelped as Mila's mouth opened in shock.

"Yeah, I told them it couldn't be true, but they won't hear a word of it!" Noah said, eyebrows narrowed in concern.

"Shit …" Charlie muttered to the table.

"They won't say anything, of course," Noah added, taking a bite of his lunch, half-heartedly. "None of them know for sure, they're just rumours going around. No one wants to be the one to confront you, so …"

"So we're ok for now." Mila said, relieved.

"Not exactly," Charlie put in. "You're forgetting that _I'm_ the one here who no one will talk to because they all think I'm sleeping with the boss to get ahead!" Mila and Noah exchanged looks. "This isn't affecting you lot, _you _have nothing to worry about …"

Mila rolled her eyes. "Charlie, this is _my _fault," She said. "I'm the one who helped you get off with her in the first place. I'm the one who encouraged you to talk to her. I keep trying to make things better like a wingwoman should, but …"

"… But things have turned to shit." Noah finished.

Charlie looked between the two. He didn't really want to blame Mila; she was one of the few people still on his side. Ever since Pilditch had joined their Reservation last month, rumours had cropped up about her and Charlie. Actually, he had a feeling that they might have started with her. Everyone was thinking it, but no one would come out and say it to his face. They all preferred to whisper about it while in between wrestling dragons. Mila and Amy had reported that even the healers had heard about it and Charlie had found himself spending more and more time volunteering to look after the ill dragons with the friendly Sick Bay attendant, Cornel (who thankfully refused to listen to the gossip and knew nothing about the entire scenario).

"This is getting ridiculous," Mila said. "We need to, I dunno, stamp down hard on this now, before it gets even more out of hand."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Charlie asked her.

"Well, obviously you have to talk to her." Mila said. Charlie nearly choked on his sandwich.

"Y-you're kidding r-right?" He gasped.

"She's right, mate," Noah said. "Talking about it is probably the best thing in the long run. I know Layla hates it when I don't talk to her about shit and stuff."

"But that's your wife, it's a completely different scenario!" Charlie said.

Noah waved a dismissive hand. "Witches are all the same, Charlie," He said. "They like to talk about stuff – communicate, you know? Especially in situations like this. I accidentally broke Layla's favourite necklace once and refused to tell her what I had done. Turns out that she knew anyway and made me sleep outside until I confessed."

Mila snorted. "I want to meet this wife of yours, she sounds like a hard-arse. Not like Charlie over here …" She added, giving him a look. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that talking to her about it will only make it worse." He said.

"Hey!" Came a voice and the three turned to see Amy walking towards them with her own lunch. "Charlie, if you get hurt today I'm pretty sure that you'll be worse off if you go to the hospital. The other healers are pretty pissed off at you."

"What? _Why_?" Charlie asked, irritably as Amy sat down next to Noah.

"On the count of you getting special treatment apparently," Amy said, shrugging. "Since you're 'going out' with Pilditch," She made an emphasis with the quote marks. "They're saying that you now get the royal treatment over anyone else."

Charlie groaned as Mila said, "That's a load of shit! No one gets special treatment here! Everyone's treated the same!"

"Try telling Marnie, Hannah and the rest of them." Amy said, grimly.

"Well, you believe me, right?" Charlie asked her desperately.

Amy nodded. "I was there the night you got off with her, remember?" She asked. "_I _know it was just a one-night thing. Unfortunately, I think Pilditch might have read a little bit more into it than you thought. These rumours had to start somewhere and I have a feeling that they came from Pilditch herself. You need to talk to her, straighten this out before it gets worse."

"Ha, see?" Noah pointed out. "Just like Layla said – you need to talk to her now, mate."

"This is getting out of hand," Charlie said, head in his hands. "Fine yes, I'll talk to her. I'm not sure what good will come from it, but I'll try."

"Good." Noah said and Amy snorted with laughter, punching his arm.

"You keep listening to Layla and you'll end up looking like a girl as well!" She said and Noah scowled before Amy turned to Mila. "Anyway, what are we going to do about the dragon-catching scenario then?"

Mila shrugged. "We do it?"

"What?" The rest of them yelped. Charlie hadn't forgotten about Mila's crazy plan to get him famous. The others were now in on it, thinking that it was something Charlie had to do for his family. It wasn't much of an excuse and he was pretty sure that they knew there was another reason that Charlie and Mila weren't telling them about, but thankfully they hadn't pushed for a better answer.

He didn't think that they could possibly continue with the plan _now_. "Mila, if we do it, then everyone's going to think that Pilditch helped me or something." He told her.

"Yeah, they'll think that he got let in or was given help because he's getting special treatment." Amy said.

"_Very_ special treatment." Noah reiterated.

Mila thought about this. "Ah, shit. You're right." She gave Charlie a _what're we going to do now? _look. He just shrugged.

"Look, I'll go find her now," Charlie said, standing up. "Before anything else crazy happens. Maybe if I can sort this all out before the transfer comes in a few weeks, then we'll be able to continue with the plan. _If _it doesn't kill me in the end."

"That's the Charlie I know." Mila said, grinning.

"Really?" Noah asked. "The Charlie _I _know would have run off to the sick dragons by now, hiding away and trying to forget that this ever happened."

"Har, har." Charlie said before bidding his friends goodbye and leaving the dinning hall for the main building, where Pilditch's office was. He caught Mila's eye just before he disappeared out the door. It was clearly a _don't be killed _look. Oddly enough, it didn't reassure him.

She was in her office, but Charlie's feet didn't seem to want to get anywhere near the place. Unfortunately, just as he decided to scarper, she saw him. "Charlie!" She said, smiling. "Come in, don't just hover around outside!"

"Er … ok …" Charlie muttered, hesitantly approaching her. He'd been trying to avoid the woman ever since he'd found out that she was working permanently on the Reservation, back in September. He was pretty sure that she'd caught onto this however, considering the scrutinising look she was giving him under her smile.

"What's going on with you?" She asked him as Charlie tentatively sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "I've been trying to talk to you ever since I got here! You always seem to run off whenever I turn up!"

"Er yeah, there's a reason for that," Charlie muttered to himself. However, judging by Pilditch's face, she heard him. "Er, look I need to talk to you about somethi-"

"But oh, now that you're here, we can plan everything!" Pilditch said happily, clapping her hands together. She began searching around her desk with one hand, pulling back her dark hair with the other.

"Er … 'everything'?" Charlie asked. Did he even want to know?

"Oh of course," Pilditch said, apparently finding what she was looking for as she held up a sheet of paper triumphantly. "We need to plan what each of us own, so we know what to buy when we move in … I've made a list of what I have, but we need to do you as well, oh and of course telling your parents about us! I've already told mine and they're _thrill_-"

"Whoa!" Charlie interrupted, now scared shitless. "I'm sorry, about _us_?"

"Well of course," Pilditch said, looking confused. "We can't stay a secret forever …"

"What about us apparently _'moving in together'_?" Charlie said, horrified as he stood up. _What spell did this woman take to the head_? He thought.

"Of course," Pilditch said smiling, again. "That's what couples do-"

"But we're not a couple!" Charlie said in a panic. "I didn't know who you were when I met you at the bar! My stupid mates were the ones who forced me to talk to you! I'm sorry, but I came here to try and sort this all out so you _wouldn't_ get the wrong idea!"

Pilditch's face seemed to have completely fallen. "I've … gotten the wrong idea?" She asked.

Charlie nodded, eager for her to simply get it. "Yes, I'm sorry and I shouldn't have … er, slept with you without realising what consequences it might have … but I'm here to say that _nothing _is going to happen between me and you."

He wouldn't have been surprised if she cried on the spot. He'd never seen a woman look so crest-fallen (or met a woman who was _crazy _enough to jump to such conclusions! They spent _one _night together, he never tried to see her again and he had been avoiding her ever since she came to the Reservation – not exactly a sign saying he was interested). However, it didn't take her long to switch tracks. She slammed her piece of paper down with a bang that made Charlie jump. "I can't believe you're just going to _give up _on us!" She said.

"What?" Charlie asked, just simply confused now.

"We could work if you gave us a chance!" Pilditch said, moving around her desk to apparently take hold of his hands. Charlie leapt up and somehow managed to put his chair between himself and the nutcase.

"Look, I've explained myself and I apologise aga-"

"Fine!" Pilditch cut over him, folding her arms and glaring. "If you're not going to stop and see the amazing thing standing right in front of you, then I'm going to make your life hell, Charlie Weasley …"

_Oh shit, _Charlie thought. She couldn't be serious. What's the worse she could do?

* * *

"She put you on _probation_?"

"What the hell?" Amy added as Charlie agreed vigorously. After managing to escape the hellhole that was Pilditch's office, he'd gone straight to the Hospital to tell Mila. Amy included herself in the conversation as soon as she saw him burst in through the door.

"The woman is a bloody nutcase!" Charlie exclaimed, flinging his arms in the air. "She was under the impression that we're in love and are moving in together! I wouldn't be surprised if she'd planned out our entire bloody lives together!"

"Bloody hell!" Mila said from where she patched up one of the handlers, who had apparently decided that their conversation was one probably best not listening to. "What did she say when you told her you weren't interested?"

"Got all offended and said she'd make my life hell." Charlie admitted, sitting down miserably on the empty bed next to Mila's patient. Amy joined him just as Mila finished wrapping her bandage.

"You're free to go," She said to the handler, who thanked her. She then sat down opposite Charlie and Amy. "This is insane." She said.

"_She's_ insane!" Amy added.

"But she's the boss! I can't do anything about it!" Charlie said.

"Surely there would have to be a legitimate reason for her to be able to put you on probation?" Mila asked. "Surely she can't do that just because she's pissed off …"

"I'll talk to Burnell, but Pilditch is heading the transfer. She could call it off at any time and no one wants that to happen, especially Burnell. He'd back her up, definitely."

Mila made an irritated sound. "Do you want me to punch her for you?" She asked, rolling up the sleeves of her healer robes.

Charlie managed a smile. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure that'd get me into more trouble."

"That woman should not be allowed to run this Reservation!" Amy said, looking between Charlie and Mila. "I'm sorry, mate, I _never _would have encouraged that you talk to her in the first place if I knew that she was this crazy."

"Neither, we caused all this," Mila said. "But … _probation_?"

"Doesn't that mean-?" Amy began.

"That I'm not allowed anywhere near the dragons? Yeah," Charlie said, becoming miserable once again. "I'm on paperwork until at least after the transfer."

"That's bullshit, mate." Amy said.

"And our plan to make you famous has officially turned to shit if you can't go anywhere near the dragons," Mila said, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Charlie!" She moved to Charlie's other side to place an arm around him. Amy followed suit.

"It's _not_ your fault and it's fine," He said to the two girls. "I can still get famous before the year is over … somehow. Besides, this is why I'm _never_ going to get married. Dragons I can handle – women, however, are bloody _scary_."

* * *

"Come on Ange, you have to tell me what you're going as." George complained. Angelina however, wasn't giving in.

"You'll find out when we go to the party," She told him. "Now get back to work."

"Ron's already mixing up a new batch of Nosebleed Nougat, there's nothing else to _do_." George said, slumping down onto the table in the back room of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Ron just snorted from his space halfway down the table with the cauldron and ingredients.

"Maybe if you just opened the bloody shop, _then _you would have something to do." Angelina said without even looking up.

"I told you, I'm not doing it-"

"Then you're just going to have to be bored for the rest of your life, aren't you?" Angelina asked. "Ron, how's the nougat coming?"

"Pretty good, how much blood are we talking in this batch?" He asked.

"That's class A, so a lot," George mumbled from where his head was on his arms. "Angelina, you have to tell me-"

"I'm not!"

"Well, I have no idea what to go as!" George said. Angelina rolled her eyes, but she didn't understand the dilemma he was in. Halloween costumes were always something him and Fred had done together.

"You'll think of something."

George just sighed. "If you'd just tell me what you're going as-"

"For the last time George Weasley, no." Angelina said, giving him a stern look. George took that as a sign to shut up. Ron sniggered from down the table and muttered something that sounded like, "Wrapped around her finger,"

"Ready to actually do some work now?" Angelina asked. George just grinned.

"Sure thing, Ange," He said. "What ideas have you got?"

Angelina consulted the list she had made. "Well, we only need one more product to make this section complete, right?" She asked.

"Right."

"Well, I was thinking maybe 'do-it-yourself scars'." She suggested. George narrowed his eyebrows, thinking.

"What's the funniness with that?" He asked.

"Well …" Angelina shrugged. "Think about it, we could come up with some sort of manipulating charm. Sell it as one of those fake tattoos that you just apply to the skin wherever you want, activate the charm and then you can make the scar look exactly how you want. We could have different levels of intensity …"

"You could gross out your friends?" Ron suggested.

"Or freak out your Mum!" George said, leaning over to read Angelina's notes on this idea. "How did you come up with this?"

"At the last Wizards Night Out, Harry was talking about how he didn't like his scar in general, but liked the way it ended up looking like a lightening bolt," Angelina explained. "This got us on the whole subject of what kind of shaped scar we'd have if we could pick and well …"

"Came up with this!" George said, excitably. "Angelina, you're amazing!"

"Well I know, but …" Angelina said, jokingly as George threw his arms around her, still reading the notes.

"This is definitely all this section needed," He said. "Can't be too hard to make, we can fiddle around with charms for a bit …" _Who knows_? He thought to himself. _Fred would have loved this … maybe I'll _have _to open the shop. Just for him. Thank God for Harry's scar_-

"Merlin's beard!" He suddenly yelled, leaping upright and causing Ron and Angelina to jump a mile. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Ron asked, confused.

"The most brilliant Halloween costume!" George cried, happily. "Yes! I might be a bit late to the party; I've got to go perfect it!" And he leapt up from the table and ran off upstairs to the flat above the shop.

"Are _all _of your brother's insane?" Angelina asked Ron.

"Only the one's with red hair …" Ron answered.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was loud and crowded come Halloween night. However, Ron found that he didn't mind the stuffiness of the pub or the amount of people there. Ok, Hermione still wasn't talking to him, but that wasn't anything new – he always managed to piss her off somehow in any conversation of theirs (despite the fact that this was different and Ron knew it).

Nevertheless, he found himself smiling as he and Lavender entered the pub. Seamus immediately called out to them, dressed as a leprechaun. "Hey, you made it!"

"Arr, we did matey!" Lavender said happily. She had decided on their costumes – they were both dressed as pirates. Lavender moved off to speak to Seamus and Ron was finally free to search for Harry, Hermione or any of his siblings.

He moved off through the people, all dressed in weird and bizarre costumes. Neville was sitting next to Luna, looking very amusing as he was dressed as a Viking. Luna was talking enthusiastically, dressed as a Hippy. Ron waved to the fairy-princess behind the counter, who was Hannah Abbott.

"Ron!" Called a familiar voice and he turned to see his sister dressed as a cowgirl, complete with boots and a hat. Or, well a pregnant cowgirl, even though her pregnancy wasn't really showing yet. "There you are! Have you seen Harry in all of this chaos?"

"Nah, I was just looking for him, Ron said, reaching her. "I think he had to work late today, he mentioned something about arriving later once he got his costume together …"

"D'you know what he's going to be?" Ginny asked, interested.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, he wouldn't tell me," He answered. "Does he know you're a … er, cowgirl?"

Ginny just grinned and dipped her hat. "He has no idea."

Ron just shook his head. "Have you seen any of our other crazy brothers?"

Ginny pointed to a corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron could just make out red hair sticking out between tuffs of brown fur and a flash of a leotard. "Percy and Audrey are snogging back there. Never thought I'd see the day when a werewolf would kiss an aerobics instructor."

"Seriously?" Ron asked, craning over heads to try and get a better look. Ever since he was fired, Percy had become less and less like the normal Percy he knew.

Ginny nodded, laughing. "And Charlie and Mila weren't very original with their costumes," She pointed out the duo, both looking very concerned as they talked at a table, dressed as a dragon and a healer, respectively. "I told them that they needed a bit more creativity than that, but they both just glared at me."

"Any idea what's wrong with those two?"

"Not a clue," Ginny said, shrugging. "Obviously it's _something_, but neither will say what. You know Charlie, he always keeps things to himself. Maybe once he's got a few drinks in him, I'll be able to find out."

"Because alcohol solves everything …" Ron muttered, sarcastically. It was then he spotted the drop-dead gorgeous woman who was talking to Angelina, wearing a white sheet draped over her and had a wreath of leaves in her hair. "Holy shit, is that _Fleur_?"

Ginny followed Ron's gaze and laughed at his expression. Ron had to admit that he had harboured a crush on Fleur when he first met her (the girl was a _veela_, how could he not?) but he was thankful that that had worn off, at least after she and Bill had gotten married. But that night, the sight of his sister-in-law dressed as a Greek Goddess was enough to make any man fall head over heals for her (and some men actually did that – one bloke dressed as a devil was so busy staring at her that he hit a chair and went flying, devil horns and all).

"Ah, if only Bill were here," Ginny said, still sniggering. "No bloke would get within ten feet of her."

Ron had to agree. It was then when he finally noticed what costume Angelina was wearing. "Er … what the hell is Angelina supposed to be?" He asked. She appeared to be wearing something she had made herself – a cardboard circle was around most of her bottom half, covered in circular bumps. Her top half was made up of a large spring or something, with random sticks poking out of it. Her arms were encased and Ron could only see her head.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno …" She tugged on Ron's hand and pulled them over to join Angelina and Fleur. Ron awkwardly tried not to look too much at Fleur – she was his sister-in-law and while he didn't really feel anything for her, she was still easily the most beautiful woman in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, guys!" Ginny said cheerfully. "I'm sorry Angelina, but I have to ask – what the hell are you meant to be?"

Angelina just laughed. "I'll give you a hint – _exterminate_! _Exterminate_!" Her voice went all harsh and robot-like. Ron still didn't have a clue. Ginny apparently didn't either.

"You've lost me." She said. Angelina sighed.

"I'm a dalek!" She said. "From _Doctor Who_?"

Ron and Ginny both gave her blank looks.

"Don't worry – I deedn't know 'oo she was either." Fleur told them.

Angelina sighed. "I _really _need to educate you lot in muggle T.V. programs," She said. "Basically, I'm a cyborg from the planet Skaro. I'm very evil and this is my death ray!" She moved one of the little sticks she had poking out of her.

Again, Ron and Ginny said nothing. Angelina huffed. "Fine. Next year, I'll go as a vampire. Have you lot seen George?"

"He said he was still perfecting his costume when I was working today," Ron answered. "I _told_ him that Halloween would have been the perfect time to re-open – we had kids coming all day, banging on the windows!"

Angelina looked disgruntled. "I swear, I'm going to take that man's head and smash it into a wall one of these days," She said. "I'll sort him out, don't you worry."

"I think you might have a bit of a problem sorting him out with a costume like that …" Ginny said, eyeing Angelina's 'dalek' costume. Angelina just snorted.

"Please, I could blast him to pieces."

"I'll take your word for it." Ginny muttered. However, Ron was not listening. Harry and Hermione had just entered the Leaky Cauldron and suddenly, Fleur wasn't the most beautiful woman in the pub.

Hermione was dressed as a black cat. It was nothing particularly exciting – just black leggings with a tail attached that actually moved and a black top, along with ears perched on top of her bushy hair. But Ron couldn't help but stare at her (_she was amazing_). That is, until he laid eyes on what Harry was wearing.

"Mate, are you wearing your underwear on the outside?" He asked. Harry was wearing what could only be described as a superhero costume, complete with a red cape and a large red and yellow 'S' on a blue top.

Harry laughed. "Of course – I'm Superman!"

"Was the underwear-showing really necessary?" Came Ginny's voice, trying to contain her laughter. Harry caught sight of her and grinned as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Of course, my – I'm sorry, are you a cowgirl?" He asked, putting her down. Ginny grinned as she put her hat on Harry's head.

"Hell yes." She answered, before kissing him.

Ron turned away – he didn't exactly want to watch his best mate and sister snogging, it was weird enough that they were going out – and his eyes landed again on Hermione. She turned away from him, but Ron grabbed her wrist before she could run off.

"Hermione, _please _can you just talk to me?" He said, desperately. "I hate not talking to you, its very boring."

He had hoped that he might be able to crack a grin out of her, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ron sighed. "Hermione, please? I miss your voice."

He almost thought that Hermione was about to give in – but then Lavender turned up, wrapping her arms around Ron's waist, causing him to let go of Hermione's wrist. "Won-Won! We're starting up a game of 'spin the wand', you want to play?"

Hermione just scoffed at this and stalked off through the crowd. Ron glanced down at Lavender, not even bothering to try and keep the irritation off his face. Lavender just looked between him and Hermione's now retreating figure, who picked up a stray bottle of Firewhiskey before downing it. "What's up with _her_?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ron sighed. However, thankfully he didn't have to entertain Lavender as George decided to choose that moment to arrive, causing even Harry and Ginny to break apart.

At a first glance, he didn't seem to be wearing a costume at all. He wore his old Hogwarts robes, complete with his Gryffindor tie. However, his hair had been charmed black and now stuck up all over the place. He was wearing round glasses and Ron thought he could see some sort of mark on his forehead.

"George?" Ginny asked. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked, sounding disappointed as he held out his arms so they could all see him. "I'm Harry Potter!"

Ginny gave an amused snort, but Harry burst out laughing. "Y-you're not s-serious?" He asked, gasping for breath.

George nodded, grinning. Now that Ron looked closely, he could see that indeed George now resembled his best friend, complete with a lightning-shaped scar. "The scar was of my own creation! Took a few tries to get it right though, that's why I took so long – holy shit!" He had just caught sight of Angelina. "Ange – you're a robot!"

Angelina sighed. "I'm a _dalek_!" She said. "But I suppose 'robot' is close enough …"

"I can't believe you came as Harry." Ron told his brother as people crowded around to get a better look. George grinned.

"Remember when Ange and I were brainstorming ideas for the shop and she came up with 'do-it-yourself scars'? That gave me the idea!" George said, glancing at Angelina. The look between them was something Ron had never seen before on George's face. It was something like what Bill gave to Fleur. For some reason, it gave Ron a bit of hope for himself and Hermione.

The Halloween party was apparently a huge hit. Everyone was having a grand old time and Hannah was constantly on the move, her fairy wings accidentally getting caught on one of the Butterbeer taps at one point. Ron however wasn't really in the mood for partying. Hermione was still ignoring him and he sat at a free table, watching her every now and then. He wasn't sure how many Firewhiskey's she'd had, but he was willing to bet that it was more than usual.

That was when Luna joined him, sitting down next to him in her short, hand-painted dungarees, tie-dyed t-shirt, love-heart glasses and a rainbow-coloured cloth tied around her head. "Hey, Luna."

"Hi, Ronald!" Luna said, happily. Ron loved his friend, but there was a good time and a bad time for Luna Lovegood. However, no matter how much he just wanted to sit moodily alone, he had to appreciate her company. Besides, there wasn't much difference between normal-Luna and drunk-Luna except for the fact that drunk-Luna spoke a lot faster, so at least he didn't have to worry about keeping her on her feet.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her. Luna nodded.

"Oh yes, definitely," She said, enthusiastically. "Neville accidentally tripped over his Viking-helmet, so I helped him up. Nargles have been known to breed where there are very jubilant emotions, so I suspect he got hit by a bunch of them-" She cut herself off, which was a first. She seemed to have noticed Ron's subdued face. "Ronald, why are you not happy?"

"Hmmm?" Ron turned to her. "Oh, no I am."

"No you're not." Luna pointed out, bluntly. Ron sighed. He could never hide anything from Luna. The girl seemed to be able to see everything.

"Ok fine. Hermione's not speaking to me."

"The goals not going well, are they?" Luna asked.

"See, I don't know," Ron told her. "I thought they were going fine since Lavender and I got engaged, because well, my goal is to get _married_. But ever since I told Hermione and she's been ignoring me … I feel like my goal is suddenly hurtling the opposite way."

Luna considered this. "Maybe that's because Hermione is your goal?" She asked. It was a simple comment, but it made Ron's ears go bright red.

"My-my goal is to get _married_." He reminded her again. Luna smiled.

"Ronald, your family always seems to have their own way of doing things," She said, standing up. "I think your goal can change, if the one you currently have isn't what you want any more. I'm sorry, I must go help Neville, he's fallen down again-" She pointed out their friend who was indeed on the ground once again, trying in vain to sit up. "-but have a nice time tonight, Ronald!"

Ron considered his friend's words as Luna moved off to help Neville. His family _was_ a bunch of nut-jobs. Considering a werewolf and an aerobics instructor were still snogging, giggling every now and then in their corner, 'Harry Potter' and a dalek were having a mock duel to see who would win in an end-of-the-world showdown, Superman and a pregnant cowgirl were dancing happily and a Greek Goddess was talking to a dragon and a healer …

_Yeah_, Ron thought as he glanced at Hermione again. _My goal can be whatever the hell I want _…

* * *

"Er, Hermione …" Came Harry's voice. "You seem to be hitting the Firewhiskey a bit hard there …"

The look she gave him was actually terrifying. Ginny was quite proud of her in a way. "Harry, I can drink whatever the hell I want."

Harry didn't reply, but continued to watch his best friend down yet another bottle of Firewhiskey. Ginny glanced at the black cat. It wasn't like Hermione. She wasn't someone to ever have more than two drinks at the most.

"What do I do?" Harry asked her.

Ginny shrugged. "Harry, she's her own woman. Unfortunately, we can't tell her what to do."

"Even so, I'm not letting her out of my sight …" Harry said back. Ginny had to appreciate his concern for his best friend. "This isn't like her …"

"Still, drunk-Hermione is always fun, right?"

Harry snorted. "Drunk-Hermione is always a good time, I must admit. She tells stupid jokes, she laughs hysterically and she goes, well, _wild_. But this isn't the same as usual drunk-Hermione," Harry sighed, still concerned. "She's a lightweight at the best of times, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was ultimately plastered by now …"

"You two should stop talking about me like I'm not there!" Hermione said, pointing at Harry and Ginny, accusingly. "I am _not _'ultimately plastered'-! _Whoa_!" She added as she stood up and swayed, nearly falling to the ground.

"You think my stupid brother caused this?" Ginny asked as she moved to grab hold of Hermione's arm, steering her back into her chair. Harry gave her a look.

"When she first heard about the engagement, she did _not _want to accept that she was jealous," He said. "Now … I think she's accepting it …"

"You call _that _'accepting'?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the normally reserved, sensible girl.

Harry gave a '_well_ …' look. "It's better than what I thought she'd do. I figured that she'd murder Lavender or something …"

"_I_ thought she'd just punch Ron or something, not get completely pissed." Ginny put in.

The two continued to watch their friend as Hermione finished yet another drink and turned to laugh at a joke that Dean (as a Mummy) said.

"I need to talk to Ron," Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Can you just … I dunno, watch her for me? Make sure she doesn't do something stupid?"

"Hermione? Stupid?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Harry said. "But jealousy's a bitch. God help anyone who gets on the wrong side of her Oppugno charm."

* * *

"C'mon Angelina, I'm _Harry Potter_. No one can defeat me."

"_Exterminate_!"

Ron rolled his eyes as George and Angelina continued to mock-fight. However, no matter how much George tried to say he was the best, everyone admitted that ultimately, Angelina was winning.

"Go, Ange!" Katie Bell egged on her friend, dressed as a ladybird. Ron ducked a stray spell just as Seamus began complaining about his costume,

"No one takes me seriously as a Leprechaun." He was saying.

"Maybe that's because you do it every year, mate." Ron told him.

"I should have dressed up as You-Know-Who for Halloween …" Seamus said, wishfully. Everyone snorted at this.

"Well, you'd definitely be the scariest thing here, Seamus." George told him, not looking at him as he deflected a blast from Angelina.

"Are you kidding?" Katie said, mockingly. "Even as a Leprechaun, he's still the scariest thing here! That hat of yours is terrifying …"

George just scoffed. "Maybe if he _did _come as You-Know-Who, then I could be fighting him instead of a robot."

"I'm a _dalek_!"

Ron sighed. As fun as it was watching his siblings argue with their friends, his heart wasn't in it at all. He glanced over his shoulder once again and saw Ginny trying to persuade Hermione not to do something (and having very little luck). It was probably something to do with the Firewhiskey that Ginny had just forced off her. Ron wasn't even sure if he was supposed to feel bad about it – he wasn't exactly _making_ Hermione turn into a budding alcoholic, but for some reason, he still blamed himself.

He spotted Charlie and Mila sitting at their table and noticed that their faces were looking a lot like his, so he went and joined them.

"Why're you two not joining in the fun?" Ron asked pointedly.

They both just gave him looks. "The goal has gone haywire." Charlie said.

Ron felt like groaning. "Not with you two as well!" He said. "First Percy gets fired, now _this _… what'd you two do?"

"Nothing!" Mila insisted. "We had a plan … but before we could implement it, things went bad."

"Our new boss got in the way," Charlie explained. "Met her in a pub down at the muggle village, thinking that she was just another witch overseeing the transfer. Ended up sleeping with her without realising that she was the new big-boss who was in charge of everything."

Ron stared. "You're serious?"

Mila nodded, exchanging a look with Charlie. "It was pretty much my fault," She said. "I was the one who said you should go talk to her."

"Would you stop that? It was everyone Mila, not just you."

"Ok, before you start blaming yourselves," Ron cut in. "What happened since you found this out?"

They exchanged yet another look. "Well …" Mila began.

"_What_?" Ron said.

"Turns out, she's a bit insane. She … kind of got all offended since I tried to make it clear that I wasn't at all interested in her," Charlie said, looking kind of sheepish. "She had planned out us moving in together! Naturally, she got pretty mad when I told her and she … well, she put me on probation."

Ron shook his head. "Well at least you're not fired. So how does that affect your plan for the goal? Oh and Mum is going to kill you."

"I know," Charlie said, wincing as if their mother had already found out. "We had a plan that involved me catching a dragon by myself … but since I'm on probation, I'm forbidden to go anywhere near the dragons. I'm stuck on paperwork until the entire transfer is over."

"We were so close!" Mila said, clearly feeling bad at having a hand in causing this. "And now we have nothing …"

Ron stopped to consider this. He remembered Luna's previous words to him. "Ok, look," He said. "Luna told me something before which I think might apply to you as well. We seem to have a knack for doing things in our own weird way. Have you stopped to think about whether your goal is really what you want any more?"

Charlie and Mila seemed to be stunned at this. Ron felt quite proud of himself and made a mental note to thank Luna later. "Think about it," He said. "At the beginning of the year, you wanted to be famous. It's ten months later and you're saying that that hasn't changed at all?"

"I … never thought about it." Charlie admitted.

"The goals were about making something of our lives," Ron continued, on a roll now. "We all feel like we have to achieve the specific goals that we made, but look at Percy-" He pointed out the third-eldest brother, watching in amusement as Angelina sat on top of George in victory, his arms wrapped around Audrey. "He's made a lot out of his life this year, but it wasn't the goal he made."

"I think your brother might be right, Charlie," Mila said. "Maybe you really don't want to become famous anymore?"

Charlie thought about this. "I dunno …" he said, eventually. "I was just sick of no one appreciating myself or our family. I wanted to be noticed," He turned to Ron. "I get what you mean, little bro. But I still feel like I have to achieve it, you understand?"

Ron nodded, glancing at Lavender who was laughing with Parvati, her costume being a banshee. "I know what you mean …" However, Ron's vision was suddenly blocked out by a lot of bushy brown hair and then, he was hearing the voice he'd been missing for weeks,

"Ron!" Hermione said, happily. "You look sad sitting there, you should come dance with me!"

"Hermione?" he asked, confused. The girl hadn't said one word to him since he'd told her about Lavender and suddenly, she wanted to _dance_?

"Ron!" Came his sister's voice and Ginny came into view. "Damn it, Hermione! I told you that you need to take it easy on the Firewhiskey or you'll regret it tomorrow!"

"Ah Ginny, sometimes you just need to relax," Hermione said, summoning over another bottle and shoving it into Ginny's hands. "You should have one yourself, maybe then you won't be so uptight!"

"I'll show you uptight …" Ginny muttered. "Hermione, I'm pregnant, remember? No alcohol for me."

"That's right!" Hermione said, crouching by Ginny's stomach. "Ooh, I remember when my cousin had a baby … course she kept it when she gave birth to it …"

"How much has she had?" Charlie asked, looking very amused at the sight of Hermione crooning to a cowgirl's stomach. Ginny just shrugged.

"Way too much, I know that," She said. "I'm sorry Ron, she insisted on asking you to dance. Harry wanted to talk to you and left me in charge of watching her …"

"Yes, looks like that was a good idea in the hindsight …" Mila put in as Hermione had spotted her and Charlie and had moved to hug them enthusiastically.

"Where _is _Harry?" Ron asked.

"To hell if I know," Ginny said, shrugging. "He disappeared somewhere to try and find you. I'm surprised that he hasn't yet."

"Maybe he got distracted by the dalek beating up George …" Hermione suggested, gesturing to the fight behind them.

Charlie and Mila both snorted with laughter at drunk-Hermione. Ron inwardly admitted that she was very amusing. However, Ginny just scowled at them all, resting on Ron. "Don't bloody laugh!" She said. "You're an _idiot_, Ron! _You_ did this to her!" She gestured to Hermione, who was now cheering on George and Angelina for a rematch.

"_What_?" Ron said. "I didn't _make_ her drink!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Ron, _you_ were the one she was trying to forget about when she downed those first couple of Firewhisky's!"

"Well, it looks like that worked _very_ well …" Charlie put in sarcastically, eyeing Hermione as she came back to tug on Ron's hand.

"C'mon, you have to dance with me!" She said.

Ron looked at Ginny. "You find Harry and tell him that Hermione's all right. I'll look after her."

"You sure Lavender's going to be ok with that?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't particularly care if she has a problem with it," Ron said in answer. "Hermione's my friend and friends take care of each other."

Ginny hesitated before eventually saying, "… Alright."

* * *

Ron thought that looking after Hermione would be tedious. On the contrary, it was the most fun he'd had all evening. Not only was he talking to her again (despite the fact that she seemed to have forgotten why she stopped in the first place), but Hermione laughed with him. She told crude jokes that Ron almost never heard from her. She had _fun_.

And they danced. Music had been playing for quite some time and people had made a make-shift dance floor in a large space between some tables. A particularly jazzy song came on and Hermione dragged him out with her.

"You can dance, right Ron?" She asked him.

"Er …" He could ballroom dance. Mrs Weasley had forced all of the siblings through lessons in their youth. Ron had to be thankful that he was the second youngest at that point, because at least his partner had been a girl. Bill and Charlie were thrown together, along with Fred and George. Since Ron had Ginny, Percy had been left to dance with their Mum. "I can waltz?"

"All right then – show me." Hermione said, standing with her arms held wide.

"The song's a bit fast for a waltz, don't you think?"

"Fast? Ha!" She said, not waiting for him to start the dance and Hermione began to lead Ron around instead. He found himself tripping backwards over his pirate boots as Hermione held him around the waist. "Nothing's too fast for a waltz."

"D'you even know what you're doing?"

"Not a clue," Hermione answered, grinning. "But I'm dancing and that's what matters, right?"

"Right." Ron said, grinning back. He continued to trip over backwards as Hermione led him around in a fast waltz. The dance didn't make sense and neither did them even talking – especially since Hermione was supposed to not want anything to do with him.

But he loved it.

They continued to dance for the next half an hour or so. Harry still hadn't found him, which Ron was a bit concerned about but he hoped that Ginny would find him. Percy and Audrey were sitting in one of the window seats, talking and laughing together while Charlie and Mila managed to smile and chat to George, Angelina and Katie Bell.

"Stop staring Ron, the wind might change!" Hermione said cheerfully, spinning around. Ron just gave her a look. "What?" She asked. "My Dad used to tell me that – whoa!" She cried as she lost her footing. Ron managed to grab her around the waist before she could hit the ground and practically forced the Firewhisky bottle away from her hand.

"That's definitely enough for tonight, Hermione." He told her. Hermione just gave an exasperated sigh. Even intoxicated, she was still Hermione.

"Ron, it's just a drink," She said. "Besides, it's your fault … _you're _the one I wanted to bloody well forget about!"

"That's what Ginny said." Ron muttered, more to himself than anything.

"Exactly!" Hermione said. "I dunno why I was angry at you, though … I think I was just pissed off that you're marrying Lavender …"

Despite the excessive amount of alcohol that she'd drunk, it was the first time Hermione had even mentioned his engagement to Lavender and Ron took complete advantage of it. "Why are you pissed off?" He asked, leading her over to one of the quieter corners of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know!" She cried, flinging her arms in the air. However this exuberant move threw her off-balance again and she flung her arms around his neck to stop herself falling over. "Sorry," She said. "Look Ron, I know you don't really love Lavender. Not enough to marry her at any rate."

Ron felt kind of awkward standing there with her and he was pretty sure that anything he said would turn around and bite him on the arse, so he just shrugged. Hermione carried on. "I think I was pissed off because well, you're my mate and if I know you're not going to be happy, then I'm not going to be happy and I want to be happy, Ron and I'm always happy when I'm with you, so …"

"Er, yeah …" Was all he could manage to say. Hermione was looking at him straight in the eye. With the cat ears and her furry tail, the top of that he could feel on her back, she looked a right sight. He couldn't let go.

Hermione's hands around him moved to the sides of his face. He felt his ears burning. "Ron," She said seriously, though her unsteadiness sort of contradicted that. "I'm pissed off because you're my mate and I love you. I love you … _heaps_." She added.

"Yeah … I love you too …" Ron said, not really sure if that was the answer she was looking for. Apparently it was because it was at that point when Hermione pulled on his head and kissed him hard. He was so shocked that he nearly let go of her. However pretty soon his usual senses shut off completely and he threw his arms tightly around her waist, nearly lifting her off the ground as he kissed her back.

_Screw Lavender, _he thought as Hermione pushed him and his back met the wall of their corner. He'd _never_ had this sort of intensity when he snogged Lavender. A part of him knew that this was wrong and that he should ignore the way her fingers felt in his hair and how her lips felt, despite the breath of Firewhiskey.

But she was Hermione and he couldn't ignore it. Not if she kept doing that with her lips as his fingers found the bare skin at her waist where her black top had ridden up –

"Ron!"

He practically threw Hermione away from him so fast, that she almost did fall over. Luckily she managed to grab his shoulder at the last second and stayed upright. Percy was standing before them, looking completely shocked with his mouth wide open.

"Shit, Percy-" Ron began but then Hermione noticed who it was.

"Percy!" She cried happily, rushing forward to hug him. From over her shoulder, Percy just gave Ron a questioning, _what the hell just happened? _look. Ron just shook his head. _He _didn't even really know what just happened.

"I was just talking to Ron," Hermione was saying to Percy. "About him getting married and stuff! You're going to the wedding, right?"

"Er, sure-" Percy began, still staring at Ron but that was when Harry showed up.

Ginny was right behind him and judging by Harry's face, Ron panicked for a moment thinking that Harry must have somehow seen him snogging Hermione and that he was now coming to hex him. Even though it was _her _who kissed _him_, Ron knew that Harry would always back up Hermione – besides, Ron was supposed to be engaged to Lavender.

He froze when Harry stopped in front of him, Ginny tugging on his sleeve, "Harry, come on-"

Ron wasn't surprised when his best friend said, "I warned you not to hurt her."

He was surprised however, when Harry punched him straight in the face.

* * *

Ron was pretty sure that Mrs Weasley didn't want to know what they were all whispering about, come the next night's Weasley Sunday Dinner. She hadn't asked where Ron got the fist-shaped bruise on his cheek, just silently asked him if she wanted him to fix it. He had refused.

With Bill still in Egypt and Percy staying over at Audrey's that night, it was a lot quieter than usual. This didn't deter Ginny, however.

"What did you _do_?" She hissed for the billionth time. The two of them stood in the Burrow lounge together while Fleur chatted to Mrs Weasley and Charlie and George helped set the table.

"I said I didn't do anything." Ron insisted.

Ginny just scoffed. "Like hell I believe that," She said. "Your face was as guilty as hell at the party. What did you do that made Harry punch you like that?"

Ron had managed to avoid his sister's glare up until then but unfortunately at that moment, he couldn't ignore the withering stare and he cracked. "Ok fine," He said. "But just remember that she was really smashed and didn't know what she was doing …"

Ginny's glare, if possible, became even more withering. "All right …"

Ron took a breath. "She kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"Ginny!" Ron yelped and Charlie and George looked up from in the kitchen. Ginny waved them over to Ron's disbelief and when Fleur saw where they were going, she followed immediately. "You can't te-"

"Ron kissed Hermione at the Halloween party!" Ginny said and the other three's faces widened in shock. "That's why Harry punched him!"

"No!" Ron insisted. "No! She kissed _me_, she was _drunk_, there's a difference!"

"Well you can't forget the fact that Harry punched you." George said.

"That wasn't because of the kiss," Ron said. "I … I'm pretty sure he didn't see that … and _you _can't tell him." He said to Ginny, who looked affronted.

"And who says that I'd tell him?" She asked. All of them gave her looks. "Ok fine, I tell him everything. He's my boyfriend, I can't keep secrets from him. Besides, Hermione's probably already told him."

"I dunno, she was pretty trashed that night …" Charlie pointed out.

"She zought I was an actual goddess." Fleur agreed.

"Ok fine, you all have a point," Ginny said, rolling her eyes before turning back to Ron. "So Harry might not yet know about you snogging. So why did he punch you then, if it wasn't because he saw you kiss?"

Ron had an inkling he knew and voiced his idea. "I think … all right, you all know that Hermione's been pretty pissed off with me ever since I told her that I was marrying Lavender. Harry's seen how mad Hermione's been and, I dunno blames me for it? I promised him that I'd never hurt her and I guess I did, though I dunno what her problem is …"

His siblings all exchanged looks. "Ron, have you ever considered _why _Hermione's refused to talk to you for over a month now?" Ginny asked him. Ron shook his head.

George snorted. "It's called jealously, mate," He said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "It's a bitch, but it works wonders."

And his siblings all walked away, sniggering and laughing at Ron's face.

* * *

A/N: That scene between Ron and Hermione at the party was completely inspired by the _September _episode of "Go Girls" (the NZ T.V. show where i got the idea for this story). In that episode, characters Kevin and Amy get completely drunk, Amy specifically more so and she starts going on about how much she loves Kevin. Naturally, this leads to the two kissing and sleeping together. Obviously, Ron and Hermione did not get that far, but i'm pretty sure that if Percy hadn't turned up, that's definiately where it would have gone, lol.

So this is _October_! I couldn't leave you without _something _RHr, could i? Poor Charlie with the crazy-stalker-like boss and George _finally _getting some inspiration for the shop.

Angelina dressed as a dalek was completely for **my friend, Catie **who is a big _Doctor Who _fan and i'm pretty sure that she would go as a dalek for Halloween if she could. I admit that while i liked the two episodes i was made to watch of the show, i generally know next to nothing about dalek's. So i did a lot of wikipedia-ing and youtube-watching. I hope i got the facts right and I hope you all liked it.

I'm afraid that i have arrived at exam time, which means that _November _might take longer than usual. Expect the next update to come in maybe three weeks or so. Once exams are over then i'm out for the summer which means shit-loads more time to write! This story _will _be finished by the end of the year! (Heeey, i guess that's my goal, right?)

So what will _November _bring? Well, we're nearing the end of the year, Ron has a rather huge realisation, George acheives something and Percy defies all of the rules ...

Thank you so much for all of your support! I know you will all definately have something to say.

You all know reviews are appreciated! So ends yet another ridiculously long AN, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	12. There's a Realisation

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, goals, realisations or breaking the rules.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter 11: There's a Realisation

_November_

"George!" Angelina called once again. George sighed and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Are you completely sure that you don't want to tell your siblings about this?" She asked.

"About _what_, Angelina?"

"_This_!" She said, gesturing to the entire interior of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, which was currently packed with customers. George had to grin at the sight. "The fact that the shop is _open_ again! Surely you would want them to _know_?"

George just shrugged, accepting a boy's money in return for a fake wand. The cash register opened satisfyingly and George gave him his change. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" The boy said, grinning. "Oh and thanks for opening up the shop again! I _loved _this place, I was sad when it closed down!"

"Well, it's staying open this time," George said. "So make sure you come back – oh and bring your friends along too."

"I will! Thanks again!" The boy said and he ran off, excitedly.

Angelina gave an exasperated sigh. "_George_!"

"Ok fine," George said, leaving his place at the counter and approaching Angelina. "I don't want to tell them because I know they'll all just make a huge fuss. All I did was open the shop! It's not as if I've achieved my goal, I still have to get rich, I hope you realise."

No matter what he said though, George knew that he was proud of himself. He would never forget the day last week when he had strolled into Angelina's office at the Ministry and calmly told her, "We're opening the shop next Monday." She had been completely shocked and he didn't really blame her – the shop _had _been closed since the end of the war. Luckily Angelina had gotten over the shock pretty quickly and she had worked hard with him to make sure that the shop was going to be ready for opening. Only thing was, she hadn't stopped harping on about telling his siblings ever since she had found out that George had changed his mind. Opening the shop was only the first step to achieving his goal.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "George, in the end I'm not sure if getting rich is really what you wanted." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think …" Angelina considered for a moment. "I think really, your goal was _this_ – to open the shop again, to be able to think about Fred without hurting …"

George thought about this. "In a way, I think you're right. I still want to be rich … but yeah," He glanced over at the wall behind the counter and the large portrait of him and Fred. "Mainly, my goal was for him."

"All you needed was encouragement." Angelina said, smiling.

"And right now I need workers!" George said, chivvying Angelina to go break apart a group of girls fighting over the last love potion that was left. "Can you please go break that up before I have hordes of girls after me?"

"Sure," Angelina said. "But George, you might want to at least tell Ron about it." And she jerked a thumb behind her as she left to break apart the girls, to point out Ron, standing dumb-struck in the middle of the store. His mouth was wide open and he was staring as if he'd never seen quite that many people before.

"G-George?" he managed to say. "What's going on?"

"Why, the shop is open again, little bro." George said, chucking a set of magenta robes at him. They flopped over his head, but Ron didn't make any move to pull them off, apparently too stunned.

"But-?" Ron began.

"I realised that it was high time I got over myself," George explained, hurrying back to the counter and the long line that had accumulated in front of it. "Don't want Fred to lecture my arse off once I get to the afterlife! Now hurry up and get to work, we need more love potions!"

* * *

Working at a fully-packed Weasley's Wizards Wheezes was a completely foreign concept to Ron. How George had managed to keep this a secret from him, Ron would never know. He worked all the way until the shop closed and the last few customers were chivvied out of the shop. Naturally, Ron was exhausted by the time he could collapse into a chair in the shop's back room.

George soon followed him in, whooping as he slapped a high-five with Angelina. Ron would never _ever_ get his older brother. "Well mate, I think I've done my work quota for the year." Ron managed to say, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

George snorted. "If that's how you react to just one day of customers, what're you going to be like tomorrow?"

"_Tomorrow_?" Ron exclaimed, snapping his head up.

"Well of course!" George said. "You didn't think that this was just a one-shot thing, did you?"

Ron didn't know what to say. "I dunno what I thought, mate," He said, eventually. "What's suddenly brought all of this on?"

George shrugged. "To be honest bro, I don't know. But I do know that I don't really care if I achieve my goal or not. Yeah, I'd like to get rich and I'd still like to achieve it … but I think opening the shop again was the bigger goal."

"And you did it!" Angelina said happily, slapping George another high-five. Ron just looked between the two of them and he realised that George was probably starting to actually like that girl.

"Well, I'm afraid that I have to go," Ron said, reluctantly standing up. "I was supposed to meet Lavender over an hour ago for wedding plans," He considered this for a moment. "Ah shit, she's going to kill me."

"Nothing compared to what Hermione will do when she finds out that you're actually going through with this." Angelina put in, while George rolled his eyes. Ron just shot both her and his brother a look.

"Hermione doesn't even _look _at me now, let alone speaks to me," He said, shortly. "Why should I care what she thinks?"

"Because you miss her, mate," George said, but Ron ignored him as he tugged off his magenta work robes. "C'mon, you've got to at least _talk _to her-"

"See you tomorrow, George." Ron cut over his brother, bidding him and Angelina goodbye with a wave before they could ramble on even more about how much he apparently needed Hermione in his life (so what if they were right, that didn't mean Ron had to admit it).

He stepped outside the shop with the intention of Apparating to the Burrow where Lavender was no doubt ready to kill him (and also where his mother too would have murderous intentions, considering Ron had just left Mrs Weasley with his fiancée all by herself for the past hour). He was bundled up for the weather, as winter was definitely coming; a brutal wind swept down Diagon Alley and Ron shivered, eager to get out of the cold. He made to turn on the spot, however when someone called his name,

"Ron?"

Being halfway through turning, Ron stumbled and almost face-planted when he recognised the bushy brown hair and the amazing smile, "_Hermione_?"

She was apparently waiting for him, having been leaning against the window display of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Hermione stepped forward, however and grabbed his arm in order to prevent him from falling over.

"Yes, hi," She said with a sort of guilty looking half-smile. "I … I was just waiting for you to come out."

Ron could only gape at her. The woman had ignored him since August and since then, they had probably spoken less than 10 words to each other (and had also shared one amazing kiss, but Ron refused to let himself think about that). Hermione seemed to realise that this was the case when she added, "Yeah … I know, I'm surprised too."

"Why're you talking to me?" Ron asked, blankly.

"Never the one to be subtle, are you?" Hermione said. "I … look, I don't know really. All I know is that I … well, I miss you and I need you to be my friend again."

Ron blinked at this. Everyone seemed to be making crazy decisions these past couple of days. "What brought this on?" He asked her.

Hermione shrugged, shivering against another cold wind that swept down Diagon Alley as she answered, "The Halloween party."

Ron instantly thought back to the party, irritated that he did so, but then it wasn't all that surprising – the Halloween party had been on the back of his mind almost constantly since it had happened, thanks to the woman standing in front of him. "I'm surprised that you remember that, to be honest."

Hermione groaned, exasperatedly. "Right, that's it – I'm _never _drinking again," She said and Ron had to suppress a laugh. "The hangover and the comments from everyone else are not worth it. And yes I _do _remember it," She thought for a second. "Or well, parts of it."

Ron felt his insides freeze. Since Hermione had continued to ignore him after the party, he had figured that she couldn't have possibly remembered the kiss she had given him. If she had, Ron figured that she would at least _say _something about it – apologise for her behaviour or _something_. It was the sort of Hermione-like thing she would do. But no, she had gone back to her usual behaviour of the past couple of months and Ron did his best to try and forget that anything had ever happened (despite the fact that sometimes, he could still feel her hands in his hair and the skin under his hands at her waist).

"What _do _you remember then?" Ron asked, wondering if he even wanted to know.

Hermione gave him that small smile again. "I remember talking to you. Dancing with you, laughing with you, _being_ with you and loving it. It made me realise that I really should get over myself and see if you can forgive me for being a complete cow to you."

Ron grinned – the biggest grin he'd had since August – and he threw his arms around Hermione.

"Wha-?"

"Of course I forgive you," He said, happily. "Besides, life isn't as interesting without Hermione Granger in it. Who's going to do all of my paperwork for me?"

Hermione smacked his side and let go of him, though she was grinning as well now. "I've never _done _your paperwork and I'm never going to," She answered. "Besides, the shop isn't even open, you can't have _that _much paperwork."

Ron glanced up at the shop doors, now closed but had been wide open only mere minutes ago. "I have a feeling that might change soon."

"I hope so," Hermione said, shivering as another strong gust of wind blew down Diagon Alley. "Merlin, it's freezing – Harry came as my moral support to give me enough courage to come talk to you, he's waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron. Do you have time for a butterbeer?"

Ron knew that he was supposed to be doing _something_, but the prospect of him, Harry and Hermione being a trio again had pretty much overridden everything else. "Of course." He answered.

* * *

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Lavender shrieked the second he walked in through the door. Ron cringed as Mrs Weasley just rolled her eyes and went back to her baking. _Thanks, Mum, _he thought as Ron turned to face his very pissed off fiancée.

"With Harry and Hermione." He answered, shrugging.

Apparently this wasn't a good enough answer. "You were meant to be here _three hours ago_!" Lavender yelled, her arms flailing about in anger. Her shouts were so loud that they caused Mr Weasley to pop his head into the kitchen from the doorway to the lounge.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Our _dearest_ son was late in arriving to go over some wedding details," Mrs Weasley said calmly, as Lavender fumed. "Lavender is just a _little _bit irritated."

"Ah." Mr Weasley quickly left, obviously afraid of getting caught in the cross-fire. Ron winced as Lavender continued to shout at him, a mixture of _you didn't even tell me, _to _I thought you weren't even friends with Hermione any more _and to _you're such an arse! _

Eventually, Lavender got sick of yelling and Mrs Weasley was just cooling off a new loaf of bread. His fiancée threw herself down at the kitchen table. "Well since you're _finally _here," She threw him a contemptuous look. "We can actually sort out what needs sorting. Mrs Weasley?"

Ron could have sworn that he saw his mother roll her eyes – it wasn't exactly a secret that she didn't particularly like Lavender Brown – as she sat down at the table and Ron followed suit. "Yes, we can get started now."

Lavender then launched into a tirade about every little detail of the wedding – the colour of the flowers, the seating, the neckline of her dress, the tablecloths, the list went on and on. Ron was asked for his opinion every now and then, but she never took it. He tried putting in some ideas of his own, but Lavender had a counter for every one. It was as if Lavender had planned out every single detail since she was about fifteen or something. Eventually, Ron learnt that it was best to just keep his head down and to keep eating the bread Mrs Weasley had made in order to stop himself from talking.

Every now and then, one of Ron's brothers would turn up for something, whether they were there to steal their mother's food or there to ask their father for advice. Either way, every single one of them snorted with laughter at the sight of him hunched over at the table, his head in his arms (George had practically killed himself laughing when he'd come in to steal some dinner). With the amount of ideas he was contributing, Ron might as well have not turned up at all (something he had seriously considered doing when he'd sat and laughed with Harry and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron). Once when Bill came in to talk to Mr Weasley about Ginny and the baby, he caught Ron's eye and laughed.

"Help me!" Ron mouthed to him.

Bill shook his head and pointed out Lavender, who was going through the pros and cons of different fabrics for the tablecloths. "Trust me mate," He hissed from the lounge entrance, where Mr Weasley was also giving Ron a sympathetic look. "As the groom, all you have to do is agree to everything she says and be sure to show up on time." Ron rolled his eyes at this, despite the fact that his oldest brother was probably right.

He put his head back down onto the table again to perhaps sleep for another fifteen minutes or so, but then the topic of dates came up and suddenly, Ron was listening.

"I've always wanted a winter wedding," Lavender was saying to a thoroughly exasperated Mrs Weasley. "With snow and ice as decorations, it would be amazing! But then of course we would have to wait until next year-"

"Next year?" Ron suddenly cut in. No. Next year could _not _happen.

Lavender looked slightly confused. "Of course Ron, it's halfway through _November_. There's no way we could sort all of this out by sometime _this _year!"

"For once, she actually makes sense, dear." Mrs Weasley said, rubbing her forehead.

Ron thought frantically. This wedding _had_ to take place by the end of the year, or the goals would all be for nothing! "But … this winter would be …er, perfect?"

Lavender sighed. "Ron, it's just not possible. I mean, I've always imagined a New Year wedding – you know, celebrating your new marriage into the brand new year – but there's not enough time-"

"New Years?" Ron considered this for a moment. It would be pushing it, but if it was the best he could get … "Why couldn't we get married, I dunno, just before New Years or something?"

"Because there's _Christmas_!" Lavender said, exasperatedly. "And before that is _leading up _to Christmas and before _that _is _now_! There's no time!"

"Are you kidding? Of course there's time!" Ron said, trying not to sound so frantic. Lavender was starting to give him a very shrewd look and Ron knew that she had caught on – that his goal meant the wedding _had _to be before the end of the year and that was all he cared about. "New Years this year then, we could do it!"

Mrs Weasley gave him a sceptical look as if to say "_Really_?"

Lavender considered this. "Look Ron, I'd _love _to get married this year, but there's just so much and-"

"But haven't you been planning this for ages anyway?" Ron put in, trying to somehow make her agree without making her too suspicious. "You've known what you've wanted for your perfect wedding ever since you were, what? Fifteen?"

Lavender smiled. "Twelve, actually."

"Well … you could _have _that," Ron said, nodding at the various pamphlets and brochures that she had brought along to the Burrow. "A winter wedding, at the _very latest_ on the New Year. Ice and snow as decorations, beautiful dress, celebrating our new marriage with a new year … sounds perfect, right?"

Lavender sighed. "Oh all right, that does sound perfect, Ron," She said, grinning. "But don't think I don't know why you want it by _then_," She added and Mrs Weasley gave Ron a look as if to say_, seriously, _she _knows about the goals_? "Well, I'm pretty sure that if we pull finger a bit, we could get it done in time! Good Merlin, to think I'm getting married in a month and a half! Mum and Dad won't be too happy, they were hoping for a long engagement …"

"If only …" Ron heard Mrs Weasley mutter. She gave him another look and this time, it was only accusing. Desperate to get away from the glares, he turned around to face the lounge, only to see Bill's incredulous face staring back at him.

"New Years?" His brother mouthed at him.

The only thing Ron could think of to say back was, "Shut up."

He _was _going to achieve his goal.

* * *

Harry wasn't exactly sure if Ginny was feeling bad for him or not when she came storming into the Burrow lounge. He opened his mouth to say hello when, as a greeting, he got her bag thrown at him and a very loud, "_Screw_ the Harpies!"

"… Er, something wrong, Ginny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and wincing as he rubbed the spot on his face where her bag had hit him. Ginny seemed to get even more frustrated at this.

"No, it's _nothing_!" She yelled, throwing herself down onto the sofa next to him. "Or … well, it's just I'm not allowed to fly any more because I'm so bloody pregnant! And normally if this was the case, I would have an exasperated husband to yell at for doing this to me, but … well the father is currently fighting mummies in Egypt and he's my brother, so …"

"You _do _have an exasperated boyfriend, at least." Harry muttered to himself.

"Ginny, you're only not-quite-four-months, zat ees not too bad," Fleur put in, entering the Burrow lounge, carrying a letter. "I'm afraid zat zere's still a long way to go. And zis just arrived for you, 'ermione ees coming over soon."

Harry frowned, puzzled as Ginny took the letter with a grateful thank you. "Why's Hermione coming?"

"Well, I can't do anything _else_, so I figured that we could have a girly day together on her day off," Ginny said, still disgruntled. She caught Harry's eye and she sighed. She must have seen his face and realised how scared of her Harry was at that moment. "Look, I'm sorry Harry, I'm just frustrated. It's exactly like Fleur said, I'm _not quite_ four months yet! I thought today could be my last practise since I don't hit four months for another week! But Gwenog was all 'Oh Ginny, we don't want to hurt the baby, go home, we can handle it without you'! Stupid …" She trailed off, muttering under her breath a mixture of swear words aimed at the Harpie captain and something along the lines of "Stupid reserve taking my place …"

"Yeah, we all know that you don't like to relinquish control …" Harry muttered. Fleur just laughed.

"I'm sorry zat you're frustrated, Ginny," She said. "I shall do anyzing to make you feel better! I could paint your toenails eef you would like?"

Harry snorted, but Ginny gave Fleur an almost loving look. "Thank you! Might as well get them done now, in a few months I won't be able to see them, let alone reach them."

"You're not actually serious?" Harry asked, confused as Fleur flicked her wand and summoned an entire bag full of what Ron had only ever described as 'girly shit'. "Ginny, I never pegged you for a very girly kind of-"

He cut himself off at the glare Ginny sent him. "I _dare_ you to finish that sentence, Potter." She practically snarled. Harry backed away immediately.

It didn't appear that she was really _that_ angry at Harry. He knew that Ginny was a strong woman – she never complained to Bill or Fleur about her pregnancy, even when morning sickness had prevented her from leaving the bathroom for several hours at a time. No, he knew that she was just terribly frustrated at the fact that just because she was pregnant, everyone else around her seemed to think that she was practically crippled. Harry knew that she could still do things for herself (and that she would hex him into next bloody week if he didn't know that). Others, on the other hand …

"You had better be worth it …" Ginny was muttering, laying a hand on her stomach. Almost as soon as she did so however, her face suddenly lit up. Ginny sat bolt upright, knocking the bright red nail polish Fleur was holding, out of her hands. "They're kicking! Fleur, they kicked again!"

Fleur had already lunged at Ginny, but even before she laid a hand on her, the movement apparently stopped as Ginny sighed and Fleur grumbled in French, leaning back again and summoning up the spilt nail polish.

Harry however, had leapt back in alarm when he had seen Fleur fly out from no where. "Pardon, but what just happened?" He asked, silently noting that he was going to be thankful when this was over.

"The baby has started kicking," Ginny explained. "They're pretty active, but this one's really shy, only I can manage to feel it and that's if they decide to move at all. Every time someone else tries to feel it, they stop instantly …"

Harry could then understand Fleur's frustration. "My own baby doesn't want to kick for me …" Fleur was still grumbling. Ginny just gave a small smile to her sister-in-law.

"They will, Fleur," She told her. "They're just shy. Besides, I read in one of Mum's old pregnancy books that sometimes you can't feel it on the outside for ages. They'll kick for you, they just haven't realised yet that _you _are their mother, not me."

"Er, why're you calling it 'they'?" Harry asked, concerned. "There's … there's not more than one, is there?"

Ginny snorted. "Well, we don't know if it's a boy or girl since Bill and Fleur want to be surprised. Saying 'he or she' just gets annoying after a while and we can hardily call them 'it', can we? Trust me; you would know if there was more than one … I would be way past the 'spazing out' stage by now."

Harry just shook his head. His girlfriend really did scare him sometimes.

Harry was exasperated enough for one day, especially since he had come to the Burrow in the first place just to spend some quality time with Ginny. Harry liked Fleur, so he wasn't too irritated about her joining them. He even bared it when the two ran out of nails to paint, so he was forced to take his socks off and now had bright purple toes. However, when Hermione turned up and the girls began plaiting each others' hair, he gave up.

"Right, that's it," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he made to get up. "I'll suffer purple toes for you, Ginny but I am _not _learning how to French Plait. I think I will go play a very manly game of Quidditch or someth-"

"Oh no you're not," Ginny yanked on the back of his shirt and forced him down again. "If _I _can't play Quidditch, you can't either!"

"Oh, you're lucky I like you." Harry grumbled. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you need to relax," She said, fingers full of Fleur's beautiful blond hair. "We never got to just hang out with our friends during Hogwarts."

"That's because we were busy fighting to stay alive," Harry pointed out. "And you're forgetting that my best friend has been a girl my entire life. Excuse me if I need some, you know, manly action in my life!"

The three girls just snorted with laughter. "I promise 'arry, zat we won't get in zee way of your _manly action_." Fleur giggled.

"It's a good thing you've found Ron then." Ginny said, twirling her wand around a lock of Hermione's hair, attempting to turn the frizz into a curl.

"It is," Harry said, still feeling slightly disgruntled. "Hermione, I love you and everything, but sometimes in our youth, I definitely needed to go, I dunno smash rocks, eat dirt … you know, go do some blokey stuff …"

Hermione snorted. "You're forgetting that _my_ best friend has been a bloke all my life. Now that I've got another one, excuse _me_ if I want to spend some quality time with my fellow witches."

"Yes, sorry Harry, but you're stuck having a girly day with us. You and Ron can go '_smash rocks and eat dirt_' later," Ginny said, sniggering. Harry just sighed and leaned against her, but he had to sit back up again when Ginny suddenly turned to face Hermione. "Wait hang on – _another_ one?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As in your idiot brother?"

"Since when were you even _speaking _to him again, let alone were friends with him again?" Ginny asked.

"You've got to keep up, Ginny," Harry said, thankful that finally he seemed to know something before his girlfriend did. "She finally gave in about a week ago. I was sick of her complaining so I forced her to go find him after he finished work and we ended up at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of hours for some butterbeers."

"Hermione?" Ginny prompted her. Hermione shrugged.

"What?" She said. "I … I was sick of being mad at him."

"Despite the fact that you haven't said one word to him since August."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I couldn't stay mad at him forever," She attempted to reason. She caught Harry's eye asking for help, but Harry just gave her a look, leaning back against Ginny. She could explain this one _without _him intervening. "Someone has to make sure that he doesn't keep doing stupid things with Harry!"

"Oi, we don't do _that _many stupid thi-"

"Need I remind you of the time you thought it would be a good idea to re-start George's annual 'Quidditch in Drag' competition?" Ginny pointed out.

"Technically that was George's idea, Ron and I just encouraged him a bit-"

"A bit?" Hermione cut in, laughing. "George had nearly the entire village with their memories modified after that last game!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well next time George has a crazy idea that he thinks will make him rich by the end of the year, I'll make sure that Ron and I stay completely out of it. We'll go, I dunno, do paperwork or something."

"Zat's eef Lavender 'asn't eaten 'im alive yet wiz zee wedding plans," Fleur noted from her position on the lounge floor as Hermione went back to plaiting her hair. "I 'ave no idea 'ow zey are going to prepare everyzing in time for zee end of zee year. Eet seems impossib – OUCH!" Fleur yelped as Hermione accidently yanked too hard on a piece of her hair.

"_What_?" She had exclaimed. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Oh _merde_ …" Fleur muttered.

"Shit, now we have to tell her." Ginny said, sighing as she let go of Hermione's hair. Hermione completely abandoned Fleur's as she turned to stare between the three of them.

"Tell me _what_?" She insisted. "Ron's not … they couldn't _possibly_ be getting married before the end of the year! That's about a month and a bit away!"

Harry winced. The night after the Halloween party, he had forced Hermione to stay on his sofa where he could keep an eye on her. While he _did_ feel bad about punching Ron, he knew that he wouldn't take it back – the guy had no idea what he was doing to Hermione. When Harry saw her the next morning all she had said was, "Don't you _dare _say anything," and had accepted the hot tea with a dose of hangover potion in it.

Even Harry knew that Hermione had to be madly in love with Ron. Thankfully she wasn't handling it with alcohol any more, but hearing that the wedding was to be before the end of the year …

Him, Ginny and Fleur hadn't answered Hermione yet and it was clear that she was furious. "He's _not _getting married by the end of the year … right?" She insisted. Harry couldn't think of anything – his only thought was to protect everything in sight from Hermione's wrath (something he was all too familiar with). Wrapping one arm around Ginny and placing his other hand on her stomach to protect the baby, he waited for the tirade.

Ginny gave an attempt at explaining. "Er … look Hermione, Lavender's going crazy with the wedding plans … and Ron hates it. I'm sure that it won't even happen-"

"When?" Hermione demanded. When neither Ginny or Harry answered, she turned to Fleur. "_When is it_?"

Fleur gave her a sad look. "New Years Eve. Lavender 'as always wanted a new year wedding, apparently."

Hermione stayed silent for a second, but Harry knew that the yelling was yet to come. Indeed, he was right when Hermione broke into a rant,

"You have got to be _kidding_! They can't get married on _New Years Eve_! They've only been engaged for a couple of months! Ron can't stand that girl half the time! Granted, _I_ can't stand her, but that's because I had to share a dormitory with her for seven years – well all right, six years thanks to the war – and just _that _was torture! I can't imagine what it would be like being _married _to her, she's going to ruin Ron's life! He'll hate it, he'll wish that he'd never done it! He's going to spend all of his time with her and Harry and I will never see him anymore! We're going to lose him! _New Years Eve_? That's not nearly enough time! He had better no-"

"_Oh my God_!"

Harry cut Hermione off, mid-rant. One second he had been cringing from the cyclone that was Hermione Granger and the next, he had felt _something _beneath the hand on Ginny's stomach. He got such a fright that he had flung himself to the opposite end of the sofa. "What the _hell _was that?" He yelled.

Ginny had sat up and Fleur once again lunged at her sister-in-law. Even Hermione seemed to have forgotten what she had been so pissed off about as she joined the girls in pressing a hand to Ginny's stomach. Harry just watched, rubbing the hand that had felt the movement. The three of them waited for a few seconds, then suddenly all of the girls shrieked and Fleur and Hermione snapped their own hands back.

"Zee baby moved!" Fleur cried. "_And I felt eet_!"

"That was the _baby_?" Harry asked, incredulously. The grin on Ginny's face practically filled the entire room as she nodded at him. Harry grinned back and moved over to feel the slight curve again. Again he felt something move under his hand. "Bloody hell!"

"I felt it!" Hermione said, also smiling.

"All they needed was Harry's touch," Ginny said, smiling as she turned to face him. "They must like you!" Harry kissed her, still smiling as he once again felt the baby move under his hand.

"Zey … moved for 'arry," Fleur mused out loud. She had sat back down on her spot on the floor. "But zey wouldn't move for me …"

"Oh," Ginny noticed her sister-in-law's moroseness. "Fleur, it's just because I'm the one they're living inside. I'm sure once they see you, they'll know that you're their mother."

Fleur gave a smile, but still she muttered, "… What eef zey don't?"

Harry couldn't even begin to imagine what Fleur must have been feeling – to not be able to carry your own child was one thing, but to worry that your child might think someone else was their mother? Harry was sincerely glad at that moment that he was a bloke.

He glanced at Hermione, who was looking happy as she placed her hand back on Ginny's stomach, but he knew that her rant was _not _over. Harry knew about her's and Ron's kiss that night of the Halloween party – Ginny had of course told him the moment she had found out. He didn't really blame Ron for it happening, nor cared if it happened or not, but Harry hoped like hell that Ron knew what he was doing.

(Why he bothered, Harry didn't know since Ron's motto in life seemed to be 'lets just wing it, mate' anyway).

Harry wasn't sure if Hermione even remembered the kiss – even though according to Ginny it had been pretty intense and Hermione had initiated it in the first place – though he wanted to be there when she did remember. Her face was no doubt going to be entertaining enough.

Harry sighed, glancing once again at his girlfriend. Harry knew that Ginny wanted to support Ron and his goal. Really, she did. But Harry had seen Ginny watch Hermione spaz out over the prospect of losing one of her best friends because of the goals, with her eyes narrowed in concern … and Harry realised that Ginny now knew that it wasn't right anymore.

* * *

"You did _what_?"

It was chaos at that week's Weasley Sunday Dinner. Ron knew that George had wanted to keep the fact that the shop was open again on the down-low, but of course it got out, considering the amount of people who knew the Weasley's, who also shopped at Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was kind of hard to miss.

Mrs Weasley was in shock as George just shrugged, eating another mouth-full of mashed potatoes as though there was absolutely nothing wrong. Mrs Weasley was astonished to find out about George's achievement when Ginny had accused George of not telling the rest of them. "What?" He asked her. Mrs Weasley just went bright red in the face.

"Er, what I think your mother means, George," Mr Weasley put in, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, making her sit back down as she was half-rising out of her chair. "Is _why_ did you keep this a secret from the rest of us?"

"Yeah, mate," Charlie put in. "You know that all of us would've been happy for you!"

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly why I didn't say anything. I know you lot, you would have gone off your nut … which you did."

"We did _not_-" Ginny put in, but a scoff from Charlie next to her cut her off. Ron knew that Ginny had to admit that she was the one who'd made the most fuss – even worse than their mother.

"But the thing is that _you_ knew about this!" Mrs Weasley said, pointing an accusing finger at Ron, who threw his hands up in surrender.

"I _work_ there!" He said in defence. "He made me swear not to tell you guys! I told him it was stupid, but he wouldn't listen at all."

George just snorted with laughter at this while everyone broke into several conversations about this new news, ranging from "This is great, George! I knew you could do it!" to "You're such an idiot, you should have told us!"

"Merlin, where's Percy?" Charlie asked at large. "He should be here for this. I know Bill knows since Fleur told him via floo powder-"

"-and spazed out 'imself …" Fleur added.

"-Anyway," Charlie continued, turning to his sister. "Does he even know?"

"I dunno," Ginny said. "_Rosie's_ isn't far down Diagon Alley from the shop, so I found out through Audrey. Perce probably does know, since they tell each other everything."

"And as to where he is, I think Percy said he was staying at Audrey's tonight." Ron put in.

George rolled his eyes. "Percy is _always_ with Audrey," He said. "You can't seem to get one without the other anymore. Never seen him like it."

"Well, I like the new Percy," Ginny said. "He's … fun. Or well, he'll always be the pompous git that he's been his whole life, but Audrey's so down-to-earth, I think she gets him to slow down a bit."

"She 'as made 'im realise zat 'is career eesn't everyzing." Fleur agreed.

Mrs Weasley huffed. "Well if it only takes a few goals to get you lot to actually do something with your lives, then I can hardily say they're a bad thing, can I?" She said. "Although, if your brother doesn't turn up soon …"

"We don't _always_ have to attend Weasley Sunday Dinner's …" Ron said, frowning.

"Yeah, but if we don't come, we always give an explanation why, don't we?" George put in, gesturing with his fork and causing Mr Weasley to dodge out of the way. "Percy hasn't said anything. Not like him at all, right?"

Just as George said this however, the back door suddenly opened. The seven of them turned their heads to see none other than their third eldest brother. However, it wasn't seeing Percy that stunned every Weasley into silence. No, it was the girl he was accompanied with.

"Er, hello," Audrey gave a slight wave with one hand, the other held tightly in Percy's, although Ron noticed that she was trying to hide their joined hands behind their backs since she noticed their stunned faces. "Percy said you wouldn't mind if I came to dinner …"

None of them answered her – they all just turned to stare at Percy, who was looking kind of sheepish.

Weasley Sunday Dinner was exactly that – for _Weasley's_. Ron knew it, everyone knew it. It had become some sort of un-spoken rule that no one outside the family was allowed to join them for Weasley Sunday Dinner. The occasion was so private to the family (and often scandalous, loud and with a lot of screaming since the goals were made) that Ron was pretty sure that Mrs Weasley would murder anyone who tried to intrude on their weekly tradition.

Fleur was welcomed into the dinner's shortly before she and Bill got married; the siblings and Fleur hadn't exactly gotten along when they had first met (mainly due to her blunt attitude and her airy-fairy appearance, according to their mother). It wasn't until Bill had been attacked by Greyback when they had all realised how much Fleur actually felt for their eldest sibling. After that, she had always been welcome.

But this was _Audrey_. All right, Ron liked Audrey fine; she was lovely, made good tea and was good friends with Hermione. But they hadn't known her long at all! Percy had only met her at the beginning of the year and the rest of the family weren't any better. Ron had figured that it would take a marriage and a good couple of years before Audrey was finally accepted.

However, Ron found that he didn't really mind if Audrey joined them or not. By some unspoken agreement, they all turned to Mrs Weasley to deliver the verdict, even their father. Audrey was looking slightly worried now and Percy almost pleading. However, Mrs Weasley stood up and offered Audrey her hand to shake.

"Hello, dear," She said, smiling. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Audrey. Come sit down, I have extra food in the kitchen-" And she bustled off to warm up another two plates.

The entire table suddenly broke into loud conversation and laughter, Percy looking ecstatic. "Mate, I can't believe you just did that," Charlie said, shaking his head. "You just completely broke all of the rules!"

"Eet took me a 'ole year to be accepted!" Fleur huffed. "And you get een on zee first meeting? Bah! Bill will not believe zis."

"I'm just glad that your mother didn't kick me out," Audrey said, grinning with relief. "Actually forget that, I was so sure that she was going to murder me or something."

"Nah, the only people she murders are her children if they've done something wrong," Ginny put in. "And in that case, she revives us again so we can live in shame of what we did."

"But lets face it – Audrey's a Weasley now." George pointed out. The look on Percy's face was something Ron had never seen before.

When they were clearing the plates away, Ginny apparently decided to be the irritating little sister that she was, "So I've heard that your epic wedding is going to be on New Years."

Ron rolled his eyes. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd probably smack you one, Ginny."

Ginny just scoffed at this. "Like you could. Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

"Clearing the plates away?" Ron tried. Ginny only gave him a look and he sighed. "Look, I dunno all right? All I know is that I have to achieve my goal and Lavender's my fiancée! It all fits, right?"

"Ron …" Ginny tugged the plates out of Ron's hands. "Look over there at Percy and Audrey," She said, pointing. Ron followed her hand and saw the two, laughing with Fleur, Charlie and George. Ron had never seen Percy look so _alive_ since Fred died. "You want that, right?"

"Er, sure?" Ron practically asked.

Ginny looked at him straight in the eye. "Your goal is to get _married_. There's no 'er, sure' about it, of _course _you want that! Percy and Audrey have only been going out for a month, yet he brought her along to Weasley Sunday Dinner. You're _engaged _to Lavender after being with her – albeit reluctantly – for a few years. Answer this: would you be willing to bring Lavender along to a Weasley Sunday Dinner?"

Ron looked back at his family sitting around the kitchen table. His mind immediately went to the person he would happily bring to Weasley Sunday Dinner – and nearly fell over when it wasn't Lavender in his head.

"Ron …?" Ginny caught Ron's arm. "You all right …?"

"No …" He managed to say. "No, I wouldn't bring Lavender … oh, bloody hell …"

"What?" Ginny insisted. "Ron, you can't just practically faint and then not tell me what the hell is wrong with you! Ok, we all know that you wouldn't bring Lavender, that's kind of a given. You might like her enough sure, but you've never loved her, right?"

"Right …" Ron said without really thinking about what words were coming out of his mouth. He didn't really want to admit it out loud – that would make what he had just realised to suddenly be real.

He snapped back when Ginny smacked his arm. "OUCH!"

"Ron, _what _did you just think of before?" She demanded. "I may be pregnant, but so help me I can still curse you to hell and back if you don-"

If anyone could help him, it would be his sister. Ron was sure that he looked pretty desperate as he looked straight at Ginny. "No, I wouldn't bring Lavender. I'd _never_ bring Lavender. But I would bring Hermione, definitely. I wouldn't even think about it. Bloody hell Ginny, I'm in _love_ with her!"

Ginny just blinked as Ron frantically wondered if he should dig the hole he would have to live in for the rest of his life in the back garden, or up at the orchard – the back garden was closer to the house and he could steal supplies when he needed to, but the orchard was less conspicuous. When finally, he figured that he would just dig to the opposite side of the world, Ginny snorted. Pretty soon, she was doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"Oi!" She called to the rest of the family. "There's a realisation that's just been made! Ron has finally figured out that he's madly in love with Hermione! Now who had after December? You owe me thirty Galleons."

* * *

A/N: I can't tell you guys how sorry I am that this took so long! Seriously, i've been a bag of frantic-ness for the past couple of weeks during my end of year exams! But luckily those are over now and i'm free to write as much as i like! I can promise you that _Decemeber _should be out by this time next week. I wrote that chapter before i even posted this story, so i can assure you all that you won't be waiting a whole month any more.

Also on a side note, _Deathly Hallows: Part 1_ tomorrow! I'm very excited and dressing up as Ron of course (my sister is going as Ginny). I hope you all agree that it is going to be awesome!

So things go haywire for Ron, great for George and just plain amazing for Percy. And before you all go setting your pitchforks and torches on me about Ron setting a date for his and Lavender's wedding, please let me remind you that _this is a Ron/Hermione story_! Everything will come together soon! I can promise that there _is _going to be a wedding, though. Question is: who gets married?

What does _December _bring? We'll see Charlie wrestle some dragons, Lavender make a choice and a New Year wedding that no one will ever forget ...

Everyone _seriously thank you _for your amazing reviews, they're enormously appreciated. I'm sure that you'll all have something to say!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	13. There's Exploding Balloons and Tequila

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, goals, exploding balloons or tequila.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Chapter 12: There's Exploding Balloons and Tequila

_December_

December was supposed to mean good things. It was supposed to mean Christmas and coming home for the holidays. It meant drinking egg-nog with Mr Weasley around the fire while being forced to listen to scratchy songs on the wireless by Mrs Weasley. December meant that all of Ron's siblings were together again, no matter what was happening in their lives.

This year, all he could think about what December meant, was his wedding.

His bloody _wedding_.

To Lavender!

"Ginny, I can't _do_ this!" He hissed frantically to his sister at the Burrow kitchen table. It was their mother's usual 'baking day' where she shut herself up in the kitchen and simply baked all day. He, Ginny, George and Percy all sat around the table, eating the endless amounts of food that she had made. It was something Mrs Weasley had picked up after Fred had died and despite the fact that they were all handling their brother's death slightly better since the war, it was a tradition that their mother had refused to let go of.

However that night, Ron couldn't possibly eat anything. In fact, he felt rather sick. Ginny simply rolled her eyes and didn't answer him. George and Percy didn't even look up. Ron carried on, "Look, I can't marry Lavender. Up until a few months ago, we weren't even living together and now we're meant to be getting _married_!"

Ginny leaned back in her chair, sighing. "This is about more than you just freaking out over getting married, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding?" George put in. "Of course it is!"

"Oi, who asked you?" Ron shot across the table. George just shrugged and took another bite out of a scone.

"What?" He said. "You can't kid yourself, mate. You're in love. People do all sorts of daft stuff when they're in love."

"Yeah, like refusing to believe it and then getting yourself engaged to another girl," Percy said. He cringed slightly at the look on Ron's face. "… Just an example …" He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you mean like getting yourself fired and becoming a waiter?" Ron countered.

"Oi, only 'becoming a waiter' was because I'm in love!" Percy said as George snorted with laughter. "And I'll have you know that we've saved a lot of money since then and we'll be able to make a deposit on the café soon! And I didn't _get myself_ fired!"

"Oh, so it was someone else's idea to get Hermione to steal your job?" Ron said and Percy opened his mouth to retort, shooting him a hard glance.

"For Gods sake, _anyway_," Ginny cut in before Ron and his brother could start arguing any more. "It's easy, the solution is this, Ron: you marry Hermione instead of Lavender."

Ron sighed, exasperatedly. "You make it sound so simple," He said, banging his head against the kitchen table. "But at least Lavender _knows _about the goals – Hermione has no clue!"

"So tell her …?" George put in.

"I can't," Ron said. "If I tell her, then ask her to marry me, she'll think I'm only doing it so I can achieve my goal."

"But you're not …"

"She's a woman, since when did she ever listen to me anyway?" Ron put in. Ginny considered.

"Fine, I'll give you that," She said. She saw Ron's face and threw her fork down. "Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, stop sulking! The world's not ending; you're just engaged to the wrong woman! Just go _talk _to them and see where they both are in this crazy-insane situation! That way we can all get on with our lives and we don't have to attend the wedding from bloody _hell_!"

Ron blinked at the outburst. "Is that baby affecting your brain now, or something?" He asked, tentatively.

Ginny glanced down at her four-month pregnant stomach. Not much was showing, but Ginny managed to flatten her shirt to see a slight bump. "It must be," She said. "Eh, it's Fleur's kid; it's probably the veela genes messing with me."

Ron only shook his head as Fleur herself wandered into the kitchen, somehow managing to look perfect in pyjama bottoms and an old shirt of Bill's. She had taken to staying at the Burrow since Bill left for Egypt, claiming that Shell Cottage wasn't right without him there. Despite always being perfect, she looked absolutely exhausted that evening. "Ees zere still some food left?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen and located one of the many plastic containers containing the food she had made. After flicking her wand and sending a plate of more scones flying onto the table, Fleur collapsed down into a seat next to Ginny.

"Blimey Fleur, have you been asleep all day?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you look like hell." George put in. Fleur just gave him an _'I am not amused' _look.

"Zanks for zat, George I 'ad _no _idea," Fleur said and Ron figured that she _must _be tired – Fleur hardily ever used sarcasm. "I was working all day yesterday and zey needed someone to cover one of my colleagues at Gringotts last night, so I said I would do eet. Only got een at seven zis morning."

"Oh, you are working much too hard!" Mrs Weasley sent more food over to the table, which George reached for before Ginny managed to slap his hand away. "Fleur, you need to rest! You are going to have a baby soon and-"

"I am not zee one 'oo ees giving birth," Fleur said, giving Ginny a grateful look. "Ginny ees zee one 'oo needs rest. I, on zee other 'and, need to work as much as I can! Surrogacy eesn't exactly free …"

"Didn't realise it cost that much …" Percy said. Fleur nodded.

"We deedn't want to give you an exact number," Fleur said. "But … well, we never 'ad much money to begin wiz, what wiz zee war and not being able to work and zen we spent so much time trying to rebuild our world! Zere's … just not enough money."

"That's the real reason Bill said yes to going back to Egypt, isn't it?" Mrs Weasley accused. When Fleur nodded miserably, she sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "Typical of all of my children! Wanting to do everything themselves!"

"Well, eet doesn't matter 'ow tired I get working," Fleur said, turning to Ginny and smiling at her stomach. "Because we will be parents een May! _Salut, mon petit un_ …" She added to the baby and she began cooing to it in French. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight, but Ginny smiled.

"Yes, as much as I love doing this for you two, I must admit that I'll be glad when it's over," She said, glancing down at Fleur, now rubbing her stomach. "I've been having the weirdest cravings in the world!"

"That's perfectly normal, dear," Mrs Weasley put in. "When I was pregnant with Bill, I wanted chicken that was completely burnt and covered with jam."

"That's nothing, Mum," Ginny said. "I've become so bloody unreasonable that I keep ordering Harry around to get stuff for me!"

"Oh I've had a lot of experience in that matter," Said Mr Weasley's voice and their father came in through the back door, having just gotten home from work. "Ah, baking day I see?" He said, stopping to give Mrs Weasley a kiss on the cheek.

"The poor bloke." Percy said in reference to Ginny's poor abused boyfriend. Ron felt like laughing at that comment, but he was still too preoccupied with his own problems to find anything funny at that point.

"I know!" Ginny said. "When I stayed over at his place the other night, I woke in the night, really hungry. I actually made him go out and buy me strawberry cheesecake at three in the morning! I don't even _like_ strawberries and when I finally got it, I ate it with tomato sauce! It's times like this I wish Bill was here so I could make him do everything for me. I feel really bad forcing all of this pregnancy shit on Harry."

"Bet Bill's secretly glad that he's off fighting mummies." George noted.

"Right, well," Mrs Weasley began organising her endless amounts of cooking as Mr Weasley joined his sons and daughters at the table, reaching for a chocolate biscuit. "That's everyone accounted for, I believe. Charlie is in Romania until the wedding, right?"

"Right," George said, gesturing vaguely to a screech owl that was resting on Errol's old perch. "Sent an owl, says that he's got damage control to do up there. He and Mila are in some deep shit, apparently."

"Oh, what's he gone and done now?" Mrs Weasley said, frowning.

"Nothing, it's the same shit as before," George said. "He's still on probation and the transfer's next week. His boss is determined that she makes his life even more like hell, so she's apparently put him on sick-bay duty practically every shift. He rambles on for about two pages about how much he hates having to shovel dragon dung and vomit."

"Charming." Ron said.

"Anyway," Mrs Weasley continued. "Bill is obviously still in Egypt, but he'll be home in time for the wedding and you lot are here! Oh and Ron," Mrs Weasley summoned a letter from the owl perch and sent it flying across the room towards him. "That's from Lavender, says she'll be here tomorrow to sort out some last minute details about the wedding. I think she mentions fabric choices."

"Oh, bloody hell …" Ron muttered, glancing at the letter. "She probably wants to change the tablecloths again …" He'd managed to forget about his bloody wedding for about five minutes. Now it all came rushing back to him. "Brilliant …" he said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Would you _please_ stop serenading my stomach, it's getting kind of unnerving …" Ginny said to Fleur, who had begun singing French to Ginny's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," She said. "But Bill and I want zee baby to be exposed to both French and English."

"Then say _bonjour_ to it every morning, don't talk to Ginny's stomach," George said, mouth full of chocolate éclairs. "It's weird enough that she's having your baby."

All of them laughed at this, but Ron could only join in so half-heartedly. For a few moments while they spoke of other things – Bill battling mummies in Egypt, Charlie running around with dragons – he could forget that he was getting married.

But then it all came rushing back to him. There was no running from it.

* * *

The next few weeks were absolutely chaotic. It seemed that Mrs Weasley had appointed herself head of the wedding and was now fighting with Lavender for the most control. Ron knew Lavender was _not _happy with this and every meeting to finalise plans had turned into a verbal showdown, which Ron was happy to stay away from.

Charlie on the other hand had more things to worry about than his little brother's crazy wedding. He was somehow facing what would probably be a verbal bashing from Pilditch.

"How the hell did one night at the pub result in this?" Mila muttered under her breath as they both sat in Pilditch's office.

"You tell me, Mila," He sighed, slumping into his chair and folding his arms. Luckily Pilditch wasn't there yet, but he was almost wishing that she would just turn up already – the native Romanian Longhorn dragons were arriving that afternoon and the Reservation was almost as chaotic as Ron's wedding plans. Handlers ran around everywhere trying to get things sorted. Even though he was forbidden from coming anywhere near the dragons thanks to Pilditch, Charlie still had numerous amounts of paperwork to finish. To make matters worse, the chaos was causing many accidents – Noah had accidentally burned himself that morning, trying to rush through a feeding. Charlie knew that Mila was feeling disgruntled also, as shown by Noah's accident, because the healers were now working overtime as well.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" She grumbled. "_I'm _not the one who slept with my new boss and never owled her again."

Charlie rolled his eyes. When Pilditch said she'd make his life hell, she had bloody well _meant_ it. Not only was he put on probation, but she picked up on every single thing he did wrong. And every _little_ thing. If a paper wasn't placed in the exact right spot, if he was caught staring longingly out of the windows out towards the main dragon enclosures, if he was thirty seconds late to deliver a report – he was called out on it and made to do something extra to 'make up' for what he had 'done'.

"Because I was six seconds late getting back from my break and since you were with me, she's deduced that you're the one causing problems," Charlie grumbled. "You know, besides the fact that I'm obviously incapable of keeping track of the time," He sighed. "This is getting beyond ridiculous!"

"And this is all because she's pissed off at you?"

"Yes!" Charlie said. "Actually, I think the main reason she's so pissed off is because I had no excuse at all to not at least _try_ and contact her. Even if it was to say I wasn't interested. If you and I had been genuinely rowing that night and I explained that to her, I'll bet that she would have been a lot more understanding."

"Too bad we were pretending just so you could get off with her." Mila sighed.

Charlie opened his mouth to agree, but he was cut off by the office door slamming open with a bang. Pilditch stormed into the office.

"That's the tenth time I've caught you being late this week!" She yelled, slamming her desk with her hands once she reached it. "I'm sick of this, Weasley!"

"I was _six seconds _late!" Charlie said, outraged.

"And our Reservation is in the middle of chaos!" Pilditch said. "Six seconds is like losing six hours now! This is unacceptable!"

"I'll give you unacceptable …" Mila muttered.

Pilditch just shot the healer a dirty look, but didn't say anything. Even more proof that she was only doing this to get back at him. "Actually, as a matter of fact, I should just sack you and get it over with!" Pilditch yelled, hands on her hips. "Maybe _that_'ll teach you to mess with your boss!"

Charlie thought frantically – he could _not_ become like Percy and be unemployed. He _loved_ his job; he _had _to think of something. He and Mila exchanged panicked looks and suddenly, he got an idea.

"Look, Christine – can I call you Christine?" He didn't receive an answer, so he assumed that was a yes. "I'm very, very sorry about what happened that night at the pub. I swear, I did not know who you were. I should not have let it get to me, but I was very emotional that night after having … er, difficulties in my relationship that night …" He glanced at Mila and gave her a very plain, _for Gods sake, play along!_ look.

Pilditch just scoffed. "Oh don't give me that," She said. "You two only 'broke up' so I would feel sorry for you. I'm ashamed to say that it worked."

"Oh no, Miss Pilditch," Mila said, getting it. She reached over and took hold of Charlie's hand. "Charlie and I genuinely are in a relationship! But like he said, we were having a few troubles that night …"

"Yes," Charlie said, having no idea if this would work. He could only think of his previous thoughts about he figured that Pilditch would have been a lot more understanding if Charlie had a proper excuse to not be interested. "You, er, saw us. I wanted to get back at Mila and I'm terribly sorry that that brought you into the situation. That was wrong of me, as was not contacting you again to explain everything."

"Well …" Pilditch eyed them suspiciously. "I suppose you're right to apologise. Thank you … I guess …"

Charlie let out a breath. They were getting somewhere. "You're welcome," He said. "And … well, I mean … since then, we've gotten back together," Charlie said, giving Mila's hand a squeeze. "So that's why I was never very interested. It was still no excuse, however not to contact you, so I apologise again."

"We never meant to hurt you." Mila added.

Pilditch was looking, if anything, almost grateful. "Well, I am glad that you've explained this to me," Pilditch said, finally and Charlie and Mila exchanged looks – she was actually going to buy this? Was it possible that Charlie could somehow get out of this situation with his job intact? _Yes_. He was _not_ going to be unemployed. "But you're still not off probation!"

"He keeps his job though, right?" Mila asked, sounding slightly desperate and Charlie shot her a warning look. However, Pilditch didn't seem to notice that Mila was more concerned about the job than her 'boyfriend'. In fact, she sighed.

"Yes," She said and Charlie refrained from jumping from his seat in relief. "But my probation still stands, Charlie Weasley," She said. "And Mila Ingleson-" She pointed a finger at the healer. "-I want you to keep an eye on him for me."

"Yes – yes I will!" Mila said.

"More than I deserve." Charlie said, hastily.

"Now get out of my office, both of you," Pilditch said, sighing again as she pointed at the door. "The Reservation's in a state of complete chaos! Get back to work and if I hear that you're trying to _get back _at your girlfriend again …"

"Right," Charlie said, before practically dragging Mila out of her seat and towards the door. "Thank you, Miss Pilditch!"

With a flick of her wand, Pilditch shut the door behind them. Charlie and Mila just stared at each other outside in the corridor for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my _Merlin_-"

"We _did _it!"

"Shhh," Charlie added, leading her again quickly down the corridor. "She can probably still hear us!"

Once they reached the main hallway of the office buildings, Charlie let himself whoop and hug Mila. "I can't believe that _worked_!"

"I guess she's crazy for a reason!"

"_Insanely_ crazy!" Charlie said, letting her go. "Thank you _so much_ for being my pretend-girlfriend!"

"Don't mention it," Mila said, laughing. "Every bloke needs a pretend-girlfriend at some point, I suppose …"

"I'm still on probation, though …" Charlie said, morosely as they left the office building and made their way towards the Reservation's hospital.

"At least you still have your job!" Mila reminded him. "And now that she won't be out to get you anymore, maybe everyone else will see that you're not trying to sleep your way to the top …"

"Sleep your way to the top?" Came a familiar voice and they saw Amy waiting for them, standing in the entrance to the hospital. "What the hell happened at that meeting with Pilditch?"

"Wasn't much of a meeting," Charlie explained as they joined Amy inside the hospital. "It basically just involved Pilditch yelling at me. Nearly fired me too. In fact she would have if it weren't for Mila."

"Pretended to be in a committed relationship with him," Mila explained and Amy snorted. "She completely bought it!"

"Never thought she would in a million years."

"She's mad, that woman." Amy said when they reached the ward she was working in. Noah, who was just getting a bandage on over his burn, overheard them as they approached and he agreed,

"All women are mad," He said as Charlie sat down on the bed next to his and Amy went back to applying the bandage. "_Never _try and make sense of them. Only don't tell Layla that."

"I won't," Charlie laughed. He was just ecstatic that he'd somehow gotten out of this. "Ah, my brothers and sister won't believe this."

"What, the fact that you slept with our boss, or the fact that you managed to smooth it over?" Noah sniggered.

"Both," Charlie said. "But unfortunately, I'm still not off probation. I've got a bloody ton of paperwork to do."

"Better finish it before the transfer's over," Mila pointed out, just as a loud _roar_ rocked the entire hospital. Vases full of flowers fell over, curtains shook and some people shrieked. "Because those dragons are a bloody _nightmare_."

"I thought Romanian Longhorn's were rather tame?" Amy asked, finishing off Noah's bandage. "Because we've been getting a lot of injuries in here today!"

"You've got to remember that they've just been flown halfway across the world and woken up in some strange land," Noah pointed out. "They're probably wondering what the hell's going on."

"How much more of this do we have to endure?" Amy sighed, sitting down next to Noah.

"About two weeks," Charlie answered. "They've got to send over twenty dragons, remember – someone's bound to notice if twenty dragons go zooming around the world, so they're staggering it out, apparently. The last lot arrive a few days before New Years."

"What a _wonderful _Christmas present …" Amy said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and Liam's in charge of seeing off the Antipodean Opaleye's leaving for New Zealand, right?" Noah said. "He said that they're just falling asleep before we even stun them! Not bothered at all. The first lot got there yesterday and apparently, they didn't make a fuss at all! The lucky bastards …"

"Right, I do actually have to go now," Charlie said, standing up. "I'll see you all sometime later, yeah?"

They all agreed with "Yeah,"s back and Charlie waved as he left the hospital with the intention of grudgingly going back to his paperwork. Every dragon leaving and coming had to have a profile written up and it was taking him _forever_.

However, he was only halfway to the offices, glancing out over the Reservation, hearing the yells of the handlers trying to calm down the Romanian Longhorn's and wishing that he could join them, when Cornel – the normally happy-go-lucky sick-bay attendant for the dragons – rushed over to him. He held a half-eaten steak in one hand, his wand in the other and his robes were smoking. He wasn't looking very happy at that moment. "Charlie!" He cried. "Where are you going? We need you out on the Reservation!"

"I ca-" Charlie began, but Cornel cut over him.

"_Please _Charlie, we need every hand that we've got!" He cried, desperately. "They even sent _me_ out there! _Me_! Sick dragons I can handle, but fierce dragons in full-health? We _need _your expertise, you're in charge of this group after all!"

Charlie considered. Between what Noah and Cornel had both said, it sounded like the handlers really were getting slaughtered out there. And if _that _didn't sway him, the yells from in the distance did.

"All right, fine," Charlie gave in, pulling out his wand. "What d'you need me to do?"

* * *

The next two weeks were just as mad and chaotic as the first day of the transfer. Charlie knew that he shouldn't be helping out with the dragons, but he couldn't help himself – stress, being sick of paperwork, relief that Pilditch was finally off his back, whatever it was that made him do it – but Charlie knew that he wouldn't take it back. Working with dragons was his job, all he ever wanted to do.

Women were absolutely mad. Dragons he could handle, on the other hand.

"You _know _you're not meant to be out here, mate," Noah said, the day of New Years Eve. The day of Ron's wedding to Lavender. Charlie didn't know if he was looking forward to it or not – while he didn't exactly want to see his little brother suffer being married to crazy-Lavender, he did believe it was going to be very entertaining. "Pilditch will throw a spaz if she finds out!"

"The transfer was over a few days ago," Charlie said, shrugging. "It's not that much of a big deal if I get caught any more-"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Charlie Weasley," Noah cut in. He took the meat Charlie was feeding to one of the new Romanian Longhorn's from his hand and made Charlie turn to look at him. "You love this job. If you get caught, you'll be sacked on the spot. You shouldn't be out here."

Charlie sighed. "All right, fine. I was supposed to be home half an hour ago anyway, Mum is probably going spare. I'll go n-"

His voice was cut off by a loud _roar _and the sound of men shouting. Noah and Charlie both yelled and leapt to the ground as one of the Romanian Longhorn's thrashed around in the sky, obviously displeased at being in a new environment. The meat the handlers were trying to distract it with was definitely not working – the dragon blasted a jet of fire and the men scattered as it flew for the sky –

"It can't get through our enchantments, right?" Noah asked, tentatively. The Reservation was indeed charmed so that the dragons could fly freely without cages above their heads, but still couldn't fly away. However, the Romanian Longhorn flew higher and higher, much to the handler's disbelief and there was a faint shimmer when it smacked against the barrier. The dragon roared again, continuing to fly into it, obviously attempting to break free.

"I wouldn't put it past him!" Charlie exclaimed as the two scrambled up to their feet. Suddenly, he heard his name yelled over the roars of the dragon and Charlie turned to see Mila standing at the entrance to the dragon enclosure, obviously in the middle of trying to find him.

"Charlie what's going on?" She yelled as Charlie approached her. "I've been waiting for you for _ages_ and then Liam goes and tells me you're out here working with the _dragons-_? Shit!" She cried when she noticed the dragon. "What the hell is going on?" She repeated.

"The dragon's a bit pissed off," Charlie explained. "And I know, Mum's going to kill me-"

"You can't leave now, mate!" Noah's voice joined them. "Charlie, you're one of our best handlers – if anyone can calm that thing down, you can!"

Charlie glanced up at the dragon. "Can't we just stun it down?"

Noah gestured to the six men who remained in the enclosure, all looking up at the dragon, wearily. "Clock off time was half an hour ago, everyone's gone – we can't stun it with only six of us. Someone needs to get up there and find it's weak spot."

"It's what?" Mila asked.

"Dragons usually have a spot, just behind their head on their neck, when if you rub it a bit, it generally calms down," Charlie explained. "Only problem is that normally when you need to calm down a dragon, the spot isn't exactly accessible."

"Hence the reason we normally use stunning," Noah continued. "Only that's not an option this time! Charlie, we need you to get up there!"

"_What_? _I_ can't do it!" Charlie said, eyes wide.

Both Noah and Mila scoffed. "Mate, you're our best handler." Noah said.

"You end up in the hospital more than any of the others because you're willing to take risks, Charlie." Mila added.

"You think I'd take a risk like _that_?" Charlie asked, pointing.

Noah and Mila exchanged looks. "You can do it." Mila said.

Charlie gritted his teeth. If he came home with only one arm, his Mum would murder him. But if that dragon didn't calm down, it would break the barriers and then they would have an entire country's memories to modify, not to mention people who would get hurt.

"All right," He said. "I'll do it."

No one pitied him as Charlie was handed a broomstick and he hesitantly kicked off the ground, using his old skills as Quidditch captain as he made his way up to the dragon. He knew that they watched with bated breath as he tried to get close. However when he somehow managed to leap onto the dragon's back and rub at the spot, managing to steer the dragon back down, they were all insisting that they knew that he could do it.

"Knew you wouldn't die!" Noah said once they touched back onto the ground.

"Of course, Noah." Charlie answered, rolling his eyes. The dragon snorted a ring of smoke as if it too were laughing.

"Er, Charlie?" Mila put in, having entered the enclosure, standing close to Noah and raising her bag slightly as if that would protect her from the dragon. "Not saying that what you did wasn't brilliant or anything, but the portkey leaving for England has … well, left."

"Shit!" Charlie said, smacking his forehead as the dragon pawed at the ground and accepted a hunk of steak from one of the handlers. "When's the next one?"

"New Years Day is a public holiday, so … in two days."

"How're we going to get there in time?" He exclaimed.

"Apparate?" Noah put in.

"It's too far," Charlie told him. "I was never the best at Apparating anyway – last time I tried going from here, all the way to England, I splinched myself so badly, I was in St Mungo's for a week. Never tried it since," He sighed. _If only we could_ – Charlie cut his own thoughts off. He had an idea. A crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless. "Mila, get on!" He cried.

"_What_?" She yelped, stepping away from the dragon.

"Come on, she won't hurt you now," Charlie insisted, reaching out a hand. "She's the fastest way to England! You know we'll be killed if we aren't there in time!"

"You're seriously suggesting we liberate a dragon just so we can get to your brother's wedding on time?" Mila asked, sceptical.

"Know how else to get there?" Charlie asked. When Mila continued to look hesitant, he added, "Come on, I'm desperate here!"

She sighed and accepted his hand, climbing reluctantly onto the dragons back behind him.

"… And we didn't see anything, of course." Noah said, standing with his arms folded. The other handlers all immediately agreed and Charlie felt incredibly grateful for all of them at that moment.

"Thanks!" Charlie yelled. "See you lot on Monday! I hope …" He added as they took off into the sky.

Charlie had no idea then, but someone else other than the handlers watched in awe at the sight of the handler and the healer roaring away on the dragon, which a few minutes ago, had been ready to eat someone.

* * *

The day of the wedding – New Years Eve – brought absolute chaos to the Burrow. As Lavender wanted an outside wedding, in the middle of winter, Ron figured that they were all going to freeze their arses off. But that was the least of his problems.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He practically yelled at his brother. George winced and rubbed his only ear as they sat, eating breakfast in the Burrow's currently messy kitchen.

"Bro, shout any louder and my other ear will fall off," He said, leaning against the table. "Look, I have no idea. You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out. You love Hermione – go marry her instead."

"But Lavender's been planning this wedding since she was nine!" Ron said, gripping his hair. He was pretty sure that he was close to losing it. "She'll kill me if I call it off! And if I marry Hermione instead of her? She'll kill me, find some sort of magic to bring me back, just so she can kill me again! Then Hermione will want to kill me for screwing over a fellow woman but Lavender will have gotten to me first, so she'll cut up my body and feed me to Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts! But she'll cast some sort of charm so even though I'll be dead, I'll STILL FEEL THE PAIN!"

Ron panted after yelling, fingers still in his hair while George just looked at him. "… Sounds like you're screwed, mate."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Came their sister's voice and Ginny stormed into the kitchen, Mrs Weasley and Fleur close behind her. Angry Ginny was best to be avoided anyway, but Angry-and-Pregnant Ginny was a tirade waiting to happen, considering the mood swings that she had been prone to having recently.

"I'm getting married to the wrong girl, Hermione's going to feed me to Blast-Ended Skrewts and George is being bloody unhelpful!" Ron yelled, pointing a finger at the offending brother.

Ginny held her hands on her hips. "George, aren't you meant to be getting the decorations for later on?"

"Oh, right!" He said, remembering. "Shit, I forgot about that … ah well, I'm sure I can find something from the shop … hang on, I'll be back in about half an hour." He left the kitchen for the Disapparation point, minding the sleet that'd been pouring for the past hour or so.

Ron turned desperately to his sister. "Ginny … please, you have to help me."

"Ees 'e _still_ trying to figure out what to do?" Fleur asked, rolling her eyes as she sat down at the table, reaching over to steal some of George's leftover pancakes.

"Apparently …" Ginny muttered. Ron sighed, exasperatedly.

"Now what's going on?" Their mother's voice cut in and the three of them turned to see Mrs Weasley glancing confusedly out the window. "The marquee is meant to be out in the _paddock_, about _double _that size and not here for another _three hours_! I'll see to this …" She grumbled to herself as she stormed out into the sleet.

"Mum going crazy with planning yet?" Came Percy's voice, stumbling into the kitchen. He had his jumper on backwards and his glasses had been knocked askew.

"Rough night?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

Percy just gave him a dirty look. "Whoever's idea it was to have the stag night on the night before the wedding is an _idiot_."

Ron snorted. He didn't even want a stag night really, but his brothers (or rather, namely George) had insisted. It hadn't been much, just a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, though some had definitely drunk more than others.

"That's right, where did you go off to?" Ginny asked as Fleur laughed. "We lost you after that sixth drink of yours …"

Percy just shook his head. "I wanted a walk, but none of you would go with me, so I wandered down to Rosie's just as it was closing. Ended up at Audrey's. Apparently I sung and danced all the way there. Collapsed on her sofa and it wasn't until six this morning when I realised that you lot would probably all be looking for me, so I dragged myself back here. Audrey says she'll be here in a couple of hours or so."

Ron, Ginny and Fleur couldn't seem to find any answer to this, other than to laugh. Ron found himself almost in tears and it was nice to forget about his impending wedding of doom for a bit. "I would've thought you'd have taken a leaf out of Hermione's book from the Halloween party," Ginny said, sniggering. "Now _that _is what I call hammered … you of all people should know that! And you, Ron." She added, giving him a pointed look. Ron glared back, knowing what incident at the aforementioned party she was referring to – he tried to avoid thinking about the Halloween party if he could help it.

Percy just glared. "Trust me, I've learnt my lesson. It's all Audrey's fault, she's a bad influence."

"But she ees such a sweet girl!" Fleur said. "'ow could she possibly be a bad influence?"

"Compared to Percy, _anyone's _a bad influence." Ginny said.

"Oi-"

Percy's remark was cut off by a loud squawk from the window. An owl Ron didn't recognise came soaring in through the window and landed right on top of the pile of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Great …" Percy said, pulling the letter from the owl, which ate a bit of his pancakes before flying up onto Errol's old perch. "Oh, it's from Bill in Egypt, here Fleur-"

Fleur took the letter and glanced at it for a second. "Oh my –_ merde_!" She cried.

Ron, Ginny and Percy all cried, "What?" and Mr Weasley stuck his head into the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. Fleur just beckoned frantically and they all moved in closer around her to try and glance at the letter.

"Eet's – oh my Lord, you must 'ear eet!" Fleur cried. "'_To Fleur and Family, Well, it's official: something abso-bloody-lutely amazing has happened! You remember the ancient tombs and stuff that I had to go and break curses in? The ones where Muggles would break in and grow mutant arms and legs and stuff like that? Turns out there was one tomb that no one had discovered before. A few of us were investigating an old pyramid and then we got chased a bit by some crocodiles and then we found a tomb that had so many protective charms on it that we only discovered it when I walked straight into nothing and broke my nose! _

"_I led the exhibition and you'll never believe it – there was an entire chamber full of ancient artefacts that are worth _millions _of Galleons! And as the leader of the party who discovered it, I get nearly 40% of the money! Do you know how much that is? Well, I don't exactly, but I know it's definitely enough to not have to worry about food for the next thirty years! Fleur, we're going to have no problems paying for the surrogacy! We can send our child to Hogwarts, buy them Christmas presents and never have to worry again! Can you believe it? Something no body had ever known about, discovered by me and my now broken nose_!'," Fleur looked up from the letter in amazement. "Eet goes on – Merlin, we 'ave nothing to worry about anymore!"

"I can't believe it, our brother Bill!" Ginny said, nearly snatching the letter from Fleur's hand.

"Dad, this is way more money than what you won from _The Prophet_ all those years ago, right?" Percy asked, taking the letter.

"Definitely," Mr Weasley said, reading the letter over Percy's shoulder. "Judging by how old those tombs must be, this is a hell of a lot more …"

"And we get some, right?" Ron asked in a joking matter, joining their father in reading over Percy's shoulder.

"That's your brother's money, Ron." Mr Weasley said.

"Yeah, I don't see you breaking your nose." Percy added, pulling the letter away from Ron, who scowled.

Mr Weasley flicked his wand again and the letter went souring back into Fleur's hand. "Besides, Bill is the one who needs it – he's going to have a baby soon, after all. I'm very happy for both of you, Fleur."

"Well, _I_ at least get some, right?" Ginny asked at large. "I mean, I am the one who has to push a baby out of my vagina, after all …"

"Lovely image, Ginny."

"And I'm done with my pancakes." Percy said, putting his fork down as Ginny laughed.

"Money is brilliant and everything, but it doesn't help the fact that I'm _still _getting married tonight." Ron pointed out.

Ginny seemed to switch between moods once again, going from happy and laughing, to being almost pissed off. She groaned, exasperatedly. "Oh, Ron," She said. "That's something you're just going to have to figure out for yourself. In the meantime we have bigger problems."

"For God's sake, now what?" Percy asked.

"Well for one, George forgot about decorations and went to the shop of all places to find some," She answered and Ron, Mr Weasley, Fleur and Percy apparently all cringed at the thought of this. "Oh, and Bill isn't back from Egypt yet."

"What?" Ron said, turning to Fleur. "Wasn't he meant to be back last night?"

"Eet was the earliest zey could let 'im off," She agreed. "But 'e eesn't 'ere and 'e 'asn't sent a letter or anyzing!"

"Er …" Percy gestured to the letter clutched tightly in Fleur's hand. She waved this off dismissively.

"Zis letter was dated two weeks ago!" She said. "Portkey's are generally shut down when zee weather ees zis bad, since people can be blown off course and zat ees probably why eet took zat poor owl so long to get 'is letter 'ere," Fleur gestured to the poor, tired owl, now trying to sleep with them all still talking. "But zat doesn't exactly 'elp us …"

"Brilliant," Ron said, sarcastically. "My fiancée is using today to get her perfect wedding, I can't marry the woman I'm actually in love with, my brother is stuck in Egypt, my sister is having his baby, George of all people is decorating my wedding, I'm _this_ close to achieving my goal and I have to have married _someone_ by midnight tonight! Where the hell's Mum gone?" Ron asked at large, trying to see through the kitchen window that were full of condensation. "She'll have a litter of kneazles when she hears about all of this …"

"Er, I don't want to alarm you boys … and girls," Mr Weasley added, glancing out the window. "But your mother is outside, looking like she is about to kill someone …"

They all got up and gathered around the kitchen window to try and see through the rain, just as Harry's voice came in, saying, "Yeah, I saw that arriving," They all turned to see him and Hermione, both soaking wet as they hurried through the back door and into the kitchen. "The marquee blokes asked her what kind of idiot gets married on New Years Eve in this weather and she had a right go at them. How're you doing, mate?" He added on the end, clapping Ron on the back slightly too hard, making him stumble.

"Devine …" Ron muttered, sarcastically.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, don't knock him over," Hermione reprimanded him. "Hi, Ron." She added, smiling at him. Ron couldn't help but grin back. He just couldn't pretend that he didn't feel anything for her any more.

"Hey." He answered.

"I hope those marquee blokes have helmets on," Hermione noted, glancing outside again like the rest of them. She directed a drying charm at herself and her clothes began to steam. "Your Mum sure can yell when she is angry …"

"Actually, I think it's Mum who's going to need the helmet …" Ginny pointed out. All of them gathered around again and this time managed to peer through the torrential downpour and see where the temporary 'summer' marquee (which Ron, to be honest, didn't think looked any different from a 'winter' one) was half-erected in the back garden. Their mother was standing there in the rain, yelling at two wizards who were obviously the men who brought the marquee. However, there was a forth person out there-

"Yeah, since Lavender stayed here after the hens party last night-" Ginny began.

"-God forbid …" Fleur cut in.

"- This morning, she heard that Mum was complaining and felt that as the bride, it was her job to do that," Ginny finished. "Now these blokes have turned up, causing them to row … this will _not_ be pretty …"

"Who's winning?" Percy asked, trying to see over Ron's head.

"I want to say Mum, but I have to admit, Lavender." Ron answered, reluctantly.

"Ah, come on Molly," Mr Weasley said, more to himself than to anyone else. "You can take her!"

"Damn," Percy said as most of the siblings snorted at Mr Weasley's comment. "If she wins, I lose ten Galleons to Mila. If Mum slaps Lavender, George wins everything."

"This is turning into the worst day of the year and you lot are _betting_ on it?" Ron asked, indignantly.

"It was Audrey's idea, I can't argue with her," Percy insisted. "Besides, if Lavender cries, which by the looks of things, she's getting close to doing, Audrey in fact wins every single bet we've made."

"Have you guys betted on anything _else _that I should know about?" Ron asked. Percy seemed to cast around for an answer and was about to say something when he apparently remembered that Hermione was in the room. He cut himself off and Ron didn't really want to think about what bets had been made surrounding his wedding and Hermione. However, he couldn't make any comment on this, as Ginny tugged on Hermione's and Fleur's sleeves and said, "C'mon, Parvati and Lavender's cousin will be turning up soon to get ready. Us girls need to make ourselves look presentable!" And the three of them disappeared off upstairs.

"So," Harry said to Ron as the men who were left behind in the kitchen all dispersed from the window and went back to the table, eating the leftover pancakes from breakfast. "How's things been going this morning?"

"Completely insane." He answered.

"Not too bad, then," Harry answered, snorting with laughter. "So where is everyone?" He asked at large.

"Well, as far as we know, Mum and Lavender are having their verbal showdown outside in the torrential downpour …" Percy explained, gesturing to the window. "Bill is, er, still in Egypt. Charlie and Mila said they would be here by now, but we're yet to hear from them. Fleur obviously just left with Hermione and Ginny and George is, well, being George …"

"He forgot about decorations, he went to find some from the shop." Ron explained. Harry shook his head at the onslaught of information.

"If I somehow survive this, it'll be a miracle," He said. He leaned sideways to glance out the window. "Erm, I don't want to alarm you guys even more, but your Mum kind of has her wand out on Lavender …"

"Ah, shit, if she kills her I lose to Ginny!" Percy exclaimed as he, Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley rushed out into the sleet.

"THIS IS _MY_ WEDDING AND _I_ GET TO DECIDE WHERE AND WHEN I WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Lavender was practically screaming, standing in the middle of the garden, seemingly oblivious to the rain.

"AND IT IS _MY_ SON YOU'RE MARRYING!" Mrs Weasley screamed back, her wand poking Lavender in the chest. "SO YOU CAN YELL ALL YOU LIKE, I'M STILL GOING TO DECIDE EVERYTHING!"

Ron instantly grabbed his fiancée around the waist when she made to pull her own wand out as Mr Weasley launched himself at Mrs Weasley. Harry and Percy both tried to help, while the poor marquee guys simply looked traumatised. "Lavender! You have to stop yelling at my mother! Mum-"

"She seems to believe that this is HER wedding!" Lavender shouted, struggling against Ron's hold. Ron beckoned and Harry came over to help hold her back. "That SHE can call the shots! Well I've got news for you – I'M getting married so BACK THE HELL OFF!"

"YOU-" Mrs Weasley began, but Ron cut her off as Percy went to help his father.

"MUM!" He yelled. "Shut up, _please_!"

Surprised, she stopped instantly.

"Look, this is my wedding day too," He said. "And I won't have you two rowing all day. The weather is already awful, we have a marquee, lets leave it at that, yeah? We can put _Impervius_ all over every inch of it – we'll stay dry, at least."

"Er, yeah Madam," One of the Marquee Guys said. He flicked his wand and the other half of the marquee sprang up and over their heads, cutting off the rain. "It doesn't take long to set up … if you want to move it, we can …" He and the other guy cringed as if they were sure that this answer was not going to be good enough.

Mrs Weasley and Lavender both seemed to calm down slightly and Ron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Right," Mrs Weasley said. Mr Weasley and Percy let go of her as she turned to face Ron. He and Harry tentatively let go of Lavender. "I'm sorry, Ron. I guess I'll just have to concentrate on the fact that my little darling's getting married today."

"Yeah …" Ron muttered, hiding his face in Lavender's shoulder as his mother came and hugged them both.

"Now, we still have to-"

Whatever they still had to do, Ron never found out as at that moment there came an ear-splitting _roar _from above them. The marquee was suddenly split in two and rain battered against them again as they all cringed, yelled and squealed. Glancing upwards through the rain, Ron saw the outline of a huge shape flying towards them.

Seconds later, a twenty-foot long, fully grown dragon was landing in the Burrow's back garden, Charlie and Mila both sat on it's back.

"Sorry about the marquee!" Charlie roared over the dragon, which threw it's head up into the sky and snorted fire that shot out at least three times as long as the dragon itself. "And the dragon!" He added. "We got stuck for time, the portkey left without us and I couldn't think of what else to do!"

"SO YOU _FLEW_ IT HERE?" Their mother yelled, her angry face back on. Lavender looked just as equally furious as they were all completely soaked to the skin now. The marquee guys looked positively terrified, both of them trying to hide under the broken marquee.

"We're very sorry!" Mila cried as she leapt off the dragons back, running towards them through the rain, looking thoroughly glad to be off it. Also looking very sore from flying on a dragon all the way to England from Romania, she at least had a jacket on, unlike the rest of them. "But we needed to get here on time and she was pretty stressed before; we couldn't just leave her behind. She's very young!"

"Young? That thing is _huge_!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, she won't hurt anyone!" She assured them all, just as the dragon roared fire into the air again, the rain hissing and steaming.

"Right, so we'll let it attend the wedding then!" Lavender said, sarcastically.

As Charlie ran towards them after escaping the dragon's back, George turned up, carrying what looked like an assortment of children's party decorations, balloons and several bottles of alcohol.

Ron just stared. "George, what the hell is that?" He asked.

"The decorations!" He yelled back, grinning. "Holy shit, is that a _dragon_?" He yelped when he caught sight of the hulking monster taking up the whole garden.

"We'll explain later," Charlie said. "But those aren't the decorations, surely?"

"No, because I'll _kill_ him if they are." Lavender said, glaring.

"No really, these are the decorations!" George said, holding them up.

"George …" Ron said. "You've got about fifty balloons there and what looks like a century-old bottle of tequila."

"Right," George glanced at his hands where a bunch of helium balloons batted against the rain. "Well this was all I could pull together at the last minute. The tequila's so we don't mind how shit the decorations really are."

"You were meant to get the decorations _weeks _ago!" Lavender yelled, her arms flailing about and Ron had to grab her again to stop her from taking one of the Marquee Guy's eyes out.

"Well …" George considered. "I'll have you know that this tequila is only five years old and the balloons explode!"

"Oh dear God …"

"George, there's _exploding balloons and century-old-tequila_ at my WEDDING?"

* * *

"I can't believe he's actually going to do this …" Hermione said, collapsing onto Ginny's bed. Ginny shot looks to Fleur, Parvarti and Lavender's second bridesmaid, her cousin and Fleur quickly chivvied them out of the room. Ginny got up from her old desk chair to sit next to Hermione, putting an arm around her.

"He's Ron, Hermione, he doesn't know what he's doing," She told her. "He'll come around, I know it."

"Right," Hermione scoffed. "When exactly will that happen? In ten years? Twenty? Because I know he'll regret it when he realises that he's just wasted twenty years of his life with the wrong woman."

Ginny turned to face Hermione with a frown. "That sounds like you're giving up …"

Hermione shrugged. "What else can I _do_, Ginny? He's getting married in a few short hours!"

Ginny's eyes went wide. This wasn't the outcome she'd been planning on. "Hermione, you don't want Ron to get married to Lavender today."

"Er … yeah …"

"Why?" Ginny looked straight at Hermione.

She looked slightly awkward for a few moments. "Er … because he's my mate and I know he'll be unhappy …"

"Alright then," Ginny said. "What's the _real _reason?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look, but she simply stared her down. Hermione sighed. "I'm in love with him," She said, quietly to the floor. Ginny grinned, but then Hermione made an irritated sound. "Yeah, sure I'm in bloody love with him! But I can't _do _anything about it, can I? I can't disturb the bloody wedding of the century! Not only would Lavender kill me, but Ron would probably hate me for ruining it!"

"Hermione, Ron could never hate you-"

"Ginny, just shut it, alright?" Hermione cut over her. "It's _over_, ok?"

Ginny scowled as she leapt up from the bed. "Are you _kidding_ me?" She said. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that it's over!"

"Good Merlin, are the pregnancy hormones causing mood swings again?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed. Ginny shrugged this comment off.

"Hermione, until my brother is a married man, he is fair game!" Ginny insisted. "You had better get your arse down there and _fight_ for him, for Merlin's sake! He'd bloody well choose you over anyone!"

"But he's with Lavender-" Hermione began.

"Screw Lavender, Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Er, you're lucky Lavender's not hearing this, since we are in the bride's room and all …" Ginny again chose to ignore this. They had bigger problems than Lavender simply finding out how Ron and Hermione really felt about each other.

"Look," She said, placing her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Ron's stayed with Lavender for the past two and a half years because he doesn't know any better. He doesn't know what love is supposed to feel like. I _know_ my brother and he's an _idiot_ when it comes to women, trust me."

"But Lavender … she seems so perfect for him," Hermione said, uncertain. She seemed to think about what she just said as Ginny snorted with disbelief. "Well, alright not perfect, but they've been together for a while! They've known each other since Hogwarts, I only met him in January!"

"Oh, Hermione. You may have met him then, but you've _known_ each other since you were 11!" Ginny said. "Maybe not on the same levels that you've known Harry, but look; Ron stays with Lavender also because she's _safe_. She's easy and he knows what to expect with her. He doesn't know about anything else and Lavender is the safe option. But then, Hermione, there's _you_ … you come crashing into his life and suddenly everything he knows is broken! You're new and exciting and you make him feel alive! You're beautiful and amazing and I _know_ he loves you."

The mental voice inside Ginny's head told her that she'd just gone too far, considering the astonished look on Hermione's face. But she didn't listen to Hermione's comments, so why should the little voice inside her head be any different?

"How … how d'you know that?" Hermione managed to ask. "You're just his sister."

Ginny sighed, running a hand through her hair in annoyance. "My brothers and I are close. Ron and I probably even more so, seeing as we're the youngest and closest in age. I know him better than anyone, except perhaps you and Harry. Trust me, I know how he feels. His feelings are obvious. He could never be subtle, anyway." _That and the fact that he told us_ … she mentally added.

Hermione didn't seem to know what to say to this. She glanced out the window, at her posters on the wall, anything but at Ginny. Eventually she said, "So, what're you saying? That I should run down there and scream, 'Pick me!'?"

Ginny shrugged, sitting back down next to Hermione. "That's an option."

"That's completely insane!" Hermione cried. "You want me to be the one who storms the wedding, creates absolute chaos and ruins the entire thing?"

"I think Charlie and Mila beat you to that one when they flew that bloody dragon here." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, hiding her face in her hands, letting out a disgruntled noise. "Ginny! Ron might not love Lavender but he obviously has feelings for her and cares about her on _some_ level! Why else would he be _marrying_ her?"

Ginny opened her mouth but she stopped herself at the last second. She considered just shutting up and letting Hermione find out on her own, but since when did she give way to logic? "Hermione, listen – this time last year, my brothers and I got extremely drunk up at the orchard. We were sick of our lives and we wanted to do something about it. So we made some goals – and Ron's was to get married," She shot Hermione a look, whose mouth had fallen open. "The thing was that we set a deadline for achieving these goals – it had to be within the year. Ron has to be married by the end of the year, that's the _only reason_ he's still going through with this, even though he's in love with you!"

"But …" Hermione shook her head. "Why would he _do_ that? What, does he believe that I wouldn't be willing to get married within the year? Is _that_ why he stayed with Lavender all this time? Are you honestly telling me that if it weren't for these _goals_ of yours, Ron probably would've _chucked_ Lavender by now?"

Ginny cringed – ok, so she probably should listen to her little voice every once in a while. "Erm, well I don't want to say it, but yes, he probably would have."

"So Ron won't leave Lavender because he's afraid that he won't achieve a _goal_?" Hermione asked, standing up. "That's complete madness! These goals really mean that much to all of you?"

Ginny nodded, standing up also. "They do Hermione, seriously. You have _no_ idea what lengths we've gone to try and achieve them …" A hand on her stomach gave her away as Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Are these _goals_ why you agreed to carry Bill and Fleur's _baby_?" Hermione asked in amazement.

Ginny cringed before nodding. "Bill's goal was to have a child, yes. But that wasn't the only reason! Hermione, my brother and sister-in-law want a baby so much. And they can't have one themselves. They are so ready to be parents but Bill didn't believe that. Making a goal was the best thing he could've ever done – he set out to achieve it and now he's actually gotten something out of it!"

"But you won't give birth until next year." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny waved this off. "That's not the point. The fact remains that he actually went out and _made something_ of his life, rather than just lounging around at home, complaining about what he didn't have. All of us have made the effort to achieve our goals and while we might not have been exactly successful, we all at least got something out of it."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"Well, Bill's getting a child, despite it not being this year," Ginny said, gesturing to her stomach. "And Charlie found a friend outside our family, someone he can be honest with. Percy found Audrey, I've got Harry and I've never seen George happier since Fred died. But Hermione, you have to understand how huge this is – Ron is _so damn close_ to achieving his goal!"

Hermione seemed to be starting to understand. "So Ron just needs the security to know that he will still achieve his goal?" She asked.

"Yes … what're you thinking?" Ginny asked, concerned. Hermione didn't answer but started for the door.

"I'm thinking that Ron will regret this day for the rest of his life if he marries Lavender …" Hermione said, without even turning. "But I love him and I know _I_ won't regret a thing …"

"_Hermione_!" Ginny yelled as Hermione reached her bedroom door and flung it open, startling Fleur, Parvati and Lavender's cousin as she burst out of it. "HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled again, leaning against Fleur in the doorway as Hermione disappeared down the stairs. "Damn it Hermione, I didn't mean that _you_ should go marry him-! Ah shit …"

* * *

The wedding was in half an hour. _Half a bloody hour_. That was thirty minutes! Thirty minutes for some amazing miracle to happen in which Lavender would suddenly be ok in not getting her dream wedding and Hermione suddenly wanting it.

Ron was screwed. He was utterly and completely screwed.

"I have to admit, the balloons do add to the torrential rain …" Harry said, glancing out of Ron's childhood bedroom window.

Ron couldn't even pretend to be paying attention. Harry noticed this and sighed, moving to sit next to Ron on his bed.

"Look mate, this isn't what you really want," He said. "You know it isn't right."

"I have to do it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So you don't achieve some goal – that's hardily anything to cry over."

Ron snapped his head up to shoot Harry a hard look. "This isn't just _some goal_," He insisted. "You have no idea what these goals mean to my brothers and sister and I. Charlie ended up in hospital for over a month for these goals. Ginny's pregnant with her brother's baby for these goals. If they can do _that_, then _I _can get married."

Harry shook his head slightly. "Ron mate, I can't sit here and just watch you get married when you don't really want to." He said.

"Then don't," Ron pointed out. "You don't have to come. I won't hold it against you – you've been a brilliant best man throughout all of this."

Harry shook his head again. "Thanks," He said. "But I'm not leaving. Hermione is my best friend and I seem to remember a time earlier in the year at your first ever Wizards Night Out. I think I told you something. Remember what I said?"

Ron blanched. "That if I ever hurt Hermione, you'll hunt me down and curse my sorry arse until I resemble nothing more than a flobberworm," He said. "I remember."

Harry gave him a look. "Right. Well I have to warn you that I'm about seconds away from doing that," He looked straight at him. "You're in love with her. And I know she loves you. And you're hurting her because you're willing to just ignore what you feel and marry Lavender all because of a stupid goal!"

"A goal I'm so close to achieving!" Ron emphasised. "Harry, you don't get it. You've saved the _whole bloody world_! And what have I done? Nothing up until this point! Every time I made a goal in the past, I failed to achieve it. This time, my siblings and I each made one together and I can actually achieve it! None of my siblings came close to achieving – I'm this close!"

"Ok, you may have gotten this far," Harry said, moving to stand right in front of him. "But answer me this: is this goal, this particular way of achieving it, really what you _want_ any more?"

Ron couldn't answer and he knew that Harry knew exactly why. Of course it wasn't – he didn't think he ever really _was _ready for marriage, but he was sick of failing. But then, how else was he meant to achieve? However, he found that he couldn't lie to Harry.

"Ok, I know you're right," He said. "I know that all of this sucks and I never wanted to marry Lavender at all and I'm only doing this to achieve my goal, but what do you suggest I do? Lavender will actually murder me if I take away her perfect wedding!"

Harry glanced at something over Ron's shoulder. "I don't think she will," He said, nodding to something behind him. "Or, not right away at any rate."

Ron turned and saw Lavender herself edging her way through Ron's bedroom door. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll leave," Harry said, walking towards the door, passing Lavender on the way. Behind her, he mouthed, "_Talk to her_!"

Ron pretended that he didn't see this as Lavender, looking beautiful in her strapless wedding dress, walked to the window and perched on the ledge. Ron followed to stand in front of her. "You look perfect."

"Yeah, I do," Lavender said, but she didn't smile. "But that's not the point of today, is it?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What d'you mean? The point of today is us getting married – and I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding."

Lavender sighed. "You saw me this morning, so it's all really moot point anyway. And that _would _be the case," She said. "But there's not going to be a wedding."

"_What_?" Ron yelped.

Lavender got off the window ledge, rubbing her temple. "Ron, today isn't supposed to be about how _perfect _everything is," She said. "Today is _supposed_ to be about two people who love each other wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. But today isn't about that at all."

"What're you saying?" Ron asked, leaning against the wall for support. He couldn't believe this. "Lavender, this is all you've wanted since you were about nine!"

"I know and that's the _point_!" Lavender said. "Ron, I love you a lot. But lately … I think I love this wedding more and you don't love me either-"

"I do love you-" Ron insisted, but Lavender cut him off by holding up a hand.

"Please, Ron," She said. "You might love me, but you're not _in_ love with me. You don't want to marry me. You might want to get married, but not to me. There's another girl down there in the garden who you'd much rather was wearing this wedding dress."

"That's insane," Ron said, feeling his ears go red. "Lavender, this is what you want! You have the perfect wedding right down there! The dress, the winter, the … er, torrential downpour," He cringed as they both noted the rain still pouring outside his bedroom window. "Parvati and your cousin as your bridesmaids. You have everything you want."

"Exactly," She said. "So I don't want to get married today."

"But-"

"Look, Ron!" She said, gripping the fancy knot in her hair obviously bestowed on her by Fleur as she began pacing the length of his room. "I don't want to get married today and I know this is your goal and I know I'm ruining it for you and I _know _I've been insane planning this, by why the _hell_ are we getting married? You don't love me! And I don't love you! You're only doing this so you can achieve your goal! I'm only doing this to get the wedding I've always wanted! People should get married because they're in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together. I can't do that, knowing we're doing this for all the wrong reasons."

Ron blinked at her. He knew that he felt this way, but for Lavender to feel like that too? For some reason it actually stung a little, knowing that Lavender only stayed with him to get her dream wedding. But he supposed that he understood. "You're serious?" He asked.

Lavender nodded. "Perfectly," She said. "I'm sorry."

"Nah Lavender, that's fine!" Ron said, trying not to sound too excited. "To be honest, I was trying to think of a way to tell you!"

Lavender gave him a look. "You are a different matter," She said. "I don't want to get married. You still do."

"Not if it's to the wrong person." Ron said. Lavender gave him a smile.

"You've definitely grown up since Sixth Year," She said. "Although it's never great to hear that your ex-fiancé still wants to get married, only to someone else."

Ron flinched. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," She said. She held out her arms. "Come here."

Ron moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling. He figured sad at the fact that he and his now ex-fiancée weren't getting married and there were about two hundred people down in the paddock waiting to see them get married. But he could only feel ecstatic – he didn't have to marry crazy-Lavender! Who wasn't actually that crazy in the end!

"Here-" Lavender reached behind Ron's neck as she apparently tugged on something. Letting him go, Ron saw she was holding out the engagement ring that he had "given" to her (quote marks because she had picked it out herself, bought it herself and forced it into his hands). "-I think Hermione would suit it better."

"Lavender-"

"It's fine," She said, gesturing with the ring and Ron reluctantly took it. "All right, I might never get along with the girl, but she makes you so happy, Ron. I've seen it, every time you look at her, something happens and you just … come alive."

"I guess I wasn't that subtle, right?"

"You never were subtle," Lavender said, smiling. "You need to go find Hermione. And _I_ need to get out of this dress."

"Seriously?" Ron said for the second time since Lavender had entered his room. His mind was swimming. "Lavender, you're not seriously suggesting I go find Hermione and ask her to marry me?"

"Why not?" Lavender said. "You still need to get married to achieve your goal, right?"

"Right …"

"Then let's do this!" She said, heading for Ron's bedroom door. "C'mon, I'll help you look for her!"

"My ex-fiancée is helping me look for another girl for me to marry on her would-be wedding day …" Ron muttered to himself. "This is insane …"

* * *

"_Lavender_ came into the room?" Ginny hissed in horror to Harry, standing at the front of the marquee where in 15 minutes, Ron and Lavender were supposed to be getting married. The rain still pelted it down and the dragon Charlie and Mila brought was causing havoc at the back of the marquee, obviously having fun playing with the roof, but unfortunately only causing buckets of water to fall on their guests.

"Yeah, I have no idea why," Harry answered her. "I left straight away and came down here. What've you been doing all day?"

Ginny gave a groan of frustration. "Trying to find Hermione! The girl's got some crazy-insane notion that if she doesn't propose to Ron before the wedding starts, he's going to get married to the wrong girl and regret it for the rest of his life!"

"Why in Merlin's name would she think she needs to do that?"

"Er … because I kind of told her to?" Ginny practically asked. Harry rubbed his temple.

"Right, this is rapidly turning into the Wedding from Hell," He said. "Your mother is freaking out by the way because Bill's portkey was supposed to arrive over three hours ago and he's _still_ not here."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said, turning to where she could just see the top of her mother's hat and that was only because she was practically jumping up and down in her stress. "What about Fleur?"

"Too busy running around after Teddy to worry about Bill." Harry said, pointing to where Fleur was indeed running after the currently purple-headed two-year-old, who was threading his way through the legs of the guests.

"What about everyone else?" Ginny asked, batting away one of George's balloons, causing it to explode with a _bang_. "Damn him!" She yelled.

"Well, now that you mention him, George is having fun with the balloons," Harry said, gesturing to where George was gleefully using his wand to direct balloons at their Great-Auntie Muriel's head. "Wow, I think your Auntie Muriel is actually going to murder him …"

"Not surprising," Ginny said. "What about Charlie and Mila?"

"Trying to tame the dragon, with little success," Harry said. "Percy's over there talking to Audrey and – oh shit."

"_What_?" Ginny spun around to face the opening of the marquee and felt her eyes grow wide.

Ron and Lavender, completely soaked from the rain, had come pelting into the marquee. And Ginny had just spotted Hermione three metres away just as she spotted Ron.

* * *

Ron splashed his way into the marquee where there was absolute chaos, thanks to the dragon and Lavender gasped at his side. "Where do we even _start _looking?" She asked. However, there suddenly came a loud shout and a thud from the front of the marquee.

"DON'T DO IT!" Ginny had screamed and launched herself at a very stunned Hermione. Thanks to Harry's quick cushioning charm, her pregnancy wasn't harmed in any way, but Hermione was flattened to the ground. She yelped in shock as Ginny straddled her back. "Hermione, you're going to ruin Ron's goal!"

"You _told_ me to do it!"

"Well now I'm telling you _don't_!"

"GINNY!" Ron yelled, hurrying forward and both Ginny and Hermione looked up from their positions on the ground.

"I found them!" Lavender said at large.

"Oh dear God …" Harry said.

Ginny immediately got off Hermione and they both stood up from the ground. Most of the guests surrounding them had turned to stare by now as Hermione approached Ron, looking slightly worse for wear due to Ginny tackling her. It was an odd combination with her light purple dress and curls. She was still beautiful.

"Ron-" She began, but cut herself off when she saw Lavender. "Ah, shit. Ok, Lavender you can kill me later, but I have to do something first-"

Looking Ron straight in the eye, she bent down on one knee.

"Holy shit …" Ron said.

"Oh, I can't watch …" Harry said, staring at every movement.

"What in Merlin's name is going on-…?" Mrs Weasley came bustling up to the scene and stopped dead.

Hermione ignored all this and Ron was pretty sure that his heart had stopped beating. She didn't let her eyes stray from anywhere but Ron's. "Ron," She said. "I know about you and your siblings' goals. And I know that they're the only reason you're going through with this today. I know I only met you in January, but it's only taken since then for me to fall in love with you. You don't love Lavender and you don't want to marry her, but you still need to achieve your goal, so-"

"-Hermione!" Ron cut in but Hermione shook her head.

"-Ron, will you marry me?"

"Merlin's pants …" Ginny said, an arm around Harry who's face said he agreed as Mrs Weasley started sobbing.

Hermione glanced down at her position on bended knee but she was still determined. "I know it isn't exactly traditional and I haven't even got a ring or anything, but … I know it's what we both want. Each other. So will you marry me?"

Ron could only seem to stare at her as the rest of his brothers came running forward, mouths open with shock. It wasn't until George insisted, "Mate, say yes already!" when Ron finally came around.

He bent down to kneel in front of Hermione and looked her straight in the eye. "No." He said, clearly.

Even Lavender looked shocked as everyone around Ron gave him disbelieving looks. Hermione didn't seem to know what face to portray as she just knelt frozen in place. Ron took hold of her hands quickly, desperate to wipe that look off her face.

"Let me explain," He said. "Hermione, I don't have to get married today. Lavender and I talked and we realised that we were getting married for all the wrong reasons. Besides, how did you find out about our goals?"

"Ginny told me." Hermione answered, turning to nod at said sister, who promptly looked away.

"Either way," Ron said, shaking his head. He would kill Ginny later. "Hermione, I'm sorry, _I _should have been the one to tell you. And I probably should've told you something else when I first met you, but I didn't exactly know then, so I'm telling you now – I'm in love with you."

Mrs Weasley was crying on George's shoulder by now as Fleur said, "'_e ees so adorable_!" as she held Teddy in her arms.

Hermione looked like she herself was about to burst into tears but she just tugged on Ron's hands as she said, "But Ron, you need to marry me or you won't achieve your goal!"

Ron sighed. "Hermione, I don't _need_ to marry you."

"But-"

"No, listen," He interrupted her. "Let's face it, I was never ready for marriage anyway. I don't _have_ to or _need_ to marry you for whatever reason. All I _need_ to do is love you. It's all I need for now."

And he placed a hand behind her head and kissed her, strong and firm, nothing like the kisses he'd shared with Lavender. Still kneeling on the ground, Ron felt her hands wind in his hair, feeling like he never wanted to leave this moment – ever. Sure, he was surrounded by hundreds of people, a probably furious mother despite her crying for ruining his own wedding and a dragon that had moved on from the marquee and was currently chewing off the tops of the trees in their garden, but it was all what made Hermione, what her lips were currently doing to him and everything else so real.

He figured that nothing in his life could have been been real up until this point.

Ron knew that he'd have to let go of Hermione eventually, but he refused to stop at that moment. Her kiss was triumphant, his arms holding her tightly around the waist as her hands held onto his hair, his collar as if she was never going to let him go. Her touch gave him a thrill that Lavender had never been able to give him. It was incredible.

Finally he pulled away and found that Hermione actually was crying now. "Shit, was I that horrible?"

"No!" She said, hastily. "No, no, you're amazing – I'm just … ah, Merlin …"

Ron just snorted with laughter and hugged her tightly.

"Er, not to break the beautiful moment," Lavender pointed out. "But we now have a wedding and no bride and groom …"

Everyone seemed to consider this as Ron helped Hermione to her feet. They all exchanged looks. "I guess you're right," Charlie put in.

"I suppose we're telling all these people to go home …" Ron said, still holding Hermione's waist. He refused to let go of her at this point.

"Wait," Percy's voice cut in, suddenly slightly shaky. "We have a marquee. We have guests, a wedding cake, everything. I have the love of my life-" He turned to face Audrey, who caught on immediately. "Audrey, why not? I know it's not my goal but it's still a Weasley sibling's goal, right? I'm thinking at least _one _of us has to get married today …"

"You're not serious?" Audrey said, a hand at her mouth. Ron and the rest of them just stared.

"I'm dead serious," Percy said to her. "Look, I brought you to a Weasley Sunday Dinner and no one objected. I went to _Rosie's_ practically every day since January just to see you. I'm not doing this like Ron, just to achieve a stupid goal. I'm asking you because I love you and I want to marry you. Why not? It's perfect …"

They all turned to look at Audrey who shook her head before saying. "My parents are going to be _seriously_ pissed off when they learn I got married today."

And Mrs Weasley, overcome with emotion, threw herself at Percy as Mr Weasley patted her back.

The next 15 minutes was again chaos as the wedding turned itself around. The Minister was informed that there was indeed going to be a wedding, it was just going to be a different Weasley brother. Lavender's guests were told that they could either stay or go. However to everyone's surprise, most of them opted to stay. Whether because this was turning out to be the most interesting thing they'd ever seen or because they still wanted cake, Ron didn't know but he still grinned at the sight anyway. Or maybe that had to do with the girl who he was currently sitting next to in the front row of seats, holding her hand.

"Sorry that's not you." Hermione said, nodding to the front where Percy and Audrey stood before the Minister, looking nothing like a traditional bride and groom. Audrey's dress was a deep blue and Percy's dress robes were so old, the ends were fraying (though thankfully, didn't have lace on them like Ron's old dress robes).

"It's honestly fine." Ron said before leaning over and kissing her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Minister started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Not the two souls we were expecting, but two souls nonetheless-"

However, he was interrupted as a shout echoed down the marquee. "OI! I want to see my brother get married, so don't you _dare_ start without me!"

"Bill!" Fleur cried, running down the aisle and into her husband's arms. Bill had turned up looking like he'd just come battling through Egyptian mummies (which, now that Ron thought about it, he probably had). "Why deedn't you arrive earlier? We were so worried!"

"The portkey was cancelled due to bad weather and none of the owls could get through the rain," Bill answered, smiling at her. "But I couldn't miss my brother's wedding-!" He cut himself off as he noticed the couple up by the Minister and Lavender sitting in the front row of seats in her wedding dress next to Ginny and Parvati. "-Er … you're not Ron …"

"No mate, different brother's getting married today." Ron told him, holding up his and Hermione's interlocked hands. Bill grinned.

"Brilliant! And I didn't miss it! Wait, shit this means I lose the bet … oh, oops," He added. "Sorry about not getting married, Ron. Lavender." He nodded to both of them.

"It's fine." Lavender told him.

"Er, can we get married now?" Audrey asked at large as Bill followed Fleur into two empty seats behind Ron, next to Charlie and Mila.

And indeed, they got married. Ron watched as Percy and Audrey exchanged loving words and rings that were transfigured from hair-ties that were in the girls' hair. Soon, they were kissing as husband and wife and the marquee exploded with applause.

"I have the maddest children in the world!" Mrs Weasley cried as she and Mr Weasley cheered.

* * *

"I can't believe this all worked out in the end." George was saying to Angelina during the reception, half an hour later. Due to the rain, they moved the marquee to cover the back door to the Burrow's kitchen so people were free to move inside if they wished. Due to the amount of people however, many were still forced outside, including George and Angelina. Balloons covered the roof of the marquee, the only decorations. He found that he was quite proud of himself.

"_I _can," Angelina said, taking a sip of her drink (thankfully not the century-old tequila). "Your family has a weird knack for having things work out in the strangest possible way."

"Excuse me," Came a small voice and George looked behind him to see one of Lavender's cousins, a boy with curly brown hair, about eleven years old. "I _love _your balloons! Can I have your autograph?"

George was completely thrown by this, but managed to summon a quill and sign 'George Weasley' on the back of a napkin for the little boy. "Er, there you go." He said. The boy's face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" He cried. "I _loved_ your joke shop! It was great! I'm _so_ glad it's open again! Are you going to sell those balloons? 'Cause I want to buy about a hundred!"

George was still completely taken aback by this, but answered, "Of course! Who doesn't love exploding balloons?"

"I'll say!" The boy said. "Oh, thanks, George Weasley! You're the best! Thank you!" And he ran off to what were obviously the rest of his cousins, waving the napkin about in the air. The rest of the cousins exclaimed shouts of delight and jealously.

"Well would you look at that," Angelina said, leaning an arm on George's shoulder. "You're every little kid's hero."

George grinned at her. "I guess I am."

* * *

"Excuse me," Came a voice Charlie thought was vaguely familiar. "But you are Charlie Weasley, am I correct?"

He turned and saw a rather old man, withered looking with strong arm muscles and many burns like Charlie had. He was obviously a dragon handler like him. "Yes?"

"David Carter," The man said, offering his hand to shake. "I'm your Reservation Manager in Romania."

"Oh bloody hell you _ar_-" Charlie cut himself off. "Merlin! Yes, hi! I mean, greetings, your Maj – I mean, Sir!"

Carter rolled his eyes. "I might own half the Reservation, but there's no need to talk to me like I'm the bloody Queen." He said.

"Right," Charlie said hastily. "Sorry, Sir – wow, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, you never talk to the handlers-"

"Yes well, when one of my handlers takes off with one of my dragons, I tend to get interested in his affairs." Carter said, giving him a pointed look. Charlie felt the blood drain from his face. _Oh my God, I'm fired for sure now … _

"Yes!" He said. "Merlin I … I'm so sorry Sir, I'll never do it again! It's just, they needed my help and I had to get to the wedding on time and …" His voice trailed off when Carter didn't look like he was being persuaded. "Er, if you don't mind me asking," He added, hoping he wasn't pushing it. "But this _is_ meant to be a private event. How did you get in?"

The man pointed towards the paddock and the dragon. "I'm tied to my dragons, Mister," He said, sternly, folding his arms. "I know when one of them goes astray and I have magic that lets me follow any of them wherever they go. You flew this one all the way to England! And not just any dragon, a Romanian Longhorn! You tamed that dragon in less than ten minutes just to attend a wedding?"

"Not just any wedding, my little brother's, Sir!" Charlie said, frantically. "Granted, it was a different little brother in the end, but still my little brother's wedding! I had to get here in time and I know I'm not supposed to be handling the dragons in any way until my probation is lifted, but that was mainly for the transfer so …"

The handler just sighed. "Well, you're in luck, Weasley," He said. "I've been looking for a handler with as much talent as you. Burnell's retiring at the end of the breeding season and we're going to need a new head handler. I reckon you're more than capable. That display today was quite extraordinary, despite the thousand rules you broke. What do you say?"

Charlie just gaped. It was a few moments before he managed to say, "You're … you're not serious?"

Carter just gave him a look. "Does it look like I'm joking, Weasley?"

* * *

"It would be very inappropriate if anyone caught us right now." Hermione murmured against Ron's lips. Ron just snorted.

"I honestly don't care, Hermione," He said back, tightening his hold on Hermione's waist. "My _Mum _could walk in and I wouldn't care …"

He kissed her hard, causing her to stumble slightly backwards into the wall of the scullery, located just off the kitchen. It took a few moments before Ron had pulled away far enough to let Hermione say, "I think you'd care just a little …"

Ron shook his head. "No way in hell. It's taken me this long to kiss you, I'm not about to stop now."

Hermione snickered at this, her fingers wound in his hair. "Thank God for not achieving goals."

* * *

"… So there I was, just your usual running away from crocodiles the size of Gringotts from down the Nile, when I slam into something that isn't there!" Bill was becoming quite a dramatic, Ginny thought as he retold his story. "And it bloody hurt I can tell you! My mates behind me managed to fight the crocodiles off while I tried to figure out what I'd run into. Generally if we find something new, we're meant to go tell our supervisors, but I'm pretty sure the crocodiles had to be magically enhanced to protect the tomb or something, because they weren't giving up and we had to throw ourselves into the tomb in order to get away from them-"

"Does this story _ever _have an ending?" Ginny cut in and Fleur snorted with laughter at Bill's face.

"Just listen!" He insisted. "So I manage to break the main curse blocking the entrance and we get inside before we get eaten, but then the door slams shut again and the four of us are trapped inside! Completely pitch black, could've been mummies anywhere-"

"-And then you found a whole bunch of treasure and became filthy rich." Ginny finished for him.

Bill looked slightly put out at being cut short, but answered, "Well, yeah."

"I zink your story ees amazing," Fleur said, grinning at Bill before kissing him. "And you're 'ome een time for zee wedding!"

"Not exactly the wedding we were expecting …" Mila put in. She, Ginny, Bill and Fleur all turned to see Percy and Audrey wrapped up in each other as they danced in the middle of the marquee. Lavender seemed to be having a wonderful time, despite the almost-perfect wedding that she didn't get as she danced with Parvati and Ron was no where in sight (neither was Hermione, which made Ginny suspect as to who her brother was with).

"I can't believe that happened …" Bill said, shaking his head.

"Ah come on, we all knew that Ron wouldn't do it," Ginny said. "It was just a matter of when he'd figure it out."

"He's a bit of a last-minute bloke, isn't he?" Mila asked.

Bill, Charlie and Ginny snorted. "He's _always_ been a last-minute bloke." Bill said.

Suddenly at that moment, Charlie came running up to them, yelling in excitement. "MilaMilaMila!" He cried, running straight into her. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" She asked in alarm.

"You'll never guess! Go on, guess!"

"Er-"

"Oh you'll never guess – that dragon I had to wrangle into flying us here?" He asked and they all snorted, listening to the dragon roar in the paddock.

"How could I forget?" Mila asked.

"Well get this – someone saw me tame that dragon!"

Mila's eyes went wide. "Isn't that _bad_?"

But Charlie seemed to be, if anything, even more ecstatic at her words. "No! It's great!"

"Has he gone mad?" Ginny leaned over and asked Mila, who shrugged.

"Charlie, what the hell are you on about?" She asked.

"All right, all right – it's who saw me! David Carter, the Reservation Manager, he's pretty high up there, right? Like I mean he practically owns the entire Reservation, high up there! He saw me tame that dragon and apparently he was so bloody impressed, he's – get this – _making me a Head Handler_!"

"Oh my God – you're not serious?" Mila asked, apparently shocked.

"Yeah!" Charlie cried and Mila shrieked as the two hugged. "See! Not a hopeless case after all!"

"No, this is amazing!" Mila practically yelled.

As Bill and Fleur attempted to calm down Charlie and Mila long enough to get a sensible explanation out of them, Ginny suddenly felt two arms go around her. "You know where Ron and Hermione have gone off to?" She asked Harry.

Harry snorted. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't want to find them. Last I saw, they were dancing."

"Dancing!" Ginny said. Despite all of the twirling couples around her, she had completely forgotten that normally, people dance at a wedding. "Harry, we should dance! We all should!"

"… So I explain about how I jumped onto the dragon in mid-air and – what?" Charlie asked. "Er, I dunno Ginny, I don't really dan-" Charlie began, but Mila cut him off.

"C'mon, you wrestled a bloody dragon!" She said. The dragon suddenly gave a loud roar off in the distant paddock as if it was agreeing. "You're a Head Handler now! Surely you can _dance_?"

"Yeah, come on Charlie!" The rest of them all answered until Charlie gave in. He and Mila spun around to the lively music (and that was all they did – while having an enthusiasm for it, Mila's healer course apparently didn't extend to dancing abilities) as Bill and Fleur waltzed together. Ginny led Harry around, her and Fleur occasionally swapping partners so she could dance with her brother (and when Harry would concentrate extensively on not tripping over Fleur's perfect feet).

Ginny loved it. She watched Harry dance from over Bill's shoulder. He was staring hard at his feet while Fleur just laughed at him. She grinned. It might not be true love yet, but it was getting there.

All of them danced for the rest of the night. Ginny wasn't even aware of the time until their mother's voice rang out, "Fifteen minutes until midnight, everyone!" and all of their guests cheered. Ginny stopped dead, causing Bill to trip over.

"_Whoa_, _Gin_-… What?" He asked.

"Midnight!" Ginny said. "New Years Eve! We all need to get up to the orchard now!"

* * *

Ron did _not_ appreciate being burst in on by his slightly hysterical sister and his very embarrassed best friend. When Ginny came bursting into the scullery, yelling something about the time, Ron had yelped and ended up leaping to the other side of the room. Since Hermione had been practically wrapped around him, she accidentally fell off the table that she had been sitting on. "Oh bloody hell, you all right?" Ron asked, going back over to her and helping her up.

Hermione could only laugh. "I'm fine." She answered.

"Yes, yes we're all fine!" Ginny insisted, tugging on Hermione's arm. "Now come on, we're going to miss it if you two don't stop snogging long enough to get your arses up to the orchard! Harry – carry them if you have to!"

"Sorry about her – she's a freak of nature." Ron muttered to Harry as the four of them left the tiny scullery and proceeded outside to find the rest of the siblings.

"Ah well," Harry said, shrugging. "She's my freak of nature, I guess. Though she does scare me sometimes."

Eventually, Ginny managed to gather up everyone and they all proceeded to trek up to the orchard, summoning bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhisky while they were at it. Ron took one look at the empty fire-pit and logs surrounding it and vividly remembered this time last year, when it had just been the six of them. Now, there were twelve of them up there, all laughing and taking seats around the fire that Bill conjured up.

A large family. Exactly how the Weasley's should be.

"I can't believe a whole year passed and I didn't even become rich!" George complained, collapsing next to Angelina. All she did was shove his arm.

"George you did much more than that in the end," She said. "You opened the shop! I'm sure that wherever Fred is, he's very proud of you." Ron was sure that he wasn't the only one who noticed the grin that George gave her.

"Yeah mate, I'm sure Fred's proud of all of us," Charlie said. "You know, especially of me, since I got myself torched and wrestled a dragon for these goals."

"_Andstilldidn'tbecomefamous_ …" George coughed discreetly behind his hand. Charlie just gave him a pointed look.

"I got rid of the crazy-psycho-boss, didn't I?" He said.

"Well, _I'm_ glad that you got torched," Mila said. Upon seeing their looks, she added, "Because that's how I met you, I mean!"

"So really," George said. "We got no money, no fame, no baby, no true love, no marriage and no promotion … we pretty much failed this year …"

This caused a lot of glum looks and drinks to be passed around, but then Bill spoke up, "Hang on, wait," He said from his spot on a log next to Harry, Fleur sat on the ground in front of him between his knees. "We've got a baby! It's just not born yet!"

"All right, if you want to get _technical _about it," George said, rolling his eyes. "But in a general sense, we all failed, right?"

"… No," Bill thought hard. "No, hang on again … we got all of those things, George."

George exchanged various looks with everyone else and Ron had to agree with his confusion. "Er mate, I dunno where you've been, but we've pretty much just summarised that this entire year achieved nothing …"

"No it didn't!" Bill said, his face lighting up. "Think about it – ok, we didn't achieve our goals, but that doesn't mean that we didn't achieve _a _goal!"

Several voices coursed back, "What?"

"_Oui_, what do you mean?" Fleur asked him.

Bill gestured around their little circle. "Think – this time last year, the six of us each made a goal. And those six goals _have_ been achieved – just not by the person who made them. Lets face it, none of us really wanted what we set out to get – we were all just sick of failing. I think Ron is the perfect example of that," He added, pointing him out. Ron rolled his eyes, but he held on tighter to Hermione's hand. "Take me – I said I wanted a baby, but really I meant a family with Fleur. And well, I might not have had a baby with my wife, technically. But I've gotten bloody rich thanks to those new tombs, which was George's goal."

George them seemed to get what Bill was talking about. "Yeah all right … I think I get you," He said. "I didn't get rich in the end … but I _did_ open the shop and I'm pretty famous because of it."

"You're every little kid's dream." Angelina reminded him and George gave her another grin.

"And, well I guess I'm hardily famous," Charlie put in. "But thanks to Mila, I have that top job."

"Pft, that wasn't me," Mila put in, shoving Charlie's shoulder. "You're the one who wrangled in that dragon. I _told_ you that you could do it."

"But you helped me sort out the insane shit with Pilditch!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at their argument. "In comparison, I _didn't_ get the top job," Percy said, his arms around Audrey's waist. "But I guess I've learnt that there are more important things than a career. I can be a personal assistant to the Minister _or_ a waiter, but I only want one wife." He bent down to kiss Audrey.

"And yeah," Ron put in, looking at Hermione. He moved their interlocked hands so his arm was around her shoulders. "I thankfully _didn't_ get married."

"Please, we all knew you wouldn't go through with it," George snorted. "We were taking bets on how long it would take for you to realise it."

"Of course," Ron sighed. "Is there anything that you lot _haven't_ bet on?"

"Probably not," Bill said, shrugging. "Also a point, who won that by the way?" He asked at large. Everyone pointed at Ginny.

"Nice to know that you all had faith in me." Ron said, sarcastically.

Ginny just shrugged, leaning back against Harry's legs as she sat on the ground. "We all knew that you were in love with Hermione," She said. "In fact, the only person who didn't know it was you."

"Even I knew it." Hermione said, smirking slightly.

Ron glanced at her. "And you didn't _say _anything?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well it was on a subconscious level, so I never really admitted it out loud – and you were marrying Lavender! Forgive me if I think that it's _wrong_ to try and get off with people who are engaged!"

"That didn't stop you from snogging me on Halloween-"

"Wait – _what_?" Hermione yelped, yanking herself away from Ron. He cringed slightly.

"Oh right … you don't remember that you did that, do you?" He asked. Hermione just continued to look horrified as everyone else began to snigger.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say it, but _everyone_ knows," Ginny told her. "Percy saw it all happen. Oh and then Harry punched Ron. I don't suppose you remember that either?"

"No …" Hermione said almost breathlessly, still staring at Ron. She glanced down at the Firewhisky bottle in her hand and then wordlessly handed it to Harry, who was the closest sitting on his other side. "I'm _never _drinking again …"

"If it helps, I liked the snogging …" Ron muttered, but Hermione only shot him a look and he figured that it was probably best to let her freak out about this in silence. He just sniggered instead.

"Either way, Ron didn't get married but instead found true love," Ginny cut in. Harry laughed and Ginny shoved him. "And instead, I'm going to achieve Bill's goal – I'm going to have a baby."

"Though since the baby won't be born until next year, you could argue that technically you haven't really achieved it." Percy pointed out, pulling himself away from Audrey long enough to say so, but Ginny shrugged.

"Either way, Bill and Fleur get a baby and that was the whole point of the goals," She said. "To make something of our lives! This time last year, we were sitting around, drinking and complaining. Now look at us!"

Ron did. All around their circle, all of his siblings had actually gotten off their arses and _done _something. They all achieved something, even though it might not be what they were hoping for. They each achieved a Weasley goal. And while Ron did feel slightly disappointed that he didn't achieve his own goal, he knew that Luna had been right in the end, in saying that the goals could change. Getting married wasn't really what he wanted in the end. Ginny was right in that just achieving them wasn't the point – the point was getting something out of life.

And Ron did get something. He got the incredible woman who was currently sitting next to him.

"I can't believe I kissed you …" She was still trying to get her head around it, apparently. "And I still can't believe you didn't _tell_ me about these goals!" She gave him a reproachful look. "You told _Lavender_ before you told me!"

"I was going to _marry_ Lavender at that point, I was confused!" Ron tried to reason, but he knew that she was right – he probably should have told Hermione about the goals earlier. It would have made Percy's insane-top-job plan have a lot more sense.

Hermione just snorted at him. They sat quietly for a moment, both watching the various Weasley's talk and drink merrily. Eventually Hermione asked, "Are you disappointed that you didn't achieve your goal?"

Ron shook his head as he took her hand again. "Not really," He answered. "I sort of am, like I feel like I should have stuck it out. But I can't tell you how glad I am that I achieved Ginny's goal instead. With you."

"Me." Hermione grinned. Ron let go of Hermione's hand to pull on the back of her head and kiss her. Almost immediately, he got a bunch of groans and yells of, "OI!"

"Oh, _what_?" He said, reluctantly breaking away from Hermione.

"Do you _have_ to do that in front of me?" Harry said, shaking his head. "We were a three, now I have to get used to us being a two plus one!"

"Hypocrite," Hermione accused. "You snog Ginny and we don't complain."

Harry considered this. "Ok, true. Fine, you may continue to snog, but keep it vertical, please."

Ron snorted before kissing Hermione again. He honestly didn't think there could be anything better than being attached to Hermione's lips. Her arms went around his waist as Fleur started singing French to Ginny's stomach again, Percy and Audrey whispered to each other like the newlyweds that they were and Mila charmed empty bottles to dance around George's head.

It was a typical Weasley New Year. Even though not everyone had the famous last name, they were all, in some sort of way, a Weasley.

Ron was forced away from Hermione when suddenly a chant came echoing up from the Burrow garden. "20, 19, 18 …"

"Here's to 2001!" George cried, battering Mila's bottles away as he raised his own into the air.

"And to achieving goals!" Charlie said, adding his. _17, 16, 15_ …

"Even if they weren't necessarily our own." Ginny said, raising her Butterbeer.

"To finding best friends." Mila said, her arm around Charlie. Ron whole-heartedly agreed with this as he leaned over so he, Harry and Hermione could share high fives. _14, 13, 12_ …

"To finding love." Audrey said, she and Percy blindly adding their own drinks into the air as they kissed. Mila directed her dancing bottles at them as everyone groaned.

"True love." Hermione added, leaning into Ron.

"To zis leetle one, 'ere." Fleur said, laying a hand on Ginny's stomach. _10, 9, 8_ …

"To Fred." George said quietly.

"Yeah, the bugger didn't have to live through this torture." Charlie muttered.

"To Firewhisky!" Harry yelled. They all cheered and if they hadn't before, raised various bottles of Firewhisky and Butterbeer into the air. _7, 6, 5_ …

"To six goals in one Weasley year!" Ron said.

"And to everything else in between!" Ginny added. _4, 3, 2_ …

Ron turned to Hermione. "Love you."

Hermione gave him a grin. "Love you, too." She said, before kissing him with as much strength as she could muster.

Oh, Ron was going to like this year.

_1 … _

"_Happy new year_!"

_Clang_.

* * *

A/N: I seriously cannot apologise enough for the insane length of this chapter - i mean, i know i can write some pretty lengthy stuff, but bloody hell! Thank you for sticking with this until this point.

Also, since this is so bloody long and you have all been waiting, i couldn't comb over every single sentance for mistakes like i normally would. So if there is any stupid typing errors, then i'm terribly sorry. I promise to go back and fix anything that is wrong after i post this.

If i got any of Fleur's French wrong, i'm terribly sorry. It's been four years since i've taken French.

Oh, and if you recognise any similarities between this wedding and the other wedding i've written (the story being _Octopuses, Scandal and Dragons_ if anyone cares) then you're right. I guess i just have a fixation with dragons causing havoc at at weddings along with people storming in at the last minute.

Harry's line of "Oh, i can't watch ..." i do _not _take credit for. I shamelessly stole it (or at least a paraphrasing of it) from Rachel's line in the _Friends _episode, _The One With the Girl Who Hits Joey_.

This is unfortunately the last full chapter - there will be one more chapter afterwards, which will be the epilogue. What happens then? There's a lot of screaming, Mrs Weasley cries a river and Ginny swears she's never doing something nice for her brother again ...

So there you have _December_! I hope it lived up to it's expectations and that you are all pleased with the end result.

I can't tell you how much i appreciate all of your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this!

So ends another ridiculously long AN. Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	14. There's a lot of Screaming

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Weasley siblings, Victoire, screaming, crying or blood noses.

* * *

Six Goals in One Weasley Year.

Blurb …

The Weasley siblings are nobodies, two years after the war. A drunken New Years realises their dreams: to become rich, famous, married to have a baby, to get that top job and to find true love. Too bad they've only got a year … :RHr HG and others AU AU AU:

**AU:** This story takes palce in an _alternate universe _where Ron never met Harry and Hermione on the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione became best friends and were the ones who went off and saved the world while Ron was the unknown redhead who sat at the back of every class with Seamus and Dean and to a lesser extent, Nevile. This story takes place during the year of 2000.

* * *

Epilogue: There's a lot of Screaming

_2__nd__ May, 2001_

"You're _kidding_?" Ron insisted, somehow managing to stumble out of bed, watching Hermione tear around their bedroom, throwing various items into a beaded bag.

"No, I'm not!" She said. "Harry just flooed now! Ginny went into labour about half an hour ago! Apparently she had been having stomach cramps all day but she just dismissed it!"

"But it's two thirty in the morning!" Ron complained. "I shouldn't be getting up for another two hours at least! What about the Battle Anniversary?"

Hermione just gave him a look. "Ron, we all _knew_ that her due date was today." She answered.

"Yeah, but none of us really expected her to have it on her due date!" Ron said, rubbing his eyes as he shuffled along behind her. "First child and all that, we all thought it'd probably be late or something … in fact, George and Percy have a bet on that."

"I'm sure that George can mourn the loss of his money later." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, it was George who won this time," Ron pointed out as Hermione hurried out into the lounge of his (now their) little flat. He reluctantly trailed after her. "Percy of course wasn't really betting, it was Audrey who was behind it. Has Harry been going around flooing _everyone_?"

"Yes and _that_ is why we need to get going!" Hermione cried, grabbing a bottle of water and throwing it into her bag. Ron had to eye the thing with scepticism since she had thrown about half the flat into that bag and it was a tiny little thing.

"Hermione, would you calm down?" Ron took the bag off her, chucked it onto the sofa (ignoring the loud bang it made) and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her incessant pacing around the flat. "Bloody hell, you'd think it was _you_ who'd gone into labour!"

Hermione sighed, letting out a breath and she moved forward to hug him. "I'm _never_ calm when it comes to these sorts of things. Only child and all that, I don't really know how to handle a new baby."

"Well I grew up with six siblings, so I know all about it," Ron sniggered, holding her tighter. He glanced sideways at the fireplace, which they were currently standing in front of. "No one's going to come shooting out of there, are they?" He asked.

Hermione looked over as well. "I shouldn't think so, they'll all be heading to St Mungo's," She said. "Though we've taken so long to get going, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry came rushing in! Come on, we've taken up so much time!"

"Just because I like my sleep!" Ron complained as Hermione took a pinch of floo powder before dragging him into the fire place. "Honestly, you said Harry was in a right panic, yelling and everything. How did I not hear that?"

Hermione snorted. "Ron, you can sleep through _anything_," She said. "Need I only remind you of the time when I had that dream where I was a kick-boxing champion and I kicked you in my sleep?"

"_Remember_?" Ron said. "You're lucky I love you, I had a bruise on my leg for weeks!"

"And yet, you _still _managed to sleep through the whole thing."

* * *

Ginny was going to _kill_ her brother.

"I swear, I'm _never_ doing something nice for you again!" She snarled at him. Bill just cringed. "_Shit_, this bloody well _hurts_!"

"Sorry, Ginny," He said, though that seemed to be the only thing he _could_ say at that moment. "I suppose I won't mention the fact that we'd like our child to have siblings …"

Ginny considered swearing at him again, but decided against it as all her siblings had ever heard that morning were swear words. Instead, she just glared at him. She wasn't very far along, so thankfully her contractions were rather far apart. At the moment. She shuddered to think what it was going to be like in a few hours. She glanced helplessly at her Mum, who was sitting on the end of her bed, making sandwiches. "Mum, how the hell did you manage to do this seven times?"

"I suppose it was seven," She said, absently as she buttered a piece of bread. "I forget that I had to do the birth twice in one hour. At least I only had to do the pregnancy once for those two. You're just lucky I was willing to have more kids after _that_."

"Is that your idea of a bloody _pep talk_?" Ginny asked. When her mother just smiled she groaned, throwing her head back onto her pillow. She didn't think that she could take much more of this and she'd only been doing it since two that morning.

"Ginny, it'll be ok …" Harry muttered in her ear as she closed her eyes. Ginny did feel pretty bad for him – he'd been very supportive the last couple of weeks. Ginny had been staying at Bill and Fleur's for the past two weeks so they would be there when she went into labour. However it was Harry, who had insisted that he stay with her at Shell Cottage, who had gone into a panic, flooing everyone in the family while Bill and Fleur calmly managed to get her to the hospital. The poor Welcome Witch had apparently cringed at the sight of Harry tearing in a few minutes after she herself arrived, demanding that she tell him where his wife was.

Ginny managed to snort with laughter. "I still can't believe you told the Welcome Witch that I was your wife." She said.

Harry laughed as well. "Well, what was I supposed to say? Where's my pregnant girlfriend, having her brother's baby? I'm pretty sure that they would frown upon that."

"Good morning everyone," Came a cheerful voice and they all turned to see Healer Margo entering the room. Ginny scowled at her face – how she could be so happy at quarter to three in the morning was beyond her. "Just here to check on Ginny again."

"If you could give her a charm to stop her from swearing so much, that would be lovely …" Mrs Weasley muttered under her breath. Ginny heard her, however and glared at her mother. Margo only chuckled.

"I've heard a lot worse," She answered. "I've been doing this for about ten years and I once heard a woman call her husband a 'hairy-nosed arse-licker'. I'm pretty sure there's nothing Ginny can say that I haven't yet heard. You're about three centimetres dilated," She added, standing up. "We're moving along. I'll come back soon to check on you … and make sure that your family members are still alive …" She muttered as she left the room.

"Brilliant. Hairy-nosed arse-licker … that's a new one …" Ginny muttered to herself. "I suppose I'll just have to come up with something bett – _SHIT_! BLOODY _HELL_!" She yelled as another contraction hit. Harry yelped slightly as her fingernails dug into his hand but she didn't remotely care – if he was going to complain then _he_ could bloody well have this baby!

"You had better be bloody grateful," She hissed to Bill and Fleur. "Because I'm _never_ doing this shit again …"

"We are, Ginny," Fleur said, apologetically, sitting down on her other side of the bed next to her. "We are so grateful. I'm sorry zis 'urts so much for you – you don't know 'ow much I wish eet were me-"

"Then you come here and have your _own_ bloody baby!" Ginny yelled at her. She knew she'd feel bad about it later, but right then she didn't care. "For God's sake Bill, was it _that_ hard to impregnate your own bloody wife? And where the hell are Ron and Hermione?" She added, turning to Harry, who looked almost scared.

"Er … I did floo them," He said, looking at the door to Ginny's room. "They should be here, everyone else is … do you want me to go find them for you?"

"Well I can hardily do it _myself_ now, can I?" Ginny snarled, rolling her eyes. "Since I'm busy trying to get a kid who I swear is about the same size as the _Knight Bus_ out of my vagina!" She thought for a moment as Harry stood up. "About the same size as your bloody head, Potter!"

"… I'm not going to pretend that that insult even makes sense …" Harry muttered, heading for the door. Bill and Fleur looked almost longingly after him while Mrs Weasley grinned to herself.

"That's right, LEAVE me when I NEED you!" Ginny yelled after him. "And stop looking like I'm holding you two here against your will, I'd need my bloody wand for that, but they took it off me, didn't they?" She yelled at Bill and Fleur.

"Er, well mothers-to-be in this amount of pain could do anything if they had a wand, so it's safer to just keep it out of the way for a bit …" Bill muttered. Fleur gave him a look and Mrs Weasley outright laughed at her son as Ginny fumed.

Oh, he was going to bloody well _pay_ for that.

* * *

"Dear God, help me!" Came Harry's voice and Ron turned around. He and Hermione had arrived about fifteen minutes after Harry had flooed – mainly because he had fallen asleep again and Hermione was forced to levitate him out of bed and onto the cold floor in order to wake him up. Now, since he could barely keep his eyes open, he and Hermione had offered to go make cups of tea for everyone up in the visitors tearoom on the fifth floor.

Harry looked like he'd been through hell and it wasn't surprising. Ron knew what his sister could be like at the best of times. The _worst_ of times was something no one _ever_ wanted to see. "You all right, mate?"

"Do I _look_ alright?" Harry cried, holding onto the closest thing to him for support, which happened to be Hermione. "I've been doing my best to keep her comfortable, but I have no experience with this!"

"In other words, she's eating you alive, isn't she?" Ron asked him, carrying the tray with their various cups of tea. Harry nodded miserably and Hermione managed to hide a smile as she patted him on the back.

"It's all right," She told him. "Just think after all of this, it'll be over. Bill and Fleur will finally achieve their goal and Ginny won't be so … er, emotional I suppose …"

"Right," Harry said, letting go of Hermione and shaking his head. "Well, you two had better get down there, she's been harping on about where you are for the past half an hour."

"_That_ was Ron's fault; he wouldn't get out of bed." Hermione pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend as Ron scoffed.

"It's still _dark_ out," He said. "And the bed was all nice and warm …"

Hermione just gave an exasperated sigh and waved her wand at the tray of tea, making it levitate. "Let's go before Ginny kills us."

"Yes," Harry said, thankfully as they began to make their way down all of the stairs to the ground floor where Ginny's room was found. "Oh and when she screams at you, don't take it personally. She's been insulting everyone from the healer, all the way to Merlin's mother. And swearing like a sailor."

"You can blame George for that, him and Fred were the ones who taught her all the swear words." Ron said. At Fred's name however, the three of them seemed to suddenly remember what day it was. Since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended at dawn, those who came down to Hogwarts for the memorial service every year all got up at four thirty in the morning in order to see the sunrise – the exact moment when Voldemort was defeated. If the baby was born soon, there might still be time to go …

"How far along is she?" Hermione asked quietly, all of them seemingly thinking the same thing.

"Not very," Harry answered. "Three centimetres last time Margo checked."

Ron sighed. It didn't seem right that they weren't down at Hogwarts that morning. Like he had said earlier, none of them had expected Ginny to actually go into labour on her due date. He had foolishly thought that the baby would be born sometime before or after and that they could all go down and remember Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, all those who died during the war …

"We'll probably be free for the parties later on …" Hermione said in an attempt to cheer the two boys up, as they continued to make their way down the stairs to the Ground Floor. By the look on Harry's face, Ron knew that they both must feel the same.

"It's not really the same …" Harry muttered. "The memorial's are for those who lost their lives. The parties are for the fact that we actually won the war. It's like, we can't party if we haven't done our bit for those who died yet …"

Hermione sighed as Ron said, "George is the same," They clattered out onto the Ground Floor and Ron saw the Welcome Witch in the lobby cringe at the sight of Harry. "He's done it the past two years, whenever the Battle Anniversary was approaching, he just went quieter and quieter … now, he's barely speaking to anyone except for Ginny. But that's because if he ignored _her _now, she'd probably blast him into the hallway, never mind the fact that they took her wand away …"

"She's not really being _that _bad, is she?" Hermione asked, apprehensively as they entered the Maternity Ward's waiting room. Mr Weasley, George, Angelina, Charlie, Mila, Percy and Audrey all waited there, lounging on various chairs.

"Oh yes, she is," Audrey said, gratefully accepting the tea Hermione had sent flying into her hands. "So much in fact, that no one wants to go in and visit her now. We've been taking it in turns – who's next, by the way?"

"Technically, we're up to Charlie again," Percy said, consulting a piece of paper that apparently had all of their names written down as Charlie groaned. "But since Ron and Hermione are finally here, _they _can go in."

"YES!" Charlie's face morphed from being scared, to being ecstatic. "Ha! That'll teach you to be late!"

Ron was actually feeling afraid of his own sister now. He and Hermione exchanged looks and he held onto her hand tightly. What could his sister possibly do to him?

"And FINALLY, the two arse-lickers themselves arrive!" Ginny yelled the second they walked in through the doors. "Tell me, have you been _enjoying_ your sleep? Oh don't you DARE deny it!" She added as Ron gabbled, trying to answer. "Harry told me everything, the bastard!"

Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry, who shrugged as he took his place at her side again. "Her insults are aimed at everyone," He said. "I've gotten used to it. I had to tell her, mate."

"Look, we're here now," Ron said as they moved forward to the end of Ginny's bed to join their mother (who greeted them both by handing them a sandwich each). "How's it … er, been going?"

"Uh, I want to say fine …" Bill muttered, though Ginny cut over him.

"How d'you bloody well THINK it's been going, Ronald Weasley?" She said, giving an exasperated groan. "Oh, I've just got a bloody kid inside me who DOESN'T WANT TO COME OUT! But I'm _fine_, really I'm _fi_-" She suddenly cut herself off as a contraction hit with a mixture of swear words that made even Ron wince.

"So it's going well, then …" Hermione muttered.

"Well, at least she hasn't been screaming …" Ron said.

"_She_ is right _here_!" Ginny cut in.

Bill, Fleur, Harry and Mrs Weasley all gave Ron various looks. "Trust me, Ron," Bill said. "There's a _lot_ of screaming in here. Just not by Ginny."

Ron paused for a moment. "Sorry, how far along is she, did you say?"

Ginny just huffed. "Three bloody centimetres. Why the baby can't just slide its way through that, is bloody well beyond me."

Ron exchanged looks with his family. If the waiting didn't kill them, then Ginny certainly would.

* * *

"_SHIT_!"

"Bloody hell, you can hear her all the way out here!" Charlie said.

"I can't believe this has been going on for six hours now …" Ron groaned, hanging upside down on one of the waiting room chairs. It was almost eight in the morning and they were just passing around the left-over sandwiches that Mrs Weasley had made earlier. In fact, she had made so many that they had started passing them around to all the other families waiting.

Charlie and Mila were sitting on the floor, apparently playing a bunch of muggle hand-clap games out of sheer boredom that they had learnt from the six-year-old girl who was leaning over the back of her chair to watch. The girl's family had arrived at six that morning and Charlie and Mila had ended up befriending both the girl and her little sister as they waited for their baby brother to be born.

Audrey had fallen asleep, her head in Percy's lap as she spread out over several chairs. Percy had begun to braid lots of little plaits in Audrey's dark hair and was now trying to get her to turn over so he could do the other side. If it had been a normal day, the two of them would just be opening _Rosie's_ for breakfast. Ever since they had bought the café off the old owners together, _Rosie's_ had become very popular at Diagon Alley.

Mr Weasley was busy trying to calm his wife down as Ginny had only grown more aggressive as the time went on and now had apparently reduced their mother to tears.

"She didn't mean it, Molly." Mr Weasley was saying, patting her on the back.

"I-I-I know!" Mrs Weasley sobbed. Ron decided not to question her rather dramatic reaction – Mrs Weasley was always going to be emotional at the birth of her first grandchild.

Harry had refused to leave Ginny's side, even when she had thrown one of the sandwiches at him. He was a lot stronger than Ron gave him credit for. Bill and Fleur however had managed to leave for a few minutes so they could regroup, drink tea and freak the hell out before they had to go back to Ginny again. Fleur was so stressed that she kept reverting to French every now and then.

"I don't think I can do this …" Bill muttered. He was sat in a chair next to Hermione, who had been reading the _Daily Prophet_ to pass the time. She and Ron looked up to see Bill with his head in his hands. "I'm definitely not ready to be a father … if I can't even handle the _birth_, how the hell am I going to handle the actual 'looking after the baby' bit?"

"Bill, I'm sure you'll be fine," Hermione said as Ron swung upright. "It's just all the stress freaking you out. And I suppose you're probably worrying about the memorial service."

"Yeah mate, there's no point since we missed it by about four hours." Ron muttered. Hermione shot him a look and he shut up.

Bill just rolled his eyes. "All right, it's _everything_. First baby and all, we expected it to come late. We've missed the memorial service, Ginny is ready to murder and well … I'm not handling it well."

"I can tell …"

Hermione gave Ron another look before placing a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Bill, it will be ok," She said. "You have a large family to support you _and_ you have Fleur."

"Er, though I'm not exactly sure about Fleur's sanity at the moment …" Ron pointed out. She had sat herself on the floor, clutching a cup of tea and was now singing in French under her breath. As if on cue, everyone in the family seemed to glance over at the nervous wreck of a mum-to-be.

"I've got her," Mila said hastily, moving from Charlie (who was now arguing with the girl over different versions of a hand-clap game she was trying to teach him). Mila crouched down next to Fleur, muttering, "It's all right, Fleur … come sit in a chair or something."

Bill sighed. "Yes. You're right, Hermione. I _can_ do this. I have to keep it together, at least for my wife's sake …"

"The baby's not the only thing you're worried about though, is it?" Came a sudden horse voice and they all turned in surprise to see that George had finally spoken up from his position in the corner. Angelina was sat at his feet, reading the paper like Hermione had, though she too looked up in surprise. "You're worried about Fred too, right?"

All of the Weasley siblings winced at this. "Yeah," Bill muttered. "We all missed the memorial, so …"

Ron had to agree with George. He knew that they couldn't leave their sister and he knew that Ginny was probably the one who wanted to go to the memorial more than anyone. Apparently that morning after she had woken everyone up when her water broke, she had started dressing for the memorial service, planning on going to it, even if it killed her. It had taken both Bill and Harry to be able to wrestle her onto the sofa in order to knock some sense into her.

Ron didn't know what any of them expected to happen if they missed the memorial – for Fred to get pissed off and to suddenly start haunting them? But it was expected of them to go – and it was definitely going to end up in the _Prophet_ if the famous Harry Potter didn't turn up to the memorial.

He supposed that they _could _have gone down to the memorial – they could have been there and back and Ginny really wouldn't have gotten any further along – but as Ron guessed would happen, no one even considered it.

"OI!" Came a sudden loud voice and every head in the waiting room turned around. "I'M HAVING YOUR BLOODY BABY SO YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR ARSES BACK IN HERE _NOW_!"

Bill sighed. "The Spawn of All Things Evil has commanded …" He said and he helped Fleur to her feet as they reluctantly went back to Ginny.

Ron yawned. Six hours gone. Probably a million more to go.

* * *

At one in the afternoon, Andromeda and three-year-old Teddy arrived. "So is it a boy or girl then?" She asked happily, letting go of Teddy's hand and he ran to the nearest person, who happened to be Charlie on the floor. "I'll bet they look gorgeous!"

"They haven't been born yet, Andromeda." Percy said, sighing.

"What?" Andromeda said, sitting down next to him. Audrey next to him, now awake, had a whole set of plaited hair and both were now working on Hermione. "But you sent me an owl at about half past two this morning!"

"Yeah, don't we know it …" Charlie muttered, Teddy squirming around on his lap for a moment before he jumped up and threw himself at Mila. "How was the memorial?"

"Oh," Andromeda's face fell for a moment. "It was …"

"It was _really_ boring," Teddy cut in, now running at Ron and crashing into his leg. "And everyone – _everyone_ was crying, but I didn't cry." Ron snorted at his proud look as he swung Teddy up onto his lap. They had gotten to know Andromeda and Teddy even better over the past year and a half since Harry looked after Teddy often. The little boy had changed his hair to a bright red colour in order to match the Weasley's.

"Why didn't you cry?" Ron asked him. Teddy thought for a moment.

"You only cry when you're sad and I wasn't sad," He said. "Everyone else was sad … I was sad when I broke my toy broomstick …"

"Teddy darling, remember how I told you that today was about remembering your Mum and Dad?" Andromeda asked. Teddy just pouted.

"But I don't _remember_ Mum and Dad!" He said, like he'd said it a dozen times. He squirmed down off Ron's lap to run at Hermione, who caught him with a yelp as Percy and Audrey tugged on her hair.

"Well _we_ remember them, Teddy," Hermione told him. "We'll remember them for you, yeah?"

Teddy considered. "Yeah! What are you doing?" He asked Audrey, who started to explain that she was plaiting Hermione's hair before he cut her off, asking if she could do it to him. One second (and a screwed-up face) later, Teddy had long brown hair that matched Hermione's perfectly.

Ron sniggered at the sight. He was sure that Teddy was going to like his new play-mate once she was born.

* * *

At four o'clock, everyone was ready to explode.

"Hermione, my arse has gone numb …" Ron complained as Angelina came back from her shift with Ginny, looking slightly pale. "I can't believe Ginny's been doing this for fourteen hours …"

"Yes, so just imagine what _she's _doing compared to _you _sitting on your arse for fourteen hours." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Your sister's strong, I'll give her that," Angelina said, collapsing next to George. "Ron, I'm afraid it's your turn."

"Ah, shit." Ron muttered. Angelina winced.

"Please, could you not swear?" She asked, wearily. "I've heard enough swearing to last me a life time!"

It was a mark of how scary his little sister could be that Ron just simply agreed. He walked past Audrey, who having plaited both Hermione and Fleur's hair, was now moving onto Angelina; Percy, who was now onto his sixth cup of tea in two hours; Charlie and Mila, who had lost their young friends as their baby brother had been born about an hour ago (which Ron thought was rather unfair since they had all been there well before them) and Hermione, who was dozing across three chairs. He very much so wanted to join her, but he forced himself onwards to his sister. However, thankfully he had a companion.

"Uncle Ron, can I come?" Came Teddy's voice and Ron turned to see his hopeful face and Andromeda looking grateful in the background. Keeping the three-year-old entertained had proved difficult.

"Sure thing, mate." Ron said, happily swinging Teddy into his arms. _At least Ginny can't yell at a three-year-old_ … Ron thought.

Margo was there in the room to check on Ginny once again, who was looking thoroughly fed up. Harry grinned at the sight of Teddy and even Ginny looked slightly happier, despite wincing and cusing under her breath a lot more often than before. "Auntie Ginny!" He said happily. "Why haven't you had your baby yet?"

If anyone else had asked that, Ginny would have torn their head off, Ron thought scathingly. However, Ginny just sniggered and said, "Teddy remember, it's not my baby, it's your Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's baby. And they're just taking a while – you know, I don't think they _want _to come out …"

"Where's Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked, hesitantly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bill is using the loo and Fleur's sending an update to her family," She said. "You _do _know that you lot don't have to keep taking it in turns to come visit me? I'm not a bloody nutcase who needs watching to make sure I don't hurt myself! OUCH, shit!" She added, clutching Harry's hand tightly.

"Er, Ginny? D'you mind toning down the language while Teddy's here?" Harry asked, cringing from the explosion sure to come. However, Ginny just looked at Teddy and immediately agreed. Ron and Harry both exchanged looks.

"Well, you're nearly there, Ginny," Margo said, spearing her wand through the bun on her head. "Nine centimetres. Shouldn't be long now."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Great. Thanks." She said, her voice slightly higher than usual. Ron didn't think that the change in voice was the only thing that was weird. He was expecting a response along the lines of, "Thank bloody God!" or something.

"Auntie Ginny, you sounded silly," Teddy pointed out. "Why doesn't your baby want to come out?"

"Er …" Ginny shook her head. "I dunno, Teddy … maybe it just likes it in there …"

"But that's _inside_ you!" Teddy said, poking Ginny's side. "How did it get in there?"

"Er, maybe ask that when you're a bit older, Teddy." Ginny said, wearily as Bill edged into the room.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Healer Margo said nine centimetres!" Teddy told him. "At home, I once jumped all the way from my bed to the door! That was nine … hundred metres!"

"Brilliant, Teddy." Bill said, sitting down in the chair that was on Ginny's other side as Harry stood up and stretched.

"And he was right," Ron pointed out. "You did sound silly before. What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad that it's almost over."

Ginny shrugged uncomfortably. "I dunno … oh all right," She said at the looks that Ron, Harry, Bill and even Teddy gave her. "I'm bloody petrified. Sorry, I mean _really_ petrified." She added for Teddy's sake.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks again as Harry regained his chair next to her. "So all this screaming at everyone … it's not just because it hurts or because you're irritated that you missed the memorial, right?"

"Right," Ginny said, wincing. "Look, I'm scared that I won't be able to do this … it's been taking so long, I'm obviously doing _something_ wrong, I've probably ruined your baby! SHIT!" She added and Harry and Bill both grabbed a hand each. "I don't regret doing this for you Bill, but right now, I'm bloody – sorry, _really_ – really scared."

Neither Harry, Ron nor Bill could seem to be able to answer her. Instead, it was Teddy who spoke up. "Auntie Ginny," He said. "I don't think you should be scared."

"Why's that, Teddy?" Ginny asked, wincing again.

"Because," Teddy shrugged. "Whoever's inside you … I wanna play with them all the time. I can help you look after them! They'll be my friend and your friend. And your friend and your friend and your friend," He added to Bill, Harry and Ron. "_Everyone's _friend!"

Even Ginny managed a smile. "Calmed down by the three-year-old," She said. "I promise I'll get you your friend, Teddy."

* * *

One hour, a lot of screaming, several breakdowns, four cups of tea and one broken nose later, Bill and Fleur's baby was _finally_ born. It was a girl in the end, a piece of knowledge that solved a lot of long-running bets between the family members (Fleur having won by a landslide). She was, as Andromeda had predicted, absolutely gorgeous with strawberry blond hair and Fleur's blue eyes.

Mrs Weasley had started crying when Ginny had been wheeled off to the delivery room and she was still crying now, having battled her way through her children and various counterparts to get to her grandchild first. Mr Weasley was right beside her, apparently incapable of speaking at the sight of his new granddaughter. Margo had just marvelled at the sight of every single Weasley there cramming themselves into Ginny's room.

"I'm very glad you came to see me all those months ago," Margo said, happily. "I never doubted for a second that you wouldn't have a child."

"Neither did I," Fleur had taken her daughter off Mrs Weasley and had started to cry herself, sat next to Ginny on her bed. "_Salut, mon petit une_ …" She said. "I'm your Maman. I know I didn't 'ave you myself, but zat doesn't matter. You are 'ere now and I love you just as much …"

Hermione was grinning at the sight, sitting down on the end of the bed, patting Ginny's leg. Ron stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, grinning as Bill joined Fleur, staring at his daughter in awe.

"I knew she'd be a looker," Charlie said. "Well done Ginny, you did brilliantly."

"I did, didn't I?" Ginny said, grinning back wearily. "Oh and I'm terribly sorry for screaming at all of you … I didn't mean any of it, I swear …" She glanced at Bill who was the one who had received a blood nose. "I'm so sorry for shoving you like that – I didn't realise you had gone down until her head was out and you were no where to be found!"

"Don't worry Ginny, it's worth it." Bill said, stroking his daughter's face in Fleur's arms, never mind the fact that his face was covered in blood.

"Oh come here, I can fix that for you." Margo said, moving forward and healing Bill's nose in a second.

"And Harry," Ginny turned to him on her other side. "I'm especially sorry to you … I didn't mean to throw that sandwich at you …"

"It's fine." He said before kissing her. Ron rolled his eyes as she kissed him back for a moment, but then pulled away to stare at the baby in Fleur's arms.

"It's so … _weird_," She said. "She was inside me for nine months … now she's _here_."

"She's beautiful, Ginny," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, God help any bloke who tries to get off with her when she's older." George said and they all sniggered as Bill just glared.

"Don't even joke." He said.

"Can I hold her?" Teddy said excitedly and Fleur nodded, still crying. Teddy crawled over the bed and Fleur moved so Teddy could take her spot next to Ginny. Placing the baby carefully in Teddy's arms, his face completely lit up. "She's so little! How come she's so little but you were so fat, Auntie Ginny?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes as Ron and his siblings all suddenly started coughing in an attempt to smother their laughter.

"Can I hold her, Ginny?" Percy asked. He stopped himself and added, "Sorry, I meant Fleur … and Bill. Are they officially the parents now?" He added at large. Margo, who was now sorting through various papers on her clipboard, answered him,

"They pretty much are," She said as Percy took the baby carefully from Teddy. "Ginny, Bill and Fleur all just have to sign this form here," Margo said, pulling out said form. "It's fairly straightforward. It's lucky that we're not in the muggle world, the legal matters surrounding surrogacy are enormous. It's basically just saying that Ginny is no longer the mother and is passing the parenthood onto Bill and Fleur."

"I'll sign it," Ginny said immediately. "I'll sign it now. I was never her mother, not really," She glanced at the baby, who was now being held by Audrey. "Or well … I'll miss her," She said, gesturing for her and Audrey passed the baby girl back to her. "I kind of got used to having her inside me. But she's definitely Bill and Fleur's child."

Fleur completely broke down in tears and nearly squashed Teddy as she threw herself at Ginny. "Zank you so much!" She cried.

"Oi, careful!" Ginny said. "You're going to crush her!"

"And you're squishing me, Auntie Fleur." Came Teddy's muffled voice and Fleur quickly withdrew. Ginny handed the baby girl to Bill.

All of them were silent for a few moments, all staring in amazement at Bill as he held his goal in his arms. Eventually, Mila asked, "Do you have a name for her yet?"

Fleur sighed. "We 'ave been through _thousands _of baby name books," She said. "We 'ave a list, but most of zem were boys names."

"I guess we were so sure that being a Weasley, it would be a boy," Bill said. "Should've known."

"Well, maybe you could read off the names and we can see which one fits her?" Percy suggested, ever the practical one.

Fleur gestured for the bag they had brought with them and Angelina passed it to her. Fleur pulled out a very battered looking notebook. "Ok. Girls' names. Emilia?"

They thought. "Too posh." Angelina said.

"Anaïs?" Fleur read.

"_Way_ too posh." Charlie agreed.

"Jocelyn?"

"Nah, that sounds weird."

"Marie?"

"Too plain."

Percy then asked, "Are all of these names French?"

Fleur glanced at the list. "Yes. Annabel?" She read and Bill cut in,

"I think we decided that that would be nice as a middle name," He said. "Unless you wanted to use your mother's name?"

Fleur thought for a moment. "No, I don't zink I want 'er to be named after someone. Oh _merde_, my parents!" She added. "I 'aven't sent zem a message saying zat she ees born!"

"Don't worry Fleur, I can contact them for you." Mr Weasley said, gently prying his sobbing wife off him and onto Charlie, who was the closest before leaving the room.

"I can't believe I forgot zem …" Fleur said, shaking her head before turning back to her list. "What about Adele?"

"I had a manager at _Rosie's_ called Adele once," Audrey said, shuddering. "She was a right cow."

"Ok, no to Adele … Chantal?"

"Sounds like a brand of perfume."

"Colette?"

"I dunno, I don't think she feels like a Colette …" Bill said, rocking his daughter slightly.

Fleur sighed. "Zere are only two names left!"

"Well, what are they?" Harry asked.

"Victoire and Juliette!" Fleur said, disgruntled. Everyone thought.

"I like the first one." Angelina said.

"Victoire?" Fleur thought. "I was zinking more along zee lines of Juliette …"

"Yeah, but 'Juliette Annabel Weasley'?" Bill said. "That's a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?"

"Victoire Annabel …" Fleur said the name. "I zink I like eet. What does everyone else zink?"

"It sounds nice to me." Hermione said.

"Beautiful!" Mrs Weasley cried.

Everyone else agreed. "Zen we 'ave a name for our daughter," Fleur said, happily. "I suppose eet fits very well – Victoire means 'victory' in French and today was zee day zat we were victorious …"

At the mention of this, everyone suddenly seemed to remember what day it was. At five o'clock in the evening, the main party of the day at Hogwarts would be nearing it's tail-end, having started early that morning. Ron physically slumped over, wrapping his arms around Hermione's shoulders upon remembering that they had completely missed it. Ron wasn't the only one. Everyone suddenly became subdued as Teddy's hair turned a morose black.

"I can't believe we missed it …" Percy muttered, arms around Audrey and several of them agreed.

However, it was then that George decided to speak up, one of the few times he had all day. "You know," He said. "I think Fred would give up one day of being remembered to be there for the birth of his first niece. It's not like we don't think about him every other day."

"Your brother is right," Mr Weasley said, edging back into the room after sending an owl to Fleur's family. "In fact, I'll bet my plug collection that he's here with us right now."

Even George smiled. "And besides," Fleur said, taking Victoire from Bill gently. "I'm sure zat Fred would also want to see all zee goals officially be achieved."

"Bloody hell, that's right!" Charlie said. "I can't believe we actually achieved them in the end …"

"Though not exactly by the person who officially made them." Mila pointed out to him.

"Even so, a year and a half ago, Bill wanted a baby with his wife," Ginny said, smiling up at her brother and sister-in-law. "And now they do."

"You know, I'm kind of sad now," George said, leaning against Angelina. "Those goals ended up making one hell of a year for us."

"I never would have met Hermione." Ron agreed and Hermione reached up and squeezed one of his hands.

"I never would have opened the shop again." George said.

"I'd still be working in a stiflingly boring job," Percy said. Then he added, "Oh, and I wouldn't be married."

"I never would've met Charlie." Mila agreed.

"I never would have been nearly killed by Ginny on a broomstick!" Harry pointed out, laughing.

"Do I even _want_ to know what these goals are?" Andromeda asked at large, sniggering slightly as Teddy stood up in his place on the bed so he could better see Victoire in Fleur's arms.

"Probably not, Andromeda," Mr Weasley said as Mrs Weasley just wiped her eyes. "They've caused Molly and I enough stress and worry."

At this, several conversations broke out as George asked Andromeda about the memorial service, Mr and Mrs Weasley listening in; Ginny began discussing with Harry how long she would have to wait before she could return to the Harpies (Ron figured that she'd probably waltz into training tomorrow morning if she was allowed); Bill and Fleur obviously cooed over their daughter; Mila played with Teddy as Charlie, Percy and Audrey continued talk about their finally completed goals.

Hermione turned around to face Ron. "You have a niece!" She said.

"I know!" Ron couldn't help but be excited. "And she's amazing! But she's so little …" He turned to Bill and Fleur. "Er, can … can I hold her?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, Ron!" Fleur said. Ron was pretty sure that he was going to squash poor Victoire, but apparently he took hold of her correctly. Hermione sniggered at the look on his face.

"She's not going to explode, Ron." She said.

"I dunno …" Ron said, staring down at the baby.

Fleur laughed. "You look lovely togezzer, Ron," She said. "You will be a natural by zee time you 'ave your own baby."

Ron's ears went completely red at the thought. "Bloody hell, that's a long way off …"

"Nice to know you'd consider it, though." Came Hermione's voice, a smirk on her face and Ron could have sworn his ears went even redder.

"All right, don't make _Ron_ explode," Bill said, sniggering. "He _is _holding my daughter, after all …"

"Yeah, don't make me explode, Hermione …" Ron muttered. Hermione just laughed and leant over to kiss him quickly.

"So the goals are all over." Charlie's voice rang out and everyone turned to him.

"I suppose they are," Ginny said. "I'm quite sad, they made life interesting."

"Yeah, what're we meant to do now?" George asked, laughing. "What? Make up some more goals-?"

George cringed as everyone in the room ended up shrieking, "_NO_!"

* * *

A/N: Wow. SGIOWY is officially over. And i achieved my goal, i finished it before the year ended! I mean, geezum this story was _supposed _to be a small, side project to do in between GIR and the next story i am hesitantly planning on writing. I have now learnt that there is no such thing as small side projects in the Fanfiction world.

First of all, thank you so much for your support over the course of this story. I thank every single person who reviewed, especially those ones who did so for each chapter.

Secondly, i hope this lived up to it's expectations and that you are all happy with the ending of this story. Baby Victoire being born was the last loose end to tie up and i didn't think that this story would be complete without her being born.

And thirdly, i know that the age gap between Teddy and Victoire can be debated as two or three years (I myself personally see it as two years), but for the sake of this story, lets say it's three years. The story wouldn't work if it took place a whole year earlier!

Thanks for sticking with me through my crazy plot twists and clueless Ron. I know they must have been torture to read.

All of your reviews have been amazing and i'm sure you'll have something to say. Every single review is appreciated!

**Just thank you!**

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
